


Haikyuu Ship Oneshots

by BoxOfWritingCrap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lime, M/M, Multi, OT3, OTP Feels, Other, Smut, haikyuu rarepairs, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 85
Words: 135,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOfWritingCrap/pseuds/BoxOfWritingCrap
Summary: Will include:-smut/lemon-angst-fluff-crossovers-aus-multiships/rarepairs•𝗜 𝗛𝗔𝗩𝗘𝗡'𝗧 𝗦𝗘𝗘𝗡 𝗔𝗡𝗬𝗧𝗛𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗣𝗔𝗦𝗧 𝗦𝗘𝗔𝗦𝗢𝗡 𝟯•I also do platonic stuff, expect a lot of Team chapters and Haikyuu family stuffs𝗦𝗛𝗜𝗣𝗦 𝗜 𝗪𝗢𝗡'𝗧 𝗪𝗥𝗜𝗧𝗘:-KuroTsukki (Personal Reason)-incest ships (Obvious Reason)-AtsuHina (I just don't ship it :p)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Terushima Yuuji, Aone Takanobu/Azumane Asahi, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev & Kozume Kenma, Haiba Lev/Inuoka Sou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi/Hinata Shouyou, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Konoha Akinori/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Michimiya Yui/Shimizu Kiyoko, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Terushima Yuuji, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 277





	1. KuroKen - Sunshine’s Back PT1

1/2 - Fluffy content is the best way to start off a new book~!  
{Not Requested}  
Warnings: None

Kuroo collapsed on his bed in exhaustion, dumping his stuff on to the floor. College had been rough these past few years, especially since he was practically on his own. 

Sure, he had made a few friends but it was nothing compared to the team and mates he had back at Nekoma.

Nekoma. A faint smile danced on the boys' lips as he recalled all the times they would play, how fun it was. He didn't want it to end... 

Especially...

Kenma Kozume, the one he missed the most. 

His porcelain skin, that may have looked delicate could easily have taken over 50 hits before he got tired of playing. His locks that went down to his neck, he remembered all the evenings he would spend stroking through it while they talked with the team, and sometimes even in their own, by themselves.

Kuroo hadn't seen the younger boy since he left the school, regrettable not being able to choose a school close enough.

~  
"Excuse me? Can you help me out?"  
~

He also, surprisingly, hadn't had a girlfriend since he left Nekoma. It was like, the thoughts of ever dating someone were pushed aside so he could think of Kenma... or maybe that feeling was...

Kenma himself would be going into college now, the school year being over and all of that. 

He was devastated, to say the least, that he might not be able to see that face again.

~  
"Thank you... where are the stairs to the third floor?"  
~

Kuroo's breath wasn't quieter now, not so loud from practise. He was delving deep inside his head, about all the precious memories he spent with the shorter boy. All the mornings they would run around, practise and try to boost each others confidence.

All the matches when they would, win or lose, go out to celebrate with each other as a family.  
And those many evenings when it would be just the two of them, relaxing or maybe, if Kuroo got extremely lucky, he got to see the other side of Kenma. 

The relaxed, loving side that he wouldn't show in front of a lot of people.

Then he stumbled across one he would never forget. That freaking smile. 

They had won a match that day, a big one against a reigning team and he had never seen Kenma like that...

~  
'Only a bit further... room 308...'   
~

Sweaty but adorable, Kenma was grinning from ear to ear. He was in Kuroo's arms within the second of winning, literally being held by him. They were laughing and cuddling while Kuroo held the boy up, letting the teams' jaws drop to the ground. 

He was so close, and Kenma could tell too. They wanted it so badly, they wanted to touch each others lips. The tension was wafting through the air like a disease as Kuroo put the smaller boy down, both of them a shade of red tomatoes couldn't compare with.

And, even for a spilt second, Kuroo's eyes saw the smaller one lick his lips in temptation.

~  
'There it is!'  
~

He held his face in his hands, going red just thinking about it. His thoughts were pushed aside as there was a knock on his door. It sounded very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

He took a breath as he stood at the door, trying to clear any redness that may still be lingering on his face. He opened the door, expecting to see a staff member or a team mate. 

Technically, the second one was right.

Kenma stood at the door, blush dancing in his cheeks and anticipation in his eyes.

"O-Oh my god... Kenma?" Kuroo felt tears backing up as the boy in front of him looked up.

Suddenly, the small boy couldn't hold it back anymore. Kenma burst into tears and jumped at him, knocking him back into his dorm.  
They ended up in the floor, Kenma sobbing into the taller boy's chest and gripping onto his shirt.

Kuroo's arms were automatically around his waist, cradling him back. With his spare foot, that wasn't tangled his Kenma's leg, he pushed the door shut.

"I-I missed you... so much," the younger's voices was raspy, and a little choked up. 

"Kenma..." Kenma lifted his head up, tears still plentiful and dripping from his eyes. A hand slid up his face to caress his cheek gently.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this..." their faces were closing in on each other, foreheads pressing sweetly.

"T-Tetsurō..." the blonde whispered, shifting in his arms and moving a hand to his face. He moved Kuroo's hair out of his face slightly so he could see both of his eyes.

"Let me have you Kenma... let me love you now. I should have said these things back in high school, but... I couldn't," The taller boy sat up, letting his 'friend's' hands lay on his chest, having his arms tied loosely around. Kenma was sitting in his lap, his eyes still fixed on the boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I just—," The darker haired boy was cut off by a gentle hand being placed at the back of his head.

"Shut up and kiss me Tetsurō..." a smile stretched across the taller's face as he leaned in, connecting their lips lovingly. 

The pent up emotions and love all fell out of their bodies and into that first kiss between them, and with that, their energies practically connected.

Pulling away for oxygen, both panted for a while. Kenma presses his nose against Kuroo's gently.

"I love you sunshine,"

"I love you too Tetsurō ..."


	2. KuroKen - Sunshine’s Back PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/2 - Smut/lemon  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: NSFW, praise kink, hair pulling kink and (seriously protective) Dominant! Top! Kuroo

The two of them talked for hours,laughing gently along with each other. Kenma had decided on this college, unaware that it was Kuroo's at first until he saw his roommate label. 

As fate would have it, they would be dorm-mates for the rest of their time here.

"Soo..." Kuroo's voice was sly, just like it had always been. The shorter one prepared himself mentally, smiling as he leaned on his arms, that were crossed on the table of Kuroo's —their — dorm.

"Mhm?"

"Maybe... you wanna be my boyfriend?" His voice was playful, but also seemed like he was on the edge of his seat. Kenma tried to keep in a giggle, knowing that he was nervous.

Kuroo chuckled along with him for a minute, sheepishly having a hand on the back of his head.

"I would love to be," their laughter died down as Kenma exhaled a weak, curt chuckle himself.

"For real?" Kuroo asked gently, sliding a hand up Kenma's cheek.

"For real..." the younger said, leaning into the touch. "You know, this is much better than what it was like when I first came in," Kuroo raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side as well. 

"How so? Did something happen?" Kenma noticed his positioning get stiff, both of his hands were suddenly on his boyfriend's face. 

'Oh fuck...' 

Kuroo had always been protective of the smaller boy, even in high school when other people would either hit on him or try to make fun of him. It was like he was summoned the moment something happened to him.

"Just some guys when I walked in before, most of 'em thought I was a girl so they tried to hit on me, touch my ass, that's sort of stuff," The smaller boy attempted to stay relaxed about it, not showing how nervous it made him.

However, Kuroo, even before he was his boyfriend, had a knack for telling when he was lying.

"I'm going to kill them..." his voice was slightly icy, with venom lacing it unknowingly, looking away from the boy across from him. "No one gets away with talking to you like that," 

"Tetsurō... thank you," Kenma got up from his position and went to stand by the side of Kuroo's chair, almost being the same height as him now that he was sitting down.  
Kuroo smiled at him softly, scratching the back of his head.

"No problem baby," the last word came unconsciously and rolled off his tongue before he could stop. The taller boy turned red, while the other just laughed until they were both in a fit of giggles.

~

Kuroo's head was on top of Kenma's practically unclothed chest, except from the hoodie he was wearing. They had both spent the remainder of the afternoon talking and kissing. 

"Baby?" Kuroo's voice whispered gently, taking in the caramel and honey scent that wafted off Kenma. The younger hummed in response, stroking his boyfriend's hair gently.

"Did you hear what I said to Yamamoto? On the day of my graduation?" This caught Kenma's attention a little.

"No... what did you say?" Kuroo shifted in his lap to look up at him, twirling a strand of his slightly longer hair around a slender finger.

"I asked him to make sure you were always okay... I mean, I know you can handle yourself but I just got nervous and—," a soft feeling on Kuroo's lips stopped him from talking soon enough, kissing Kenma back slowly.

Neither wanting to pull away, the taller started running his hands up and down his boyfriends sides, stopping at his hips after a while. They parted slowly, and reluctantly, panting slightly. 

A hardened feeling in Kenma's trousers soon poked Kuroo in the chest, sparking his interests as he smirked at the smaller boy.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I've always wondered..." he began to prod and palm the smaller boy slowly, making Kenma sigh in pleasure above him. "How good can I make you feel?"

"Tetsurō..~ it feels so good...~!" Kenma let out a small string out quiet moans as the boy in front of him started to remove his pants.

"You want to do this with me?" Kuroo asked quietly, because to Kenma, he knew consent was probably the biggest kink.

"Please... yes, Tetsurō~" words rolled off Kenma's tongue quickly, aching to get touched. He had waited a whole year for Kuroo and now he was finally getting something he had craved from the beginning high school.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't realise that Kuroo was already bare, a bottle of lube on his nightstand. Kenma looked down to notice something really big between his legs, just in front of his own.

"Holy crap, you're huge..." he was practically drooling as he looked at Kuroo. 

'Thank god it's Friday and I don't have to do anything tomorrow...' He had managed to get everything off Kenma in a short space of time, meanwhile plastering lube onto his erection.

"Love, it'll stretch you quite a bit, so it might hurt for a while okay?" Kuroo's hand was practically glued to his boyfriend's thigh, bending down so Kenma could wrap his legs around the taller's back. As he kissed his neck, Kenma felt Kuroo insert a few fingers into him, also covered in lube.

"A-ahm~.." the smaller boy covered his mouth to stifle his moans but his boyfriend just pulled his arm back down.

"I wanna hear you..." this charade went on for a few more minutes until Kenma's thighs were shaking and he was moaning quietly. 

His frustration showed as he groaned when the taller boy pulled his fingers out, chuckling slightly.

He positioned himself carefully, sliding Kenma's hoodie up so he could hold on to his abdomen. The smaller boys legs were still wrapped around his waist while his arms were around Kuroo's neck.

He entered slowly, earning quiet but beautiful moans from the boy. When he was all the way in, they stayed there for a while, letting the feeling absorb the two of them.

"You ready?" Kuroo whispered into Kenma's neck, kissing him every so often.

"M-mhm..." Kenma let out a groan as he began to move, letting his hips roll backwards and forwards into his boyfriends thrusts.

~

The moans that were emitted that night were loud, beautiful moans. Kenma was practically screaming in pleasure by the end of it. 

He woke up to the feeling of a ray of sunshine on his back, as well as Kuroo's hand in his hair.

The small boy realised that he was lying comfortably on the taller's chest and decided against getting up. 

He waited another ten minutes before deciding to shuffle a bit, attempting from gently wake up the sleeping man under him.

As Kuroo opened his eyes, it took a minute to adjust his view. As he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, he jolted a little when he felt Kenma on top of him.

"Honey?" Kenma whispered quietly, pressing their foreheads together.

Kuroo's face shifted from surprise to a huge grin and he sat up, pulling Kenma in to his lap for a hug.

"Sunshine, you're back! I thought it was all a dream..." Kenma giggled slightly, making Kuroo go bright red. 

"I know it's definitely real, I feel loose this morning," Kuroo laughed as he kissed the smaller boy's cheek, settling them down into the pillow.

"Sorry baby... Love you~"

"Love you too,"


	3. BokuAka - Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 fluff  
> {Not Requested, but I'm going to start using random people's ideas from Pinterest so if you have any links or ideas, feel free to link in the comments!}
> 
> This is only a short one to fill the time gaps, I got this idea from Pinterest! 
> 
> Warnings: Slight mention of IwaOi, sexual mention, probably will give you a heart attack from how cute Akaashi is~

Bokuto kicked himself internally as he missed the shot. It was only practise with his new college team but he absolutely hated it when he missed. 

His new team always panicked when something like this happened, there was no way to calm him down. He had stopped going init his depressed, emo state and had started getting seriously hyper and bouncing off everything instead. 

He was extremely lucky that Kuroo, Oikawa and Iwaizumi ended up at the same college and on the same team as him. As they were his winning players, they had managed to convince the team to keep him on even in his bad states.

Although, there was still one tiny problem. Nobody had a clue how to calm him down. They always ended up having to wait it out, watching him bounce off the walls while trying to sort out how to finish practise.

Luckily, this time it was nearing the end of practise, but they still had a good half hour left to deal with, and considering it was a non-official practise, the coach wasn't there and there were no adults.

It was a rainy after school time of day, and no one really wanted to walk back in that, so they decided to wait it out.

"Oughhhh! I'm so STUPID!" Bokuto couldn't sit still, the owl like boy sunk down against the wall and tapped his foot continuously against the wooden floor of the gym.

"Yeah, we know," Oikawa teased, smirking down at him as he sat on the bench.

"ShittyKawa! Leave the poor guy alone!" Iwaizumi frowned as he smacked the boy upside the head, patting Bokuto's hair with the other.

"Iwa-Chan— That hurtttttt!" Oikawa groaned, letting fake tears gather in his eyes. When he saw the tears, Iwaizumi's own eyes widened as he squatted down to his level. 

He got closer to his ears and whispered   
"Sorry love..." Oikawa decided that it was enough and willed the fake tears away again as he hugged the other boy. 

"Apology accepted," he giggled softly. Kuroo on the other hand was midway through paying attention to Bokuto and texting Kenma.

"Dude, you've changed a lot since high school to be fair... you've gotten a lot more stressed and energetic when you're mad," the other two boys stopped swooning over each other and agreed, turning to Bokuto as Kuroo shut his phone off. 

"I just— ehh!" The talking became louder and he exhaled raggedly. "I don't know! It's like— it's like something is missing..." Kuroo grinned, attempting to keep in a laugh as the other former Aoba Johsai players remained clueless.  
Bokuto stood up, sighing deeply.

"I need to blow off some steam," The owl-like man child began to jog laps around the gym; flowing into faster running paces until he was bouncing off the walls.

The team had no idea what to do, Oikawa was stressing, Iwaizumi was having a meltdown, Kuroo was being Kuroo, god was dead, everything was going to hell fast and—

"Bokuto-San, don't be so hyper," a calm voice stated firmly, and rather loudly to overcome the talking. Everything just stopped. 

It took Iwaizumi 5 minutes to realise why was happening before glancing over to Bokuto, where the rest of the team was staring.

He had a huge, dopey grin on his face, staring at the boy, who was currently putting down his umbrella and fiddling with his scarf.

His porcelain skin had a few drops of rain from where the umbrella had shaken before hand, his beautiful raven hair still perfectly dry.

He stood there with a small grin on his lips, before gradually starting to walk towards Bokuto. 

His teammates stared gormlessly at Bokuto. Oikawa and Iwaizumi with the biggest eyes and most confused faces. Kuroo, yet again being Kuroo, began to laugh his ass off, videoing it all. Hajime ended up having to rub his back to stop him from wheezing and calm him down.   
(Is that a ship? KurooIwa? 👀)

Once he reached his ex-teammate, he wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Bokuto, snapping out of his trance, grinned and grabbed his waist, lifting him into the air and spinning him around.

"Akaashi!"


	4. AsaNoya - Bratty Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/1  
> {Requested By GomenTsukki0 on Pinterest}  
> Warnings: kInKy Af, Noya being a little bitch 😂 
> 
> On a serious note, BLM!! Members of the black community, please stay safe! In here, we appreciate and love you, and if you don't support the BLM movement: get the fuck off my page.

Asahi was a patient man, never losing his shit. 

Well, almost never.

Today, his boyfriend had been teasing him a lot. Nishinoya was now a third year, and Asahi was in the audience with Suga and Daichi watching Karasuno go against a new team.

They played well, which you could probably hear from the excited parent screams emitting from the what-you'd-think-was-a-demon that was Suga. Yells of 'beat their asses' could be heard from Daichi, and Kiyoko occasionally would yell a few words of praise to Yachi, who was now on the bench and a lot less nervous.

Asahi, of course, was cheering too, but during breaks he would get very distracted by what Noya would do. He would bend and stretch in front of them, which of course, Daichi and Suga would give him tips on while Asahi sat there red-faced and a tiny bit pissed off each time.  
He could see the shining smirk on Noya's face as they made eye contact each time.

Once the game was finally over, Karasuno reigned victorious and would be coming back in a week for the finals. 

As soon as the team was out in the open and in the hallways, Suga and Daichi turned into their parents, crashing into them with excited looks on their faces, talking about how proud they were. 

"Did you see me out there! It was— It was so... Cool! Right?" Noya's energy was ecstatic, all over the place.

Asahi, still a little on edge, chuckled and ruffled his hair up. Although it was still spiky as ever, Nishinoya had experienced a growth spurt and had grown to at least 5'11 which was good considering his last height. Noya was still a lot shorter than Asahi, but he was proud enough that he had overgrown Hinata at least. 

As you can imagine, the small orange puffball was not happy about that.

"You did amazing, I'm really proud y'know?" Noya's body stopped vibrating in joy for a second and looked up at him with a soft smile. 

Suddenly, he was clinging on to Asahi's neck with no intention of letting go as the team and college students watched, grinning ear to ear.

"Boke Hinata, come on... let's go get drinks. You guys wanna come with us?" Kageyama spoke, as not to interrupt the precious moment between the two of them.

"Sure," Yamaguchi said happily, dragging Tsukishima along with them as Tanaka mouthed words of encouragement to Asahi.

By words of encouragement, I mean things like: "Get some!"

Asahi's face went a light red as he scrunched his nose, signalling for him to leave. Tanaka cackled as he ran off to follow everyone else.

"Sooooo... did you like my stretches?" Noya looked up at him with a shit-eating grin, making the taller male blush.

"Yuu, stop doing those in front of me like that, I know what you're trying to do," he raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, making the smaller boy giggle.

"Come on Asahi... lets go,"

~

Throughout the day, Noya would tease his poor boyfriend repeatedly, until they got home. Nishinoya had decided on staying with Asahi for the night, knowing what would probably happen.

As soon as they got through the door of Asahi's apartment, the taller man had shoved his boyfriend against the wall and began to attack his neck.

"Ah-Asahi~ you're rough today~" Noya grinned as his boyfriend slipped his hands up his shirt, still sucking bruises into his neck. Running his hands up and down Noya, he finished up on his nipples, playing with his buds.

Occasional moans would come from the smaller boy, giggles following as the older picked him up and pressed him against the bed.

I'm almost no time at all, the submissive was panting and shaking as Asahi rubbed his growing erection, leaking with precum.

"Baby.." Asahi's voice was dangerously low, making Noya shiver underneath him.

"P-please~" he moaned out, louder than he would like to admit. He could practically feel Asahi's smirk as the lube bottle popped open.

A prodding at his entrance made him sigh out the breath he didn't realise he was holding, grinding back down on Asahi's fingers.

Not even five minutes later, Noya was biting on his t-shirt, holding in the screams of pleasure as his boyfriend roughly thrust three fingers in and out of him at a fast pace. 

"Mnf—," the smaller boy spat out his shirt and moaning loudly, in encouragement.

"M-more~ I-I want you in-..inside me~!" He unconsciously whined as the fingers inside him were pulled out, the sexual frustration making him look almost desperate. And he was.  
Asahi bit down in his neck as he went in, grasping the boy's shaking thighs.

"Asahi~!" Noya screamed out in pleasure, digging his nails into the older's back and arching his own.

Asahi chuckled lowly into his boyfriends ear as he began to pound, his hair beginning to come loose as Noya found himself grasping on to it.

"You like that~?" Noya cursed mentally, Asahi knew that dirty talk was his major kink...

"A-..s~ahi-!" His mind felt scrambled, the smaller boy couldn't even form a single word without drooling or moaning.

All he could feel... all he could touch, or even think was Asahi...

Thick white ropes shot out of the top of Noya's dick, making him pant out in ecstasy.

"Hold on Yuu... just a few more seconds~" the overstimulation was starting to show, his whole body vibrating in pleasure until he felt the taller boyfriend cum inside him.

~

"O-oh god, I'm- I'm so sorry love— I—," Asahi panicked as Noya fell down for the third time today, laughing at himself.

"It's fine babe, I pissed you off so now... I guess I'll have to deal with the limp for a few days," 

Asahi exhaled curtly, rubbing the back.  
"You kinda liked it didn't you?"

"Kinda? I fuckin' loved it!"


	5. KuroKen - Under The Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - a pretty short one  
> {Not Requested - Inspired by a TikTok}  
> Warnings: angry babies, people making fun of video games, mention of YakuLev
> 
> Just thought I'd mention it, but Hiretsunahebi is 'Sneaky Snake' in Japanese. I just used it as a school name, I hope no one minds 😅

Kuroo growled under his breath as the new team came in. They were playing a practise game against another school in Tokyo, Hiretsunahebi, and something about them just... they didn't sit right with him.

Yaku seemed irritated too, for no apparent reason. As Kuroo walked over to him, he sat down on the bench and made room.

"You getting a bad vibe from these guys too?" The smaller 3rd year grumbled and nodded, glancing over to the tallest person on their team, even taller than Lev. He and Nekoma's own tall first year we're having a seemingly intense conversation they Lev seemed to be enjoying a lot. 

"I see... you jealous?" It wasn't even teasing at this point... Kuroo didn't feel like it.

"Maybe... he never gets that excited when he talks to me.." Yaku scrunched his nose in distaste at the other team, and Kuroo was about to comfort him until he heard something else.

"A game? Wow, looks like we're up against a bunch of nerds," his head practically snapped around to look in Kenma's direction.

He was surrounded by three of their biggest guys, each one with a cocky smirk on their lips as they poked at him.

Kenma, like normal, tried not to show a sensitive emotion towards them but they seemed to see right through that.

"Wow, you don't like to talk much do you shortbust? Lemme take a look," the tallest of the three picked the game up by its lid and threw it up in the air, catching it with his other hand.

"Hey, give it back," his voice was quiet, but heard by the three people who looked down in — almost — surprise. 

"So you can talk, huh? Well you're gonna have to catch it~" another guy, with a light magenta perm and a pierced ear, teased him in a sing-song voice.

This was when the Nekoma team captain began to get pissed. Inuoka began to get suspicious too, moving nearer with Yamamoto defensively at his side. Yaku had also steered his attention from Lev to the people surrounding Kenma.

"Hey!" Kuroo found himself walking towards them, looking at them with obvious dislike.

"Didn't your mommy's ever teach you not to take what's not yours?" He snatched the game from them quickly, handing it back to a surprised Kenma and standing in front of him.

"Didn't your mommy ever teach you not to interrupt conversations?" One of them threatened, stepping up to Kuroo's eye level.   
All of them were a little short or the same height as Kuroo himself, but definitely had bigger builds than him.

"If you're willing to mess with Kenma, then you can mess with me," he crossed his arms, glaring down at the boy in front of him. The bracelet on his wrist read 'Saito'.

He smirked, stepping down and putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whatever... see you on the court..." they made eye contact for a brief minute. "When we crush your bones to dust, that is," 

Kuroo let out a literal growl, surprising his and the other team members that had now gathered around.

"Kiss my ass, shitface,"

"Good luck Kitty Cats, you'll need it,"

~

After about 7 repeated games, Nekoma reigned victorious over Hiretsunahebi, sending their players in to a pissy mood. While the coaches weren't watching, Saito walked over to Kuroo and started getting in his face.

"This was only a practise game. Next time, you're going down," Kuroo smirked, leaning in.

"Aww, don't be jealous, 'kay? It's not a good look on you snakes," He sneered before walking off, going over to his own team as Yamamoto laughed loudly.

"Come on guys, let's go get cleaned up and go home,"

~

"Kuroo?" Kenma's voice was normal, but in a quieter tone.

"Hm?" The taller boy looked up from his phone with a small smile. Lev has just text him that his plan has worked, Yaku was extremely jealous over him.

"Thank you... for sticking up for me earlier on," Kuroo didn't really know how to react before breaking into a bigger grin.

"Aww— it's okay Kenma, you're very welco—," 

"Don't be weird about it." He looked back down with a neutral expression as Kuroo wiped a fake tear. 

"C'mon— you know you love me~"

"No not really..."

"Gasp! Kenma, you've hurt me!"

"Did you have to say gasp..."


	6. IwaOi - Protective Friend and Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - Yes, it's right about tea-time, and on the menu today is vulnerable Iwa-chan!  
> This subject is not one to be joked around about though, if you know anyone going through these types of things, make sure you help them as much as possible 💜!  
> ⚠️THIS MAY BE TRIGGERING TO SOME PEOPLE⚠️  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: domestic and sexual abuse, swearing, overwhelming violence

Iwaizumi held in his vomit as another blow landed right into his stomach. His Stepfather was beating him again, the second time this week and it was only Wednesday.

His real father and mother divorced a year ago, and this guy had moved in almost immediately after.

His little brother and sister watched in fear from the doorway to their bedroom, lips trembling and tears in their eyes. 

His mother wasn't home again, she was out on a shop. She was never around when it was happening, and he always threatened to do worse if he told her. So he used the excuse of fighting in school to get away with all the bruises.

"Worthless piece of shit!" Iwaizumi coughed and gagged violently as the man dug his knee in to the boy's stomach before dropping him down on to his bed.

Iwaizumi attempted to sit up as the older man slammed the door shut behind them, scaring his siblings into their own rooms before returning and grabbing his throat.

"We have two hours, you better satisfy me you little prick," 

~

Oikawa wasn't... the sharpest tool in the shed, let's say. 

Volleyball was literally the only thing he had going for him at the moment, his grades sucked dick. English was hard, Japanese wasn't always the best either, and he knew his Kanji needed much more work than anything else.

But despite all that, he could always tell when something was up with his friends. 

Like the time he caught Mattsun just before he fainted from dehydration or when he pushed Kindaichi from the way of a football flying across the school grounds. 

He always got a certain feeling around that one person, that's probably why he was so good at predicting things in the court too.

But this time... this time he had been getting those bad vibes from Iwaizumi. 

"Hey Iwa-chan, you wanna study tonight? We've got a test soon, and with Makki and Mattsun helping us too we can make sure none of us fail," Iwaizumi looked at him for a second then looked fine at his phone... it was Friday.

"Sure... I'll come by after at 5..." he stood up and started to collect his things as the buzzer rang for end of school.

"It's fine, we'll come pick you up!" Oikawa forced a smile out. Something was definitely wrong.

...Iwaizumi didn't hear him.

~

"He said 5, so we should probably start walking to go pick him up now," Makki looked down at his wristwatch. 4:39, they were just taking a left back from the library, which they would go back to after picking up Iwaizumi.

Mattsukawa nodded as he looked to Oikawa, who seemed to be focusing hard on the pavement below them. The two frowned, trying to figure what had annoyed their setter.

"Hey, Oik—,"

"Iwa-Chan's been acting weird lately," he spoke suddenly, surprising the other two slightly. 

"Hasn't he?" Makki put a hand on his chin as he recalled back earlier on this week, a-and come to think of it, last week too...

"Huh... to be honest, I remember seeing him really jumpy too. I patted him on the back for getting a good spike at that practise game last week and he flinched like I pulled a knife on him," Mattsun bit his lip, anxiously rubbing his arm.

"Maybe we should hurry up..." Oikawa looked at him nervously then to Makki.

"Y-yeah,"

~

They arrived at his house at 4:57, the three of them practically sprinting to the door.

Oikawa began to knock violently.

"Guys... I really think something bad's gonna happ—," A loud thud interrupted them.   
A small girl opened the door quickly, who Oikawa quickly noticed was Iwaizumi's little sister, Hana. She was crying. 

"Hana-Chan, what's happening?" He crouched down to her level.

"H-Hajime— Daddy's got him and kept punching him— a-and he's t-touching him weirdly! It-It's worse than normal-!" 

Normal-?!

Oikawa felt himself began to panic as the small girl ran into Makki's arms, who was also beginning to get scared. Mattsun watched as a small boy, Kaito Iwaizumi, ran to the door to find his sister, letting Oikawa push past him.

"Oikawa Wait—," the two older boys ran in after him.

"Call the police! DO IT!" Oikawa practically yelled. Mattsun shakily took out his cell and began to dial in the police. 

The setter ran up the stairs as a loud yelp he recognised as his friend.

His door, which he soon realised was heavily damaged, was shut tight while scared screams came from behind it. 

Angrily and shakily, he bust it down, revealing Iwaizumi narrowly dodging the man who was trying to line himself up.

"Stop moving you little brat!" Iwaizumi's stepfather slammed a hand down on his throat, drawing out a weak cry.

The taller boy, overcome with rage, took the nearest object, which happened to be a vase, and smashed it straight over his head. He drew blood slightly and fell over to the side with a weak push. 

Oikawa, stunned and still shaky, climbed on to the side of the bed and slithered an arm around Iwaizumi's shoulders, holding him tightly in a hug. 

Iwaizumi felt calming warmth, and opened his eyes to see his friend with tears welling up in his own eyes.

"T-..Too..ru—," Iwaizumi tried to muster words but was only hushed by his friend.

"H-Hajime, save your breath, it'll all be okay... police are on their way," he felt his heartbreak even more as the boy below him choked out a cry, and buried his head into his chest. 

His chest along with his legs were covered with bruises, cuts and all sorts of injuries. Oikawa lifted up his chin slightly to look at his face too, but was quickly surprised.

There were forming bruises on the side of his head, as well as bright-red slap marks. Tears over flowed from that point on.

"Hajime, I need you to stay calm, okay?" His voice was quiet and soothing, as he rubbed their foreheads together.

"I will never... let him hurt you... ever again," Iwaizumi choked out a crying shriek, wrapping his arms around Oikawa's neck and holding on to him for dear life. He felt sadness well up inside him as he watched his usually-strong and independent friend collapse.

The setter noticed his friend was practically nude, to which he grabbed on to the bottom of his trousers and hauled them up for him while whispering reassurance into his ears to not startle him.

As soon as he was dressed, Oikawa grabbed his waist and helped him out of the older man's bed. 

They made their way downstairs, catching Makki and Mattsun's attention. They both burst into tears, running towards their friend.  
Iwaizumi have them a weak smile as he both practically jumped on top of him.

"Th-Thank god... we- we thought that..." 

"I...I know," Iwaizumi swallowed the lump in his throat as his sister and brother grabbed hold of his leg. 

"I'll tell you the truth later.."

~

"Hajime!" Iwaizumi's head practically snapped around as he heard his fathers tearful voice. 

"Dad.." they joined in a tight hug as he exhaled a weak sob. 

Oikawa gave a weak lip smile as he and their other two friends watched them silently, but happily. He was... terrified, to say the very least, to find out what Iwaizumi's stepfather had done. 

Before too; he could already tell this wasn't the first time.

They were at the police station an hour later, his stepfather being in custody of the police.   
When the police first arrived...

~

"I'll kill him," Oikawa muttered, holding Iwaizumi gently by the waist, Iwazumi's head in his chest. Mattsun stood next to him with a scowl on his face as Makki tried to help the children calm down. 

"I-I'm f—," 

"No, you're not. Oikawa, Makki and I all know, so please don't lie to us," he rubbed his friends back surpoortively. "You've been through enough Iwa," 

At this point, the police walked out with the man handcuffed and still slightly bleeding at the head. 

He growled lowly as he saw Iwaizumi. The boy shook in his friend's grip as the three glared at him.

"What are you looking at, son of a bitch-?!" Oikawa said between gritted teeth. The older man sneered as he got shoved in the car by a rather-pissed off police officer.

She seemed pretty short but had a lot of willpower. The officer began to walk towards the four teens, Iwaizumi taking his head out of Oikawa's chest.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about him anymore... you're safe now sweetheart, you're going to be okay," Iwaizumi's holding together went tumbling down. He broke into tears again, and he held tighter on to Oikawa.

"She's right," he whispered to Iwaizumi "I promise I won't let him hurt you ever again; just like I said..."

~

"Hajime!" Another shriek, broke Oikawa out of his train of thought. Though, this time a little more recognisable as Iwaizumi's mother. 

"Mom..." this time the tears really did start flowing as she joined in, the three of them felt like a family for the first time in a year.

His mother blurted out countless apologies between sobs, refusing to let go of her oldest son.

"M-mom, I'm okay now... y-you should thank them," the boy looked over to his three friends, who were smiling softly at him, still with a few tears in their eyes. 

"T-thank you— so-so so much for saving him-! I don't... I don't know what I would've done if—," 

"It's not us you should thank, Oikawa was the one who hit him around the head with a vase," Mattsun interrupted, patting his friends back softly. Oikawa chuckled, rather embarrassed.

"Y-yeah... sorry for scaring you Iwa-Chan—," 

Iwaizumi has never hugged anyone faster, gripping on to his surprises friends back as Hanamaki and Mattsun backed away. 

Oikawa, smiling softly, hugged him back, beginning to stand up to reach his level. Iwaizumi ended up inside his arms completely, hands around his neck as Oikawa held his waist.

"W-What happened to Hajime?" He sniffled out a chuckle, laughing as the taller boy gripped him tighter. 

Unseen to the others, Iwaizumi places a kiss on Oikawa's jawline, making him go red faced.

"O-okay, Hajime it is— but... you can keep calling me Tooru too.." Oikawa blushed deeper as Iwaizumi buried his face into his neck. 

This... this was perfect to Iwaizumi, he had almost forgotten all about the man he used to call a 'stepfather'.

Sure, the trial would be a difficult thing to overcome... but... his two friends would help him. And his especially protective 'friend' too.


	7. BokuAka/TsukkiYama - I Could Have Lost You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - So... how would y'all feel if I told you those wasn't the most angsty one yet-? And the next update might be worse...?  
> I also have the overwhelming urge to draw this... so If I have the time I'll make a comic of it x  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: language warning, scared and hurt babies, Tsukki and Bo straight up ready to sacrifice themselves
> 
> Background info: Akaashi, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Bokuto are vigilantes, and Tsukki and Bo we're going to sacrifice themselves in a fight until someone stepped in.

"Kei." Yamaguchi's voice was stiff, with a desperate edge to it that he was obviously trying to hide. Tsukishima turned his head to face his boyfriend and partner, with his usual look.

"Wha—," 

"What were you thinking you idiot-?!" He yelled, catching the other agents and doctors attention. Though, all of them turned back away, with sorrowful faces.

They knew what was coming.

Tsukki opened his eyes wide in surprise, watching as hot, wet tears ran down his lover's face.

Bokuto, who was in the hospital bed beside Tsukishima, didn't even have to look up to know Akaashi was right beside him.

Yamaguchi's trembling body was being held by his friend, who had tears in his own eyes.

"What... are you talking about? Nothing happened, we just got hurt," Tsukishima didn't believe he knew... he couldn't have known his plan, he didn't say anything.

"Oh, please," Yamaguchi choked out "You want me to believe such a lie-?! I realised... I knew the way you were moving— you weren't taking care of yourself! A-and I knew you wanted the guy to shoot you so that Kageyama could get the perfect snipe!" He couldn't hold himself up, he had to relax all his weight on to Akaashi.

"Tadashi... I was doing it so you could get out alive..." He couldn't meet his eyes after that. 

Yamaguchi had to be taken out of the room, two people holding him up as they took him back to their quarters.

"Koutarou." Akaashi's voice was as cold as ice, his fists squeezed so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. 

"Keiji, you have to believe that I was doing it so I could protect you. I know that you're not helpless, but... I'm not willing to take that risk," Bokuto felt himself trembling as Akaashi's footsteps got closer. Right up until they were at the foot of his bed.

"How would I have felt. How would Tadashi feel. If you two died then? Protecting us," 

Neither of the two answered. 

"I would have FUCKING KILLED MYSELF-!" Akaashi's voice turned into a shriek as Bokuto's head snapped up in fear. 

Akaashi had a hand over his eye, violently wiping it as his lips trembled and his body shook. 

"I-I can't live without you..." he collapsed on the ground, sobbing too hard for himself to handle.

"Keiji!" Bokuto yelled as he was escorted out of the room by doctors.

~

Neither of their partners came to visit them in the ward after that.

Two weeks later, they were discharged and only Tsukishima left with a small injury, which was covered by a bandage. 

They sighed as they reached the point where they parted ways. Tsukki and Yamaguchi lived in the Karasuno and Aoba Johsai sector while Bokuto and Akaashi stayed in the Nekoma and Fukurodani place.

"Good luck," Bokuto sighed, looking over at Tsukishima who was just as troubled as him.

"You too..." Tsukishima began to walk down the corridor, meeting an anxious Sugawara, vice captain of Karasuno Sector, on the way.

"Talk to me... how is he?" Suga looked down, averting his gaze.

"He hasn't come out of his room for 2 weeks... I bring food to him everyday, but I can tell he doesn't eat much of it..." Tsukishima hummed in irritation, looking over at their shared room. 

"I'm... going to go see him," Iwaizumi stood outside his door, just leaving with a pile of plates. He made a quick nod towards Tsukishima, before quietly taking his leave. 

"Tadashi?" His voice was way more vulnerable than how he would have liked it to sound, but there's not much he can do about that.

A sniffling was heard from the bedside chair, before a voice crack.

"Leave me alone..." he didn't realise that it was Tsukishima talking to him.

"Baby... I'm right here..." his head flew up, staring at the blonde male. They both just stayed there for a while, staring at each other before Yamaguchi reacted.

Tsukishima felt startled as the boy rushed into his arms, sobbing violently. 

"Shh... it's okay baby, I'm here..." Tsukki felt a wave of relief wash over him. Yamaguchi wasn't as angry as he thought. What happened next startled him though. 

"Kei, I-I'm so sorry about what I said! I-I don't..." he drew to a stop when he saw something he never thought he would.  
Tears. 

"No. I'm sorry Tadashi... I shouldn't have risked it, and you were right," Yamaguchi held him tighter as they both felt the weight lift off their shoulders.

~

Bokuto didn't think things would go very well. Kuroo met him half way with a worried look on his face.

"Dude, Akaashi ain't doing very well..." The bi-haired male rubbed the back of his head nervously, looking at his friend.

"What's... what's wrong with him? Is he eating properly?" 

"Well... Kenma seems to be the only one he'll talk to. And from what I've heard, he's feeling stress, even though he acts normal around the rest of us," Bokuto sighed as he reached their room, nervously waving goodbye to Kuroo.

He breathed deeply as he opened the door, then quickly shutting it.

Akaashi was on the bed, sitting crisscrossed with his head in his hands. 

"K-Kenma... is that you..?" He still didn't look up. Bokuto let out a sigh, walking slowly towards the bed.

Akaashi realised that the bear hug we was just given didn't belong to anyone other than...

"Kou..." he sighed out in exasperation, leaning momentarily into his touch before snapping out of it.

He wiggles carefully out of his boyfriend's arms and turned to face him. 

The older couldn't meet his gaze, he looked down in sadness.

"Koutarou. Look at me," Akaashi took his wrists carefully.

"Keiji, answer this for me, okay?" His voice came out slow and kind of deep. It scared Akaashi.

"O-okay..."

"Did you mean what you said... w-when you said you'd kill yourself..." Akaashi looked down, his face falling.

They sat in silence for a minute, neither of them letting go of each other.

"I...I wouldn't be able to live without you.." 

Bokuto broke down a little, tears began to fall.

"Y-you have so.. so much to live for.." He pulled Akaashi in by the waist as he held him to his chest. "D-dont get rid of that for me-!" 

Akaashi began to sob heavily.

"T-then don't— don't leave me-! P-please— don't leave me-!" Bokuto kissed his tears as he cried out, letting tears fall down his own face.

"I won't ... I love you, and even... even if I'm not there in my body—," Akaashi's eyes flew open, gripping tighter on to his neck.

"I-if we go down... then we go down together Kou," Bokuto grasped his hand tightly, kissing his tears again.

"I know... that's why—," Bokuto got off the bed, kneeling down in front of Akaashi. Both of them were out of breath, red-faces and tearful but.. that was okay. 

Bokuto pulled a golden band out of his pocket with a clear diamond.

"M-marry me?" Akaashi could feel this heart pounding heavily as he choked out a cry, nodding his head violently.

"Yes—YES YES-!" He jumped into his fiancé's arms, both of them lying on the floor, sobbing together. 

As Bokuto slipped the ring on to Akaashi's finger, he saw the engraved message:  
'Always and Forever'

~

Things got better, for all of them.   
Akaashi and Bokuto got married 6 months after he proposed.

1 year later, Tsukishima himself proposed to Yamaguchi, and then 9 months after that, they got married.

The Bokuto's adopted a young, energetic child called Yūji (Terushima) while the Tsukishima's adopted 2 children named Shōyou and Natsu.  
Everything's perfect.


	8. Haikyuu!! Cast/KageHina - FamILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - okay, I want you to imagine you are in the room with these guys as a spectator, it makes it ten times worse.  
> *hides under bed with my angst-tea* please don't kill me...  
> {Not Requested, but inspired by other creators - this is a very long chapter}  
> Warnings: Attempted suicide, crying, graphic stuff, KageHina, panic attack
> 
> I'm so sorry, I'm like an angst machine—  
> ~Comment on the bit that made you cry   
> (if you did)~

The expression 'hear a pin drop' is often thrown around a lot these days, mainly as a joke. But this... you could hear a whispered conversation from miles away. It was deadly quiet, the only noise in the room was a soft beeping and the ticking of a clock.

Karasuno Volleyball club was sitting in the hospital room for quite some time. In fact, none of them had left since Hinata was first admitted. They were too... too shaken, too scared to leave their friend alone. 

Daichi was a ghostly pale as he paced back and forth at the back of the room quietly as Suga watched wearily, continuously rubbing his red eyes.

Tanaka's head was buried deep within his hands as Nishinoya rubbed his back slowly, staring straight forward at the heart rate monitor. 

Asahi, however, couldn't look anywhere near the hospital bed. He, as well as a startled Kiyoko, were still processing the fact they were there. Yachi had to keep her stomach at bay the whole time, willing herself not to throw up as Ennoshita rubbed her arm softly, attempting to calm her down as well as himself.

Tsukishima was silently looking down at his lap, discreetly digging his nails into his hand before Yamaguchi's own shaky hand went up to hold it still.

Coach Ukai was anxiously pinching his own skin and fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket, switching his views from the hospital bed and Takeda, who was currently biting his nails with tears hiding behind his eyes.

Kinoshita was actually inside Narita's arms, hugging him desperately and willing himself not to cry anymore than he had already.

But... the worst of all of them was Kageyama.

He just... stared. He couldn't take his eyes off Hinata's face, it looked so... so different.

Pale, emotionless, he didn't even look like he usually did when he was sleeping... it was all too surreal and terrifying for him to handle.

A shaky, exasperated breath from Suga started them all off... first the silver haired male began to cry... then Tanaka started to sob angrily as Noya's eyes clouded.

"God FUCKING DAMN IT-!" Tanaka choked angrily. The first words anyone had said since they entered had been spoken, and in doing so, Kageyama let out a small heave of his own and covered his mouth, trying to calm his harsh sobs.

Daichi, shakily breaking out of his cycle and making his way over to the first year setter, rested a hand on his shoulder. 

The boys, and even Ukai, had begun to sob for the 100th time today...

~

"Coach...! Takeda- Sensei!" A voice called the two adults to a stop, turning back around. They were heading in to start ordering food for the rest of the team, Teriyaki being on the menu for tonight.

"Kid? You okay?" Ukai questioned, crossing his arms as Takeda stood with his hands behind his back, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"I... uh... just wanted to thank you for, you know, teaching me everything I've used up until today..." The small boy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Before the astounded coach could answer, he moved on to Takeda, who was equally surprised.

"And Sensei! Thank you for preparing all the practise games and helping me grow!" The two adults looked at each other, smiles slowly spreading across their faces.

"You've done well too Hinata! We're both very proud of how far you've come!"

~

"Hey Captain?" Daichi looked up from the volleyball's to meet Hinata's eyes. They had an unforeseen glint in them, unlike their usual sparkle. They were at a training camp in Tokyo, not in a school location but one specifically for schools to stay with special equipment so they had to handle everything much more carefully than usual.

"Uh, yes? Hinata?" He out a hand on his hip as he smiled. "What do you need?"

Hinata began to fidget with his fingers.  
"Thanks for letting me join volleyball this year, I know I wasn't the easiest to handle," 

Daichi blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst of sincerity. Then, he began to laugh a little.

"It's not a problem Hinata, we need someone like you to keep the game up and running!"

~

"Sugawara? Asahi?" The third years turned slightly so they could see the younger boy. 

They were folding the nets up after practise.  
"Oh hey Hinata, you okay?" Asahi asked, smiling at the much shorter one.

"Well... I just wanted to say, I know that there's not much time left.. so I wanted to say that, one day, you'll be an amazing setter in college, or- or even in the national team!" 

Suga smiled light-heartedly at the first year and rubbed his head.

"Honey, that's so sweet..." Asahi laughed quietly until Hinata looked up at him.

"And Asahi! Um... well, I just hope you don't stop playing volleyball either! You're really talented, and that shouldn't go to waste," As he stopped laughing, a genuine smile spread across his face.

"Thanks Hinata... you too you know? You're really something else," 

~

"Kiyoko?" The third year senpai raised her head, humming in response to her name being called. Hinata stood their, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket.

She was surprised when he bowed, quickly. 

"Thank you for putting up with me while you had to, I know I'm a little difficult!" His voice seemed alarmed and a little terrified, but the emotion was nice. The third year thought for a second, and then continued.

"It's worth it, Hinata. You're a reliable asset to the team, and you're worth more than anyone realises,"

~

Nishinoya, Tanaka and the other second years were collecting all the bibs from the rest of team, when the ball of sunshine approached them.

"Hey... guys?" Tanaka stopped and grinned, putting a hand on his hip.

"Hey little man! Whatcha need?" 

"Well... I wanted to say that you guys really helped me through this year, and inspired me. So... thanks!" The second years all stood quietly for a second, processing what the younger had just said. Ennoshita was the first to talk.

"Hinata, you don't need to—,"

"Awww! Bro!" Nishinoya and Tanaka were on him like a disease. The boy with the shaved head wiped a tear from his eyes and grinned.

"You'll go far kid!"

~

Yachi was talking Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as they chilled, already having done their part when Hinata approached.

"Hm?" Tsukki's sarcastic voice made things a little more difficult this time.

"Well... I, um, I need to thank you guys," 

Surprise arose on to the faces of the three first years, as they looked at each other and then back at Hinata.

"What for?"

"Well, Yachi for helping me study, of course and becoming the team manager! I couldn't have gotten as far as I did without you," A small smile appeared on the short blonde's lips.

"And Tsukishima for the same, I guess... oh, and for practising with me, and getting me to the skill level I could," Tsukki's eyes fell flat, but in a way, they showed a little appreciation.

"Uh... thanks,"

"And, Yamaguchi, you're amazing! Promise one day, you'll be an amazing player— not that you aren't already, but- but even better!" The freckled boy's face went a light pink before laughing.

"You flatter me too much Hinata,"

~

"Kageyama..." the two boys were finishing up mopping the floor of the gym for that night when Hinata spoke up. 

"Hm? Yeah, what's up?" Kageyama didn't turn his attention away from cleaning.

"You're amazing... and I'm truly jealous of you, you know that right?" This, now this made Kageyama's heart start thumping.

"Oh- Uh, thanks Hinata..." he was at a loss for words. 

"So.. I wanted to get this off my chest before anything happens... I, um, I really, really like you... as in, more than friends," Hinata's voice shook, his head faced away from Kageyama.

Before the setter could reply, Hinata sprinted outside of the gym, leaving him I'm astounded silence.

~

"I-I... didn't get to say anything back," 

Kageyama's voice choked out, Daichi still rubbing his back as he held the spiker's hand.

~ WARNING ~

"Hinata get down from there!" A yell woke almost everybody up. Kageyama sat you wearily, hearing Hinata's name. 

It sounded like coach Ukai, before Takeda-Sensei yelled something out too, about danger...

'...everything I've used up until today...'

He was still half asleep before Suga screamed something out of a nightmare.

"HINATA'S GOING TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!"

Almost immediately, everyone was outside, coach and Takeda panicking as the boy got closer to the edge.

"Leave! Just let me do it!" Hinata yelled from the roof, tears overflowing from his eyes.

Tanaka and Noya were both screaming out in fear for the younger boy. 

"Hinata, get off the roof! You aren't safe up there!" Narita's somewhat-desperate voice could be heard shrieking from the back. The reality hit them like bricks as they suddenly remembered what he said to them...

'... helped me through this year...'

Daichi was the first to try and reason with him, keeping his voice at a panicked   
minimum. He felt alarmed, like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Hinata, please! Just- just step down!"

'...I wasn't the easiest to handle...'

Tsukishima's eyes were wide and actually filled with worry. Surprising Hinata, he began to shout out of concern.

"Hinata, get the fuck down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" 

'...getting me to the skill level I could..'

Hinata's vision began to get blurry, his eyes fading in and out of reality.

Asahi and Sugawara were manoeuvring around, attempting it make sure enough ground was covered in case he tried to jump.

The silver-haired setter's eyes began to water as he remembered what Hinata had said to him earlier...

'...I know that there's not much time left...' 

he thought he was talking about before they graduated... but...

Yachi and Kiyoko were desperately just screaming at this point, eyes overflowing and pain in their hearts from realising what he was trying to tell them all earlier on.

"Hinata, I swear to god, get down!" 

Yamaguchi could feel himself lurching, he wanted to throw up.

Hinata's hearing started to block out, only hearing faint things as his legs began to give way.

"Shouyō, get down!" Kageyama heard himself shouting before he realised he had even opened his mouth.

This was too real... make it stop!

'...before anything happens...'

He tripped. And fell.

"SOMEBODY CATCH HIM!" Suga shrieked, terrified as the smaller first year came tumbling down: just in time being caught by Kageyama and Tanaka.

~

Multiple family members had been and left throughout the day, but the nurses were too afraid to ask the team to leave. They looked... devastated.

~

A practise game was almost over for Nekoma and Fukurodani as they slumped done onto benches, rubbing their heads and drinking their water.

Coach Nekomata had been on the phone for a few seconds before dropping it on the floor in shock.

"Coach?" Kuroo asked, rubbing his head with the towel "You okay?"

This gained quite a bit of attention from both teams, beginning to crowd around the coaches as they exchanged, Coach Yamiji's face also dropping into a scared look.

With a shaky breath, Coach Nekomada turned around to face the teams. 

"Our practise games with Karasuno tomorrow are off.." before he could finish, multiple students cut in.

"Aww man! I wanted to see if Tsukishima could block for me again!" Bokuto whined with a sad face, Akaashi rubbing his back and rolling his eyes. 

"That isn't like Karasuno.." Kenma put down his game as he and Kuroo looked at each other in confused exchange.

"It's.. uh... it's due to Shouyō Hinata's sudden admission to Tokyo hospital, he's in a state of deep shock trauma and has been rendered unconscious.."

The sound of water bottles and various other items being dropped in shock were heard, he couldn't meet their eyes. 

Bokuto's face paled a considerable amount, as he leaned a hand against the wall for strength. 

Akaashi silently covered his mouth, tightening his grip immediately in case he started to cry.

Kenma's eyes began to blur as he felt Kuroo clutch his arm shakily, red eyed and refusing to look at anyone.

"N-n...o" Kenma spoke quietly to himself, feeling the tears drip down his cheeks.  
His shaky legs carried him over to his bag, yanked out his phone quickly and calling Hinata's number... straight to answerphone.

Everyone stood helplessly as he tried again and again before collapsing on to the floor, sobbing helplessly as Kuroo attempted to comfort him.

Lev and Yaku couldn't help but shake, both of them practically crying.

... no one could say a word...

~

"I-I didn't want to admit it.. b-but Hinata helped a lot w-with making me the setter, a-and-! person I am..." Kageyama spoke out quietly, grasping the unconscious boy's hand.

"I know... I-I understand what you mean too... Hinata's the whole reason I'm here at all..." Asahi's hair was a mess, raking a hand through it while taking a deep breath.

"I suppose he helped us all in a way, huh?" Suga's voice was quiet, but definitely there.

They all stayed silent for a few minutes until they heard a door open.

They looked to the side to see Kenma and Kuroo from Nekoma, as well as Bokuto and Akaashi from Fukurodani. 

Daichi took a deep breath and gave them his best lip smile he could muster, but his lips forced themselves down.

"I guess you want to know what happened..."

~

"H-he... tried..." Kuroo was the only one to speak. The Nekoma captain looked down at his teammate who at the minute was sobbing quietly. 

Akaashi held Suga in his arms, attempting to comfort the crying third year.

Bokuto looked sympathetically and sadly towards Hinata in the bed before looking back up at the rest of the team.

They seemed... broken...

~

Two hours later, all of them still in there hadn't gotten any sleep. 

"Tana-Kun... When will my brother wake up?" Natsu was sitting with the two second years of Karasuno, Kuroo and Asahi. She kept looking towards her brother's bed in, what looked like, anxious-awe.

Tanaka swallowed the lump in his throat as Asahi patted his back silently.

"We...-we don't know yet Nat, but hopefully he'll wake up soon..." Noya nodded along with him, rubbing Natsu's hand as he looked at his bed-ridden friend.

"Tobio-Kun is really sad too. Does that mean... Shōyou isn't waking up...?" Asahi's head snapped up.

"N-no—," The long-haired third year tried to come up with something to say but ended up just opening and closing his mouth.

Natsu looked back over to Kageyama, who, mind you, had not let go of Hinata's hand the whole time. Her bottom lip began to tremble as she clutched the trouser leg of Tanaka.

Kuroo looked down at the little girl sadly and made eye contact with Noya. The poor guy looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"Excuse me?" A female voice came from the doorway. Two nurses were standing at the door, one woman and one man. 

"Hm?" Daichi wasn't really paying attention, it was more of an unconscious action. He shakily held his chin and turned to them as the coach and Takeda stood up, walking to his side. 

"All visitors will have to leave soon... about 10 minutes," the male said, before bowing respectfully and both left.

Tanaka let out a shaky breath and hauled Natsu in to his arms.

"C'mon Nat, I promised your mother we'd take you home..." she held on to his arm as Noya stiffly stood up beside him.

Kageyama felt everyone's eyes on him, turning to the side and giving a weak smile.

"Kag—," 

"I know... I know, I-I'm... going to leave with you guys..." they all watched solemnly as he stood up, reaches some to get his bag before looking back at Hinata.

He sighed, slipping his hand out of the spikers. 

Until.. he felt a squeeze.

"Guys... Guys-!" Kageyama yelled as his eyes filled with tears again, feeling the boy keep wearily squeezing his hand.

"K-Kageyama, are you—," 

"He squeezed my hand-! Call a nurse, he's moving-!" Kageyama yelled at him, as the people in the room immediately either crowded the bed or ran out into the hall.

~

I feel something... it's warm, and- and I'm scared... it's in my hand. I shouldn't have jumped, I just shouldn't have.. this is the only thing I can feel...

W-Wait-! It's leaving me! N-no— don't go!

~

Nurses rushed around, narrowly avoiding Kageyama's arm as it became visible that Hinata was clenching on to it.

"He's waking up-!" Bokuto said, staring down at him as the friends by his side perked up and began to cry happily.

"H-his grip is getting stronger-!" Kageyama yelled.

~

W-What was that-? It sounded like Kageyama's voice... I could tell his voice from a mile away, maybe he's where the warmth is-! 

Everything's getting lighter...

~

Hinata jerked awake, puffing out a breath he had no idea he was holding in. His chest rose and fell as the room around him became clearer.

The astonished and teary faces of his team was a first, but when he saw Kageyama's bright, tearful smile he realised that he was the warmth itself.

"Shōyou!" Natsu yelled from Tanaka's arms, who was grinning as he brushed his eyes violently. 

"G-Guys..." Hinata's eyes widened as he felt his setter wrap his arms around him.

"Kageyama..." he whispered, tearing up and burying his head into the taller boy's neck.

"You really are... such an idiot,"(That King and Helbram scene had me weeping bruh, ngl) Kageyama laughed shakily as he kissed gently behind Hinata's ear. 

The nurses silently slipped out of the room for a few minutes, just to let everyone reunite.

Suga was the first to react, snapping out of the trance everyone seemed to be in. After Hinata and Kageyama parted, he ran over to the other side of the bed and clutched on to the first year for dear life.

"Hinata, y-you— W-We thought.. You SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF US-!" He sobbed into the smaller boys hospital gown as everyone else slowly began to grin and tear up. 

Once Sugamama was parted from his baby crow, Daichi walked over to his side and rubbed Hinata's back carefully. 

"You really gave us a fright there.." He ruffles the smaller boys hair as the second years made their way over.

"Shōyou!" Natsu jumped in between his legs and crawled up to her brother's torso, snuggling into her neck.

"H-hey Nat," he held her with one hand as the other slowly went down to meet Kageyama's once again. He smiled softly as he kissed the orange-haired boys hand carefully. 

"Ahh—We were all so nervous you weren't gonna be okay-a-are you okay— am I asking too many questions, I'm sorry-!!" No one could tell apart what Yamaguchi and Yachi were saying as a cluster of concern and fear. 

Tsukishima made a worthy attempt to calm them both down.

'Was Tsukishima...worried... about me-?!' 

Hinata grinned to himself quietly. 

Asahi was also weeping his apologies for not realising he was a little more than just sad sooner, but was quickly drowned out by Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"Hinata-! I'm so sorry— I didn't realise that you- you were in so much pain-!" Noya and Tanaka bowed repeatedly, both of them with hot, wet tears running down their cheeks. 

Ennoshita let out a curt exhale, rubbing his red eyes and looked at the bedridden boy.

"We missed you, clearly," Hinata let out a laugh, a genuine sounding laugh as he grinned before letting go of Natsu momentarily and rubbing his throat. 

"W-Wait- I'll go get you some water," Kageyama stuttered, wanting time make sure Hinata was okay. He hadn't eaten for a long time either. 

"No—!" People turned in surprise at Hinata's sudden action. He looked up at him nervously. 

"I want you to stay.." Daichi looked over at the rest of the team knowingly. They all began to file out, waving or quickly hugging Hinata.

If they hadn't said they're hello's yet, they could do so later. This was important.

"Shōyou..." Kageyama slowly rubbed Hinata's hand, kissing it again gently. "You never let me say I love you too," Hinata grinned as hot tears started to dribble down his cheeks.

Grabbing Kageyama's face, he leaned in and joined their lips, startling the taller at first, but letting him sink in to it.

This... this really made Hinata question his decision of wanting to jump off the roof in the first place.

Give up all this? No. 

He smiled as he let Kageyama part from him, resting their foreheads together.   
Never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for hurting you, it hurt me to write this at some points.   
> Please don't take my tea away—


	9. TeruYama - Hands Off My Son!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - as soon as I saw this ship was a thing, I fell in love. It's like— amazing 😂   
> {Not Requested - I would like some requests soon tho}  
> Warnings: Lime, YAMA IS TOO CUTE FITE ME, Terushima iz Trashboi

Johzenji was holding a practise match against a few schools, sending out invites to them. This included Karasuno.

Hinata was pumped to get to play against them again, while almost everyone else was just excited to be able to go to a training camp with other schools once more.

Note the 'almost'.

Tadashi Yamaguchi? Yeah, he was nervous. Not because of the actual playing, no not at all.   
Since they had gone to finals, he was pretty confident in his playing style.

He was nervous because of the one and only Yūji Terushima. 

He had seen him before, when they played at the spring tournament. Yamaguchi remembered how he heard the Johzenji team captain talk about him while he was in the bathroom with one of his teammates.

~

"Hey, y'know freckles from Karasuno, Number 12?" Terushima flicked water on to his friend, wiping his eyes.

"Hm?" Takeharu hummed in confirmation as well as irritation as he wiped his cheek, before turning to his captain. "What about him?" 

Terushima looked away from him, letting red plague his cheeks for a minute.

"I don't know how but...He's even more adorable than their manager-!" Terushima threw his hands into his face, groaning as his friend laughed.

"How many out of ten would fuck?" Takeharu said, wiping his eye. Terushima turned a bright red, punching him in the arm as he burst out laughing again.

"It's not funny dude!"

"Is too!" 

They continued to argue competitively as Yamaguchi stood outside the door. He was about to go in while talking with Narita and Kinoshita, but they quickly stopped when they heard him talking about their adorable little number 12.

Narita elbowed him playfully with a smirk making suggestive noises as Narita giggled, watching Yamaguchi's face turn bright pink.

~

Over the rest of the time, he kept thinking about it. Then he confronted the only person he knew that could give him advice.

As well as the most upfront person, and who he was closest to.

Kei Tsukishima.

~

"Tsukki?" They were studying in the kitchen of Tsukishima house and Yamaguchi was staring down hard at his textbook, but not really taking in anything. He had been doing this for the past 5 minutes, and Tsukishima had noticed. 

"Yeah?" He raises an eyebrow, pouring some more coffee into his mug.

"I... um..." Yamaguchi stumbles over his words nervously, letting out a sweat.

"C'mon, spit it out." Tsukishima wasn't about to let him stutter all evening, he wanted to finish studying so he could go to bed.  
He took a sip of his coffee quietly while gesturing his friend to go on.

"I think I like the Johzenji captain... Terushima?" Tsukki choked on his coffee, leaning on the counter for strength. 

"Tsukki-! A-are you okay-?!" The green-haired boy panicked, getting up from the table and rubbing his back while his tall friend choked.   
As soon as he relaxed, he grabbed the shorter boys' arm.

"Tadashi... why him? Of alllll the people-," Yamaguchi rubbed his head nervously, chuckling.

"S-sorry Tsukki, we should probably get back to work—," Tsukishima grabbed his arm and sat him down at the table, sitting across from him.

"Nu-Uh. I want to know everything," Tsukishima moved all the books and stuff towards the counter as he leaned on the table.

"Now spill,"

~

The moment they arrived, Karasuno was greeted at the gates by Johzenji, Nekoma and Fukurodani. There were other schools there too, but they had never played them before so they had no idea who they were.

"Hey, hey, hey Tsukki-Pooh-! How's it been goin' ~?" Bokuto grinned as Akaashi rolled his eyes, patting Bokuto's shoulder.

"Sorry again, Tsukishima-San, for Bokuto-san's behaviour," he forced Bokuto's head down with him as the bowed. 

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, letting a bit of heat rise to his cheeks, but not too noticeable.

"It's fine. Come on, I assume you want me to block some spikes?" As they walked off in the other direction, the rest of them spilt up.

"Hey~ Freckles?" A familiar voice caught Yamaguchi's attention, as he turned to see the light link blush dancing on Terushima's face.

"O-oh, Hi Terushima-San," Yamaguchi turned to him, holding on to his bag nervously as the taller boy smiled down at him.

"Please, there's no need to be formal with me Yama-Chan~ just call me Teru-Kun, Kay?" He added an edge to his voice, making him sound flirty. 

"O-Okay..." Yamaguchi flushed lightly.   
"I'll show you where you can take your stuff, here," he held out his hand to Yamaguchi. The green-haired boy smiled shyly, taking it.

Terushima let his face become more red as the two began to walk towards where Karasuno would be staying.

The Johzenji team grinned at their captain, giving him thumbs up and wiggling their eyebrows before it began.

"Where's Yamaguchi?" Suga and Daichi asked at the same time. 

~

Inside Terushima's head was a mess.  
'I was gonna take his bag, but this is so much better-!' His face went a deep red as he looked down at the boy next to him, who was smiling too. 'How am I supposed to tell someone as beautiful as him that I like him-?!' 

"Teru-Kun?" The blonde snapped out of his trance as he looked back at the green haired boy.

"Uh- yeah, Yama-Chan?" Yamaguchi blushed lightly at the nickname before slipping both his hands into Terushima's, making them both stop in their tracks. They were in the training camp now, it was quiet so they could tell that no one else was around them.

"You said that out loud..." Terushima felt his heart jump to his throat, his face heating up.

"I-uh—," he stopped when he felt a soft pair of lips on his, and looked down to see that Yamaguchi had locked-lips with him-!

Excitement built up inside him as Terushima's hands went down to the baby crow's hips, gently pushing them closer to his own body as arms went around his neck.

"Mhm..." Yamaguchi sighed contently as they parted, smiling softly with slightly dazed eyes.

"I can't help it... you're beautiful..." they stayed in that position a little longer, holding each other. 

"Maybe... you'd like to go out with me..?" Terushima asked cockily, grinning.

"I would love it..." Yamaguchi buried his head into his new boyfriend's neck, breathing on it slightly.

It might just have been because it was Yams, but... Terushima suddenly began to feel very hot and very horny.

Yamaguchi felt a smile tug at his lips when he felt something poking on his crotch. 

"S-someone's excited?" He giggled as Terushima went a shade of red tomatoes couldn't compete with.

"What can I say~ you bring out the dirty side of me—," he stopped as Yamaguchi began to palm him through his pants. "Y-Yama-Chan..." 

"Oh... Uhm, One more thing..." The green haired boy pulled Terushima into an empty room at the side, and quickly locked the door behind him. 

Then, Yamaguchi proceeded to push the boy against the door. He got down on to his knees silently, unzipping his trousers.

"You can call me Tadashi..." The blonde let out a breath he was unconsciously holding in when the a wave of fresh air hit his clothed crotch.  
Yamaguchi blushes deeply as he kept rubbing him through the thin thread, watching as he became wet. 

Then it hit him... what was he doing-?! He knew nothing about how to do blowjobs, he was clueless-! What if he disappointed him-?!

"Tadashi..." Terushima's voice snapped him out of the trance he was in. The taller boy put hands on either side of his boyfriend's head and rubbed his cheek.

"I-if you don't want to do this—," 

"N-no-! I do... I'm just nervous I won't do it good enough for you," Yamaguchi interrupted nervously, leaning in to his touch. 

"You'll do fine sunflower... you'll do great," Terushima encourages, letting his hands caress his face more. 

Yamaguchi took a deep breath before smiling up at him, and then bringing down his underwear.

"Hah...~" Yamaguchi went red at the sound that came out of Teru's mouth, but then gawked a little at how big it was.   
His cock had to be 8-9 inches at least, and it was rock hard. 

He took a deep breath before taking hold of his cock, gently leaning forward and licking the slit.

This sent shivers down Terushima's spine, making him grip Yama's hair tightly. Bear in mind, he had no idea that Yamaguchi had a hair pulling kink. He moaned out, before putting both hands on his boyfriends crotch and sinking his mouth down. 

He managed to fit a lot in, stroking whatever he couldn't fit inside his mouth. After getting used to the feeling, Yamaguchi began to bob his head slowly. 

"H-hah~good... mhm," Teru grinned as he repositioned his hands at the back of the pinch server's head, guiding him gently backwards and forwards.

~

"Sugawara, what are Terushima and Tadashi doing?" Hinata asked, Kageyama leaning on his floof. They were in the gym, talking and chilling while they set up the nets.

"What do you mean-?" Suga raises his eyebrow, sitting up from where he was leaning on Daichi. 

"Well, Terushima and Tadashi are obviously doing something, playing a game or something like that-! Terushima kept telling him he was really good at it," Tsukishima paled and choked on his water behind them, letting Bokuto pat his back.

Tsukki advanced forward, quickly putting his hands on Suga's shoulders before whispering something to the parents of Karasuno. 

The silver-haired mom paled as Daichi stood up, glaring at the door. Suga soon stood up next to him, both of them beginning to walk towards the door of the gym.

"Wait here, mom and dad have to go 'talk' to someone," Suga said, darkly. 

The other teams stared at them in fear as they left, while Karasuno began to laugh violently. 

~

As soon as they were out in the hallway, Daichi took a deep breath.

"YŪJI TERUSHIMA-! WHERE ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON-?!"


	10. AoFuta - Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - Bet you didn't think this ship would be on the agenda— 😂   
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: Smut, long flashbacks of fluff, Futakuchi is a horny bitch, kinky, and— really guys? The club room-?

Futakuchi felt his body vibrate, shaking in euphoria. The bruising hold on his hips was getting tighter as he arched his back, cock stiffly leaking precum. 

It all felt so, so good.

His moans were being stifled by the taller boy's fingers, two in his mouth for him to suck while the other hand was gripping on to his hips.

The two boys were hidden in the club room closet, willing themselves not to make any noises. Aone kept slowly giving him hard, fast thrusts every now and again, making the smaller boy shake and arch in pleasure. 

Unlike Futakuchi, the white-haired male wasn't completely nude. 

He was still wearing his practise shirt, half rolled up against his stomach to reveal the lower chest and below. His trousers were discarded somewhere in the closet, he didn't really care where. 

Distant voices could be heard, occasionally getting dangerously close to the door but never actually close enough to open it. 

The voices could be identified as some of the other second years, maybe one or two of the first years as well.

They kept just talking. Couldn't they go anywhere else for that-?! Futakuchi felt himself grow more and more desperate by the minute, sucking down hard on Aone's fingers to stop himself from pleading.

The sexual frustration that was surging through his body was killing him slowly, making the 2nd year sob quietly.

Knowing how much Futakuchi needed pleasure to satisfy him, especially after remembering how desperately his boyfriend had talked the bigger boy into fucking him. Aone thrusted in hard, deeper than he usually would and kept there before slowly letting Futakuchi come down from the high of pleasure once more.  
Futakuchi shakily rubbed Aone's bicep a few times, showing his appreciation. 

Then came a surprise.

Aone smiled. He could feel it against his skin, a warm feeling that made his body float and heart twitch. 

That smile... he remembered how he longed to see it, trying desperately every game to win and see that rare but extremely beautiful grin...how jealously took over his system when he saw Aone smile at the little orange guy from Karasuno Volleyball Team. 

He remembered all those memories when they would sit watching movies, mostly horror so if Futakuchi jumped, he knew Aone would be quick to hold him, to calm him down, to comfort him. Aone always worried too much when Futakuchi got scared or surprised, later on explaining because he thought of him as a strong person, he assumed when he was scared, they should all be worried. 

He remembered how Aone has smiled that same, soft smile when Futakuchi confessed to him... the flustered boy was close to tears and refused to look up until Aone gently steered his chin up before kissing his forehead, the gentleness he had felt that day was beyond anything the taller boy had shown him previously. 

He remembered... no, he rejoiced on how much Aone did for him, and how much he loved him.

Shakily, a hand reached up to tug on the dominants hand, pulling it gently towards the entrance of his mouth.

Aone moved his other hand down to Futakuchi's thigh, rubbing it a few times in confusion. 

Futakuchi held his hand in place shakily, kissing the palm gently over and over.  
He let out quiet, breathy moans in between before squeezing his hand three times.

'I love you'

'I love you too' came the reply. Even though the messages were not said out loud , it was a big moment it the brown-haired boy's life... as well as Aone's too. Even though they never said it out in the open, the two had indirect ways of saying it to each other without making it obvious to any one else.

Suddenly, it went quiet as the door to the club room shut. It took a minute, but then they both realised they were alone... which meant—

"Hah~! Taka-!" Futakuchi yelped, feeling the taller boy thrust deeply into him. He was going so fast... it was making his vision blurry.

Hot tears streamed down his face as the older boy rammed into his prostate repeatedly, reaching down and biting his neck too.

"P-please~! Harder-!" His back was arching, he couldn't handle all the pleasure.

Aone decided to do something, something he knew could set the submissive into a state.  
He licked his neck softly , before whispering.

"You gonna cum for me?" Futakuchi could feel his heart stop at that moment, pleasure surging through his body as he panted, tongue out and cross-eyed.

Thick white ropes of cum shot out of his slit as he drowned in the feeling. He was addicted to it, the feeling of Aone inside him was... amazing.

He let out a louder moan when Aone released inside him, filling him to the brim as some dropped out onto his thigh.

They stayed there, panting for a while. That is until... 

"I love you Kenji," Aone managed to say, between large breaths. 

Futakuchi smiled softly, as Aone pulled out of him and turned him around, holding him close to his chest.

"I love you too Taka..." he giggled slightly as Aone wiped his eye, kissing a tear gently.

Their first 'I love you's...

"Here, let me help you get your clothes on," The white haired male helped him with his bottoms while Futakuchi looked around for his top, complaining quietly when he couldn't find it.

"It's out here, but next time wait until you get home," Moniwa's traumatised voice came from outside the closet door, quietly before running could be heard and then a slam of the door.

Aone and Futakuchi turned to each other, processing it all for a minute before the both of them turned completely red, a shade that no tomato, chilli pepper or anything could compete with.


	11. BokuAka - First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - I would just like to say due to complications I can’t message back (wattpad) but I do see messages! :3  
> Also I will live and die for the Lingere-loving Akaashi headcanon.   
> {Requested by Hiddlieston_girl I hope you like it! <3}  
> Warnings: lemon, sexual content, a little awkward, vanilla

Bokuto was an excitable person most of the time, but it really didn't play that way when something big is happening.

That's when he got nervous.

When Bokuto got nervous, you could practically feel the awkwardness in the air around you, it was contagious.

Well, what could you expect from a guy who tends to influence people?

~

Akaashi was on the phone to a friend, Kenma, to be exact.

Both of them were normally emotionless and deadpanned, but when they were alone together, they started to show bigger emotions.

And this time, it was panic.

"Okay, so, I've got the thigh highs on, cause I know that Bokuto keeps staring at my thighs during games, but what if I do anything wrong!" The beautiful boy stressed his voice as he looked in the mirror. 

Some lingerie wasn't uncommon for Akaashi to wear around the house, by himself and even at school on the days they don't have practise, it just made him feel more comfortable.

But Bokuto has never seen him in it, not once. 

Even after 7 months of dating, neither of them had taken the next step.

Not even before they got together.

"You'll do fine Kej, you always do. Just act normal and that idiot will be eating you up soon enough," Kenma said in to the phone with a small grin.

The taller setter groaned in to the phone as the littler one giggled.

"Kenma-?!" A Yelp could be heard from the phone, that sounded remotely like Kuroo's voice. 

"Oh shit— gotta go, good luck Akaashi!" The pudding hung up immediately, leaving Laashi to sigh quietly by himself. 

He glanced once more at the mirror, skimming his hands over his soft thighs. 

They had an elasticated rim at the top, with metal rings meeting in the middle on each. These ones were his most seductive ones and, thank god, some of the most comfortable ones.

Bokuto was supposed to be coming around soon, about 10 minutes, and he had to have everything prepared... A bottle of freshly bought lube sat on the bed side table, which he was still embarrassed from buying because of the confused look on the cashier's face before she put two and two together. 

A pack of condoms was also right next to it, even though he wasn't sure if he wanted to use them... from what he's been told, it felt really good when someone... does it... inside of him.

He already knew he was a bottom, there was almost no one on earth that could top Bokuto, his strong build, beefy, loving arms, large chest... Akaashi was already drooling over his boyfriend when the door rang, followed with an 'AKAASHIIIIIII!' 

Akashi looked around, quickly grabbing a shirt, just a plain white one and did it half way up.  
It barely covered his unclothed crotch.

"Come in," he tried to sound normal but his nerves were getting the better of him. 

"Baby!" Bokuto practically skipped in to his room but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Akaashi.

His beautiful body was cover in lace and lingerie, and he could tell that shirt was his because it was too big for the setter, hanging off his shoulders in a cute fashion. His spiker was gone at the thigh highs, he couldn't take his eyes off how pretty they were.

"B-Bokuto.. I want to try something," Akaashi took a deep breath and started walking towards his stunned boyfriend, who had hunger growing in his eyes as the boy walked towards him.

"Um... I want you.. to.." Akaashi flushed, covering his face as he looked at the other.

"To..?" Bokuto tilted his head, putting a confused look on his face. 

"Y-you know..." Akaashi cursed Bokuto's stupidity as he tried to guess.

"N-No-! I want you to screw me!" Akaashi covered his mouth immediately with both hands, turning red as Bokuto turned into a cherry. 

"R-really-? You want me- to, to, um, put—," Akaashi covered the other boy's mouth quickly, flushing darker.

"Yeah, but, just..." he took his arm off Bokuto's mouth and crossed his arms.

"Don't say it like... th-that," The setter hated himself for stuttering so much, but he couldn't hold it in.   
It got worse when Bokuto took his waist in his big hands. 

"I love you, but are you sure?" He looked at him softly, caressing his waist gently with one thumb.

"I-I do... I've been talking to Kenma about it a lot, and..- and I love you, so-!" Akaashi sighed out when he felt Bokuto's lips on his, relief surged through his body. 

Thank god.

When they pulled apart, he could feel the nervous energy radiating from the taller one.   
He wasn't shaking, or showing any signs of fear, but the nerves in the room were definitely sensitive.

"Hey, you'll do fine Bokuto..." Akaashi rubbed his cheek, the two sharing a smile before joining in another kiss, this time a little more closed together than before, forcing Akaashi's head to look up at the taller man. 

The small pants that emitted from Akaashi were beautiful as Bokuto moved the two of them to the bed, bodies never leaving contact. 

"Mhm.." The setter drowned in the feeling of Bokuto's kisses, slowly trailing down his body.   
He resisted the urge to shut his eyes and let Bo do the work, sitting up slightly on the bed and shifting his body, creating it so that the spiker was lying in between his legs.

Rubbing the thigh highs gently, Bokuto went in to feel Akaashi's crotch, loving the soft moans emitting from him. 

He decorated the insides of his thighs in small bites and occasional hickies. Bokuto slowly sat up again, reaching over to the lube bottle. 

Warmth has started to rise up in the room, but soon enough it would be even hotter. 

Hearing the bottle pop open, Akaashi propped his legs up, holding them apart so that the taller could see everything, in its glory.  
The aching, erection, the love bites and the shaking thighs... all of it was so delicious to Bokuto.

The dominant sheepishly put some lube on his fingers, lining one up.

"B-Bokuto, I do... I do occasionally do it to myself so, I-I won't be hurt, okay?" Akaashi blushes as he looked down, regretting it instantly.

He saw the fingers about to enter him, and the hickies decorating him. It made him... it made him even hornier-?!

'How does one person do all this to me...?' 

Akaashi pushes the thoughts away as a finger entered him, sliding in with ease. The familiar feeling made it all the worth while as Bokuto nervously entered two, beginning to scissor him open.

"A-Aha~!" Akaashi moaned as the two fingers brushed past a very sensitive spot inside him, making Bokuto jump.

"D-did I hurt you-?" He seemed very.. tense. That needed to change. 

Akaashi shook his head, motioning his head for Bokuto to come closer. The top skittishly advanced forward, sitting right between Akaashi's legs.

The bottom slowly adjusted himself as his legs rested down on the bed, letting Bokuto hold his hips.

They were both extremely close together.

"Take off your clothes and lube up while I grind on your fingers," He couldn't sworn Bokuto turned into a tomato. Slowly, Bokuto started to unbuckle his trousers while Akaashi pleasured himself on his boyfriend's fingers.

It was difficult, but in the end, the boy was nude and his cock was all lined up, condom and all.

"You sure... Keiji?" Bokuto braced himself for anything but instead got a soft hand placed on his cheek.

"Yeah... I am, Koutarou," the mention of his first name made Bokuto flush, before smiling softly and entering the smaller boy. 

A loud moan came from Akaashi's mouth as he closed his eyes, feeling it even more as Bokuto sank in. Once he was all inside, Bokuto let out a deep breath. He did it.

Akaashi felt so good around him, he didn't think it would feel so tight and comfy... though he could tell if he started right away it would hurt Akaashi... so he waited until Akaashi's grip on the bedsheets ceased.

They made eye contact, slowly nodding at each other.

"K-Koutarou... you-you can move," The smaller boy beneath him panted out, already starting to feel the heat rise in his stomach. 

Bokuto gripped Akaashi's waist through the shirt, fucking into him slowly and finding a rhythm the best he could.

The bottom sighed out in ecstasy, loving the feeling of Bokuto deep inside his ass. Of course, the pain was a little annoying, but it was only a small sting compared to the pleasure Akaashi could feel building up as the bi-haired boy started to move faster. 

Soon, a lot sooner than he though, he could hear their skin slapping together louder as he moaned, breathing heavily. 

"M-mhn~ Kou..~!" He let out a surprised moan as Bokuto hit his spot. 

The top could tell he found it too, giving a small grin before hitting it again, abusing it.

Hot tears ran down Akaashi's face as he moaned out loudly, Bokuto ramming his prostate dead on every time.

He never thought anything could feel this good... ever.

"Kou~ gonna-!" Akaashi's back arched, moaning with his eyes clamped tightly shut. 

"Do.. it... go on," Bokuto smiled, lidded eyes. That made him cum. The dangerous, hungry look in Bokuto's eyes made him throw his head back and cum his white ropes on to their chests.

A few seconds later, Bokuto grunted, giving one final thrust before cumming into the condom.

"Mm.." Akaashi jerked sensitively as Bokuto came, setting his nerves back up high again.  
(See what I did there? Setting?  
... I'll just see myself out 😅)

"O-oh, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you-?!" Bokuto rambled on while Akaashi giggles quietly, eventually calming him down after putting a hand on his face.

"I'm fine, thank you," Akaashi sat up a little after Bokuto pulled out, only to be brought down to cuddle with the broader boy.

"Mm... love you Keiji,"

"I love you too Koutarou,"

Meanwhile, Kuroo was still trying to get over the fact Kenma was capable of giggling, Kenma is embarrassed, Inuoka and Kai are trying to get him to snap out of it, Lev is just laughing, Yaku is stressed mama cat.


	12. 🏳️🌈Haikyuu!! Rarepairs - Pride and Joy🏳️🌈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - heyo, it's just me, starting countless oneshots I'm probably just gonna annoy myself with but at least it keeps me occupied! Btw, the picture at the top was created by me, not that it's anything special lol  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: Homophobia, Transphobia, violence  
> Each oneshot for pride will have the rainbow flag each side of the title like this one does.  
> Happy pride from you local Bi-Curious mess!  
> -KuroDai (Kuroo x Daichi)  
> -AsaSuga (Asahi x Sugawara)  
> -TanaNoya (Tanaka x Noya)  
> -BokuTsukki (Bokuto x Tsukishima)  
> -YamaKage (Yamaguchi x Kageyama)  
> -AkaHina (Akaashi x Hinata)  
> -IwaOiMattsuHana (Iwaizumi x Mattsukawa x Makki x Oikawa)  
> -KenLev (Kenma x Lev)  
> If anyone hates on these ships in the comments, I will mute you! Respect all ships dude, we need a loving community!  
> Enjoy! Comment here and tell me your stories, I'd love to hear how you discovered yourselves if you're LGBTQ+!

Kuroo smiled.

It had been a few weeks since he smiled that genuinely, a very long time for him indeed.  
He and his boyfriend, Daichi, were at their local pride parade, that took place on a beautiful sunny weekend.

Kuroo wore a rainbow shirt for the first time in his life, with multiple different gay-pride trinkets attached to his outfit in some kind of way.

Arms around each other's shoulders and huddled up in a rainbow flag, the couple made their way down town to meet their friends.

The main parade would be starting in about 20 minutes, which gave them enough time to meet up with everybody and get ready to scream their lungs out. 

Of course, they were still repairing them selves from what happened to them, since it was also fresh in their memories. But they had to move along from that. Kuroo pushed the thoughts out of his head as his arm slithered down so he could hook an arm around Daichi's waist. 

He could always make him feel like the Earth was just a background compared to his real world. His boyfriend.

~

"No son of mine will love another man!" Tetsurō's father was a very loud man, and a very drunk, homophobic one at that. 

Kuroo had decided, since it was nearing pride month and he and Daichi had just made it to their two month anniversary, that he would just say it... what he didn't realise was that his father was slightly drunk when he did it, and his mother was out of the house. 

His father had suspected something was different about his son. 

First he started spending more and more time with a certain friend, that Sawamura kid from Karasuno, and then he had started staying over at a few days at a time. 

Daichi's mother was pro-LGBT, not to mention that she was a Pansexual herself, so he was always feeling welcomed and warm there.

"Dad, stop-!" Kuroo winced and cried out loudly as a sharp shard of glass cut his skin.

Shakily, he managed to grab hold of the lamp on the living room side-table, yanking it out of its socket and pulling it in front of him, defending himself and letting the glass ricochet off it.

Getting on to his feet, the student found his legs carrying him to his room. 

He dialled the police, waiting... waiting to be free.

And in an hour or so, he was... he was free and in a slightly sobbing Daichi's arms.

"T-Tetsurō-!" Daichi gripped on to his neck, refusing to let go.

"Hey.. hey I'm okay," he comforted the smaller one "I-I'll be okay after I get some bandages for these wounds,"

He could hear his father screaming at the cops behind him, yelling out curses to his 'son'.

"You've lost your rights! You'll never be able to call yourself a man!"

That hit him hard, it's all he would think about...

His father had a lasting effect on him.

~

Sugawara felt happy.

It had a couple of months since he had felt his lips stretch that wide. 

He was currently wearing a carefully sewn shirt of the Pansexual flag, the transgender flag and the Demi-sexual flag, his boyfriend had spent hours on it as a surprise for him. 

On Asahi's shoulders, he was joking and watching as many of the other members of the parade laughed and had fun, just as much as he was having. He lent down so he his face was in front of Asahi, hair flopping forwards as he grinned even wider, making the boy below him blush. 

The other smiled back at him, leaning in and kissing him softly. People around them awwed and took pictures. They were already at the spot they were meeting everybody.

There were other people there too, but none of that mattered right now. The only things that mattered were each other.

Suga was the happiest he'd ever been, especially after...

~

His eyes grew wide and Suga began to shift in his seat as he looked down, recognising a girl from his old middle school walk in as the new student.

And it was just his luck that she sat right next to him. Before he could turn his head to look the other way, she spoke.  
"Hey, do I know you?" Suga cringed before turning back with a fake smile.

"Maybe... you might have seen me around before but I don't remember talking to you, or anything," she looked at his face, scanning it for recognition before her eyes landed on the beauty spot. 

"Oh, Kagami Sugawara! I knew it was you," the girl crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. That's when people began to look and he felt the pressure.

"A-actually, my name's Koushi, Koushi Sugawara..." she shook her head.

"Mm... no, that's definitely you Kagami. I mean, I'd know that beauty spot anywhere,"

"Maybe you should leave Suga alone, he's very stressed about volleyball right now," a classmate spoke up, before she glared at them and then back to Suga. 

"Wow... you're a tranny-? Gross.." Suga felt tears behind his eyes as the girl turned away, and various other people looked to him in confusion.

... he spent the rest of that night crying until Asahi came over at 3:30 in the morning to help.

~

Noya laughed.

It had been a very long time since he had laughed that hard, or even a real laugh.

His boyfriend was pissing about, standing next to the stands and annoying homophobes that had come to annoy and state their oh-so 'important' opinion.

"Hey Yuu, c'mere!" Tanaka yelled back to a wheezing Noya. As he made his way over Tanaka took hold of his arm, spinning him around before meeting lips with him gently.   
Ignoring the boos of the smaller crowd, Noya put his arms sweetly around Tanaka's neck and continued to kiss him.

They practically sucked face until they though that it was enough. People of the parade cheered them on, some videoing it and others were just enjoying and laughing.

They were both decked out in full Bi merchandise, head to toe covered. 

"I love you babe," Tanaka grinned down at him, slowly setting him on the floor.

"I love you too Ryuu," he brushed their noses together, making the crowd Aww once more.  
They began to set off, towards their meeting spot. 

~

"Look, there he is!"

"Shut up, you idiot, he'll hear you!"

"Let him! He should know queers aren't allowed here!"

Noya blocked out all the comments as he walked through the streets on his way to school. Most people knew he was bisexual and out the closet, and most people learnt to mind their own business after either he and Tanaka got angry with them, or they just knew not to wind anyone up.

But these ones... these ones don't seem to quit.  
Rolling his eyes, he just continued to walk past them all, until...

"Hey!" Noya felt himself get slammed against a wall he was walking past, knocking his bag to floor next to him.

"Uh- What the fuck dude, what's your problem-?!" Nishinoya got mad, seeing it was one of those asswipes from before.

"Hey, you're they guy that likes dick, aren't you?" The guy asked, moving his brown hair out of his face as he moves his hands around Noya, trying to get a stable grip on him.

"So what-? You got a problem-?!" He started to get angry, scrunching his nose in distaste.  
The taller boy only laughed, taking his chin.

"You know that you don't belong here, right? The world has no place for people like you~," Noya looked to the side, trying to hold everything in. He wanted to yell at him, punch him or something... but... he also wanted to cry.

Seeing he had done his damage, the taller boy smirked and took his hands off Noya's arms, laughing before he walked off.

'Why does this happen to me...?'

~

Tsukishima enjoyed himself.

It had been a while he had been able to do that in such a big crowd. 

The shorter of the couple was interacting with everyone around them, dancing and having fun.

They were a few feet away from Asahi and Suga, who were in a little world of their own as they waited for everyone else to hurry their asses up. 

Bokuto was in a mass of rainbow merchandise, Tsukishima was messing about with his own little rainbow ring Bokuto had given him for his birthday that year. The rest of him was wearing a Pansexual theme shirt and other garments.

Naturally, Bokuto decided to pull the taller boy in to dance with him, which he regrettably agreed to. 

The only thing he regretted was being near people though. The way Bokuto held him made him feel happy.

"Hey Kei!" Bokuto snapped Tsukki out of his little daydream as they danced, currently being spun around.

"Mhm?" Tsukishima smiled as he hooked an arm around Bokuto's waist and began to sway him to the music. 

"This is... um... this is the first time I've been accepted. In, like, publicly acceptance-!" Tsukishima could sense the nervous energy radiating off the boy in front of him.

Slowly he leaned forward and met lips with him, gently pulling him closer. 

Bokuto sighed happily and kissed back as calmly as he could. This was perfect...  
~

"Uh, hi dad," Tsukishima, who for once was actually nervous, was twisting the phone line around his finger. He pulled it occasionally.

His older brother had convinced him to come out to his mothers' side of the family, that went extremely well. Better than planned, which was a silent, but humongous relief. Akiteru then managed to trap him in the room with a phone, tempting him to call and come out to his father. 

His dad wasn't a... family guy, per say. He was more of a 'fuck-your-wife-and-leave-her' type person, which Tsukishima knew quite well. 

"Hey kid, you ok?" A gruff voice came from the end of the line, and he had to hold in his disgust from the sound of it.

"Well, Akiteru wanted me to tell you something I've been keeping a secret for quite a while now..." a grunt was heard, signalling him to go on. 

"Well, you see, I..." suddenly, wave of uncertainty hit him, feeling scared all of a sudden. 

"H-hold on, I need to go get Akiteru," 

"Kei—," Tsukishima has already dragged his brother into the room, freaking out slightly.

"Aki, I can't tell him, please-! Can you?" The older one stood stunned for a second. Normally the younger Tsukishima sibling wanted to do things for himself, never asking for help. Yet right now he was pleading for him to do something, scared out of his mind.

"Okay, okay... calm down," he put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Here," 

He walked over calmly to the phone, picking it up.

The older Tsukishima proceeded to tell his dad in the calmest way possible; speaking clearly without any signs of shame... more than Tsukishima himself could have done. 

It took a minute of silence before Akiteru spoke again.

"Why do you want to speak to him?" The younger sibling felt a chill go down his spine as he looked at his slightly alarmed brother.

"No, Dad you—," he tried multiple times to speak, but kept getting interrupted by shouts.  
Each time they would get louder until the last one, before Akiteru snapped.

"That's it-! Who do you think you are-?!" He yelled, slamming his hand on to the table. "If you ever want to talk to Kei again, you'll clean yourself up-! You hear me-?!" He slammed the receiver down on to the base, almost breaking it.

He couldn't hold himself together anymore, Kei collapsed in on himself. 

"I-I'm sorry Akiteru— I didn't- I didn't mean to—," he got cut off as his older brother walked over and hugged him gently, letting him burst into tears.

"It's okay... it'll all be okay in time,"

~

Yamaguchi kissed him.

They hadn't locked lips in so long, so so long. Kageyama was holding on to him somewhat desperately, but he couldn't say much, he was holding on just as desperate.

They were in a rather shaded area, alone and happy. The couple was still in the parade section, but they decided on getting a little privacy. 

After all, no one could hurt them here.

Yamaguchi smiled softly as he parted lips from Kageyama, hooking his arms around his neck. 

"I love you so damn much," Kageyama mumbled, pressing their heads together.

"I love you too, so, so much," The green-haired boy pushed back his tears carefully as he kissed the other boy again, loving the feeling of being cradled.

After being oppressed for so long, Yamaguchi felt himself burst with joy, finally being able to wear his colours. A rainbow flag was tied around his waist as a bi flag was already on his shirt, his skin was scattered in various different flags from his arms up to his cheeks.

While Kageyama was wearing just as much as him, the only flag he had on him was the rainbow.

Yamaguchi didn't want to let go, he hadn't held or cherished anyone ever before like that before Kageyama.

~

Yamaguchi sobbed into his pillow, trying to stifle any cries. His mother was downstairs, and he knew she'd get even more angry that she already was at him if she found out. 

She was going through his phone without his permission and found out about his 'crush' on Kageyama, before realising that the way they talked to each other was not just friends.

She screamed, got extremely mad and even threatened to physically hurt him.

Of course, like her words weren't already like a stab through the heart.

The things she said... the ways she said them... she made Yamaguchi loathe himself in a way he didn't think was possible. 

His mother had took it upon herself to try and contact Mrs. Kageyama, but to no avail.

"You got lucky this time you brat!" Yamaguchi shivered violently at the sound of her voice  
She spoke through gritted teeth, tense and angry that her son was homosexual. 

"M-mom— please leave Tobio out of thi—,"   
She proceeded to yell and rage at him for another hour or so for calling his 'boy toy' by his first name.

By the time she was finished, she had sent him up to his rooms scared half to death.

Since his father was almost never home, he had no say in anything that went on during the day... or that much in the night either. 

He was stuck in his downward spiral of self destruction, and as far as he could see into the darkness... there was no way out...

~

Akaashi relaxed.

He had felt like a weight that he's been carrying for eternity lifted. His tense muscles calmed for once as Hinata brushed a hand through his hair. He was giving the smaller boy a piggy back through the parade so he wouldn't get lost.

"Keijiiiiiiii!" Hinata complained, throwing his head back in an over-exaggerated grunt.   
"When are we gonna get there?" 

"Soon love," He enjoyed watching Hinata turn cherry red at the pet names, especially considering he knew that they made him pout, which in his opinion was adorable.

He had multiple pan-romantic, gay and other varieties of pins and merchandise tagged on to him somewhere, as well as a demisexual patch sewn in to his shirt.

He was like Yamaguchi, a walking pride advert.   
Hinata however, was just a walking rainbow. There was literally nothing on him that was signalling anything but gay.

And I shit you not, he had phrases like 'I'm as straight as a rainbow slinky' and 'Homophobes: You're not scared, you're asswipes' written on his arms and any showing part of his body. 

Akaashi couldn't help but giggle every time he saw it, because whenever he did, it was because Hinata was giving homophobes the bird and that particular one was on his forearm.

He felt a lot more relaxed than he usually would, considering he was the 'mom friend' and had to deal with everyone.

But then again... Hinata's grin was beautiful...

~

Akaashi pushed his heart down from his throat as his mother went through his phone. His dad was sitting at the kitchen table eating as he talked with his son.

His mother would do this monthly, she'd go through his phone directly in front of him to see if he'd break and admit to whatever she thought he might have done.

His father was relatively chilled out compared to his mother, that's why he was always with him.

His mother... his mother scared him to a certain extent when she was serious like this.

"When has Keiji ever broke one of your boundaries dear? It's not like he's killed someone," The man's wife glared at him sternly, before sighing.

"I just want to make sure," it seemed, no matter what he did, his mother always seemed so emotionless towards him, unless of course that emotion was negative.

There was nothing she could find on him on his phone, he would delete all pride websites he would visit, until—

"Keiji, why were you looking up 'pan-romantic' on amazon?" He felt his heart drop to his feet as he looked down at the table. The tension in the room began to rise.

"Now dear, maybe he has something to tell us?" His dad looked at him with a soft smile, a sort of... calming look.

"I'm... I'm Pan-romantic and homosexual," his dad smiled at him and was about to open his mouth but his mother interrupted him.

"What the difference?" She snorted, leaning against the counter with a weirded out look on her face. 

Akaashi felt his heart go once more, tears building up behind his eyes.

"A-are you.. okay? With it?" His mother looked at him, keeping her strange look.

"Well, it's not exactly 'normal' is it?" She made air quotes around normal, making Akaashi feel even worse.

"I'll have to talk to your aunt about this, I—,"

"W-Wait! Don't, please! I.. I don't want anyone else to know yet..." She looked at him with an even more weirded out look on her face. 

"Why not? We've always been a close family, why don't you want anyone else to know?"  
(^^The most annoying thing to say^^)  
The setter trembled slightly, know dad noticing.

"Love, he told us because he trusts us," his father held Akaashi's hand across the table, wanting to make sure he was okay.

The rest of the night was, needless to say, not easy for him.

~

Oikawa felt accepted.

The warmth he felt around him was beautiful, their smiles made his day. Makki was currently on Iwaizumi's shoulders while he himself was on Mattsun's shoulders. His hand was tightly intertwined with Hanamaki's as they made their way through the crowds, trying their best not separate. 

"We'll be at the meeting place in about 5 minutes," Mattsun claimed, rubbing Oikawa's knee.

He was in full out rainbow, with polyamorous pins and patches sewn into it. While on top of him, Oikawa was wrapped in a polyamorous flag with the Bi flag on his shirt. He had also gotten a temporary tattoo for the day that had both flags on it.

Iwaizumi's was anything but temporary. He had their names tattooed on his arm in a huge heart, also rocking a rainbow tank top.

Makki was decked out in every form of merchandise possible, including a shirt with a character (👀 boom boom boi) yelling 'Respect Trans Rights Or Die'. He, with Oikawa, got his three flags temporarily tatted on parts of his body.

Occasionally, Makki would reach over and kiss Oikawa's hand, or anything he could reach like his cheek.

Anyone could see from afar that they were perfectly happy. 

~

The boy paced around his room nervously, occasionally hitting his desk.

Oikawa was trying to figure out a peaceful way to go downstairs, with all his stuff and leave without yelling. 

They had found out. His weak-willed father was swayed by his mother to get him to leave the house, kick him out. Anything to get away from the—

"Disappointment!" Tooru jumped as his mother stormed her way upstairs, quickly taking his bag and slipping it on to his shoulders, grabbing his suitcase.

"U-Uhm— yes?" She slammed the door open, pointing out. He took a deep breath. He walked out of the familiar room, watching as his mother stayed.

"Iko wants to say goodbye to you for some reason, now go before I kick you out myself," he sighed shakily and made his way downstairs.

"Tooru.." his father hugged him quietly as his son quietly broke down. 

"Here..." Iko quietly handed him his phone, as well as a debit card.

"I'm going to put money on here every week, okay? I've called the iwaizumi's and Himari is going to let you stay for as long as you want," Oikawa gripped his dads shoulders, finally beginning to stop crying.

"I-I love you dad.. I'm..- I'm going to miss you.." Iko rubbed his sons shoulder sadly. 

"I love you too son, and I'll miss you Tooru. Every day," as they parted, Oikawa picked up his suitcase and shoved his phone as well as the debit card in his pocket. 

Waving slightly, he took a deep breath and stepped out of the house, putting on a strong face. 

As soon as he arrived at the Iwaizumi residence, Iwa didn't hesitate to take the big into his arms.

"I've called Issei and Takahiro, they'll be here soon. Don't worry, it'll all be okay," Oikawa only sobbed harder. 

He had lost his family, the people that were supposed to live him more than anything. And the wound it had given him would need more than just time to heal.

~

Kenma grinned.

It was a small grin but he grinned to himself as he opened the small box... it was like a dream come true...

"Do you like it?!" Lev seemed a little on edge, like he was worried he'd got the wrong one. There were so many nervous thoughts going through his head until Kenma had practically jumped into his arms. 

People around them smiled and raised their eyebrows, assuming he had confessed or something.

"It's perfect..." he claimed quietly, hugging him tighter around the neck.

A little kitten shaped rainbow pin was attached to his new rainbow-based hoodie, which was also a gift given to him by Lev.

To Kenma, it was the first time he had ever been able to be vocal about his sexuality, his coming out celebration, you could say.

His boyfriend of 2 months was still nervous about doing things wrong, especially because it was his first pride parade.

"I'm glad you like it Kenma!" The half Russian let out an exhale of relief, letting Kenma climb down from his arms. He himself was in rainbow attire, as well as having many other flag keychains hang off his bag.

As they began to walk towards their meeting point and away from the stands, Lev nervously intertwined their hands. 

Kenma looked at him with a smile, giggling at his dumbass self.

He really did care... and it was beautiful.

~

Kenma couldn't help it, he was constantly fidgeting with his hands, nervously shifting about, doing something or other to express the nervous energy. 

If they were in class together, Kuroo or Yaku would often make small interactions like tapping the table back to him, or rubbing his back. Something simple to encourage him they were there.

It took him a long time to calm down after he started worrying, a very long time. 

He was only nervous because of the way he was raised. Raised to fear other people, like they wouldn't accept him.

Whenever he could, whenever his mother's back was turned, his Father wouldn't hesitate to make sure that Kenma was constantly afraid of him.

That he was continuously in control...

And Kenma couldn't do anything about it, it took until he was 15 to even stand up to his father about anything... not to mention tell him something even moderately important like that he was gay. 

It was too... it was too scary. 

He was always lurking around Kenma at family gatherings, making sure he didn't say anything, always watching what he said about his father in case he told someone how controlling he was.

Although his father never went behind the verbal stages of abuse, the words still thumped through his head like he was being hit with rocks, pellets and...- and in some cases, bullets.

It was terrifying, it always was.

~

Kuroo smiled. Daichi made that smile twice as wide.

Suga felt happy. Asahi made him even happier.

Nishinoya laughed. Tanaka made him laugh harder.

Tsukishima enjoyed himself. Bokuto made it better.

Yamaguchi kissed him. Kageyama put more love in to it every time.

Akaashi relaxed. Hinata helped heal him.

Oikawa felt accepted. Mattsun, Makki and Iwaizumi encouraged him on.

Kenma grinned. Lev created that possibility.

~

They feel love. They feel pride. And that's important. So should you.

Happy Pride Month from Haikyuu!!


	13. BokuAka - You’re a  B O T T O M -?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - I'm making a lot of BokuAka smut aren't I?  
> {Sort of? Requested by TallSaltyDinosaur (wattpad)}  
> Warnings: bottom Bokuto, dildo play, biting, teasing, multiple other kinks

Akaashi ran a finger along Bokuto's jawline from behind, teasing him slightly. The setter was positioned behind Bokuto, with the submissive's ass in the air, both of them fully naked and hard.

He watched gleefully as the wetness of Bokuto's ass swallowed the dildo in and out repeatedly, occasionally rubbing one of his cheeks and separating them so he could see better. Akaashi ravished off the moans that came from the boy, the countless begs as he rammed the dildo in to his ass, attempting to find his sweet spot. With his free hand he tugged on Bokuto's wrist restraints teasingly, pulling on the middle of them back to force him back on it harder.

"K-Keiji-! Please, faster!" The taller boy whined underneath him, shaking in euphoria. Chuckling lowly, Akaashi repositioned his hand so it would be easier for him to keep thrusting harder.

"Bokuto-San~" he teased, letting go of his wrist ties and making his way down to the inner thighs, rubbing them smoothly.

"You're cute when you're tied up like this... it makes it even better that no one else has seen you the way I have.. poor little Bokuto-San, you really like dick don't you?" Bokuto could practically hear the sly smile on the dominant's face as he repeatedly grinded back on the dildo, begging for more so he could get closer to his release.

Then he realised. He didn't want to cum on something that wasn't real... he wanted...

"Ke-..Keiji-!," Akaashi raises a silent eyebrow, patting his thigh to make him go on. "Please, f..-fuck..." 

Catching on to what he was saying, Akaashi reached down and pulled Bokuto up by the restraints, making him kneel on the bed as the dildo slipped out of his ass slowly. 

His boyfriend's cock was so close to his entrance, if only.. if only Bokuto could get it closer-!

He groaned out in sexual frustration, tears pooling in his eyes. Akaashi licked the submissive's neck, biting down on some clean flesh and sucking in to it calmly.

"Mm.. you taste so good~" The Bi-haired male couldn't help it, he moaned out loudly as a hand brushed past his hardened, neglected nipples. Though it was a short one, he could tell Akaashi was pleased with himself.

His thighs began to shake harder as the setter teased his nipples more, twisting them softly, but still having a rough edge to how he handled the rest of him. 

"K-..Keij-ji—!" Bokuto threw his head back on to Akaashi's shoulder, arching his back as he shook.

"You want it that bad~?" A small smile spread across the raven's lips as he moved his neglected dick around to Bokuto's hole, holding in a groan. 

"Yes-! K-Keiji, please-!" He let out a loud scream as Akaashi entered him without warning, letting the other boy roughly slam him down balls deep.

"Do you like it Bokuto-San~" The setter teased him as he slowly raised the boy up to the tip of his cock, almost sliding back out of him, before slamming him down at a tremendous pace. He knew just what to do to get Bokuto's engine running... to get him screaming for more...

He laid back silently, holding Bokuto's panting body in place as he fell against the soft sheets.

"Ke..-iji.." he let out soft moans as the top teased him, running his fingers around his body.

"Ride me... do it Bokuto-San..." Bokuto could only flush harder, his ears turning a hot red as he swallowed his nerves, beginning to bounce on Akaashi's cock. 

From the way he was lying down, holding Bokuto's waist, he could see the way that his dick went in and out his partners ass with ease, making him even hornier.

Wanting an angle, he slyly began to separate Bokuto's legs, holding them apart as he continued to bounce himself, trying his best to keep up without breaking his strength entirely.

The feeling of it never changed, no matter how many times Akaashi would screw him, it felt like a burning hot desire was eating him up inside, Bokuto wanted to feel the sensual warmth repeatedly spread through him over and over, never stopping.

But... that couldn't last forever.

As soon as Akaashi began to thrust up to meet his bounces, he collapsed from the pleasure.   
After not cumming for so long, after being tied up and loved right down to his core... it was way too good for him to take in.

So he shut down, falling forward slightly as Akaashi held on to his legs with a brute force.  
He always knew that Akaashi could hold his own, he definitely wasn't weak, but he didn't realise he could hold Bokuto's weight. Throughout this whole session, they had changed their positions and done all sorts of crazy things to each other, they were both worn out... but Akaashi had a better plan than that.

"Keiji..." Bokuto's face flushed as his top switched their positions, towering over him with a lazy but sly grin on his face.

"Shh, Bokuto-San... let me do the work for the last bit.." they met lips slowly as Bokuto's arms went over Akaashi's head and around his neck.  
Slowly but surely, Akaashi entered himself into his partner once again, feeling the heat clench around his cock. 

"Hah~" Akaashi smiled as he felt his submissive grip his back, nails digging into his skin. Whenever his little Bokuto-San did that, pain almost became pleasure.

Bokuto's moans filled the room as Akaashi started to go faster, panting becoming louder. The sound of skin slapping was music to his ears, though he would never admit how much he liked to see Bokuto like this.

The loud, obnoxious boyfriend of his changed when they were in bed, he became more of a submissive bottom than anyone he had ever heard of. 

The blissed out face, red cheeks and dazzling eyes always blinded him, he never thought Bokuto could get even more gorgeous than he was when he hit a spike. Huh, guess he was wrong.

As Akaashi rammed into his prostate, the spiker let out a louder, longer string of moans, hot tears running down his face.

"I c-can't—! I can't hold it I-in-!" Bokuto dug his nails into Akaashi's back, shutting his eyes tight as he clenched around him once more, letting thick ropes of cum shoot out of his tip.  
Now over sensitive, Bokuto seemed a lot louder when Akaashi thrusted, trying to make himself cum sooner. But.. it was easier than he thought. 

One look. One look at Bokuto's face, red with a bit of his own cum just below his jawline. He looked so good... he couldn't help himself. 

He came deep inside the boy, making him moan harder. 

Both of them lay there panting, trying to catch their breaths. Bokuto shakily puller Akaashi down, still with his arms around his neck to press their foreheads together.

Never losing eye contact, the two of them went in for a kiss, tongues dancing together nicely.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

~

"Holy fuck-!" Konoha grinned, holding in his laughter while the rest of the Fukurodani team stood there, shocked. 

Akaashi, the quiet, sensible setter, had scratches on his back, stopping at his shoulder blades. Of course, they knew Bokuto and Akaashi had something going on, they were fairly open about their relationship. What they didn't expect was that Akaashi wasn't the one with the limp.

Bokuto had multiple hickies everywhere, as well as bruises on his lower waist and, unbeknownst to them, his hips. There were also love bites all around his neck. 

His thighs, oh dear god. Now everybody knew why he wore those knee pads that covered them up, they were covered in hickies and love bites, as well as a few red areas no one could explain. 

"Kinky bastards..." Washio muttered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief while Komi practically died laughing in the floor while Onaga attempted to help him up, before the middle blocker collapsed himself in a fit of giggles.

As they went out in to the practise court, Yukie was talking with Kuroo.

He looked at his friend with an astounded face, switching between staring at him and Akaashi before blinking a few times.

"You're a B O T T O M—?!"


	14. YamaKageHina - It’ll Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - due to everything going on, I felt like we could use some soft rairpair fluff after this rollercoaster of a year  
> {Not requested, I hope you guys want it tho, I'm not sure about this one OwO}  
> Warnings: poly relationship, sad babie, seriously jerk-hole Tsukki

Hinata slammed the ball down on the other side of the court, not even letting Fukurodani players touch it.

The rest of the team cheered lightly while Kageyama and Hinata just nodded a 'well done' at each other before moving on and getting back into position.

None of them were celebrating like normal anymore, the tension was way too high for any of them to be normal.

The loud second years were now a little more quiet and gave worried glances to all of the first years, Asahi became even more anxious than usual, Daichi was screaming inside, god was dead and Suga had evolved fully into 'Stressed Mama Crow'. 

Kageyama and Hinata, they both have anyone in their way looks that could kill a thousand people. Anyone could tell they were both in a pissy mood, but god knows why.

They were at another training camp, this one also lasting a week. Of course, they were playing a game and everyone around them seemed to be a little to a lot intimidated by the raw, dangerous energy emitting off the two.

Why, might you ask, were they so incredibly pissed off?

~

Yamaguchi had run into them at a break a week ago, sobbing, hand covering his mouth to not make a sound. 

"Tadashi— are you okay-?!" Hinata, being the sunshine he was, hugged his crying friend who had just collapsed in front of them.

"Uh, what happened... why, why are you crying?" Kageyama bent down awkwardly, kneeling next to the other two on the floor.

"I-I.. s-sorry, I'm so-so sorry," Yamaguchi fumbled, trying to pick up a tissue from his pocket with his shaking hands.

"Hey... it's okay, just breathe," The setter picked up the tissue from the green-haired boy's pocket and wiped his eyes gently, getting another one for him to blow his nose with. 

"Now, tell us what's wrong," Hinata rubbed his shoulder as Yamaguchi heaved out the last of his heavier sobs, and attempted to calm himself down.

"T-Tsukki-," he stopped himself and rubbed his eye, a small hiccup following "Tsukishima got a girlfriend... after I confessed last n-night..." 

Kageyama's eyes widened as he felt a wave of fresh anger hit him. 

Hinata let it sink in for a second, before also feeling the surge of anger pass over him.

"What did he say to you last night." Kageyama got on to his knees with Hinata, putting an arm around him. 

"H-he just said that he wasn't interested but... but he looked really grossed out, a-and I think I ruined it-!" Yamaguchi let out a cry, burying his head into Hinata's shoulder again. The two boys made eye contact, before nodding slowly. 

They were gonna have a little 'chat' with the other first year.

~

"Okay," Daichi sighed to himself. He was sitting with the third and second years at a small table, all of them looking anxiously at each other. None of the first year players were there, only Yachi.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay... what is happening with them?" He sounded a little lost as Suga but his lip, concentrating hard on what could have set them off.

"Maybe it's the stress..? Kageyama and Tsukishima never really liked each other anyway, the same thing with Hinata and Tsukishima... but I'm just stuck on what could be going on with Tadashi..." Yachi tapped her chin lightly, thinking back all she could.

"I did...I did see something weird the other day..." Kinoshita spoke up, rubbing his arm. "Tadashi was... crying and talking to Hinata and Kageyama about something. It was the day they first turned up angry to practise," 

Ennoshita put a hand on his chin.

"That day, wasn't it the day Tsukishima told us about his girlfriend? And then—," 

"They weren't jealous that Tsukishima got a girlfriend, were they?" Tanaka interrupted, looking around the table with a worried expression. 

"I think they were more worried about Tadashi. Is.." Nishinoya gulped, looking around "Is everyone picking up what I'm putting down?" 

Silent nods and hums were heard all around.  
"Do you think... Tsukishima hurt Tadashi? By getting a girlfriend?" Yachi asked nervously, pinching her arm.

"They're incredibly close, that's certain. Do you think Yamaguchi's worried she'll come between them?" Kiyoko asked, looking around.

"No.. no, it goes deeper than that." Daichi said to himself. None of them had any idea.

~

"Hey small fry! Spikes are good today, very aggressive!" Bokuto winked and gave Hinata a thumbs up. He looked back down at the bank in his hands.

"Thanks," he, Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, Lev and Tsukishima were all practicing again after playing hours, all of them noticing Hinata's off-attitude.

"Okay, you know what?" Tsukishima walked around from the other side with a glare on his face. "What's your problem-?!" 

"My problem-?!" Hinata laughed humourlessly as he spoke, showing clear anger. "My problem, huh-?! Sure, let's blame your mistakes on me, again!" 

Akaashi stood between them before being pulled back by Kuroo and Bokuto, who for once had worried, serious expressions on their faces. 

"Tell me what I've done-?! Don't tell me this is about Tadashi-!" Hinata gritted his teeth, anger in his eyes.

"So what if it is-?! Why did you react that way, you dumbass! You seriously hurt him-!" 

Tsukishima sighed irritably, crossing his arms.  
"I knew he would bring someone else in to this... but why, of all people, would it be a tiny kid who doesn't know his place," Hinata lurched forward, only to be held back by Bokuto.

"Hey, both of you calm down-!" Their reasoning made no difference.

Tsukishima began to move forward before Kuroo grabbed ahold of him; the two captains were nervous about what they'd do to each other. 

"Lev! Go get someone from Karasuno!" Kuroo shouted desperately, gripping on to Tsukishima's arms so he wouldn't do anything he'd regret. 

Lev ran out of the room, searching for someone quickly. 

He managed to stumble in on Yachi, Kageyama, Tanaka and Suga all practising their spikes and serves.

"Hey! Hinata and Tsukishima are fighting and no one can get them to stop!" Kageyama had dropped the volleyball at Hinata's name, racing out of the gym as the other three followed him in hot pursuit. 

When they arrived, the sight was horrendous.  
Tsukishima and Hinata were almost face to face, Kuroo and Akaashi having troubles holding back the taller boy while even Bokuto struggled with Hinata.

Red faced and shouting out curses to each other... it was a volcano ready to erupt.

No one could even tell what they were saying, they were all yelling over each other.

"YOU—," Hinata was cut off by Tsukishima breaking an arm free and hitting him across the face. 

Kageyama looked directly into Tsukishima's eye in that split second and he could tell that he was about to burst himself.

This only provoked them all more. 

"CUT IT OUT YOU IDIOTS-!" Tanaka yelled at the top of his lungs, charging in between them and catching hold of Tsukishima's wrist before he hit Hinata again.

The shouting ceased a reasonable amount, until there were only harsh whispers.

"What got into you two!" Suga shouted, looking back and forth between them. Neither answered, both looking anywhere but Suga's face. 

"What happened?" He turned to the next best person, the only one with common sense.   
Akaashi.

He looked a little shaken up himself, before returning to his usual expression and posture.  
"Hinata's been acting strange all day, and then Tsukishima burst, asking what he had done wrong. Then the yelling started and Tsukishima slapped Hinata,"

Kageyama grunted after he mentioned the hitting part, walking over to Hinata and putting an hand on the spikers hip. 

People paused to look at them for a second before looking back around at Tsukishima, who was avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Correct me if I didn't hear it right," Kuroo put a hand on his chin and looked to Tsukishima.

"This has something to do with Tadashi Yamaguchi?" Suga's eyes widened as he made eye contact with Tanaka then Yachi.

"I knew it," Tanaka's voice surprised everyone.

"Hm?" Bokuto raises an eyebrow, moving closer to Akaashi to rub his slightly — but not visible — shaking shoulder.

"The first year players have been so tense, it's throwing us all off our tracks. And I knew it. It's about Yamaguchi, isn't it?" No one spoke and they knew their answer.

"Tell us everything. Now"

~

"Wow... that's deep," Ennoshita mumbled, sitting next to Tanaka. The second years were all sitting next to each other in the bench after another day of tension and awkwardness. 

"I can't believe that Tsukishima would actually hit Hinata though," Noya spun the ball in his hands around a few times before throwing it off in the other direction.

"Yeah... and..." Narita sat up, leaning on his knees "do you think Tsukishima just got that girlfriend to keep Tadashi away?" Kinoshita hit his arm softly.

"He wouldn't-! ...right?" They looked at each other while Tanaka stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry... but...It's really starting to look like he would,"

~

Yamaguchi messed with the pillow in his arms, fidgeting as Kageyama and Hinata sat down next to him. They had separated in to different rooms due to the 'confusion' and the three first years as well as two of the second years and a third year were in the next door room.

"Hey Tadashi, you feeling okay?" Hinata asked quietly as he sat in front of him, Kageyama sitting on the side.

"I'm fine, I've said that..." Yamaguchi's tense muscles caught Kageyama's eye quickly. Without really considering what he was doing, he placed a hand on his head and began to run his fingers through his hair.

"K-Kageyama? What—," Yamaguchi was stuttering, he was obviously nervous. After what the two do them did for him, he was warming up to them. 

He was... a lot happier around them than he had been at all for the past, what, two to three weeks?

"Your hair... can I braid it?" Hinata smiled, he knew how much Kageyama loved to do people's hair. He always braided and styled Natsu's when he came around Hinata's place, and then did his afterwards. 

"Sure... I was thinking about getting it cut but I don't know yet. What do you guys think?" Tadashi felt himself relax against Kageyama's soft touch, it was almost like he was massaging his scalp. 

"I love your hair! It's so pretty," Hinata day facing the two of them, playing with his own little curl. "It's better than having bright orange hair, right?" 

"I.. I like your hair, the curls suit your personality..." Hinata flushed pink a little, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Thank you..." Without realising it, the two had moved closer to one another, almost holding each other. 

They fell silent, focusing on each other until they met in the middle. Their lips slowly conjoined, closing their eyes softly. Hinata's lips felt soft, compared to his own, which were a little chapped. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Kageyama's hands still working his hair. 

They parted softly, Yamaguchi brushing a small strand of hair out of Hinata's face.

"I'm still here you know," Kageyama chuckled, making the two of them flush bright red.

"Here..." Yamaguchi held on to the braid Kageyama was currently tying up, turning around to face him. 

He slowly leaned in and placed his lips on Kageyama's giving him the same comfort he had given Hinata. They stayed like that for a while, before Kageyama slowly parted from him with a comforting lip-smile. He let out a small giggle before reaching up to Yamaguchi's cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb. 

Hinata snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi's neck. 

They ended up with Yamaguchi in between Kageyama's legs as he braided Hinata's hair while Kageyama continued on his.

~  
_______________________________ OH MY GOD!!   
created by: Baby❣️  
____________________________

[Baby❣️] :added you, Jesus man, Thundergay, angrychild +5 more

[angrychild]:   
Suga wtf is this

[Thundergay]:  
Tanaka, u want 2 see this!

You:  
Honey, what's so important?

[Baby❣️]:  
Okay, so yk how me, Noya and ennoshita r in the next room? Well, we walked in on Tadashi, Kageyama and Hinata kissing and then in a braid chain!

[Jesus Man]:  
Omg, really?

[Thundergay]:  
Attached 7 images

You:  
Holy crap

[Mom in training]:  
They didn't even notice lmao

[Baby❣️]: shit I sent one of the pics to the volley gc!

[Thundergay]:   
OOf rip Suga 2020

[Baby❣️]: it was the one of you holding a heart up around them laughing

[Angrychild]: OOf rip everyone 2020

_______________________________  
_________________________  
|Guys, they're coming into the roo|⌫  
______________________________


	15. KinKuniKage - Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - Kindaichi x Kunimi x Kageyama if no one could tell😅 I don't know the ship name so I went with that  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: College au, lime mention (not in the way you're thinking)

Kageyama yawned as he read his friend, Hinata's, text messages from 4am. He was excited cause someone or other had asked him out, some dude called Inuoka, and he was excited about it so much that he had to spam Kageyama from 4:19 to 5:48. Of course he was happy for them, but he really just couldn't be bothered to wake up enough.

And of course, he was simply delighted that Iwaizumi had left work early on and forgot to turn on the alarm again.

He was tired enough, but his day started to get worse as it went on. He had forgotten about a test, which wasn't that hard but still put a tremendous amount of pressure on him. He fell asleep in class twice and hit his head.

Things were just not looking good for the setter today, not good at all. 

~

He wondered into the gym for afternoon practise when he bumped into Kunimi.

"Hm?" Kageyama snapped out of his daydream, bumbling out a string of apologies.

"Hey!" The slightly taller boy snapped his fingers in Kageyama's face, slowing him to a stop.

"It's okay... what happened to you?" The setter rubbed his eye drowsily as he yawned.

"Just-.. just a bad day, Akira-Kun, I'm fine," the younger boy looked concerned at the shorter's behaviour, and despite his protests, tried drag him over to the bench. 

When he refused to move, Kunimi simply sighed and picked him up.

"A-Akira-Kun-! Put me down!" Kageyama groaned, shifting in his arms. Kunimi looked down at him with a worried face, causing him to stop.

"I don't know, you look pretty comfortable," a familiar voice came from the side. Kunimi smiled, looking at the taller boy. 

"Hey Yūtarou," The tallest of the three made his way over, standing at Kunimi's side and looked down at Kageyama.

Kunimi leaned over and whispered to him.  
"I don't think he's okay, he's not half as resistant as he'd usually be," Kindaichi looked down at the tired boy in Kunimi's arms and sighed. 

"What have I told you about getting proper sleep, you idiot," Kageyama yawned, meaningless tears squinting in his eyes.

"What's this I've heard about a bad day anyway?" He raises an eyebrow, blushing slightly when he realised Kageyama had gotten comfortable in Kunimi's arms. Kunimi himself looked like a human tomato.

"Hinata Boke was going on about his new boyfriend until almost 6am, I woke up late, I guess I did hit my head pretty hard, someone pushed me in the hall, I didn't know we had a test—," he kept listing things as the two stared down in shock.

'He's been through that much in one day-?!'

"You should sit down Tobio-Chan, you sound like you've been through the wars," Kindaichi raises his right hand onto Kageyama's cheek, rubbing it gently. He unconsciously started to lean into the touch, tiredly adjusting so his head was on Kunimi's chest and Kindaichi's hand was on his cheek.

They looked at each other, exasperated, as if to say 'why is he so fucking cute-?!' 

Kunimi looked down at Kageyama with a blush on his face, only to notice something different.

"Yūtarou." His voice was stern, causing Kindaichi to look up at him. 

"Hm?" 

"Yūtarou, there are bruises on Tobio-Chan," Kindaichi looked startled for a moment, concern washing over his face when he saw bruises on his neck, just below the jawline. He also noticed that there were multiple where his sleeves were rolled up on his arms. 

They may have been unnoticeable at first glance, but now he couldn't stop seeing the small injuries on his friend's body.

The made nervous eye contact with each other, nodding slightly before Kindaichi made his way over to the captain of their team, explaining the issue.

"Why don't you take him to the medical room, I'm sure the nurse can do something about it," their captain was an understanding person, thank god. Kindaichi nodded thankfully, bowing in respect before running back over to Kunimi.

"Akira, let's go. We should get him some medical help, we don't know if he's got bruises anywhere else," Kunimi nodded carefully, propping Kageyama up in his arms a bit more, so his head was closer to his neck.

Both boys had grown, to Kageyama's dismay, at least 2-3 inches taller than they were previously, making the setter the smallest in their friend group. Except Hinata, though he had only grown about an inch or so since high school.

A few people have then weird looks as they walked down the halls, while others just shrugged it off. That's when things started getting weird.

Two tall, but kinda beefy boys pushed past them, mainly knocking Kunimi. Kindaichi managed to catch his teammates balance, making sure the two of them were alright, before turning to the boys — who looked practically like men — who knocked them over.

"Watch where you're going, Jeez," the boys stopped and stared at Kindaichi as he stood in front of Kunimi. Kageyama began to stir awake, not quite up yet.

"What'd you say squirt?" One of them, with dark brown hair, walked back to him and started to get a little too close for comfort.

"You almost hurt Akira. And another thing — if you couldn't tell, he has precious cargo." 

Kunimi smiled to himself when his friend said that, knowing that what they both felt towards Kageyama was a little bit more than friendship.

"Oh, I remember him. He was the dude at the back of school," his friend said, as he looked at Kageyama shifting about in Kunimi's arms.   
Kindaichi began to get defensive.

"What exactly do you mean about that-?" His voice seemed kind of.. dangerous. On edge, kind of..

"We got him down on his knees the other day, he wasn't half bad either," Kageyama's eyes cracked open slightly, going unnoticed to the four in the hallway. 

"And he did this for you-?!" The Youngest of the group sounded... outraged. Was Kageyama actually dating one of those jerks-?!

"Eh, he took some... persuading," Kunimi started to get afraid, especially after the way he said it. 

Kageyama was now almost fully awake, but was extremely confused. The setter felt his friend pull him closer to his chest, now realising what was happening. He began to panic, realising that they probably knew what happened yesterday.

"The fuck you talking about, persuading-?!" The spiker of the group got in their faces. He may have been taller than them, but he definitely less muscular. 

"We promised him we wouldn't beat the shit outta you, idiot. What's it to you anyway—," both of the two started getting too close for any of them to be comfortable with. 

"W-wait, leave him alone," Kageyama startled all of them, putting a foot on the ground and getting down from Kunimi's arms. Kindaichi watched, surprised and concerned as Kageyama went up to them.

"You made a deal with me that you wouldn't hurt any of them, so.. so fuck off okay? You got what you wanted..." the two boys looked at each other before smirking, the strongest-looking reached over and began to caress his neck. 

"You really don't want us to hurt these two do ya? Well... you owe us another one pal, tomorrow," he gripped a tighter hold of his throat for a second, making him gasp out, before he let go and the beefier boys left, sly smiles on their stupid faces. 

"Tobio," Kageyama jumped, hearing Kunimi's voice. He willed away the years he knew that were at the back of his eyes and turned to the two boys behind him, eyes closed. He couldn't face them, it was so embarrassing.

He felt a quick, warm feeling around him, opening his eyes to reveal that Kindaichi was holding him. 

It took a second to process, but when it went through, he hugged him tightly back, sinking his head into his chest. 

"You didn't want to do that did you?" 

"Uh-uh," Kageyama shook his head, refusing to move it away from Kindaichi's chest. The younger setter came up behind the the two and rested a hand on the tallest's shoulder.

"You wanna explain to us what just happened? C'mon, we'll just ditch practise and go back to your dorm, it's the closest," he said to Kageyama, going around to his side and rubbing his back.

"M'kay.." he was mumbling a lot, and only just took away his head from Kindaichi, revealing a few tears.

"Hey, it's going to be okay..." Kunimi took his hand and raised it up, rubbing his palm gently, making him giggle.

~

"Thank you Yūtarou-Kun, and Akira-Kun," Kageyama murmured softly in to the two while holding the other setters hand.

He was lying in between Kindaichi's legs, back to his chest but snuggled in quite comfortably.   
Both of them were bright red, redder than anyone shade either had seen before.

"Why is he so cute-?!" Kindaichi hissed softly as soon as he could hear Kageyama's steady breathing. He had fallen asleep.

"I don't knowwwww-!" Kunimi whined quietly, staring down at the smaller bod hand intertwined with his.

"Akira... do you, y'know, like him? In that... in that sort of way?" Kindaichi held his breath, not knowing how to react either way. He surprised himself when the words fell out of his mouth.

"I mean... yeah, I guess. But..." Kunimi paused, taking a deep breath and reaching out to Kindaichi with his spare hand. "I really like you too," 

The tallest paused for a second, and Kunimi felt his heart starting race, thinking he made a huge mistake. But then Kindaichi took his hand. 

"I like you too.. and, I know, we both know actually, that I don't really like to share," Kunimi let out a soft exhale as he leaned on Kindaichi's shoulder.   
"But I guess I'll share you two with each other... I wouldn't pick between you anyway," They looked at each other with soft lip-smiles on their faces, leaning in.

Then they heard a giggle coming from Kageyama.

"Tobio-Chan, you were awake!" Kindaichi grinned mischievously, tickling his sides.  
He squirmed slightly, laughing louder each time until he stopped.

"If you guys liked me, you could have just told me..." he turned around and knelt in front of them, letting Kindaichi prop his legs up. 

"Yeah well, I got nervous. You you know how nervous Akira-Kun can get too," Kunimi blushed before pouting playfully, shifting around to behind Kageyama. 

"Mine for now," he said with a childish hint in his voice, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Awh man," Kindaichi made a fake sad face before they all started laughing again. 

"C'mere knuckleheads," They ended up in almost the same position as before, only this time Kunimi was wedged in between Kageyama and Kindaichi. 

"This is nice..." Kageyama murmured, laying his head back into the crook of Kunimi's neck.  
Kindaichi grinned as he kissed the back of Kunimi's neck gently. 

"Yeah.."

~B O N U S~

The three of them were fast asleep in the living room/television area when Iwaizumi and Oikawa came in, the taller having come for a visit. 

As soon as they saw them, Iwaizumi evolved in to his true form of proud, overprotective mama. 

Oikawa just stood there taking pictures and trying to hold in his squeals, like the dork his is.


	16. TanaNoya - Two Bros C̶h̶i̶l̶l̶i̶n̶g̶ Fucking In A Hot Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - okay liSTEN— I love this ship so damn much— you don't even know 😂   
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: bottom Noya, dirty talk, rough sex, very kinky, hot tub meme

"Ahh~" Tanaka sighed as he sunk in to the hot tub, smiling cutely, his face just above the water. Nishinoya laughed beside him, running a hand through his now wet hair. 

"Bro, this is nice... y'know, we really haven't spent a lot of time together lately," Noya looked to the side, grinning at Tanaka. The taller boy sat up, stretching his arms contently. 

"Yeah, we really need to clear our schedules to actually spend time with everyone, huh?" The laughed for a bit, joking.

"Hey bro?" Noya grinned, scooting a bit further away until Tanaka caught on, beaming back at him.

"Two bros, chilling in a hot-tub, five feet apart cause they're not gay~" they sang at the same time, belting out more hopeless laughter.   
Tanaka rubbed his eye drowsily, letting his last giggles out.

"But we are gay dude-," 

"You right, you right," the bubbling of the hot tub took over them, quiet enveloping the area.

"Yo, Noya. Been meaning to ask, I know it's personal 'nd all but still," Noya got closer once more so they were about a meter apart.

"Yeah?"

Tanaka smirked, showing his shark teeth, draping his arms widely against the sides of the hot tub.

"Donut or Banana, Subway or Dominos?" Noya coughed suddenly, his face heating up. 

"U-uh... d-donut, subway," he stared down as Tanaka laughed quietly, patting his back.

"Didn't really peg you for a top dude, gotta say. You really look like you love taking it up the ass!" Noya grinned, scheming a plan in his head.

"Yeah? It feels good too. The way I feel all stuffed up~ it's the best-!" Tanaka flushed red as Noya smiled again, propping his knee up to lean on.

"Yeah-?" Tanaka looked back up at him, starting to feel the tension build up inside him.  
Noya sighed and turned to him. 

"You've really gotten me riled up now..." he smirked at his best friend and slid over on to his side, crawling on to his lap and sitting on his crotch, facing him. "You wanna give me a hand~?" 

It took Tanaka a minute to process before grinning and moving his hands to Noya's sides, trailing down to his thighs before roughly parting them with a soft growl.

Noya gasped excitedly at his roughness, slithering his hands around the taller's neck and leaning in close. 

Beginning to grind down on the erection beneath him, the submissive pressed their foreheads together as Tanaka groaned.

Starting to grind harder and faster, Nishinoya gripped on to Tanaka's bicep.

"You little bitch~" The shaved-headed male grinned dangerously, grabbing the rim of Noya's swim trunks with one hand and pulling them down just enough so his ass was out while the other hand went to Noya's neck, choking him a little. 

He moaned loudly, making Tanaka's eyes widen, but then his face settled in a smile.

"So you like it when I tease you, huh?" Noya nodded his head, face turning a brighter red.  
The taller's hand went down towards his submissives hole, caressing the rim gently while listening to him moan.

"That's a good boy~ such a good slut~"   
The heat started getting to the two of them, both males sweating a lot. 

"Let's get rid of these, eh?" The dominant lifted Nishinoya off his lap for a second, just to slide off Noya's trunks down and discard them somewhere to the side.

Tanaka continued to run his finger around Noya's puckered hole before poking a finger in, letting the wetness of the water do it's job nicely. 

"H-hah~" Noya clenched his eyes closed as the dominant kept sliding his finger in and out of him. To be honest, he was very stretched already, one finger barely made a difference.

Tanaka stifled a low chuckle at this, his friend must spend half his life fucking. He soon added another finger, scissoring the smaller boy open. 

"You like it that don't you~?" Tanaka chuckled lowly as he went to Noya's collar bone, biting down on his flesh.

The sub jolted, letting out louder moans every time.

"Tell me, did you plan this..?" Tanaka grinned, rubbing Nishinoya's throat before gripping on to it.

"M-mhm~ R-Ryuu..~" Noya's eyes cracked open, half lidded to watch as his friend slide his own trunks off.

"You sure you want it~?" Tanaka had put his head over the submissive's shoulder, lifting him just above his erection and teasing the tip at his hole, just taking his fingers out.

"Ryuunosuke, I s-swear-!" Nishinoya whined, gripping onto his back tightly. Tanaka grinned, giving him a small wink.

"Make me, Yuu," Nishinoya flushed darker, not really thinking before he slammed himself down on to Tanaka's crotch, letting out a loud moan.

"H-heh.." Tanaka let out a shaky groan, leaning back on the edge of the tub and watching Noya's face contort with pleasure. 

He couldn't hold himself up much, Tanaka's was bigger than any he had taken before... he let himself relax against the top's chest while he adjusted. It didn't take that long before the taller started getting handsy.

Just little things at first, like separating his ass cheeks and giving him little love bites here and there. But soon, Nishinoya got impatient.

He began bouncing harshly, grinding down on his crotch as he made himself moan. 

That was, until, Tanaka took control. He began to meet his bounces with thrusts, just to see the boy on top of him melt even more.

"A-ah—," he stuttered on every thrust that met his hole, right up to when his senses were numbed.

All he could think... all he could see, was his best friend in front of him, his closest pal... his Ryuunosuke Tanaka. And he was fucking him into next week.

With a flushed red face and a dangerous glint in his eyes, Tanaka was causing so much pleasure to go surging through his body. 

"R-y..-uu-!" He moaned out, melting under the faster thrusts he was giving him. 

He felt the heat inside him swallowed him whole, collapsing down on to Tanaka's base before he fucked into him again.

"Finally tired huh?" The top teased, moving Noya's chin to look at him.

He was panting a lot, shaking and gripping tightly on to Tanaka's back.

"How much harder do you think you can take?" He asked into Yuu's neck, biting down on the unmarked flesh gently. 

"I-I can take it-!" He said confidently, before Tanaka hit his prostate. 

He leaned forward and moaned loudly, pressing their foreheads together as his top grinned at him.

"Good boy..." Tanaka caressed his face gently as he fucked his prostate hard, giving every thrust everything he had in him. 

They met eyes accidentally, making the world stop for a moment. Nishinoya leaned in and that was that. 

They kissed gently, making Tanaka's thrusts a little more gentler too. 

'Go big or Go home...' Noya thought to himself, bringing his hands from Tanaka's so he could put his arms properly around his neck.

Tanaka's navigated his hands down to his friends lower waist, still slamming him down roughly. But something about every other way he treated Noya... it was always gentle.

"G-gon-..na cu-M-!" The bottom's head shot up, moaning out as he arched his back. 

"AH-H-AH-!" He unconsciously pushed himself forward, his dick poking Tanaka in the lower abdomen before thick white ropes spurted out of his slit. 

A few moments later, he managed to come down from his high the littlest bit.   
Meeting Tanaka's eyes again, he nodded.

"C-cum.. i-..n me," he moaned out again as his sensitive insides here wrecked with Tanaka's hot cum. 

They sat there panting for a while, before Noya let his head fall against Tanaka's shoulder.   
He decided on a leap of faith. The top lifted up his friend's chin delicately, rubbing his jawline gently.

Their lips met once more, and they both knew.. maybe this was more than a friendship...

"Thank you..." 

"Thank you..." 

~

"You better take care of Yuu-San, Ryuu!" Saeko pouted at her little brother, who currently had his arm around Nishinoya's waist, holding him gently. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What, do you think I'll abandon him at the airport?" The two of them were on their way to Florida for their honeymoon, choosing a gorgeous condo for their home away from home. 

It had been roughly 5-6 years since the hot tub incident, and they had really been the iconic couple ever since. It turns out that Saeko, was showing her boyfriend Akiteru and his brother Kei, who bear in mind was their teammate, or previous teammate, and had caught Tanaka giving Nishinoya aftercare... that was definitely a memorable day. 

As the two of them left and got into the car, Tanaka in the drivers seat, the shorter male couldn't help but kiss his husband's cheek fondly. 

"I love you Ryuu,"

"I love you too babe,"


	17. KageIwa - Rain Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - don't know why I like this ship so much but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ plus I figured someone light fluff was good for the soul  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: near lemon

Tobio Kageyama. His previous Kouhai, lower class man, whatever you want to call it. Didn't go to Aoba Johsai. 

The other third years could just feel Iwaizumi's disappointment radiating from him when Kunimi and Kindaichi walked in without the other boy, then the heartbroken swelling feeling coming off him when they told him they had no contact with him.

"Iwa-chan, it'll be okay. I mean— he's most likely to join a volleyball team anyway, so it's not like we'll never see him again!" Oikawa reasoned with him, patting his back softly. Although he was a pain in the ass, he was the best person to come to for an optimistic point of view on things.

"Maybe," Hajime muttered into his fingers, gently biting one out of stress.

"I know the two of you were — are — pretty close, so he'll make the effort to at least get your number when we see him again," Hanamaki parted his back softly, Mattsun doing the same.

The setter grinned at him, putting his hands on his hips. "I could tell he was pretty interested in you when we were back in middle school~" 

Iwaizumi glared up at the captain, threatening him with a side hand. Putting his hands up in fake surrender, Oikawa sweat dropped.

"Hey, hey! Just joking Iwa, promise," he put his hands down and smirked "but if we're being honest, I hear wedding bells~ maybe in about 5-6 years-!" 

He got hit in the face with an angry, flying water bottle.

~

The first time they saw each other again was a practise game. Aoba Johsai Vs Karasuno.

Kageyama didn't expect to see Iwaizumi across from him, this time on the opposing side. It definitely gave him a surprise, but a good one. 

He had missed his senpai for a long time, regretting not telling him how he felt before. It's not like it made a difference anyway...

Once their eyes met across the net, they knew. They both knew that right after this game, there would be words. And a lot of them.

~

Okay— not as many words as Kageyama thought. He liked this much better though. He smiled against Iwaizumi's lips, hands on his shoulders as the older pressed him against the wall.

"Mhm.. Iwaizumi-senpai?" He asked as they parted, placing his head on the other boy's chest. 

"Yeah?" He seemed incredible relaxed, which wasn't normal for the bold third-year. He couldn't tell why, but he really loved the feeling of Iwaizumi's arm around his back, holding him like he was being cherished... weird. 

"What are we?" He raised an eyebrow, as well as his head to look up at him.

"Whatever you want to be Tobio, but I hope I know what you want... cause I want it too," they got closer once again, closing the gap for a minute or so.

"Boyfriends?" Kageyama scrunched his eyes closed, waiting for something.

"Boyfriends. Yeah, I like that," the taller boy cracked a grin down at him, and Kageyama could swear that his heart went straight to his throat.

Iwaizumi's hands slid to his upper waist, holding him tightly and gently. He was.. happy. 

He couldn't hold his own smile back as they joined lips again, before the Karasuno first year walked back in from the 'bathroom'.

~

"Ayyy!" Matsukawa yelled as the shorter third year came back into the gym, blushing a little.

"Hm?" 

"We know~" Makki sang playfully, leaning on the other half of the troublesome duo.

"Can't I ask kiss my boyfriend without you guys snooping?" The rest of the team froze, looking back at their vice-captain. 

Iwaizumi stopped for a second. "No... I sense I've made a mistake—,"

Makki and Mattsun's faces were pure gold, dumb grins placed on their face.

"Bro... we meant that you talked to him-! You were eating his face at the back of the school-?!" The pink haired boy could hardly speak, he was laughing too loud. Matsukawa himself couldn't function without having a fit of laughter.

The first years, as well as a few second years were trying to stifle their laughter. Well— most of them. Kunimi and Kindaichi were laughing messes, leaning on to each other for strength. This was the first time anyone had heard them wheeze and cry as much as they were now.

"Ooh~ Iwa-chan, you asked him out-!" Oikawa elbowed him while his best friend turned into a human tomato. 

"SHUT UP TRASKYKAWA-!"

~

Sugawara crossed his arms after hitting Tanaka and Nishinoya on the head, dragging them away from Kageyama.

For some reason, they were jumping around him like they were performing some sort of ritual, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi pissing themselves in the background while Hinata grinned stupidly at the setter.

"What's going on?" The others circled round them in the gym, waiting for them to explain themselves.

"I saw Kageyama and Sejioh's ace confessing at the back of school~" Tanaka sang as Noya nodded viciously. No one would be surprised if his head came off. 

"What-?!" Both Daichi and Asahi helped at the same time, staring at Kageyama. 

"Kageyama's got a boyfriend~!" Hinata sang, giggling as Tobio turned a bright red and started hitting him on the head.

"Awh, Kageyama!" Yachi grinned, giving him a thumbs up. 

"You started dating a guy you just met?" Suga frowned gently. He was starting to feel threatened in his motherly presence.

"I-I've known Iwaizumi since middle school!" Kageyama huffed out, covering his face in embarrassment as Tsukishima began to wheeze again. 

"We left before you guys did~ did anything happen?" Tanaka teased jokingly. Kageyama looked up confused for a second.

"Y-you didn't see us kiss—," he slammed a hand over his own mouth, turning bright red once again.

Yamaguchi had to get Tsukishima to a bench and give him water until he managed to breathe properly again.

~

"They're so embarrassing!" Kageyama stressed, leaning his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

They were in the Iwaizumi's house, his mother was out though so they were alone except his 13 year old sister and their dog. The two of them had been going out for about 3 months now, growing closer and even more comfortable everyday. Kisses, hugs and overall affection was common now.

"Don't worry babe," The sejioh ace laughed, rubbed Kageyama's side, who also started giggling. "Oikawa is way worse than that #10 of yours," 

"They should date," The setter grinned, letting his head fall back on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Still, they wouldn't beat us," Iwaizumi tickled his sides gently, making him burst out in sudden laughter. "So you're ticklish, eh?" 

Suddenly, Iwaizumi pushed him down, tickling him on his stomach. Kageyama burst out in to fits of giggles again, tears brimming in his eyes.

They stayed that way for about 10 minutes, laughing and having fun before Iwaizumi stopped, going to let Kageyama breathe.

Or he was. Before the setter pulled him down and pressed their lips together almost immediately. Their lips mingled softly, arms moving to cradle each other.

A soft patter on the window caught Kageyama's attention as they parted slowly, Iwaizumi noticing as he sat up. 

"Babe? You like the rain?" He asked, helping the boy up as they continued to watch the light rain.

"I used to dance in the rain with my mom.. it was so much fun, but since she got a promotion, I've hardly seen her.." his smile dimmed slightly, leaning more into Iwaizumi's touch.

'That's probably why he's so touch starved all the time..'

"Well, you've given me no choice," The third year picked up his boyfriend, ignoring the small yelp and jogged down the stairs.  
"We're going to dance together,"

He could've sworn Kageyama's eyes lit up like the stars. The cold look that he usually wore just melted away even more.

"You mean it?" He sounded like a kid on Christmas morning as they got outside, shaking excitedly as his boyfriend put him down.

"Of course," Iwaizumi took hold of his hips, starting to sway him gently. 

They started off just gliding around the street in the rain, close together as a sort of ballroom dance. 

But that evolved in time. About 20 minutes pass and their laughing, excitedly swinging around as Iwaizumi lifts his boyfriend into the air before setting him down, twirling him around and continuing to playfully dance around the road.

They were both soaked by now, and probably going to have a cold tomorrow but that didn't matter. All that mattered was now.

~B O N U S~

Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa day on the left side of the table while Sugawara, Daichi and Tanaka took their seats on the other. The other members of each team were sitting or standing around near them, but the six never broke eye contact.

They were currently in the Sawamura residence, about to discuss some 'friendly' issues. 

Though, everyone could feel the tension rising, Tanaka and Matsukawa hadn't broken eye contact in about 3 minutes and they were afraid a fight was going to break out. Yachi was being calmed down by Tadashi rubbing her back gently, while Tsukki rubbed his back.

"If your setter hurts Iwa-chan, I'll serve a ball straight into his face," Oikawa stated bluntly, attempting to stare Daichi down. He only returned a stronger look.

"If your ace hurts my son, I'll set a ball into his face," Suga stared at them, switching his eyes between them before resting on Hanamaki in front of him.

"Tch, trust Sejioh with all this," Nishinoya shook his head, staring at their libero. They seemed to be in some sort of competition.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yahaba snapped at him snarkily, leaning on Watari's shoulder.

"You yelling at him?" Asahi asked, it didn't even need an intimidating voice to sound as intimidating as it did to the second years of Aoba Johsai.

It was silent for a few minutes before Mattsun groaned, hitting his head on the table.  
"Do you ever blink?" He asked Tanaka, who was grinning proudly.

"I'm trained in intimidation methods beyond you, my friend,"

Oikawa's phone suddenly rang, and as he picked it up out of his pocket, he raised an eyebrow.

"It's Hana-Chan, Iwa-chan's little sister. She's FaceTiming me," The two teams glanced at each other, suddenly stiffening up and becoming more protective.

"Hey Hana. Is everything okay?" Oikawa answered, trying to keep his voice at a normal level.

"Oh my god, Tooru-chan! Hajime and Tobio-kun are dancing outside in the rain! It's so cute and they're laughing and they look like they're having so much fun!" The looks on their faces must have been priceless as they stared at each other, Noya being the first to move after picking up Asahi's jaw from the ground.

"Let's see this," Daichi walked over to his television, grabbing hold of a cable and gesturing Oikawa to connect his phone. 

After about a half minute of set up, Oikawa's phone screen was displayed on Daichi's tv, where they could clearly see Iwaizumi and Kageyama dancing happily and laughing.

What really surprised everyone was how genuinely happy they looked. When they danced. When they met lips and held each other, still dancing making to their own beat that no one else could hear. 

"Aren't they cuteeeee-?!" Hana squeaked, turning the phone view so they could see her instead of out her window.

Sugawara sighed happily, looking over at Oikawa. 

"Yeah, they are," Makki whispered to himself, genuinely loving how much his friend was enjoying himself. 

"I— oh-!" Hana looked pale as she looked out her window, cracking a nervous smile. "I think they came inside—,"

"Hana," Iwaizumi's stern voice could he heard from the doorway, turning her camera instinctively with her.

Her brother was standing in the doorway with his arm around Kageyama's waist, who was currently in his team jacket. 

"H-hey Iwa-chan," Oikawa, as well as everyone else in the room with him swear dropped as Iwaizumi noticed them. 

"HANA-!"


	18. KenHina - Tasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - I love this ship, but I sort of forgot about it until the request  
> {Requested by Kp423954 (Wattpad) }  
> Warnings: Top Hinata, lemon, fluff —> smut, college au and stripper!Kenma

Hinata raked a hand through his hair, slamming his books down on his desk. He had just gotten back from his afternoon classes, English, Japanese and math, and it sucked.

He had an unexpected test scheduled for next week, that he had almost no time to study for, his teacher kept insulting his Kanji and his shithead classmates didn't know how to shut the fuck up. 

"Boke, you need some time off!" Hinata grumbled as Kageyama, his dormmate, hit him on the head repeatedly with a rolled up paper schedule. 

"I don't have timeeeee!" The redhead dragged out the last syllable, hitting his own head on the desk. Kageyama looked some at him sympathetically, before shaking his head.

"Just call someone, go out for a while," he crossed his arms. "You can study tomorrow," 

Hinata sighed, giving in to his friends advice and taking his cell out of his pocket. Scrolling through his contacts, he knew that most of his friends were going to be, or were, busy. So he settled on one.

"Hey Kenma?" He asked, as soon as the other small boy picked up the phone. 

~

Kenma flushed nervously, trying to hold the phone and put on his fishnets.

He was decked out in a small kitten-themed lingerie with black gloves. The costume itself revealed a lot of his chest, in the parts it wasn't revealing anything it was extremely skin tight like spandex, almost.

"Hey Shōyou— What do you need?" As soon as he got one of them on, he pushed his ear against the phone and held it on his shoulder, trying to get the other leg of fishnets on. 

"I was wondering if you were free tonight?" His voice sounded hopeful, which kinda made Kenma a little sad. He wished he could spend time with his friend, but he had to pay off college somehow. 

"Sorry Shō, I'm kinda busy tonight. Maybe tomorrow afternoon?" He could almost hear his friend physically deflate on the other side of the phone.

"Okay... See you tomorrow?" Kenma smiled gently, finally getting the other fishnet leg on.

"See you tomorrow Shōyou," he felt the phone vibrate, the call ending, against his ear as he slid it off his shoulder and into his bag. 

He then got off the couch himself and watched as Kuroo had barely just finished his dance. He picked out his lucky audience member, some guy with white and black hair, for the lap dance and left. Taking a big heave of air, he stepped out onto the stage.

Show time.

~

Hinata sighed as the cold air went into his lungs, feeling kind of refreshed. He had gone for a night walk, maybe he could even go to a bar and get a drink or something like that.

But then something caught his eye. 

The strip club across the road had opened up a few years ago, and had been growing ever since. He had even heard people talk about it on campus, so... maybe it wouldn't hurt to go in for a while? 

What's the worst that could happen?

~

The worst thing just happened.

'It's Kenma. It's freaking Kenma' Hinata's head was full of loud cursing and screaming at himself as he watched his friend curl himself around the pole.

He stared at him, finding a seat quietly and continued to watch.

Kenma's movements intrigued him, he never realised how flexible the small boy must have been. The way he managed to wind himself around the pole, and show himself off to the whole club was amazing. 

He flushed a little once Kenma turned in his direction, not quite knowing if he had seen him or not.

~

Kenma shocked himself so much that he could have fallen off the stage. Shōyou FUCKING Hinata. Was in the crowd, watching him dance.

They made eye contact as Kenma made a particularly lewd move, making the crowd of older guys, and some young guys too, cheer out loudly. 

He found himself doing more of those revealing moves, showing himself off even more so that he almost literally stripped himself of the lingerie he was wearing.

By the time he had finished people were begging him to pick them... throwing money, throwing whatever they could to him to try and convince him. 

But alas, to their dismay, he pointed to the back.

He pointed to Shōyou.

~

"Well, I didn't expect this.." Hinata mumbled, looked up at Kenma's face. He was also a cheery red. "I didn't realise you worked here,"

"I'm sorry, but I've got to pay for college somehow right?" Kenma rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He was supposed to give Hinata a lap dance, but he had just told him they're like wait for an hour or so and then they could leave.

"I guess..." Shōyou swallowed his fears "hey Kenma? Do you.." Kenma looked up at him, he was sitting on the seat next to him, trying his best to relax.

"Do you enjoy working here?" Hinata scrunched his eyes closed, not sure what to expect. He didn't want to hurt the slightly taller boy in anyway, he knew how insecure he could get. That's why he wondered on Kenma's job picking ideals.

"N-not really... there's a bunch of creepy old guys, as well as some people from our school. I just like to keep my head down and work until I get my pay," The redhead cracked his eye open to the other looking upset. He regretted asking the question now, reaching out and taking his hand.

"It's okay Kenma... I'll- I'll beat them up for you if they touch you!" He puffed out his chest in an attempt to look intimidating but smiled anyway when the other laughed. 

"It's fine Shōyou, that's what this jobs about.. people pay to touch me," 

Hinata isn't the type to think very hard about things, he's just an impulsive idiot most of the time. But... but this time. It was a leap of faith for him, he could ruin their friendship.

But he did it anyways, fucking hell.

He placed a hand on Kenma's side, tugging him closer. Kenma wasn't uncomfortable with it per say, but he did get the surprise of his life as he began to rub his waist and hips gently, making him feel some kinda way he didn't normally feel when it was his usual customers.

"M-mhm," Kenma stifled a mewl, gripping Hinata's shirt gently. 

He was only wearing a blue-button up and some black jeans but he had started to feel like hid friend was way too overdressed. He gently reached down to his friend's crotch and started to palm him gently. They got more adventurous with their touching soon, reaching down into under clothes territory. 

"A-ah~" Kenma let out the first moan he ever had that wasn't for show, the one that he felt real pleasure with. 

Hinata had gotten impatient and moved Kenma on to his lap, spread legs so he could continue to make the seemingly submissive feel better. He had been fondling around under his lingerie when he had found a specific area that made Kenma crazy.

His base. He loved the feeling of someone touching him there, for reasons he couldn't quite figure out.

"Shōyou.. we- we shouldn't be doing this," Kenma had his hands pressed to the shorter's chest, breathing heavily as Hinata got under the clothes he was wearing. The lingerie panties were off and now he could feel his cock swelling harder.

It was Hinata's touch that made him this way, and he had no idea why.

"Mhm, but Kenma-! I want to make you feel good.." The redhead mumbled the last bit into his neck, licking his collarbone gently before starting to suck bruises into his skin.

"A-Alright.. but be quick," Kenma slowly got off Hinata's lap and ran his fingers down his own shaft, covering them in precum before reaching down to his hole. "Get undressed,"

~

Hinata clamped a hand over Kenma's mouth as he slid himself in. They had to be seriously quiet now. 

Kenma's shift ended a while ago, but he yelled out to his co-workers that he would lock up. But of course, Lev and Inuoka were working late that night, and they argued until he convinced them that he was going to 'leave'. Kenma wasn't stupid, he knew they were just here to fuck each other with the toy's they kept 'secret' in the back room . (Oneshot material?👀Who would top and bottom— I'm interested)

"M-mngh~" the submissive let out harsh breaths against his top's hand, feeling the temptation to suck on his fingers.

"Shh... make sure they can hear you," Hinata said into his neck, before biting down softly and continuing to thrust into Kenma as rough as he could. He worried he wasn't giving the smaller boy enough pressure at first but then he drew away from his neck.

The bi-haired boy was a red, hot mess, even his thighs were shaking a little. He looked so desperate.. he looked like he wanted to scream in pleasure. 

"Fuck it," he breathed out quickly and switched their positions, pressing Kenma down into the cushions of the sofa.

"S-shõyou—!" Kenma was surprised for a second before pushing Hinata's hand tighter with his own hand, surprised when he started to fuck him. He rammed into his prostate without knowing, but then noticed when Kenma threw his head back, sweat flicking back with him. 

"Ahh~! Nghm-!" A few off Kenma's moans made it out as the top removed their hands, kissing his lips.

Kenma rocked back and forth vigorously, making small mewls every time Hinata thrusted in to him. But he soon had enough— he wanted to be able to moan for real.

"Shōyou!" He yelled out, letting everything out. He just couldn't hold it anymore, he wanted to let the redhead see his effect on him.

"H-harder, please, please fuck me harder~!" He almost screamed from the pleasure as Hinata started to fuck his prostate right in the centre. He wore a smirk as Kenma reached a shaking hand up to his face. 

"You- You like it?" He tried to flirt, but sounded breathless. That just made it more hot. 

"Yes— oh god yes! D-don't stop-!" The submissive's screams made it a lot easier to reach his limit than he thought, but he wouldn't cum first. He refused.

"Kenma~ are you close?" He whispered into his friend's neck. Kenma shivered, feeling Shōyou's warm breath...

"M-mhm-! Y-..eah-!" Arching his back, Kenma felt a jolt rub down his spine as Hinata took one of his buds in between his lips and began to suck down on his nipple. 

"G-gonna~ c-..uM-!" The bottom yelped, feeling Hinata only speed up his pace.  
"Ah-ah-ah-ah—!" He felt the knot in his stomach relax as he came, breathing out quietly.

"Sh-Shōyou.. d-dont cum inside," Hinata nodded carefully, pulling out of his hole gently and began to help Kenma up.

He resolved to thigh fucking, fast and quick. Then cumming was just easy. 

They flopped down next to each other on the couch, breathing heavily for a while. That was until Kenma linked his pinkie finger with Hinata's.

They smiled. Tonight was a good night.


	19. InuLev - Cumdump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - I always wanted to do one of these chapters, and I haven't seen anyone do InuLev before so this should be interesting!  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: Stripper au, lemon/smut, kinky af, Bottom!Lev  
> (both radiate switch energy, thanks for helping me decide mintmessenger707 )

Inuoka was an energetic guy, always on his feet and nice personality. 

Lev was a loud, happy-pappy type guy, most people liked him, he was just clumsy.

Who wouldn't known they were exactly opposites of themselves in bed.

~

The half Russian let out loud pants as his co-worker and close friend, Sou Inuoka, wrapped his hands around his throat, teasingly choking him.

He was wearing a surprisingly lewd maid-neko costume, though the skirt was pushed up to reveal his aching erection. The top half was also practically ripped open at the blouse, exposing Lev's chest. The brown haired male however, was nude except from a pair of black thigh highs. They were in the back room of the strip club they worked at after Kenma 'left', Lev about to be fucked on the boxes full of sex toys and costumes. 

This was the third hookup this week, making it almost impossible for Lev to walk. Of course, he was used to being the fucker, not the fuckee until he met the brown-haired male.   
Not that he was complaining, because Inuoka had some amazing 'methods' of pleasure.

"Such a dirty whore..." The shorter male grinned as he made eye contact with the other, stretching out his hole with two fingers while he moved the other hand from his submissive's throat to his hip. "My dirty whore, though, so I guess that's okay,"

He always knew what to say to get his 'friend's engine going. He kept whispering and thinking dirty things to and about Lev whilst he shoved his cock in carelessly as deep as he could, making the other moan.

"S-so..u-!" Inuoka could tell that Lev loved the fact that he wouldn't leave time for him to adjust. He found that the taller boy always tended to like it rough and fast, though he was a sucker for degrading and praise. Weird mix, right? 

He, himself, always loved when the half Russian turned out like this, begging for his dick. But he had other plans for tonight.

Starting to thrust, he instinctively went towards the other's marked chest, biting down on his nipples and twisting the bud and teasing it between his teeth. The pink bud was hard, but already had bite marks and hickies around it from Wednesday night. That was a whole other wild ride.

"You like that?" He said between gritted teeth, licking it gently over and over, just like a kitten.

"Y-yeah~.." he struggled getting words out, Lev had kinks, a lot of them. And Inuoka had found a lot of them extremely useful.

"Good," the top leant into his submissive's neck, biting down a few times before leaning back to enjoy the view.

"Ngh~.. no..- g-go back to bitiNG—!" He let out an especially loud moan as the other gave him a hard rock. 

"I'm sorry my darling, your just so cute~ I have to watch you under me, begging for it" Inuoka's voice turned dark and cold, giving him harder thrusts, also managing to move a slightly faster pace. "I'm quite pissed that other guys can see you this way, you know,"

"H-..uh?" Lev was confused, but couldn't say he wanted Inuoka to stop. The other slowed his pace, moving his hand to hold Lev's chin carefully.

"I'm a little possessive... So- maybe I just need to hear a few things from you to make sure we're clear on your new rule, Hm?" Retracting his hand from Lev's face, he started reaching down, starting to jerk the other off, making him throw his head back.  
Though, almost immediately his face was pulled back roughly, to meet the brown-haired boy's ice cold stare. "Looks at me while I fuck you"

"Who do you belong to?" Lev could've sworn he felt himself get 20x closer to cumming. He knew the answer Inuoka wanted.

"Y-you.." he whispered, feeling the knot in his stomach grow bigger, but pushed the feeling of wanting to cum down. 

"I can't hear you!" 

"You! Y-you, Sou... I, ah~! I-I belong to you," he became more nervous as Inuoka moved closer, up until they were face to face. 

"Good," the top let himself cum into the taller boy, seemingly having no affect on himself though. The sudden action made Lev cum too, panting a little heavier.

"S-..ou-!" He felt the shorter begin to thrust again, looking up to see him grinning. 

"Tonight. I'm going to wreck you,"

~

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-aH-AHA~!" Lev let out strings of moans, feeling dizzy. But it was so good. He felt drunk from the pleasure. His insides were destroyed by the amazing feeling.

As he felt the other boy blow yet another load into him, the 4th one of the night, he wondered how long it would take until he turned into a moaning mess again. It never took long, unsurprisingly. Lev was a slut for a lot of things, his partner just had to figure that out and it would be easy.

"Get up little Haiba, I have a plan for you," Lev shakily looked up, still panting. Red faced and looking cute. His half-hard dick was also showing through the skirt, which wasn't helping. "Here. I don't want you to lose any of my precious cum, okay baby?" 

Inuoka eased a butt plug in to his ass, before tapping it gently with his palm, making it go a little deeper inside him. Even though it was soft, it made Lev moan quietly before the other joined lips with him.

That was their favourite thing to do, mess with each other when they least expect it. Tongues danced together for a while, getting adventurous with their touching too. Lev always found himself touching Inuoka's chest for some reason, arms pressed against him. They parted with a pant, Inuoka kissing Lev's forehead softly. 

He helped him up gently, The top carried the surprisingly-light bottom towards the public area, smirking as the half Russian looked around confusingly. 

"I want to fuck you on the stage," surprised, to say the least, Lev shakily got onto his feet and faced Inuoka.

"W-Well? How are we—," he stopped as he heard a click, looking down to see one cuff was on his wrist, while the other was on the pole. 

The hand cuffs had obviously been taken out of the toy box for special customers. Inuoka forced Lev's front down, pushing him so he was bending over right next to the pole. 

"M-mhm..." Lev tried to stifle a mewl as he saw the seats where their guests would usually sit. The kink one that Inuoka hadn't been able to discover yet, and it was about to come out. 

He was an exhibitionist. He loved the idea of someone tying him up and fucking him in front of people.

"Ha-ah-!" He let out a loud moan as the buttplug was pulled from his hole, feeling some of the cum inside him drip out and onto his thigh before the shorter entered himself once more. 

"Heh- would you still be moaning like a slut when all of our guests are here?" Uh oh. 

He let out a loud whine, gripping on to the metal pole. Well, the cat was out of the bag...

"So it's like that is it~? Let's see what we can do with this—," continuing to thrust, Inuoka started to spank him softly, little hits, while whispering dirty things into his ears.

"Maybe I should talk to our manager, see if anyone wants to see a live show~?" The half Russian could feel himself nearing his climax, he knew it was just around the corner.  
"How would you like it? Everyone watching... me just— me just fucking you senseless~?" 

Lev's vision blanked out for a second, feeling the familiar sensation of cum spurting out of his slit. "Someone came fast~"

The top grinned, getting an idea in his head. Carefully, without Lev realising, he slipped the key to the cuffs from his pocket and reached over, unlocking them gently, but immediately pushing the one around Lev's wrist right shut again. 

Suddenly, in one swift movement, the shorter had managed to move them both slightly to the side, pushing Lev to the floor. 

They ended up in the position of Inuoka on his knees doggy-styling Lev, who had his head on the cold floor, working up a sweat.  
"M-mhm-! S-Sou~?" The sound of his voice.. it was so innocent but it sounded so dirty with what they were doing. 

"Shh, shh baby. I'm gonna keep fucking you good, don't worry," during the end of their little sessions, Inuoka always seemed to be more and more considerate, being less rough and a little sweeter. But the aftercare was always the sweetest part of him, poor darling always felt guilty if the half Russian so much as winced.

He cared, though Lev would normally tease him about it later on, that didn't stop either of them from loving it.

The submissive whimpered quietly, feeling the cum starting to fall out of his hole with every thrust. He was full to the brim, overstimulated. Letting out a loud moan, he arched his back once more as the last load filled him up, blanking his vision for a few seconds before he sighed out in ecstasy.

Heavy panting filled the room, as well as a few kisses on Lev's back. That was Inuoka's way to say that their little games had ended for the night. 

After laying there for about 5 minutes catching his breath, the brown haired male slowly got in to his feet and picked up the still-panting bottom. He grinned to himself as the cum dripped out and on to the floor, knowing he would unfortunately have to clean it up after.

"Let's get your cleaned up baby," a soft smile found it's way on to Inuoka's lips as Lev finally came down from his seemingly-everlasting high, panting a little quieter and nuzzling his head into his chest. "Good boy..."


	20. YakuLev/YoI!!! Crossover - Hey Dads!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - c'mon, who else would be Alisa and Lev's parents-? They're basically a mix of them, though they take after Viktor most, obviously. In this essay I will—  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: swearing (courtesy of Yurio)

The Nekoma boys' Volleyball team was on a day out, the members decided that they would enjoy the sun while it lasted and go out to get some drinks since there was a new American-style place called Starbucks placed in around central Tokyo. 

Of course, they weren't expecting to bump into these people. Yaku, Lev and Kai had all gone to use the bathroom, so they had no idea.

"Oh my god-!" Inuoka shook Kuroo's arm excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. He raised an eyebrow, noticing that some other second years were practically vibrating off their seats in excitement. 

"Uh-? Wha-?" He couldn't make out the gibberish coming from his mouth, random words sometimes meshing together.   
Kenma sighed, taking his eyes off his game for a second to grab his captain's jaw, turning it in the direction of the coffee counter.

Standing there were 4 guys, ranging from a height of about 5"11 to 5"3. The two dark haired dudes were calmly ordering while a blonde with his hood up and the grey haired guy were just talking. 

It took him a minute to realise, before his jaw dropped and Kenma, yet again, picked it up with his focus still being on the PSP in his hands.

"That's the group of figure skaters-!" He hissed excitedly, noticing a few other people giving them side glances. Inuoka nodded happily, almost jumping up and down from excitement. 

~

"The fuck are they looking at?" Yurio side-eyed the group of tall teenagers carefully, his vision zoning in on their uniform. He grinned to himself, waiting for Viktor to realise.

"Hm.. something about them looks familiar," Viktor put a gloved hand on his chin, tapping it gently. He stared for a while, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Yuri? Love, come assist me for a moment," 

Raising an eyebrow, his husband made his way over while Otabeck stayed to tell the waitress what table they'd be sitting at. "Yes?"

"Those boys, something about them looks familiar, no?" He circles his finger around the two standing up still, a bi-haired boy of blonde and black as well as a messy bed headed guy. Standing next to each other, they both seemed pretty different in height. 

"Uhm..." Yuri focused on them both, trying to find something about them. "Oh!"

He smiled as Otabeck made his way over, putting a hand on Yurio's shoulder as they waited. He smiled, finger still pointing at them.

"They're from Nekoma High School!" Realisation hit the platinum haired Russian like a brick. He let a grin stretch across his face happily. 

"Ah, I see,"

~

"Hey guys," Kai sat down calmly, taking a sip of his drink before noticing the team's excited expressions. "Uh-? You guys alright, or—,"

"Look!" Shibayama whispered excitedly, in a high pitch that surprised him. Scanning the table, his eyes landed on the four unknown people who were sitting at the table next door. 

"The figure skaters?" He seemed extremely surprised. 

"Mhm! Look how much the little one looks like Kenma-!" Kuroo grinned, smooshing Kenma's cheeks together with his fingers. 

"Are you implying something Kuroo?" He said, seemingly irritated. Though his words were a little meshed together because of obvious reasons.

"Of course not cutie~" he pet the smaller boys head after letting go, continuing to competitively flirt with each other until Lev and Yaku came back. 

"Hey guys! You—,"

"There you are," the silver haired Russian stood up from the table next to them, grinning. All of the skaters on the table seemed to wear some sort of happiness, hidden or not.

"Hey Dad, Papa. What are you doing here?" The team who were sitting at the table stared at Lev in awe. This doofus was the son of Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki-?!

"You left your knee pads at home this morning," The smaller Japanese man took the pass out of his bag, handing them to his son.

"Oh right-! I thought I must have left them in the gym from this morning," he rubbed the back of his head before bowing. "Thanks Papa!"

"It's no problem— oh, hello Morisuke dear," Yuri smiled at the shorter boy, who waved back.

"Hi Mr. Katsuki" Even Kenma's jaw dropped. Yaku knew they were his parents-?!

"You keeping doofus over here in check at school?" Yurio made an offhanded comment, snickering at Lev's pouty face. 

"Yep! Keeping him in order as much as I can," 

"Yura don't be rude," Otabeck rubbed Yurio's hand gently, making the smaller boy blush but smile.

"You should come over for dinner again sometime, it was nice," Viktor grinned as the four of them began to get up and gather their drinks. "Well, see you when you get home!"

"Bye dad, papa, Yurio and Bekka!" He waved them for as the four skaters said their goodbye's, walking off in to the crowds outside. 

Kuroo stared for a few minutes, watching as Yamamoto's head went back and forth between the door and the couple. 

"The fuck Haiba-?!" Kenma was the first to speak, surprising everybody. 

"Heh- Haiba was just the name I used so I wouldn't get ambushed by their fans. Y'know, world-wide skaters and all—,"

"He- he meant the fact that your parents are the famous couple of the figure skating world and you never told us!" Yamamoto snapped, still wearing a face of disbelief. 

Lev and Yaku looked at each other before shrugging and sitting down, both taking sips of their drinks.

"H-hey-! Don't ignore the question-!"

"That's a question?"

"YESTHAT'SAQUESTION—,"


	21. KuroKen - For Arguement’s Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - just got home from a long car ride with the family, and my head hurts 😓 so I decided to write a short one  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: mentions of lemon/smut

Kuroo and Kenma were arguing, which was a rare sight in itself, considering before anyone got to join the volleyball club, Kuroo put them through the 'do you love Kenma Kozume' test and failed anyone who didn't automatically adore him.  
Kenma also, even though he didn't show it, obviously favoured Kuroo over everyone else on their team. Well, almost. He and Yaku were at a pretty close tie. 

At first the team just ignored it, labelling it as 'petty bickering' until it got serious. Gloves off, angry cats. Satan was about to be summonsed from the pits of hell.

Kenma put his game away, didn't save it, didn't care. Dear god help them.

"Video game addict!" Kuroo crossed his arms, squinting. 

"Volley-Bitch!" Kenma shot back, about 2 meters from his captain. Kuroo gasped.

"Don't you dare dirty volleyball's name like that, you gameaholic!" He took a step forward, attempting to assert dominance.

"That's the same thing as video game addict, dumbass!" They continued to get closer, more serious and even louder, leading Yaku to panic. 

"What do we do-?! What do we do-?!" He kept repeating, while shaking Lev by the shirt, making his head shake back and forth vigorously. 

"Y-Yaku-sa-an, cal-m dow-!" 

"You snore!" Kenma shrieked, poking Kuroo's chest threateningly.

"Yeah-?! Well you kick in your sleep!" The dark haired boy retaliated back. 

'Eh-?!' The entire team stood stiff, almost white faced as they continued. 

"Sleep-drooler!"

"You're loud in bed-!"

"Two-pump chump!"

"Candy-ass!" 

"Horndog!"

"Dick-lover!"

"YOU LOVE ASS!"

"YOU LOVE TAKING IT UP THE ASS-!"

The Nekoma team didn't know whether to scream with laughter or just scream in general, it was terrifying. 

Yamamoto gormlessly handed over ¥800 to Inuoka, who just as gormlessly took it and shoved it into his pocket. They were all stunned at the two's behaviour.

Kenma and Kuroo were face to face, flushed and if you were watching without context, it would be terrifying. But when you could hear what they were saying...

"Shut up and kiss me, dickwad!"

"With pleasure, short ass!" Their lips shoved together in a messy make out session, easily slipping their tongues together.   
Kenma was visibly pulling on Kuroo's hair as the taller picked him up, grabbing his by the butt and walking towards the storage cupboard, though his eyes were practically closed.

As soon as he was in, they slammed the door behind them.

Silence enveloped the room, except from the unholy noises coming out of the cupboard. It was absolutely bone-chilling—

"H-..ah~! Daddy~!" 

'Holy Mother of God! Was that KENMA-?! Making THOSE noises-?!' 

"We-.. we should just.." almost simultaneously, everybody made a run for the door, some people crashing into each other in a desperate attempt as not to hear their teammates.. conversation.

They never looked at the setter and their captain the same. What's worse than that?

They acted like it never even happened.


	22. EnnoTana - Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - CHALLENGE! Whoever can guess my favourite character from Banana Fish gets to choose the next ship I do!
> 
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: dirty talk, mentions of AsaNoya, lemon(?), EnnoTana are already dating

"Like, What the fuck dude?" Ennoshita raised an eyebrow as he walked past his boyfriend, as well as Nishinoya and some other dude it the hall. It was a Thursday afternoon at school, and they were arguing with someone, again.   
He was and he really wasn't ready to deal with their problems...

But oh well, here we go-!

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Chikara, now the captain of the volleyball club, was handling first year applications beforehand and had to skip out on that morning's practise, so he had no idea that they were ranting about it then too.

Turns out, they had a pretty good reason to be arguing. 

"This," Noya pointed at the guy he hadn't seen before with a frustrated look on his face. "Douchewagon-! Is trying to say something so stupid!" 

"It's true-! Asking 'Would you like to have sex?' ruins the moment-! Who cares if they got that far?" The captain froze. That's what this was about..?

"I care-!" Both of the third years yelled at the same time. 

"You can make it sound better-! Dude, your just an asshat!" Tanaka stared him down, crossing his arms. 

"How did you guys even reach this topic..?" He asked himself quietly, giggling.  
Chikara let a smile take place on his lips as the guy left, angrily cursing. 

"Eh?" The libero raises an eyebrow, confused. 

"Y'know, it's really sweet that you guys think of it that way. You're better than a lot of guys," he smiled again, kissing Ryuunosuke's cheek gently before taking his leave. The two boys stood for a second, before Tanaka burst into blush and pride. 

'He's such an angel..'

~

They soon picked up their 'little' argument with the other guy once again when they were on their way home. 

"I don't care— it's so stupid," the guy threw his arms up in frustration. Narita and Kinoshita looked at Ennoshita nervously, sweat dropping until the captain waved his hand, as if to say never mind.

He wasn't really listening to their conversation until—

"Alright then— show me how you would do it on.. um— him-!" The dude pointed at Ennoshita, all three of them getting a red face. 

It was silent for a while.

"We— we're just gonna—," Kinoshita laughed nervously, taking the taller's hand and pulling him along until they were out of the bomb site.

"I-Uhm... wha-what exactly do you mean by 'it'?" He was willing for it to be something tame but he knew what he meant.  
And he didn't want anyone to see what a mess Tanaka could make him...

"Show me how far you can go, rile him up and then ask for consent. It'll ruin the mood-!" Nishinoya let out a nervous giggle, smacking him in the back of the head trying to shut him up before he set Tanaka off.

Everyone there knew the libero and Karasuno's former Ace were in a relationship... so that left...

"U-uh.. Ryuu.." Tanaka was walking calmly towards him, which was bone-chilling because Tanaka never walks calmly anywhere.

Gently, he felt his back hit the wall, and he realised they were outside next to the green field. He completely forgot where they were, taking a shortcut through the empty place.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Tanaka reached to his face, placing a soft hand on his left cheek before sliding it down gracefully to his chin, holding it in place.

"You're so gorgeous.." Ennoshita's eyes widened, feeling his face flush a deeper red.

His lidded eyes met his boyfriend's as their lips skimmed together, just barely missing each other. Then, he heard it. The thing he always asked before they started.

"Can I kiss you?" It was just a whisper, but the silence around them could project it well.

"Yes.." their lips met, eyes closed and an explosion of emotions met between them. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was so captivating that Tanaka could reel him into it.   
Soon, Ennoshita wrapped his arms around the other, bringing him closer in until their chests were pressed together, messily making out. 

Tongues slid in sync with each other as they met in the middle, causing some small sounds to come from the seemingly-submissive's throat. 

Their tongues both tasted differently, Ennoshita's reminding the other about honey, how smooth and calming it was. Meanwhile, Tanaka's tasted like berries, wild flavours bursting on to his tongue and into the submissive's senses, clouding them with a sweet but deep aroma of taste. That's why they loved kissing each other so much.

Soon enough, like always, the other's hands went down to Chikara's thighs, groping them continuously while hauling one up to wrap around his waist. This just drew out more sounds. 

They drew apart, panting gently. Not for long though, because the shaved headed-boy went straight to his boyfriend's neck. Ennoshita let out heavy, but pleasured sighs as he continued to quietly latch himself on in random spots. 

"Baby... " his voice sent shivers down his neck... the way he said it... "Please let me make love to you.." 

"M-mhm-! Pl-please.." the boy felt himself relax as the patch of skin Tanaka was currently kissing was released from his mouth.

"You heard him. I need you two to leave," opening his eye softly, Ennoshita watched as the gawking guy - as well as a stunned Nishinoya - quickly closed their jaws.

The dude made a fuss as Noya pushed him forward towards the entrance of the park, the libero giving them a nervous thumbs up before they were left alone. 

"R-Ryuu..-,"

"No one else gets to see you this way. You're mine," Chikara exhaled as the feeling in his trousers got tighter. Holy fuck that was hot...

"Now..." Tanaka's eyes turned dangerous and hungry as he kissed the other again. "Let's get started?”


	23. BoKuroo - I’ll Show You How To Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - Winged!Bokuto and Neko!Kuroo is my thing dude, like, 👌 perfection! FLUFF  
> {Ship requested by mintmessenger707 }  
> Warnings: None?

"Bokuto, I swear to gOD—," Kuroo shrieked, holding on to Bokuto's neck for dear life as the half-owl laughed.   
They were on top of Fukurodani point, a massive hill where most of the owl people lived, and Kuroo, a Neko, was being lifted off the mountain and into his boyfriend's arms.

"Relax Baby, we're not even 5 foot off the ground yet. You think I'll let go?" The winged boy giggled again as he lifted the others legs up into one arm and the rest of his body with the other, carrying him in a bridal type-style. 

"Kou-!" Kuroo blushed darkly, hiding his face in his neck. He seemed 'irritated', but his wagging cat tail said otherwise. His ears were pointed down, looking up at his boyfriend with a cute expression that was just to die for.

"Damn it, stop looking so cute!" Bokuto said, turning his head away from the boy in his arms, flapping his giant wings harder as they soared higher.

They were high up in the air in no time, soaring past all the clouds and floating down quietly through the trees. The view was absolutely gorgeous, the fading sunset around the trees almost had an aesthetic look about it, but the winged boy hardly noticed.   
He was always up in the air but the kitten was more surprised at the views. 

Bokuto wore a huge grin on his face, while Kuroo looked around anxiously.  
He couldn't say he didn't enjoy the warm, fuzzy feeling he got when he saw Bokuto's smile and being in his big, strong arms but...

"Koutarou..." The owl-boy's face turned a bright red upon hearing his name, turning to the boy who was fidgeting in his arms.

"Yes baby?" He lifted Kuroo's head up a little so he was looking at him. 

"Uhm... is it, Uh, bad to be afraid of heights?" 

Bokuto felt his heart stop as his chest sank.  
"Tetsurō, why didn't you tell me!" Bokuto asked, propping him up in his arms more, pressing him to his chest. 

Looking for places to land, the owl boy felt his heart pound at how nervous Kuroo looked. His poor boyfriend...

Kuroo fiddled with his necklace nervously, while his boyfriend landed carefully on the nearest hill, though he had no idea where they were. Kuroo refused to get out of his arms and gripped his shirt tighter.

"I didn't want to disappoint you, you were having so much fun..." Bokuto smiled and sat down against a tree, cradling Kuroo.

"There are other ways we can both have fun baby, safer ways too," Kuroo could feel the warmth getting to him, being in Bokuto's arm soon became a little too comfortable.

Unconsciously, Bokuto reached up to his ears and scratched behind them. The slightly younger boy let out a purr, surprising his boyfriend. 

Though he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, Bokuto grinned and he knew it was too late. He shifted him in to his lap, positioning Kuroo to face him.

"Baby, the purring is so cute!" Bokuto stroked his ears more, with one hand on his cheek, admiring the boy as he tried his best not to purr.

"I can't help it-!" Kuroo buried his face in the crook of the owl boy's neck, hiding his red face. "Y-you just make me really happy— so I purr! That's cat logic!"

Bokuto stared at him, continuing to unconsciously rub his ears. He knew that Kuroo was a meme most of the time, always fucking about and making jokes.  
This was probably one of the only times he had ever seen him serious about anything except when in troubling situations.

"Koutarou, I wanna see the sky like you do. But, just...- it's so annoying!" Kuroo pouted, blowing a free strand of hair out of his face. 

His bed hair had been attacked by Natsu, another winged person, but this time, a crow, earlier today, so it had been tied back in a ponytail by a bright pink hair tie, along with a small flower.   
In this light... he looked even more gorgeous than normal. 

"Well... I remember Konoha telling us he was afraid of heights when he was growing up," Bokuto zoned out, staring up at the sky as he remembered what the boy had told him. "He told us all these tips on how to deal with it and how he grew out of it..." 

Kuroo looked up in sudden interest, raising his head out of his boyfriend's neck. Did this mean he could see views from up high like Bokuto could..?

"Can we try?" He seemed embarrassed, looking down slightly. Bokuto's head snapped down in a grin, using his hands to move Kuroo forward a little. 

"You really want to-!?" He loved the excited look on Bokuto's as well as the tone in his voice. The taller chuckled a little, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Of course, as long as I'm with you I'm fine..."

"Are you guys planning to have a baby or something-?!" A voice came from the side.

"Ah-!" The both jumped, looking over to the side to see Akaashi, Kenma, Washio and Konoha himself. 

"N-No-!" Kuroo hit his head on Bokuto's chest, cursing himself for stuttering. 

"Yo, it's fine, but aren't you guys a little young? Like, Kuroo's 19 and, Bokuto you're barely even 20. Anyway, they are kinda young ages to have kids—," 

"We're not having a baby!" Bokuto rambled, pouting while pulling Kuroo closer. 

"Then what are you 'getting ready for'?" Kenma looked at Kuroo as the questions was asked, with a face that read 'please don't say it's kinky' . 

"I'm afraid... I'm afraid of heights, but I want to see the views-! So... I was hoping that maybe someone could help?" The bedheaded boy looked down in embarrassment, flushing a deep red. Bokuto patted his head softly in reassurance. 

"I mean, I've got a few tips!" Konoha grinned, putting a hand on his hip. Akaashi nodded, signalling that he was going to help.

"Thanks guys!" Bokuto grinned and looked back at Kuroo who was shifting nervously. "Then I can show you all the beautiful places I wanna take you!"

The bedheaded Male could have sworn that his heart burst right out of his chest. This man was just too precious. 

~

"Okay, so, you can go up on hills and high points as long as your feet are on the ground, right?" Kuroo sweat dropped at Akaashi's interrogation. Kenma was there too, asking them occasional question. 

"Uh, yes," Akaashi raised an eyebrow, he was starting to wonder if Kuroo was just afraid of flying.

"And your fine with barely just levitating, that's what Bokuto said," Kenma added, looking up from his phone.

"Uh huh. It's just when I get up in the air, it feels weird and I feel like I'm gonna fall," the bedheaded Neko shivered at the thought of falling from that high up. 

The two others looked at each other with concerned eyes as Bokuto waltzed into the room with a few snacks and a bottle of water for Kuroo. 

The bi-haired man plopped down next to him, patting his head gently.   
It had become a normality for them, Bokuto would pat his boyfriends head or rub his ears until he purred. And it had begun to be a calming mechanism for the both of them.

"Maybe that's the answer..." Akaashi mumbled to himself, looking between them with a focused look on his face. Kenma seemed to get it too, his ears gently perking up in realisation.

"Hm?"

"Kuroo, you realise that Bokuto-san would rather himself plummet to the ground instead of dropping you, right?" 

The owl thought he already knew this, so he shrugged his shoulders. He would risk his life any day of the week to save the boy he loved so dearly, he meant the world to him.

Kuroo, however, had a look of shock on his face. 

"You would rather fall yourself than let me fall?" He sounded amazed. Bokuto stared at him before taking his hands and kissing them gently on the knuckles. 

"I would rather die than drop you! You're my baby, I want to make sure either safe as possible!" The Neko flushed a bright red, punching the owl in the shoulder. 

"Kou-! Don't say stuff like that, you'll make me tear up! You sound way too enthusiastic about death as well!" He his his face in his hands as Bokuto giggled. 

"C'mere," his voice turned soft... the owl peeled Kuroo's hands away from his face as he began to pepper kisses onto his nose and cheeks. "I meant what I said, okay? I really would rather die than drop you. If that's what you're worried about, then you have nothing to fear!" 

Kuroo looked over at his two friends, who were smiling supportively, and then back to Bokuto. He exhaled gently, chuckling a little. 

"Okay.. lets go then,"

~

"Just remember to tell me if you want to go back down okay?"   
It was early evening when the sun was just starting to set when the four of them reached the top of Mount. Fukurodani, and Bokuto was going over the multiple things Kuroo could do or say, while the Neko himself just laughed.

"Koutarou, I'll be fine! As long as it's you, I know I'll be okay," The owl stopped for a minute, looking at him before his eyes watered comedically. 

"Baby-! Taking to the skies like a champ, I'm so proud of you!" The two of them laughed as Bokuto encased them in a tight hug, simultaneously squishing their faces together. 

"Jeez, Bokuto you sound like my dad," Kenma rolled his eyes, pocketing his PSP as he leaned on Akaashi. The taller boy flushed a little, before smiling gently.

The smile turned into a stone-cold frown when the two men in front of him began to make teasing faces. 

"Go on you two, give it a try already," he grumbled, sliding his hand down to meet Kenma's.

"Alright babe, here we go. You ready?" Kuroo could feel a nervous welling at the bottom of his stomach as Bokuto took him into his arms, yet again carrying him in a bridal fashion. 

"Yep," the Neko took a deep breath before leaning against his boyfriends chest. "Here we go!"

He clenched his eyes shut as they started to levitate, feeling the air blow gently last him as Bokuto's giant wings began to flap. Kuroo took deep breaths, smiling as he reminded himself of the conversation they had earlier. 

"Baby, you want to look?" The voice he heard was calm, which was not like his obnoxious boyfriend. But he took a deep breath as he opened his eyes. 

It was... gorgeous...

The view over the mountains were gorgeous, something the Neko has never witnessed before. 

The red-faded sunset added to the background as the trees darkened, almost to a black. The mountains behind Fukurodani made an excellent backdrop to the entire thing, and just to top it all off, there were a few birds they shared the sky with. 

"Woah..." Kuroo's voice hardly went over a whisper, staring out. 

"You like it?" Bokuto looked down at the boy in his arms, the look on his face was a sight to behold.

"Oh Kou... it's beautiful..." the winged boy stayed staring at his beautiful boyfriend before a gentle lip smile took place on his face.   
He kissed the top of the neko's head.

"I know,"


	24. KiyoYachi - My Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/?? - do you get two updates in one day? YES YOU DO BECAUSE YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE DESERVE IT! I APPRECIATE YOU!!
> 
> Let me know if you guys want a part 2 or something :3 floof  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: ABO au

Yachi let Kiyoko wipe tears from her cheeks as she lurched over the toilet, throwing up whatever was left in her stomach.

This had been happening for 3 mornings in a row, starting a few weeks ago in an odd pattern.

"It's okay love, there there," Kiyoko's soft voice calmed her down a lot, feeling the warmth of her arms. 

"T-thank you Kiyo... I don't know what's wrong with me..." Yachi exhaled lightly, shivering.

"Well... I might have a small idea, but first, we should get breakfast," Kiyoko helped her fiancée up, holding on to her waist gently.

"Don't forget we have the Tsukishima's over today, I think Yūji will be with them as well," Kiyoko sat down the smaller woman at the table, going back to the toaster, full-of half burnt toast.

"Kiyooooo~ Can I have some ice cream?" The omega smiled cutely, with her begging eyes.  
The taller girl sighed contently and ducked down to the fridge and picked up a big container of vanilla.

"Wait-! Can I have strawberry~?" Kiyoko looked at her loved one with wide eyes.

"But Hitoka... you hate strawberry?"

"Pleaseeeee~?" She whined, pouting. Yachi grinned as Kiyoko put the vanilla back and got the rest of the strawberry ice cream out.

"There's only a little left, so I'll go and buy you more. I also have to run an... errand, I suppose you could call it," Yachi raises an eyebrow, face studded full of strawberry ice cream. 

Kiyoko giggled, rubbing a little of the spare ice cream off her lip and letting her lick it off her thumb. 

"No worries love, I'll be back soon,"

"Okay, love you honey!" Yachi managed, putting the tub down.

"Love you too sweetheart,"

~

"Baby, I'm home," Kiyoko's voice rang through the house 20 minutes later. Yachi raced to the top of the stairs, grinning widely as she trotted down and jumped into her fiancée's arms.

"Finally!" They touched noses gently as Kiyoko laughed, putting her down and reaching into the bag.

"Honey, I need you to do something for me, okay?" Yachi tilted her head, looking at the bag.

To her surprise, Kiyoko pulled out three different brands of pregnancy test. 

"I-Uhm-?! Y-you think...?" Yachi felt tears build up behind her eyes, but willed them away as her partner placed them in her hands.

"I think, Sweetheart. Now come on, let's go see,"

~

Yachi held her breath as hot tears began to roll down her cheeks. A wide grin was placed on both women's faces as they looked down at the positive tests on the toilet seat.

"Kiyoko, we're pregnant...! I-I'm pregnant!" Yachi cheered, jumping once again into Kiyoko's wide arms, ready for embrace.  
"I'm so happy..." Kiyoko kissed her neck gently, over and over again with a big smile.

As Yachi got down from her, they looked down at her, for now, flat stomach. 

Kiyoko rested a hand on the right side of her stomach as the other one went to Yachi's cheek.  
They swayed in each other's arms, kissing gently as Yachi's arms went around Kiyoko's neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," The blonde laid her head into her pretty lover's neck, Kiyoko laughing gently at the feeling of mumbling and happy tears against her collarbone. 

"I love you so much... your going to be an amazing mother," Kiyoko's laughing ceases as she had to push away her own tears, kissing Yachi's head repeatedly.

"You'll be even better love... just you wait," Kiyoko kissed the blonde carefully, lips meeting softly.

Then the door rang. They looked at each other, realising it both at the same time.

"The Tsukishima's!" 

A rush to get downstairs was made as Kiyoko reaches for the door, Yachi shoving the bathroom door shut, wiping her eyes.

"Hey Hitoka!" Tadashi, Yachi's best friend, walked in with his husband, Kei and his 3 year old, Yūji. 

Yachi smiled warmly at them, feeling Kiyoko's arm brush against hers as she sat down.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Tadashi asked nonchalanty, not realising their nervous energy.

"It's going well, yesterday I picked out the napkin colour scheme and I found a boutique we can go to for the dresses, and suit in your case," Tadashi, as Yachi was his maid of honour, was her best man, man of honour, whatever you can call it. 

"Ooh, nice! So what's been going on with you guys?" Kiyoko pouted a few cups of tea into cups on the table, giving Yachi a side and a nod.

"W-well, we did discover something a few minutes ago," Yachi felt a pull at her leg, looking down to see her 'nephew'. 

"Hey Yūji, you okay?" Yachi helped him up on to her knee, as he immediately sank into her arms, playing with her blonde hair.

"He's a little tired, we've been up and around all day," Kei exhaled a small smile, looking at his son. 

"No I'm not daddy, I just like sitting with Hitoka!" Yūji pouted with a small grin after that, making the adults laugh.

"He's a little lonely, he's excited to start school," Tadashi laughed, gazing at his son lovingly. 

"Are you guys coming to the reunion at the end of the month?" Kei asked abruptly, making Tadashi perk up more. 

"Oh yes, the reunion!" Kiyoko caught Yachi's eye. Guess they had the perfect date to tell everyone.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Yachi smiled softly, rubbing Yūji's hair. 

~

"I'm so nervous!" Yachi messed with her hair, which was in a cute little bun. Kiyoko chuckled, kissing the top of her head and hugging her from behind. They were both wearing dresses, but considering Yachi had a small, just tiny but still kinda visible, baby bump of 13 weeks, being 11 weeks in when they discovered, she was trying to figure out ways to hide it.

Kiyoko zoned out, beginning to rub the baby bump continuously. 

"Kiyo!" Yachi giggled, tapping her arm gently.

"We said we were meeting in the parking lot right? We can just wait until everybody gets out of their cars, and then we can reveal it," Yachi thought for a moment then smiled at her fiancée, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay.. lets go get in the car," 

They messed about and giggled the whole way there, figuring out exciting ways to tell them.

"Ooh, how about the picture thing everyone's doing? That's cool, right?" Yachi was practically vibrating off her seat, with a huge grin.

"I'm not sure love, but if that's what you want to do, then go for it sweetheart," Yachi grinned, reaching down to her stomach and rubbing the small baby bump.

They arrived in the car park a few minutes late, just as planned. Everyone was waiting for them as they stood by their cars with their respective partners. 

"There you are!" Ryuunosuke gave them him shark grin as Kiyoko got out of the car, smiling at everyone gently. 

"Hey Yachi!" Hinata greeted, waving at her through the window. She smiled back at him, tension building up inside her. They weren't afraid they were gonna be mad, they would never be. Just maybe not have the right reaction at the time? Or that Yachi could screw it up and then everyone would hate her and then—

"I was wondering if we could take a picture? You know, for memory sake," Kiyoko seemed calm, but she was actually really excited. 

"Sure," Hinata grinned, taking Noya by the hand, soon descending in a line. Yachi slipped out of the car as Kiyoko stood forward, pretending to get ready to take the picture. She exhaled all her nerves and smiled at her fiancée knowingly.

She began recording as Yachi slipped in next to Kageyama, arms in front of her. 

"Everybody say: Yachi's pregnant!" Kiyoko grinned, watching their faces go to confusion for a spilt second and then excitement and awe, turning to stare at Yachi.

Daichi was the first to move forward along with Suga like the proud parents they are. 

"How long sweetheart?" Daichi asked calmly as he could, grinning that whole time and making Yachi's tears well up happily. 

"3 months, s-see?" She moved her hands to a show the bump, a small one but it was there. Suga almost burst into tears with her, going in to hug her gently from the side. 

"We're so proud of you two, c'mere!"

Meanwhile, Nishinoya, Ryuunosuke and the other previous second years were celebrating with Kiyoko. 

"Congrats Kiyoko! I bet the baby will be just as beautiful as you and Yachi!" Ryuunosuke grinned as Chikara, now both of them Tanaka's, hugged the girl gently. 

"I hope the baby turns out just as cute as Yachi is," Kiyoko looked back at her fiancée proudly, who was now crying with Suga, Asahi and Hinata.

~

The couple sat nervously at the doctors office. They were nervously awaiting on their results back on the baby's gender.

"Kiyo? Are you still hoping for a boy?" Yachi has a tendancy to massage her bump when she was nervous, so you'd often see her hand on her stomach. 

"Mhm. I would love a baby girl though," Kiyoko let a small smile slip "As long as it's your baby, I'd love either with my entire heart,"

Yachi felt very heart swell in her chest, seeing the pure emotion in Kiyoko's eyes. The blonde let out a happy exhale.  
"Make sure there's some love left for me"

"Always," the rubbed their heads together gently while focusing on the bump.   
A few minutes later, the doctor came back inside with the tests, smiling at them widely.

"Congratulations, you're having a girl!" Tears welled up in the smaller girl's eyes, grinning widely as she let out a shaky laugh. Kiyoko chuckled at Yachi's mess of emotions, kissing her hand gently. 

~

"Hey sweetheart!" Suga hugged Yachi and held her gently at the door, Daichi and Kiyoko also hugged for a few seconds, before handing the two a gift.   
They were the first people to arrive at the baby shower, where they would reveal the gender.

"How are you doing honey?" They walked through the house talking, both couples sitting down on the living room. 

Food was displayed carefully on the kitchen table, set up with little trinkets making the whole thing just look so aesthetic. 

There were purple decorations everywhere, not wanting to give away the gender just yet.

"Oh Hitoka, look at you! I can't wait till we see the cute little bumpkin!" Suga was sitting next to the younger blonde, facing her as well as the baby bump. He just adored it, and everyone thought it was adorable.

"Me too! Don't forget to pick boy or girl for the reveal," 

They two of them continued to talk right up until the others got there. 

"Ryuunosuke, Chikara, Nishinoya-! Hinata, Kageyama, all four of you come inside! Come on, everyone is waiting," they were instantly dragged inside, practically thrown into the living room. 

Their whole team was there, Tadashi, Koushi, Chikara and Hitoka gushing over the baby while Kei and Ryuu watched in amusement. 

They talked, laughed and at one point even danced together, and then came the moment everyone was waiting for.

"Everybody in their teams? Girls on the right, boys to the left!" Shōyou, Tadashi, Daichi, Koushi, Ryuunosuke and Asahi were hoping for a girl, while Tobio, Kei, Chikara, Nishinoya, Narita and Kinoshita we're all on the boy's side.

Tension was high as everyone made competitive eye contact from across the room as Kiyoko walked in with a balloon. 

It was a solid black so no one could tell what colours were inside it. 

"Here we go!" Yachi grinned to herself, cradling her bump. 

"3, 2 1-!" The girl's team cheered as bright pink confetti burst out of the balloon and onto the floor, running over and collecting their bet money from certain people.

~

"A-am I a burden Tadashi?"

Yachi, who was now 5 months in to her pregnancy, had started to have drastic mood swings. No one expected it, but instead of it making her angry, she just sobbed.

It was an emotional rollercoaster, and Kiyoko had only popped out for an hour or so to do some shopping and pick up some of Yachi's craving foods. 

"Huh-?!" The man on the other side of the phone exclaimed, giving confused Yūji to a concerned Kei. She had been getting more and more anxious as well as stressed when her fiancée left, but she had never said anything as drastic as this.

"I-I just feel like I'm getting too attached- a-and what if she gets mad at me-!" She was sobbing into the phone like never before, rubbing her baby bump. 

"Hitoka, sweetheart, you don't need to worry about that. She loves you, and that's the only important thing, right?" The green haired male wasn't the best to come to for most things, but he was probably your best bet when it came to nervousness and stress expression.

"B-but-!" Yachi yelped as felt arms wrap around her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Kiyoko was hugging her from behind, rubbing her baby bump to soothe her.

She started to sob. "I-I'm sorry Kiyo— I didn't mean th-that I didn't want you or anythin—," she hiccuped gently as Kiyoko took the phone out of her hand and set it down the receiver.

"Come on," The taller took her hand gently and led her to the coach. They sat there cuddling and holding each other for the rest of the night, occasionally saying little 'I love you's

~

7 months in, they started to decorate the baby's room. The couple had sat down multiple evenings in a row, trying to decide on a colour scheme that wouldn't be too stereotypical but would also be at a range for girls. 

Eventually, they picked a yellow-light grey colour palette, one of the back walls being painted a light yellow while the others were done in grey. 

Kiyoko ended up doing most of the painting, but Ryuunosuke came over to help them as well, mostly for moving the heavier stuff and putting the crib together. 

The baby's room was situated right next to theirs, not quite a box room but a little smaller than the average sized room. 

A chest of drawers were placed underneath the window-sill, where little trinkets of Bambi, Yachi's favourite Disney character, and other animals lay. The crib was white wood, with a soft, grey blanket, while a small wind chime hung from the ceiling. 

"You two did a good job today!" Yachi praises the two, standing in the kitchen. The man laughed, draining his tea cup. 

"It was no trouble, call if you need anything else. I better get going home to Chikara, I'll see you soon," The original Tanaka left after saying his goodbyes, the two women admiring the babies room.

~

"Kiyoko-!" Yachi held her stomach in pain, feeling the contractions start up again.

Kiyoko had just gone out for more baby food and supplies, and the phone was downstairs. 

The small girl let out a grunt of pain as she lay on the bed, in tears. She didn't want to give birth alone, she was too scared. 

It hurt...

"Hitoka?" Kiyoko's voice sounded from downstairs, as the door shut.

"Kiyo-!" She shrieked desperately, feeling another contraction start just as soon as the other ended. 

"Hitoka-!? Are you oka—," she broke into the room, realising what had happened. "Oh dear god, you're a week early!" 

The taller girl sprinted to the side of the bed, helping her fiancée up. They managed to get to the door and eventually down the stairs after about 10 minutes. 

The whole time, Yachi was whimpering in pain. Kiyoko felt awful, but she had to hurry up. 

——

The hospital ride was horrible for both, the stress increasing per second. As soon as they reached the hospital, Yachi was practically screaming in pain. 

They took her into the birth ward while Kiyoko followed, worriedly calling their friends for mental support. 

"Kiyoko, honey, try to stay calm when you go in there. You don't want to worry Yachi," Suga rubbed her eyes for her as the tears began to well up. She took a deep breath and smiled at everyone.

They managed to get there within 5 minutes at least, which was amazing. 

"O-okay.. we'll see you guys in a few hours. Tadashi, let's go," Tadashi accompanied her, walking into the room nervously.

He was her birth partner, since he had given birth to Yūji he could help her through the process. 

~

4 hours went by painfully slow for those waiting outside, all of them nervous wrecks. Yūji continuously let his eyes droop before lifting his head again, gripping Kei's shirt. 

"Go to sleep sweetie, dad will wake you up when we can go in, okay?" Kei whispered to him, putting on a tired smile. 

"Mhmn," in no time, he was flat out. Everyone gave the small boy tired smiles, leaning on their significant other or their friends. 

"I hope she's doing well... she's only small..." Daichi rubbed Koushi's arm supportively, kissing his boyfriend's hand continuously. 

"She's strong, and she's got Kiyoko and Tadashi in there too," Koushi smiled, watching a Hinata continuously poked Nishinoya and Kageyama in the cheek so they wouldn't drift off.

"Yeah..."

~

12 hours. 12 scary, long hours but she was finally here. Their little Mai. 

A rush to wake everyone was made as the doctor announced the time, 11:44pm, and that she was perfectly healthy. 

After properly cleansing their hands, everyone quietly filed in to see the happy couple and their new baby. 

Tadashi walked forward to Kei and Yūji with tears in his eyes, smiling as he got taken under his husband's arm. 

"Oh Kei, she's gorgeous..." he whispered, nuzzling his head in.

"Papa! Can I go see Hitoka?" They smiled at the small boy's eagerness. 

"Of course honey. But remember, Hitoka is sleepy and it hurts so be careful okay?"

"Okay!" The blonde made his way out of his father's arms and quietly walked towards the bed. He got nervous as the others in the room were gathering around the bed.

'Is Hitoka okay..?' 

"Here sweetie," Suga took his hand and wove him between the mass of legs and feet to the side of the bed, just in front of Hinata.

Kiyoko noticed him immediately and rubbed the tears out of her eyes, gesturing him to come closer. 

"Here," she lifted the small boy on to her lap gently, getting him in a comfortable position before she smiled down at him. "Do you want to see Mai?" 

She kept in the 'Aww' when he nodded gently, peeking over at Yachi. 

"Hey Yūji, are you okay sweetheart?" Her voice was croaky, she had been shouting pretty loud. 

"Am I okay? I'm worried about you, Hitoka! Are you hurt?" Everyone's hearts clenched at his adorable worry, almost breaking into tears when the small blonde girl leaned over with the bundle in her arms. 

Yūji peaked in, eyes widening in wonder.

A small baby, with chubby cheeks and an adorable face was sleeping in his 'aunt's arms. 

"She's so cute..." he leaned over her, but not as far so that he would fall. "She's got Kiyo's spot. It's so adorable," 

He continued to whispered cute little things he noticed about the baby's appearance, pointing out all the things he thought were beautiful. 

It was too much for Yachi's heart, she started to cry again. 

"Don't cry darling, our little Mai is in good hands. Right Yūji?" The small boy puffed out his chest, in an adorable attempt to look tough.

"I'll protect her from everything when she gets bigger! I promise!" 

'My heart!' Everyone in the room could have collapsed at the pure energy that surrounded the two children. They could tell they were going to be best friends. 

"Come on Baby, let Hitoka get some rest," Tadashi came from the crowd of people, holding out his hand for Yūji to take. 

The small boy looked at the baby one last time, before kissing Hitoka's cheek twice.   
"The last one was for Mai!" He pointed out cheerily, before hopping down and into his father's arms. 

"We're so proud of you two, all of us," Asahi grinned, rubbing the back of his head. 

"He's right! She's just as beautiful as both of you!" Hinata gushed excitedly, getting a playful hit on the arm from Kageyama. 

~

Everybody left soon enough, all after sobbing about how beautiful Mai was. It always ended in tears.

"Good night sweetheart," Kiyoko kisses Yachi's head softly, chuckling at her already-sound asleep lover. All three of them were staying the rest of the night in hospital, then leaving in early morning after checkups. 

The woman walked over to the incubator in the room, just in the other side of the bed, watching as her daughter fell soundly asleep.  
Her daughter. Her fiancée. 

Her babies. She's never been this happy.


	25. BoKuroAka - Periods Suck PT1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/2 - sorry this took so long, I'm working on a book series for Haikyuu 2nd Gen! This one is a trans!Kuroo AU, one of my favourites! 
> 
> I'd just like to point out that a cosplayer on TikTok got bullied into a corner due to doing a Trans!Todoroki Shoto au because they weren't visibly trans, but they weren’t cisgender either. That's isn't okay! It's just an AU, and they weren't disrespecting or fetishising trans people in anyway. Thank you for coming to my rant ^-^!
> 
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: Trans! Closeted!Kuroo, periods.

The HighSchool student raised his bedhead from the pillow, squinting and blinking a few times. His eyes always took ages to adjust as early morning light streamed out of his window, which he internally cursed himself for not shutting and closing the curtains last night. He had just woken up, which sucked anyway, but he felt a familiar yet horrifying sensation. 

Jumping out of bed, Kuroo ran towards the bathroom of his house quickly. He didn't realise what time of month it was, and considering his 'week' was always switching between the first and second week, he had completely blanked. 

Reaching down into the cabinet, the male carefully looked around for his pads, only to find, to his horror, that he had two left. Two. 

He left the bathroom after putting it on, uncomfortably shifting for a while before glancing back at his bed. The sheets were stained a deep red in one spot, and the bedhead groaned as he realised his shorts were probably stained too. 

After getting some clothes out, he bent down after sliding off his shorts, going to pick them up before the cramp hit. 

"Hngh..." the poor boy put a hand over his cramp area, massaging it gently. It didn't feel the same though, he needed a heat pad. 

Kuroo sniffed, feeling water build up behind his eyes... he hated this femininity he possessed. He could get rid of everything else but this... he was cursed for life. 

"Mom!"

~

Bokuto and Akaashi looked at their phones nervously. Was their boyfriend mad at them? Did they make him sad? Angry?

They had originally planned to meet up at the cat cafe, Neko's Coffee, in Tokyo for their 2nd anniversary of dating, but Kuroo had yet to make an appearance and he was already 30 minutes late. Both found this extremely weird, especially since Kuroo was usually the first one to get there...

"Did we do something?" Akaashi felt himself get frustrated, searching his memory for something, anything they could've done to hurt his feelings, or set him into a mood. 

"Maybe we should go to his house? Maybe his mom will explain!" Bokuto tries staying optimistic, patting Akaashi's back gently. The shorter boy looked at him, before trying a lip smile. "Don't let your anxiety get to you Keiji, I'm sure he didn't forget or anything. Maybe he just woke up late. Just stay calm,"

Said boy leaned on to the bi-haired males shoulder, sighing gently. 

"I'll try,"

~

"Oh thank goodness, I was beginning to think that Tetsurou didn't tell you," Mrs Kuroo gushed at the two boys standing at the front door, who were a more than just a little confused. 

"Actually.. we're here because he wouldn't respond to either of us when we text him, and we got worried after a while. Did something happen?" Akaashi could feel panic slowly begin to rage it's way through his veins, gripping Bokuto's hand tight. 

"Oh... I see. Well, I suppose he didn't say anything then," she awkwardly stepped to the side, rubbing the back of her neck. "You two go upstairs and talk to him, I've got to go pick some things up," 

Before either of them could ask any questions, she shut the door and they soon heard the sound of a car driving off into the distance.  
The two made eye contact nervously and glanced up the stairs. At almost the same time, they had the exact same thought. 

'Is he hurt-?!' 

"Tetsurou-?" Kuroo's head perked up at Akaashi's voice. His eyes began to water, he was so emotional and knowing Akaashi was here made his emotions go haywire.

"Sunshine? Are you okay?" Bokuto's voice saying his nickname set his tears off and down his face.  
They were both here, and almost at the door. Rubbing his eyes in a swift motion across his forearm, Kuroo slammed himself into the door, wincing at the impact it had. 

"I-I'm fine!" He sounded desperate... Bokuto didn't like it, and he could tell their setter didn't either. 

"Baby... please let us see you," The soft voice that the bi-haired boy gave him made it worse. 

"Tetsurou, you sound scared... please let us in. Have we done something to scare or upset you?" The bedheaded boy melted at Akaashi's soft voice, it sounded like he was trying his best not to panic. He internally yelled at himself for making then think they had done something wrong. The tallest boy sighed, before shakily putting his hand on the handle.

"Y-you have to promise you won't tell anyone—.. or-or get mad at me," the two outside the door made eye contact and immediately replied. 

"We swear,"

Kuroo gulped, wiping his teary eyes before cracking the door open. He was met with the two boys, who looked like they were close to tears themselves.  
Akaashi was underneath Bokuto's arm, nervously gripping his bicep while the said male stared right at the door.

Sniffing, Bokuto opened his arms wide as Keiji also extended an arm out as an offer to hold him. 

Tetsurou choked out a sob, rushing immediately into their arms and concealing himself into a group hug. 

"Sunshine..." Bokuto muttered with care into the tallest's neck, noticing how their setter had started to rub his back. "What's wrong?" 

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you so-oner.." the taller hiccuped, raising his head out of Bokuto's shoulder. "I was so-.. so scared t-that-.." He interrupted himself with his own cries again, sniffing as Akaashi gently came out of Bokuto's arms to give him another hug.

"Scared to tell us what?"

Kuroo's Mind was a wreck, he knew he'd have to tell them but the words in his mouth were bumbling around and he had no time to think of any other way to say it—

"I'm Trans!" Akaashi felt Kuroo's shaking worsen and his knees buckle as he collapsed to the ground, sobbing. He couldn't take the pressure... the poor boy thought they would hate him for being that way, or for at least not telling them.

"Oh Tetsurou... that's what you were afraid to tell us Sunshine?" Bokuto's relived, as well as calm voice came from behind them as he kneeled down, kissing the back of his neck.

Akaashi stroked his hair softly, hearing the small hiccups calm down as sobs turned into sniffs. 

"I-I thought you would think I'm.. disgusting, or-or something... for l-lying as well," Akaashi let the boy raise his head gently, cupping his cheek before gently kissing a tear away. 

"Neither of us would ever think you're disgusting Kuroo, because being transgender doesn't change the fact that you're ours... our boyfriend, our sunshine," Bokuto nodded, kneeling next to Kuroo's side as he squinted the last few tears out of his eyes, clearing his vision. 

What did he do to deserve these angels?

"Pro-..mise?" He sniffed, leaning on the spiker's shoulder. 

"Promise. Now let's get you into bed and we'll both give you some stomach rubs, okay?"


	26. BoKuroAka - Periods Suck PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/2 - I will do anything for you guys so if you want a part two or three to anything then just go ahead and ask! 😊❤️  
> {Requested by @Pipyellow }  
> Warnings: trans! Kuroo

Bokuto stroked Kuroo's hair softly as Akaashi rubbed his stomach from the side. 

Said boy was sleeping soundly on his monochrome-haired boyfriend's lap, facing Akaashi. 

"I feel so bad that he thought that he couldn't trust us.. what made him think that way..?" The shortest boy looked down, continuously rubbing Kuroo's belly to make sure it didn't have any upsets.

"Some people are cruel.. and don't understand," he looked up to meet Bokuto's eyes.  
"And sometimes they're just opinionated before they're educated," 

Bokuto looked down at the tallest boyfriend of the trio and kissed his head softly. Akaashi looked on fondly, he loved seeing the ace player spoil Kuroo and love him. It made him feel just as warm as when the two focused on him.

"Mhn.. Kou..? Keiji..?" Kuroo stirred awake slightly, shifting on Bokuto's lap. The two smiled down at him... they loved his 'morning' looks.

"Yes sweet, it's us. Do you need anything?" The shortest asked softly, reaching his other hand to caress his face. Kuroo lazily sunk into the touch, leaning against the palm of his hand. 

"Mm, hugs and kisses?" He cracked his eye opens little, smiling gently. 

"Of course baby," Bokuto whispered quietly, shifting him around so that Kuroo was now in between the two. All three of them snuggled inwards, wrapping their arms around Kuroo's back and one hand on top of the other's in front of them.

"Mm... I love you guys so much, you know that," Kuroo let the words slip, pressing his lips against Akaashi's head, then Bokuto's.

"I love you two more than the world," Bokuto countered, tickling his neck with soft kisses. 

"I love you two because you are my world.." Akaashi flushed pink as Cupid arrows shot through the two boys' hearts. 

"Baby-!" Akaashi exhaled a humorous chuckle as Kuroo hugged his neck from behind, while Bokuto hugged his legs gently. 

The bedheaded Male nuzzled his face into Akaashi's soft hair, closing his eyes.  
"Can we cuddle and watch a movie for a while?"

"Of course sweet," Akaashi smiled, reaching backward and rubbing Kuroo's hair. Bokuto gushed inwardly as he watched the two, getting up and grabbing the orange blanket Kuroo had on the side.

"Ooh, I have chocolate downstairs! Hold on—," Kuroo was about to get up before Bokuto playfully pushed him back down, kissing his cheek gently.

"Nu-uh, we got this one baby," the bedhead smiled gently, giggling a little as Akaashi started rubbing his stomach again before getting off the bed. 

"You two sure?" The two Fukurodani chibi's nodded repeatedly, hands clenched into fists with determined yet cute looks on their faces.  
"Well... I-I need to change my thing now so.. the chocolate stuff is in the top left cupboard by the door to the kitchen,"

"Okay baby!" Bokuto skipped to the door, the shortest of the trio following him while shaking his head with laughter. 

'What did I do to deserve them?' Kuroo thought to himself as he smiled, walking towards his bathroom door. 

~

The monochrome haired boy carried two bars of chocolate in one hand with carrying a mug of sweet hot chocolate in the other, Akaashi holding the other two mugs and balancing a bag of marshmallows on one, a packet of Sakura Mochi on the other.

Kuroo stared at them as they walked in, sitting up.

"Hey babe, we've got the stuff," Akaashi claimed quietly, smiling at him. 

"Mhm!" Bokuto grinned, putting the mug on Kuroo's desk while Akaashi our the other two on little coasters. "We didn't know which chocolate you preferred, or what else you wanted so... we just sorta got all of it!"

A small sniffle distracted them, turning to see tears rolling down their boyfriend's cheeks as he looked down in an attempt to hide his face from them. 

Akaashi's eyes widened in worry while Bokuto quickly abandoned the chocolate on the desk, both running to his side. 

"No, no, no baby. Why are you crying?" The bo-haired boy held his face gently as the shortest of the trio slided a hand up his back and on to his shoulder.   
"Did we do something wrong-?!"

"N-No. it's just..." he raised his head up gently to show them the content smile underneath the tears.   
"I'm so happy... so lucky to have you two," 

Surprised expressions took place on their faces, looking at each other before turning back to smile at their gorgeous boyfriend. 

"We're the lucky ones," Akaashi giggled, moving his hand to hold Kuroo's. Bokuto got up, walking over to the desk and did a few quick back-and-forths, transporting the chocolate and drinks to the two boys in the bed. 

"Now... Mulan?" Kuroo smiled. They never forgot his favourite movie.

"Of course,"


	27. SemiShira - Pretty Submissive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - inspired by an image and compelled by a few other Haikyuu fans  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> OKAY BUT- BUT-! SHIRABU WITH AN AHEGO FACE? Precious 
> 
> {Kinda? Requested by @slutty_shipper}  
> Warnings: lemon/smut, rough sex, degrading x praise (?), storage room and bratty Shirabu

Irk marks appeared on the taller setter's face as Shirabu ignored his advice, yet again. 

"For the last time Semi, I don't wanna hear your complaints-!" Tendou and Goshiki sweat dropped at each other, knowing that this practise was going to be a rollercoaster ride.

"I'm not complaining, I'm giving you advice twit," Shirabu growled, spinning around to face the 3rd year again. 

"Who you calling a twit, moron-?!" The younger boy exploded, swishing back around immediately. Semi scrunched his nose in distaste, crossing his arms at the shorter boy. 

"Don't call me a moron when you're being a little bitch!" He shot back, the 'conversation' getting heated. They were in a head to head screaming battle by the time someone finally stepped in.

"Now now, let's calm down," the familiar deep voice of their Captain came, soon separating the two. 

"Prick," 

"Dickwad," both mumbled to each bother before leaving for good, finishing up practise with their other teammates. 

~

Clearing up... that was a mission. It was the setters' turns to clean up that day, and no one on the team were ready.

They had a monthly clean up of the storage room, Eita and Kenjirou were paired together. It was a disaster in the making and today a fight was bound to happen.

They all finished up as fast as possible so they could escape before the volcano of insults erupted. Goshiki, the last one out, sprinted as soon as he had finished, just in time for the two to enter the storage room. 

~

"Why are you always tell me what to do?" Semi sweat dropped in irritation upon hearing the younger's voice, turning his head to face the other. He had his arms crossed and staring at him. 

'Is he even cleaning-?!'

They were over half way done cleaning, and Semi just wanted to go home and relax... so he decided to ignore the question, turning his head back around.

"Do you think I'm not a good enough setter or something?" This made Semi turn a little. 

"Shirabu, just keep your mouth closed. Sooner we're done, the sooner you can leave," He jumped slightly when an hand slammed down on the wall next to him, turning in shock to see his underclassman, yet again being bratty. 

"I want an answer," 

Semi lost his cool, pulling his wrist into a locked position above his head. When Shirabu tried to rip his hand off him, the taller simply pinned the other wrist down with the same hand. 

"Stop testing me, I'm your senpai, so listen to me!" His eyes softened in surprise when he found the second year blushing slightly, lips sealed tightly. It took him a few minutes but he did get there. "Oh. I see..."

What the upperclassman didn't realise was how quiet the boy was is due to his submissive side. Shirabu was constantly turned on when someone hit rough with him, didn't care if he was fragile or not. That hit his senses in all the good spots. 

"Not so bratty now, are we?" Loosening his grip on Shirabu's hands, he caught the wrist that was falling down and pinned it yet again to the wall with his other hand. "You're very quiet now... let's see if I can set you off?" 

The younger had to swallow his want and lust to meet Semi's eyes, but both just came back, and hitting him ten times harder. 

Carefully directing the youngers hand, he took the one pinned above his head from the wall and placed it on his own jaw. 

Feeling the tightening in their underwear, both boys flushed a little red as the taller began to suck on Shirabu's fingers, making eye contact as he licked them seperately and all together. 

The feeling made the smaller boy hum and stutter in euphoria, letting out a small groan when the grip on his wrist became tighter. 

"You reckon that should be enough~?" His voice was starting to get teasing.. it was making it harder to keep in his own moans of pleasure.

"M-mhn.." Shirabu mumbled, knowing what was coming next. He never thought of all people, that Eita Semi would be the one to take his virginity away. But... he couldn't say he minded terribly. 

"Let's get these off hm?" The taller's boy was practically controlling his movements, directing his other hand to slip off the smaller boy's shorts. 

Once they were fully off, Shirabu started to get nervous, which somehow aroused himself more. The feeling of Semi... the feeling of Semi controlling his body was amazing, he felt like the older boy knew exactly what he wanted. 

"Mhn-Hah-!" He gasped out in surprised as he felt his own fingers enter him, leaning his head forward to rest on the taller's chest. 

It didn't feel like they were his fingers, but Semi's. He would be lying if he said he hadn't dreamed of someone fingering him open, making him drool and then fucking him until he broke but.. Eita didn't have to know that.

"Do you like that baby?" The smaller's breathing pace quickened as the third year began to voice his teasing, occasionally putting it into actions as well. "Do you like it~? Hm?" 

"F-..uc~k—.." something about those fingers being his own, how Semi could get him to do what he wanted out of his own raw submissive nature... it was..-

"Ah-!" The dominant slowed down, a smirk gracing his lips. 

"Found it,"

~

"E-..ita-! Eita-! A-ah-!" Kenjirou's moans filled the storage closet as something a lot bigger than his fingers entered him. 

He was yet again pinned against the wall, both hands held above him with both Semi's hands too. The taller was balls deep inside of him, and was really the only thing holding Shirabu up from falling to the ground. One wrong move, and he could go tumbling to the floor. 

They both stayed still for a minute, but hearing the second year's heavy breathing made it hard for Semi to keep his cool and not completely destroy him. 

"W..- what are you waiting for? An I-invitation?" Semi exhaled a silent chuckle, before a dangerous glint took place in his eye.

"Oh sweetheart, when I'm done with you..~" the taller licked his lips. "I doubt you'll be able to walk out off here,"

Shirabu's face went a darker shade of pink. 

'Holy fuck...'

His thought process was interrupted by his own moan, and feeling of his ass getting fucked began. Semi was slow at first, but over time, he began to thrust deep and hard.

"S-so.. g-..oOD-!" The second year was going crazy, the feeling enveloped him entirely and he shook with pleasure as the taller began to thrust deeper, slowing his pace but still keeping it fast enough to get sounds out of his bottom.

"C'mon Kenjirou-... wh-where's the pushy order now huh~? What do you want me to do~?" Threatening to slow to a stop, Semi was shocked as Kenjirou broke a wrist free, pulling him in closer by the neck and simultaneously making the older boy go deeper inside of him.

"If you don't keep fucking me h-hard as you possibly can, I-I'll pin you down and ride you myself in front of everyone in school, at p-practise if I have to," 

That set off a new spark in the taller boy. A smirk took place on his face, Shirabu suddenly realising he was in for one hell of a ride. 

~

"Take it...- Take it like the good little slut you are~" the speed Eita was thrusting was almost phenomenal, holding Shirabu's legs by the backs of his kneecaps and almost pinning them down next to him. 

It was insane at how flexible that boy was. 

The two of them were extremely close, mainly because Semi lived watch if himself go in and out of his submissive, but also because he loved watching Shirabu stare at his own hole getting wrecked while he moaned.

"O-..oh E-Eita-!" Noticing his voice was averting higher and his thighs began to shake, Semi sped up his pace, wanting nothing more than to watch the second years face twist in pleasure. 

"You know you're shameless at this point...~" Semi's voice could be barely heard by the bottom through his own panting.   
"You really are addicted to cock.., right~?"

That's when Shirabu let his real ahego faces out, drooling and really letting himself unravel.

"C'mon sweetheart~? Has anyone else really fucked you this good..~?" Semi teased, not really expecting an answer from the moaning mess beneath him. But low and behold, a broken sentence came out of his mouth. 

"N-n-..O-! Y-you're m..-y f-fi-! F-irst time~!" It stunned Semi second that he slowed his pace by a second or so, but even then the bottom looked at him. That was beautiful. 

The flushed face and drool hanging at his lips... the innocent, yet naughty glint that took place in his eyes... the heaving of his chest... and the hot, pleasured tears running down his face tied the present together. 

'So... fucking sexy'

"Well then.. better make your first time count right~?" The bottom's eyes widened as Semi bent down to press his forehead against his, still thrusting in and out maliciously.   
"That what you want~?"

"F-fuck me har..-der-! Please~!" He whined, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten . He was begging for release.   
"P-please... just make me cum..~!"

"Heh.. of course," the insane thrusting started up again, and just as Shirabu was starting to calm down, he was yet again thrown into a high. 

Feeling Semi relax back, the second years head was pulled forward to watch as his hole got destroyed.   
"Watch as I fuck you... don't dare to look away," ... ohhhh fuck...

"Hah~!" Tongue out, Kenjirou let ropes of thick cum spurt out of his slit, riding out the orgasm as the taller reached his peak, burying his semen deep into the shorter boy's ass, drawing a loud moan out of him.

Panting filled the room, mainly Shirabu catching his breath again. 

"D-did you really have to cum inside... dumbass," 

"Would you rather have to cleanup the floor again?" The smaller huffed, pushing his sweaty bangs to the side and behind his ear. "Hey,"

"Hm?" The second year asked, raising an eyebrow. Eita stood up and began to put his clothes on. 

"I'll take care of you in the bathroom at mine, but for now, I'm gonna have to carry you," Shirabu flushed a little, but his cheeks were already burning so it didn't really make a difference. 

"M'kay," 

"Sorry for going so rough for your first time,"

"Eh, I liked it. I still kinda like the idea of riding you in public though,"

"I'll think it over,"


	28. KuroIwa - Just F̶U̶C̶K̶ Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - I talked about this in my first BokuAka oneshot, and it's been biting at me since so, I may as well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I'm super happy because I just made myself a Hyena-Laugh Kuroo earring!  
> {Not requested}  
> Warnings: lemon, bottom Iwa  
> We're just getting right into this one

If one thing was certain, it's that the Aoba Johsai ace was very vocal in bed. And Nekoma's captain just happened to absolutely love it.

Small 'ah's came from Iwaizumi's mouth every time Kuroo fucked into him, gripping his back.  
The dominant could feel how his nails were digging into him, sure to leave a mark. He made Iwaizumi moaned out harder as he choked him a little more, one hand wrapped around his throat. 

"Heh..- you like that-.. don't you?" Kuroo seemed a little breathless himself, hands around Iwaizumi's throat as he leaned down to bite into his soft, untouched collarbone. 

"Mhm..~! Kuroo, y-you're to-o good..- at this-!" He whined as his whole body vibrated, he was being rocked hard.

"How good, huh~? C-c'mon... be honest," he voice got deeper, and that's when Iwaizumi really started to get louder, panting as Kuroo got faster... and somehow, he managed to fuck him harder too. 

Was this guy even human, how could he make him feel so amazing...?

~

It started today. A breezy day of the summer holiday. The a few members of the two teams had met up unintentionally in Tokyo.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, and Kuroo, Kenma and Yaku.

They had all seen each other at the same cafe, awkwardly shifting around each other. The third years of Aoba Johsai were extremely nervous around them, another powerhouse, but this time from the Tokyo prefecture.

All but one. 

This guy... the one with spiky hair and tan skin. He was constantly putting the others in line, if they did anything stupid, they would receive a kick up the ass.

'The Yaku of Aoba Johsai?'

Kuroo let himself occasionally look over to him, the guy was constantly smacking that famous setter of their's around the head with either his hand, a book or something, anything he could find that wouldn't cause permanent damage and/or amnesia. 

He chuckled at them quietly when he heard Oikawa yell out "Mean Iwa-Chan-!"

"What are you laughing about?" Kenma's voice brought him back into reality, making him jump a little. The middle blocker glanced down at his short friend before waving it off as nothing. 

Kenma, being Kenma, took it suspiciously but kept an eye on him for the rest of the day. Or.. until Kuroo and Iwaizumi both split from the rest of their groups.

"Hey~" Iwa jumped slightly, turning his whole body to the side in surprise. Nekoma's captain leant against the side of the Bathroom wall, cocking his head gently to the side. "Aren't you Seijoh's ace?" 

"Uh-.. yeah- yeah I am. What of it?" Iwaizumi got his posture back after he snapped out of the trance he was in. It was only for a second, but Kuroo gave him his signature smirk and the ace could tell that the taller caught sight of it. 

"Nice~" The brown-haired boy attempted to keep his cool as Kuroo came up to him, placing his hand on Iwaizumi's hip. "What brings you to Tokyo?" 

"I.. Uh- I'm here with some friends to visit a cafe..." his voice became less confident as the taller got closer, putting both hands on him and his hips. Not realising what he was doing, Kuroo chuckled lowly as the ace put his hands on the middle blockers forearms.

"Mhm... you're pretty cute, you know..." before either of them knew it, Iwaizumi's back was against the wall and they were extremely close.

"I'm... not cute" Iwaizumi attempted his usual scowl, but the taller boy towered over him in intimidation. "Who are you anyways?" 

"Tetsurō Kuroo, the Nekoma Boy's Volleyball team Captain, my pleasure," the bedhead took a hand away from the shorter boy's hips, before proceeding to take his hand and kissing it gently. Kuroo looked up innocently as he did so, making the ace flush. "What's your name gorgeous?" 

"H-.. Hajime Iwaiz—," 

"Hajime is fine, sweetheart," Kuroo interrupted, draping the arm he took from Hajime across his shoulder, moving in closer. 

"What exactly do you want?" Iwaizumi exhaled shakily, tensing as Kuroo's mouth got dangerously close to his, their faces side by side. 

"C'mon, don't be cold. I just saw someone gorgeous and.. I wanted to say hi~" the bedhead and ace made direct eye contact and that was it. They were gone, meeting lips immediately. 

A rough biting session took place in a bathroom stall which ultimately lead to more, and Iwaizumi felt like he had never been so willing to submit to anyone in his entire life.

~

"H-hngh..-!" The submissive whined, more so a repressed moan. 

"Come on baby, show me your sounds," Kuroo grunted, pressing his body closer to the shorter male's. Whenever they decide to have sex, it only took a few minutes until they were attached, one with each other.   
"Good boy," The top whispered in his bottom's ear when Iwaizumi finally started to let out his 'words'.

"P-please..~" the smaller boys flushed, looking to the side. He couldn't look at Kuroo's face or he'd cum. But... Kuroo himself had other plans. 

"Look at me while I fuck you," he hissed, but it wasn't harsh. Demanding yes, but he was never harsh with Iwaizumi. He refused to let himself be.   
He grabbed his submissive's chin and directed it to face him, knowing he would get some type of reaction. He didn't expect the reaction to be from him though.

The pure pleasure on his face... Iwaizumi's eyes were lidded, adding to his seductive lip-bite. His face was flushed pink, while his tanned body was sweaty. But what made Kuroo move closer in, pressing their chests together in pure desperation... was what he said. 

"Tetsurō~.." 

Foreheads pressed together, said dominant made a leap of faith. He began placing small kisses along the shorter boy's jawline, trailing them up to the point that he was hovering above his lips. They were both aching to meet... but neither knew that. 

Neither knew how desperately the other wanted to do more couple-y things, like go for walks together, hold hands, share kisses... the other thought he was just a fuck buddy to him.

"Hajime, I-..I.." Kuroo, who was still thrusting in, made that same eye contact. The same eye contact he did that faithful day that they met. 

But this time, Hajime closed the insecurity with a kiss. No tongues, just a gentle, soft kiss. And Tetsurō kissed him back with the same love. 

When they eventually parted, the top had given one more hard thrust before they both came, the two letting out grunts and moans as Kuroo filled up the bottom. They stayed in that position, Kuroo had yet to pull out as panting softly filled the room.

"C-.. can I be something more to you... than just a fuck buddy..?" The bedhead, though his hair was now flattened due to the sweat, asked quietly. 

"Tetsurō.. I want you to be closer to me in more ways than just this.." Iwaizumi reached down shakily to grab Kuroo's hand, that was currently on his hip. Fingers intertwined as the two smiled, nuzzling their faces together gently. 

"My boyfriend?"

"As long as you're mine too," Iwaizumi smiled quietly as Kuroo laid his head on his chest, kissing it gently. The boy he loved; the Tetsurō Kuroo actually loved him back. 

~

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND-?!" Both teams yelled out, except Kenma. Nothing surprised him anymore. The two sweat dropped, linking hands nervously. 

It took a second but yet again. 

"YOU'RE EACHOTHER'S BOYFRIEND-?!”


	29. Haikyuu Families - Watching From Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/2 - angst with fluff is the best combo! I came up with this concept myself!  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: mention of lemon, character deaths
> 
> Ships:   
> -IwaOi - Son = Tobio  
> -MattsuHana = Shigeru  
> -DaiSuga - Children= Shōyou + Natsu  
> -KiyoYachi - Son=Tadashi  
> -BokuAkaKuroKen Son = Kei
> 
> -TsukkiYama  
> -Kagehina

Tobio felt the rain patter down on to his head softly as he stared at the coffins in front of him. His parents... they were inside, beautifully dressed up in suits like they were at their wedding. 

Tooru and Hajime Iwaizumi. 

They looked so at peace. So differently from how they died... though their 18 year-old son couldn't bring himself to look at their lower bodies, as Tooru's legs had been crushed by the impact of the car and one of Hajime's had been torn clean off. 

He watched, devastated and silently, as their bodies were lowered into the ground, so they could always be together in Earthly form too. Takahiro and Issei, two Tobio's god fathers, came up behind him and both patted his shoulder.  
They both had tears streaming down their faces as their son, Shigeru, stayed behind without looking up.

Tobio wanted to believe what happened was just a horrifying nightmare, but.. he knew it was real when Shōyou had taken his hand.

At least they died together... at least they are together.

~ 5 days later...

The brown haired male gasped as he woke up, jerking up from his lying-down position.   
"H-Hajime-?!" 

As he took in his surroundings, he began to panic. Random people he didn't know surrounded him, all with worried faces. Some reached out to him, but he crawled back until he hit a wall. The place, room, he didn't know what it was really, around him was swarming with people, streets and it looked so much like your average Japanese City, but with something different.   
His vision began to cloud and spin before—

"Your husband is over here," a kind, calm voice said. It was... familiar... until it clicked.

'It's impossible...'

"Koushi..?" The brown haired man whispered, seeing his old friend step forward.

"Hi Tooru," tears in both their eyes, the previous Oikawa scrambled to his feet to hug the shorter man, who was also starting to get emotional. The two locked in a tight hug as Tooru heaved out a sob, finally realising what had happened that day.

"Oh Koushi.. I-I.. I'm not.." You see, Koushi and his spouse, Daichi, as well as their friends Kiyoko, Keiji and Koutarou were in a terrible accident, a fire, which resulted in their deaths 2 years beforehand. 

"I know sweetheart, it's hard." Koushi rubbed his shoulder softly. "Come on, I'll take you to the others," 

The other man could only nod, rubbing the tears on his face. The two men made their way through the crowd, and some familiar voices got louder. As soon as he saw their faces, his vision began to blur. They were all wearing white, a white dress or a white shirt and jeans... just like the angels they were.  
"There he is, Hajime,"

Tooru's head snapped up just in time to see his husband's teary face before he engulfed them into a hug. "Tooru, you had me so fucking worried then.." his voice was below a whisper, and the other could only nod as he returned the hug. At least that warmth didn't go away...

As the two eventually pulled away from each other, his husband realised the darker haired man looked a little different. 

"H-Hajime... you look younger.." 

"You too.." 

Daichi chuckled, smiling gently at the two. "It's because you've gone back to your 'glory days', people tend to look about early to late twenties when they show up here,"

"I-..I see," Tooru was led to sit with everyone else. "It's nice to see everyone's face again..."

"Yeah, it's been way too long!" Koutarou laughed as one of his husbands touched his arm gently.

"Kou, calm down dear. They both still looked overwhelmed," Tooru giggled, leaning his head on Hajime's shoulder. 

"Oh- I forgot, isn't it Tadashi's 15th birthday today?" Koushi said to Kiyoko, who smiled upon hearing her son's name. 

"Yes, I took a look down through the Earth gate in my house today, and he seemed to be having fun," Daichi rubbed her arm supportively as her voice tone drooped a little. "Hitoka is doing so well... but I saw her crying in the kitchen, which made me feel awful... she's so strong,"

"Don't blame yourself for what you can't control, Kiyoko," Koutarou gave her a sympathetic smile "that's what Keiji tells me every time we go into see how Tetsurō and Kenma are doing with Kei,"

Keiji smiled as they mentioned their family. "They got their rings as well as ours resized a week ago, Kei put our rings back on the urns,"   
Their son was about 6 when they passed, and he was 15 now, only just a little older than Tadashi.   
The light brown haired newcomer smiled sweetly, turning to Daichi and Koushi.

"I assume you two have been checking in on Shōyou and Natsu as well?" The couple chuckled before Koushi's smile widened. 

"He's doing so well looking after Natsu, it really is hard for him. I can see it in his face, but he still gives me hope," Tooru smiled supportively before reaching over and grasping Koushi's hand. 

He had also noticed that his husband had been silent since the grey-haired man asked Kiyoko about her sons birthday.

"Haji—,"

"Tobio." Tooru felt like he had just been punched in the gut as all the breath was knocked out of his lungs. He couldn't believe... he couldn't believe he forgot...

His son was left with almost no one.

Silence fell upon the group as Koushi gripped Tooru's hand a little tighter. 

"I.. I'll show you where you can see him.." Kiyoko helped the two up before patting their shoulders gently, leading them away. 

"Poor dears..." Daichi muttered as Koushi and Koutarou nodded sadly. 

~

"It's easy to do, just put your hand on here," Kiyoko demonstrated by scanning her hand on a little slab-looking thing and suddenly, the black screen in front of them turned on. 

Hajime and Tooru both jumped in realisation, before seeing Hitoka, Kiyoko's wife, and their son dancing together along to the radio. They both looked happy, and they had only just noticed that Tadashi had grown taller than both of his mother's already. The two were giggling and singing along to the lyrics, Kiyoko's image on the mantle.

Kiyoko let out a small smile and a sigh, cancelling her handprint and then gesturing towards it for the other two.   
"It's senses who you want to see, so it'll be easy," 

"Okay... um, thank you..." Hajime smiled awkwardly before Kiyoko left, closing the door quietly behind her. 

"Do you... want to do the scanny thing?" The darker haired male asked, turning to his husband. 

"O...okay.." Tooru seemed a little reluctant to do it first, but eventually placed his hand on the scanning plate, giggling as it tickled his palm softly.

"Tobio-!" A different voice called out. One that both men recognised fairly well. Shōyou Sawamura, Koushi and Daichi's oldest. 

The two stared in shock as they looked at the screen, seeing their son tower over the smaller boy, the ginger's legs propped up on his shoulders. Neither were nude in anyway but Tobio, who was shirtless.

The two men watched rather stiffly and uncomfortably as Tobio started to bite down on his boyfriend's neck, Shōyou himself letting out small mewls of pleasure.

"U-Uhm— Hajime, I think—,"

"Tobio, s-stop trying to distract yourself," this caught the two men's attention "you're pushing yourself away from what happened... you can just pretend that your dad's—,"

"I know Shōyou-!" When the two looked back at the screen, their son had his head on his boyfriend's chest, silent. "I...-I know.."

Tooru swallowed a shaky breath, reaching down and gripping Hajime's hand tightly. They both had a fierce grip.

"Just... being with you.. it makes it hurt a little less, okay?" His voice had began to grow shaky, swallowing the obvious lump in his throat that reformed every few minutes, having to pause. "I promised myself that I would surround myself with things that Dad and Pa loved... a-and my parents loved you... they loved everything about you, they were so happy when I told them you were my boyfriend-! A-...and..."

Hajime's heart broke, and he could hear Tooru's shatter too, when he saw tears rolling down their sons face. "And I want to make them proud... I want to make you proud and move on. I know they probably don't want me to be sad Shōyou.."

The ginger boy reached up, smiling sadly at the boy. "I know baby. They'll never stop being proud of you, okay? Tooru and Hajime would never stop... neither will my dad's either," 

The two younger boys made eye contact, before Tobio started to let out a few broken sob-like chuckles. 

"How could anyone not be proud of you? You're a literal sunshine," the two laughed with each other, the smaller now having tears streaming down his own face. 

"We'll stick it out for them. Okay?" The two parents watching their son and his boyfriend's interactions were starting to get emotional, Hajime wrapping his arm around his husband's waist and bringing him in silently. 

"I love him so much... I love you both so much Tooru," the barely-taller husband chuckled tearily, resting his head on the darker haired man's shoulder. 

"M-me too,"

~

Daichi and Koutarou went to go show Tooru and Hajime back to their new house, waiting outside for them. When they finally did come out of the room, they were both crying. 

The two other men looked at each other before turning back to the newly-dead couple and opening their arms. The two hugged then friends gratefully, the original Iwaizumi letting out a sniffling chuckle.

"I'm going to miss my little Tobio," Daichi smiled wearily, putting an arm around him.

"Time flies up here. We'll see them again one day,"


	30. Haikyuu Families - Watching From Above PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/2 - reunion time people! And yes the couples die together because... because we need fluff right now 😤   
>  I wanted to write this almost straight away but I published the last one pretty late at night so I waited till today  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: emotional, character deaths

~KiyoYachi~

Hitoka was, unfortunately, the first to pass away. She had died from a unknown disease, diagnosed too late for her to be saved.

When Kiyoko heard, she wouldn't leave the generation sector for days, even though she knew it took a few for her soul to ascend to the afterlife. But when she did... oh it was worth it. 

"Gah-!" Hitoka's 20-year old body formed gently, hovering before laying down on the floor. She was wearing a light yellow dress and a white jacket, to match everyone else's theme.   
Hitoka's body jerked awake, gasping out for air. She had been in the hospital just a second ago— what happened-?!

People surrounded her but they were pushed out of the way frantically as a woman she immediately recognised came into view.

Her gorgeous faces was stained with tears, glasses off. She was wearing a white skirt with a light yellow blouse, looking gorgeous as always. An almost-heavenly light surrounded her, 

"K-kiyo-..." Hitoka's eyes started to water, the emotions building up inside her. If this was a dream she was going to punch herself.

"Hitoka!" Kiyoko heaved out a heavy sob as she raced forward, wrapping her arms around her wife's shoulders and pushing her to the ground. 

"O-oh my god... Ki..-Kiyoko-!" The blonde's choked up voice called out her name in happiness, hugging her wife tightly. They both refused to move for a long time, surrounding each other in the basic comfort of love that they haven't had for years. Once they separated the hug, lips met instantly and it really was an emotional rollercoaster. 

They were together again, after all Hitoka's years of solitude. They were finally together again. 

~BokuAkaKuroKen~

Tetsurō and Kenma had both died in each other's arms peacefully while sleeping, living up to the age of 81 and 82.   
Koutarou and Keiji received the news while they were with their general friend group, and their reactions were priceless. 

Kou had completely frozen for about 20 minutes with a look of mixed happiness and utter shock on his face. Keiji began sobbing uncontrollably immediately, happily grinning as Koushi brought him in for a hug, everyone else trying to snap the bi-haired man out of his trance.

The few days that their souls didn't arrive in were like time was just going really slow, just to torture the two. But when they did arrive, time decided to just stop.

Keiji gasped out in relief, trying to hold back a cry, with Koutarou clinging on to his arm and hugging him by the side.   
When they fully formed, the other two husbands woke up, stretching and yawning like they had just woken up form a long nap. 

Tetsurō was the first to realise there were random people surrounding them, pulling Kenma close protectively. He then started to freak out a little because they were back to the age of 20 or so.   
But then a nice woman got there before Keiji and Koutarou did.

"I'm sorry sweethearts, but you both died in your sleep. This is the afterlife. Do you have any family you can meet?" After processing the information, Kenma was the first to get on to his feet, helping his husband up shakily.

"O-our husbands... they died a long time ago," at this point, the former Akaashi choked out a loud cry as Koutarou covered his sobs with his hands. This attracted their attention.

Looking to the front of the room was probably the best thing they've done since they got here. Seeing their husbands, both dressed in white dress shirts and lighter blue jeans or trousers made Tetsurō stumble and Kenma gape.

Keiji walked as calmly as he could with Koutarou by his side towards them, before they were all face to face again. He wrapped his arms around Kenma while Koutarou hugged Tetsurō immediately as well.  
"We're so proud of you.. you stuck it out for the long run for Kei, yourselves and us," this brought tears to both the newly-deads, gripping their husbands tightly before morphing their hugs into one big hug. They were sobbing, it was a huge emotional mess.

Keiji placed a signature kiss on each of their heads before giggling, gently rubbing his eyes. They were so proud.

~KageHina/IwaOi and DaiSuga family~

Tobio had grown up to marry Shōyou as well as have a child and become a family, which made their parents extremely proud. But then, when a pandemic hit the Earth, both contracted the disease. Their 12 year old daughter, Akimoto, included. 

The couple died the same day, which made Tooru and Hajime sob in sadness, of course, but also made them happy that they would get to see them again. Akimoto was eventually cured, and went in to Natsu's care. 

Daichi and Koushi were also in tears, who wouldn't be if they had to watch their son die, leaving his sister alive? 

The day of their arrival, a million thoughts were drilling their way through Tooru's head. Would his son be mad at him for dying?

'No, no that's silly... right?' Hajime held his frustrated husband by the waist and looked at him. 

"It'll be fine Tooru, he did everything he knew we would want him to do and tried to make us proud," the previous Oikawa chuckled a little, tears coming to his eyes. 

"Did make us proud, right?"

"Right," Daichi and Koushi smiled at the two, plopping down on to the seats. It was almost like a waiting room, and watching parents reunite with their children made them tear up already. 

The ginger hair caught Hajime's eye first. He pointed to it, and the other parents eyes immediately followed. Shōyou and Tobio were both generating in the corner, already showing signs of waking. 

Their parents rushed over, tears already in their eyes as Daichi and Tooru kneeled down by their son's sides, Koushi and Hajime crouching at their feet. 

"S-Shō...?" Tobio's voice was slightly thicker than it was when he was 18, and he looked around 20. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he sat up wearily and rubbed his head.   
Shōyou shifted on to his side, whining a little.   
"I think it's better this morning..-," he opened his eyes a little to see the leg of a person he didn't think he knew on the side.

Scrambling up, he knocked himself against Tobio and climbed into his lap. This made him open his eyes, looking down at his husband.   
"Babe? Wha—,"

"There's a bunch of people everywhere..-! Where's Akimoto-?!" Tobio threw his head up to meet his Dad's face, happy tears streaming down his face. His eyes widened as he caught sight of his Pa on the right, looking around stunned as he saw Shōyou's parents as well. 

"Shōyou... look again," it wasn't Tobio speaking but... the ginger man recognised that voice... it couldn't be. He looked back around to see his Papa, Koushi and his Dad grinning and crying happily. 

"D..-Dad? Papa?" Daichi choked out a sob. He hadn't been called that in so.. so long. 

"Yes.. I-it's us Shō," in a second, maybe even less, both men were in their parents embrace, sobbing messily as people around them smiled.   
Eventually, the two stood up. 

"T-Tobio, I'm so sorry," Tooru cried out, hugging his, now taller than him, son. 

"It wasn't your fault Pa, neither was it yours dad. I know you've been watching me," Hajime sighed and ruffled his hair, rubbing his own eyes. 

"Yeah. You've made us so proud son," this made Tobio tear up more. He put his head on his father's head to hide his tears.

"Dad! Don't do this to me!" The two parents chuckled. 

Shōyou and Koushi were both a heaving mess, refusing to leave Daichi's arms. Who could blame them, they had to leave pretty early on in Shōyou's life. 

"We love you, we love you-.. we love you so much baby," Koushi cradled his son, tears still seeping down his cheeks.

"I-I love you too.. I missed you so much-!" Shōyou wiped his eyes, before stepping back. "B-but how are we here..?"

Tobio looked down at his own parents, wanting to know the answer to that as well. Hajime and Tooru were already tearing up again, taking his arms and walking over to the other family.

Daichi looked at his husband before taking his sons shoulders. "You and Tobio died of the virus 5 to 6 days ago. Akimoto was healed, fortunately, and is now cared for by Natsu,"

He could tell the words hit them both like bricks. The ginger haired male stood shocked, before beginning to shake and cry. Tobio managed to walk forward and hug him gently. 

"Would you like to see her?" Tooru asked quietly, taking Hajime's hand.

"Y-yeah..." 

And so the cycle carried on... their sons were now in the same position as they had been in all those years ago. It hurt now.. but it would always get better.

~TsukkiYama/BokuAkaKuroKen and KiyoYachi family~

The two were the last out of their friends to die.

Kei and Tadashi had met while all their parents were still alive and were barely just dating when Hitoka passed. Kei was always there for her son, and the former Yachi was so proud of Tadashi for choosing just a good man. 

They died at an unknown time from old age, both living up happily till 94 with 3 children. The four husbands were eating when it happened, Keiji and Koutarou having almost the exact same reaction they did when they heard Kenma and Tetsurō had died. How ever, the other two who were completely new to this, were teary-eyed and jumping with excitement to see their son again. 

Kiyoko and Hitoka were also ecstatic, especially happy after knowing their son had lived out his life to all he could. 

"We're going to see our baby again!"

The days went by slowly, extremely slowly, but once it finally reached the fifth day, it was an emotional dog-pile of feelings. 

Tadashi and Kei seemed to appear right in front of them, just barely conscious when the parents got there. The two were huddled in the corner, Kei holding his husband's body protectively. People were obviously trying to talk to them and explain but Kei flared at them and shouted because it was clear that Tadashi was having a panic attack.

Without any hesitation, Kiyoko walked forward, pushing everyone out of the way to get to her son. Kei was about to shout again before he saw who it was. The tall blonde froze in shock as he stared at the woman who crouched down, loosening his grip on the green-haired man. 

"K-..Kei-?! I-.." Tadashi was about to panic again before Kiyoko placed a warm hand on his cheek. 

"My sweet boy... it's.. it's been too long," her voice was calming, and her son's head shifted upwards to look at his mother's face. She was as beautiful as she's always been..

"M-..mom-...?" He stumbled on his words as he saw his other mother walk towards him, placing a hand on Kiyo's shoulder. 

"It's is my darling.. welcome home," Kei let go of his husband as Tadashi collapsed into his mother's arms. He hadn't seen her since he was 12... it was so long ago but he had never forgotten a single thing about her. 

"Hey son," Koutarou was the first to speak, a large grin with tears trickling down his face. Recognising his voice immediately, Kei spun around to see his four father's, all grinning and crying happily. 

"Dad-? P-Pa-?" His voice cracked slightly, leading Keiji to chuckle tearily. He opened his arms and immediately his son was in them: just like it used to be. 

"Our baby..." Kei sniffed as the four older adults chuckled. Koutarou gave him one of his famous bear hugs as soon as he separated from his shorter father. He was only a little taller than Kou so it made things a little easier and he could feel the warmth better. It had been so long since he had one of his father's hugs he had almost forgotten what it felt like. 

He continued to hug through his fathers before turning back to his own husband. He was wiping his eyes after having an emotional crying session with his mothers. They joined hands sweetly and the taller kissed his husband's forehead softly, drawing out small grins from the parents around him.

"C-can we leave this place?"

"Absolutely,"

~

And so the cycle continued, they watched happily as their family up in the afterlife became bigger every few years, seeing them through the sad and happy times.

Now they all really could be together forever.


	31. KuroIwaBokuDai - Birthday Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - Which oneshot would you say is your personal favourite?
> 
> {Requested by Kp423954 }  
> Warnings: lemon! Switches, different foursome positions, master/daddy kink  
> Sorry this request took so long!😅🙏

Bokuto and Kuroo smirked at each other while a bright red and bumbling Daichi hit them both on the head repeatedly with a rolled-up magazine. Iwaizumi stood to the side, losing his shit while still holding his gift.

He was opening his boyfriends presents they had given him for his birthday after the surprise party they had hosted earlier on that day.  
He was glad he had waited until after that... their presents were K̶I̶N̶D̶A̶ really lewd.

Bokuto's gift consisted of a restraining rope, their old one had broken a week ago so Daichi was, not showing it of course but, thankful. But... another wip made him fluster.

Kuroo was worse, that horny Bastard. Not one, not two, but THREE vibrators sat in the wrapping paper. The tanned ace cackled as he saw the two boys getting beat up by his other boyfriend. 

"Oh.. oh that was fucking gold-!" Hajime let out his last wheeze as Daichi retracted the magazine from their heads, tucking it into the crook of his elbow. "Oh I'm feeling a little lightheaded—,"

"C'mon babe, you're gonna enjoy it anyway~" Bokuto sang, taking the shortest of his boyfriends under his arm, kissing his forehead. 

"H-m.. yeah I guess," Daichi admitted in a grumble, leaning into the kiss. Kuroo and Iwaizumi gushed inwardly at how cute they were. 

"Okay, Iwa-Chan's present needs opening now," The bedhead snorted as the owl boy imitated Oikawa, earning a chuckle from Daichi. Pushing the gift into his hands gently, Iwaizumi kissed Daichi's forehead. 

"Happy Birthday babe," Daichi smiled at him before returning a kiss on the cheek, looking down at the present before carefully removing the wrapping. 

And... there were two dildos and some lace lingerie. 

"HAJIME-!" Bokuto and Kuroo snorted as it was their other boyfriend's turn to get battered by the dreaded magazine. 

Only, instead of taking the hit, he caught it and pulled Daichi close, throwing the thing carelessly to the side. The other two realised where he was going with this, grinning as the bi-haired male took the birthday boy by the hips from his behind, the bedheaded boyfriend eyeing the bed mischievously as he went to corner Daichi's left side, putting his hands on Iwa and Bokuto's sides. 

"I think we should use your birthday presents sweetheart," 

~

"I'm..- I'm going to kill you three after this," The words were stuttered but Bokuto grinned as he rubbed lube over his member, pressing the tip to his hole. His cock was pushed against Kuroo's, who was currently riding Iwaizumi while said man shoved one of the dildos in and out of the bi-haired man's hole and occasionally licking his ass. Kuroo was using the other dildo to fuck Iwaizumi, so they all got it in the ass anyway.

Daichi's dick was already soaked in precum, mainly from the vibrator attached to him, as well as Bokuto's restraining ropes that were currently tied in a butterfly knot.

He let out a soft moan as the two males below him entered him, finding a rhythm pretty early on. Bokuto caressed his face gently, knowing he would get a nice reaction. They all loved Daichi's sexytime faces.

"Ah-..fuck..~" Kuroo cursed as Iwaizumi bucked his hips up, trying to get a reaction, Bokuto could feel the smirk against his asscheeks. In turn, the bedheaded man rammed the dildo hard into his prostate. 

They both were usually 69 partners and practically had each others prostates memorised. 

"Hah~!" Iwaizumi let out a whine, making Bokuto and Daichi grin before moaning themselves after dicks being thrusted harder into them. The teasing they made each other go through was simply the most desirable form of torture. 

The hot, wet moaning mess of sex started getting faster, rendering them all breathless. Daichi was definitely feeling it the most, considering that Kuroo and Bokuto were extremely good at 'working together' to fuck him. 

"H-hah-Mhm-!" The shortest Male was a complete and utter mess. At this point, Kuroo had his attention because of the fingers he had shoved down his submissive's throat. Drawing them back to his mouth, he let Daichi's tongue suck on them for a while before he pulled them out, grabbing on to the man's chin and forcing him to watch as he licked the saliva off his own fingers. 

"How are you so fucking sexy.." Bokuto muttered, reaching over and only just barely managing to pull Kuroo in closer, in turn pressing themselves closer against Daichi, chest to chest/back. 

"F-fuck.. Daddy how are you so good with that thing~?" The bi-haired Male felt his eyes droop gently to a lidded look, wanting to submit to the shorter already.   
The three others had discovered this kink of Bokuto's whenever he got riled up, and they cherished it and loved it with a passion. It was common for them to hear him call them that around the house as well, Iwaizumi with the assigned name of Daddy, Daichi as Master and Kuroo as Papi (Ay Papi, Ay Papi Ay~)

Iwaizumi always managed to gain control over them in bed, no matter how much they tied him up and made him submit, they always ended up wanting to be fucked by him.

"I don't know, maybe you can specify on what I'm so good at~?" The shorter man teased, spanking the ass of the man above him, still moving the dildo at a vicious pace, all while thrusting up into Kuroo. 

"Hngh~! I..-I think I'm..." Daichi whined, feeling the bedhead bite down on his shoulder, the pain turning to instant pleasure. 

"D-do it... Cum for us," Iwaizumi teased, knowing what would happen. And that was it, the cause of thick-white ropes to come shooting out of the shortest's slit. 

"Hah-!" Kuroo whined in pleasure as Iwaizumi's cum flooded into him, causing a chain reaction of cumming into Daichi first, with bokuto finishing last just seconds later. 

Panting filled the room as dildos and cocks were pulled outage they collapsed. 

~

"Oh-oh-oh-oH-AH-!" Bokuto listened to Kuroo's helpless sounds of pleasure as the bi-haired Male himself sat on Iwaizumi's lap, said man slamming him back and forth roughly to draw out his own sounds. 

Both temporary-bottoms had a vibrator attached to their cocks, and occasionally got spanks from the whip that was being passed around.

Daichi himself was grinning, locking eyes with the bedhead as he sucked down on one of his nipples, toying with the bright pink bud in between his lips. In return, he tried to keep in sync with Daichi, grinding back on to him when his thrusts moved forward, but growing too weak after about 10. 

"Wha..-What's wrong Tetsu~? You're not being dominant anymore. Does that mean I finally got you~..?" Daichi smirked breathlessly, not losing the eye contact they had. 

Both Kuroo and Bokuto's faces were pictures that the two wishes they could frame and keep forever.

Strings of saliva connected the bedhead's upper and lower lip, tongue sticking out between. His eyes were lidded, with a messy but excited look glinting in them mischievously. 

The Bi haired man however, was an ahego mess. His tongue was sticking out of his gaping mouth, leaning down to hover his head above Iwaizumi's spread legs, panting and moaning heavily as said top slammed himself in harder, occasionally whipping him with the birthday present he had gotten Daichi. 

"O-oh fuck D-Daddy~!" His moans were enough to turn anyone and basically everyone on. And that's when Daichi got an idea.

Although his vision was blurry from the pleasured tears, the second-tallest man noticed Daichi and Kuroo relocate. Right in front of them, Kuroo sitting on Daichi's lap directly facing him. 

"Watching you two was such a treat. Maybe Tetsurō and I could offer the same," Daichi eyed Kuroo, who nodded back at him with the small pant trying to catch his back. 

With the permission granted, Daichi lifted the bedhead's legs up by the backs of Kuroo's knees, displaying his stretched asshole. The bottom's entire body leaned back onto Daichi's chest, displaying himself perfectly as the shortest entered him again. 

Iwaizumi grinned, watching over Koutarou's ass at the scene in front of him, not forgetting to keep moving his temporary bottom's ass up and down his member vigorously. 

"O-..Oh Daichi~.. Mm," the bedhead bit his lip hard, trying to conceal his moans. The other top caught on and frowned playfully.

"Aww Tetsu, you know how much we love your sounds..~ don't hide them," his voice got progressively more dangerous as he got on to his own knees, still fucking into Bokuto but tossing the whip gently off to the side. 

He then carefully cupped Koutarou's cheek, leading him towards Kuroo's base.   
"Be a good boy for daddy Koutarou, and suck on Tetsu's balls, okay~?" 

Doing what he was told, the almost-sex-addict at this point started to lick around Kuroo's base as Daichi thrusted, making his way to kiss and caress his balls with his tongue. 

"O-oh my god-! I-.. I'm going to..-!" Eyes widened and pleasure struck tears flowed as Tetsurō let out a load moan/whine, cum shooting forward. 

"H-hmgh~!" Iwaizumi felt his current submissive jerk forward, also feeling the tightening sensation around his cock as Bokuto came. The two tops met eyes and smirked seductively, grins getting wider as their bottom's moaned at the, second load for Kuroo, cum being released into their asses. 

The panting filled the room, Kuroo leaning his head against the side of Daichi's in ecstasy. Said man rubbed the bedhead's peck gently, kissing the side of his face.

"You took me so well love," meanwhile, Hajime had flipped Koutarou around to meet his eyes as he kissed him gently. 

"You're always so good for me baby," he murmured as Bokuto gently wrapped his arms around his shoulder, the two joining in a living embrace. 

"Let's clean you two up and then Daddy and I will give you a reward for being so good for us," 

~

It took a while, but the aftercare was just as good as the actual activity. Though they didn't shower yet, they'd do that after their last reward. 

Kou and Tetsurō limped our of the bathroom in boxers and briefs to find their lover's almost naked on their bed, running their hands all over each other in tease. The shortest was wearing the lingerie Iwaizumi had given him earlier that day. 

"We're going to our on a show for you babies, okay~?" Iwaizumi taunted playfully, drawing circles into Daichi's collarbone with his finger. 

"Sounds good to me," Kuroo purred excitedly, plopping down on the floor as gently as he could as not to injure his already-sore ass. Bokuto sat with him, leaning against his shoulder.

He had already snaked a hand inside Kuroo's boxers, rubbing his half-hard on gently and teasing the tip. 

The shortest pushed the birthday boy down and on to the sheets, connecting lips with him instantly and rubbing their tongues together in a messy french kiss. They were expecting Iwaizumi to tie Daichi up and fuck him until he couldn't move anymore, but they got something quite unexpected.

The presumed-top was already on the one of his lover's chest and lying between his legs, rubbing his hand around him when they pulled away. "Daichi, I have a... I have a second gift.."

This was the first eyebrow raiser. Bokuto moved to sit in the crook of Kuroo's lap while Daichi sat up, pulling Iwaizumi into his chest. 

"Aw thanks~ What is it babe?" A deep breath came from Iwaizumi as he took Daichi's shoulder's in his hands. 

He switched their positions, giving Daichi the place above him. Their cocks brushed against each other, causing them to shiver. 

"I'm going to let you do whatever you want to me... M-mark me even.." Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other with wide eyes as said Bi haired man covered his mouth with his fingers. 

"Damn..~" 

"You absolutely sure baby?" Daichi seemed to be worried. The other two couldn't blame him, he tended to go extremely rough. The both of them loved that, but they weren't sure because the only thing that Iwaizumi had ever taken up the ass was a dildo.

The taller of the two let out a giggle, lightening the tense atmosphere. "C'mon Master, don't tell me your gonna go easy on me~?" This secured him not being able to walk tomorrow. 

"Ah~! Oh, that's nice..~" Iwaizumi grinned in ecstasy, the feeling of Daichi biting on his skin was amazing. 

"Mhm.." Kuroo watched the two of his boyfriend's tease and turn each other on as the Bi haired boyfriend in his lap continued to stroke him repeatedly. "C'mere.."

The bedhead reached for his boxers, sliding his hand inside and began to glide his hands up and down his member.

"H-ah-!" Their attention dragged back to the two on the bed, surprised by Iwaizumi's sudden sounds. 

His eyes were wide, surprised by his own continuous moans of pleasure. The two on the floor watched as three Daichi's fingers moved repeatedly, over and over, making small, wet noises with every thrust.   
"D-Daichi~!"

Said man let a sly smile take place on his lips, gently brushing against his temporary bottom's neck, wrapping a hand around his throat gently. 

"What happened to my little nickname, baby~?" That was the hottest thing Daichi had ever done in bed, periodt. 

"F-fuck... master..~" the top carried on teasing his submissive's body relentlessly, rubbing his sensitive areas and kissing wherever he could. All this while finger fucking him. 

By the time that Daichi had decided to actual enter his cock, Iwaizumi was a panting mess. Almost as bad as Bokuto when he was getting fucked. 

"Ah-! Oh fuck~..!" Daichi was bigger the the dildo he had taken before... a whole lot larger than his fingers as well, obviously. His arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders, tongue sticking out with his lips curved upward and mouth agape. 

Hajime was a wet, sexy, horny mess. 

"Master~..! Master-! Master, Master, FUCK~!" Daichi's body was sweatily pressed up against the bottom's, fucking into him. His pace was a little slower to match his rough pounds at first, but then Hajime made the wrong move. 

The slightly taller boy had his finger in his mouth, biting at on the middle of the nail gently as his eyes crossed, droll spilling from the corner of his lips, obviously trying to keep his moans in.

It was such a gorgeous sight... The dominant couldn't hold himself back anymore. 

"FUCK-! DAICHI, YES-!" His screams echoed through their heads as Bokuto but his lip, stroking Kuroo faster as the other did the same to him. 

"H-Hah..fuck-.. so tight-!" The quiet grunts came from Daichi, barely heard of Iwa's screams for more. 

"Ah-!" The shorter moaned repeatedly in to Daichi's ear, living for how the taller's legs wrapped around his hips just to bring him in closer. 

"Cum... do it on me..- be a good boy and cum for me," the harsh voice sure helped, feeling the bottom tense and tighten up immediately. 

"Hngh~!" Hajime let out a helpless moan as he came, sticking the two together with him fluids. 

"H-Hah... you want me to cum inside you, huh-?" His voice was just below a whisper, but by then the mixed cum from Bokuto and Kuroo had already been spurted out with a quiet moan from each. 

"G-god, please~..!" Iwa gripped his shoulders, adding to the build up. "Please cum in me-!"

"Ah-!"

"Hah-!" 

"Fuck-!" Both yelled out at the same time, Daichi's cum flowing into Hajime's hole. 

The two panted out, moaning gently. They joined in a messy kiss, letting out all the other bits of energy they had left. 

Kuroo helped Bokuto up, both staggering towards the two. 

"C'mon, we'll clean you guys up now. Then movie night?"

"Movie night, thanks babe,"


	32. IwaOi - Pregame Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - based off one persons comment on Pinterest, it's only short but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: Lime cause if they actually did it Oikawa wouldn't be able to walk 😅

"Ushiwaka is so—.. so-," The sejioh captain and Ace had gone to the bathroom after their little encounter with the Shiritorizawa captain and Karasuno's number 10, and the taller was ranting about it.

"Hot?" Iwaizumi finished the sentence, enjoying the look of shock on Tooru's face. He liked to tease the taller boy using Ushijima, knowing it drew a well-oiled reaction from him.

"You think he's hot-?! Hotter than me-?!" The poor boy look as though he was in distress.   
"Do you want him to fuck you or something-?!" He continued to go on about betrayal until the vice had enough, rolling his eyes.

(Okay but I kinda wanna see an UshiIwa? I'm in rare pair hell, Should I do it?)

The shorter boy grabbed his shirt, pulling him until their lips joined, drawing themselves in to a kiss.

He stopped ranting for a minute, sinking into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist, sweetly pulling him in and cradling him in a way. The other had both hands placed on his face. 

When they finally pulled apart, the taller boy was drawing in heavy breaths. "You did that to shut me up," 

"Yeah, maybe I did. Can I have you now?" Oikawa rolled his eyes, placing a finger in the top's mouth, Tracing his teeth gently before removing it. 

"Beg for it," 

"Fuck you," the shorter sighed out, pushing his teammate into a stall. After locking it, he looked towards Tooru before getting on to his knees, simultaneously starting to suck on his own fingers. 

"I bet you'd love to," Oikawa never seemed to miss the chance to make a cocky remark. The taller boy ripped off his jacket, afterwards throwing his T-shirt to the side as well  
"You've always looked so pretty on your knees Iwa-Chan~" 

Iwaizumi ignored him although red rose to his cheeks a little, roughly pulling his trousers and briefs down. 

"Oh Iwa~! Getting frisky, are w— ngh-!" He didn't see Hajime's hand go behind him, feeling one finger poke it's way inside. Then another sensation hit him, the familiar feeling of his ace's plump lips surround his cock, licking the tip gently before enetering the whole thing is his mouth.

"O-oh Hajime-.." the taller grinned slyly, thrusting forward one his mouth slightly. This made the shorter groan and his saliva coat the captains dick.

Said captain then got an idea. He gently pushed Iwaizumi back against the wall, the other getting it almost immediately and started leaning back, entering a second finger. 

The taller began to fuck the other's face gently, getting rougher little by little. When it finally got to a fast pace, both were moaning and panting out in lust. 

Three fingers were buried deep inside Oikawa, moving in and out every time his hips rocked back. 

"Good boy.. ah~ such.. such a good boy," The taller moaned repeatedly, rubbing Hajime's cheek. 

The one on his knees leaned into the touch with teary eyes, continuing to moan and make little noises every time his captain's cock hit the back of his throat. After doing this so many times, he had forgotten his gag reflex. 

Oikawa would also occasionally grip his hair to pull him to the base of his member, making his let out a muffled groan. 

"Hngh- Hm-!" The shorter's eyes flew wide open as a large amount of cum released into his mouth, dripping down the sides of his lips. 

Above him, Tooru stood panting roughly, waiting. The shorter pulled his body down on to his lap, pressing their heads together gently.

"Y-you're so good Iwa-Chan.." the other said through pants, looking at Hajime drearily. Their lips met, a messy kiss taking place. 

"Five minutes to rest and then we'll go back to everyone. A-and.." he flushed a little, turning to the side.   
"You fucking my face was good.. I-I want to do it again sometime,"

The taller blinked before smiling gently, resting his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"I love you Hajime,"

"I love you too Tooru. Now rest your legs,"


	33. BokuKen - Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - angstangstangstangstangstangst—  
> IT IS CURRENTLY 12:48 AT THE TIME OF WRITING AND MY PARENTS ARE DRUNK AF, IM CACKLING AND THE KIDS ARE ALL SUGAR LOADED. SOS 😂 Family gatherings are hell  
> (My family are funny drunks, I just caught them on the trampoline for my sisters outside)  
> {Ship Requested by @sockmins_ }  
> Warnings: angst, graphic gore, character deaths, fantasy/royal guards au, previous KuroKen

Kenma felt the rain hit his head as he looked in horror upon the sight before him. Those around him stared as well, no one could tear their eyes away from the sight.

'...He said that it was a small mission... he..- he said he was going to be fine-!'

~

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be fine," Kuroo leaned on the smaller's head, who was currently pouting. 

"You've said that before and you came home with your leg hanging off by a thread," The mage tinkered with his bottle, swishing the stuff around in it. Kuroo had his leg replaced and was now tapping on the metal gently.

"Aww— you're worried about me! Don't worry, I'll be careful!" Kenma glared up at him. 

"You almost died last time, I swear if you get hurt I'll kick your ass," the bedheaded general put his hands up in defence, grinning.

"Okay- okay, if I get hurt? Set me in line okay?" 

"...mhm.. fine," Kenma said, scrunching his nose while taking Kuroo's arm, hugging it gently. The taller chuckled, feeling his heart swell.

"Love you babyyyyy!"

"Love you too moron,"

~

Kuroo's body now hung from an oak tree, big, bloodied scars decorating his body from head to toe. His face was frozen in a shocked, yet somehow emotionless expression.   
On the ground we're his weapons, as well as his chest armour while his suit legs and under suit remained on, though it was torn across the chest, showing a huge scar.   
His blood dripped down his fingers, almost staining a note in between them that Yaku only barely caught before it fell. 

"What does the note say?" Someone asked, putting a hand on the guards shoulder. Paling, the smaller man showed Kuroo's second officer in command, Kai, who's eyes widened considerably.

From where he was standing, Kuroo's boyfriend could only hear a few select words. 

"Greetings... captain... I will... inevitable... next... ma—,"

Soon enough, those who had heard had their eyes focused on Kenma.  
The small mage couldn't keep his eyes from overflowing. He collapsed down, sobbing silently as the royal guards looked at the boy in pity and sadness, then back to their deceased commander. 

Akaashi willed himself to stay strong, before another realisation hit him the the face. How was he supposed to tell Kuroo's best friend, Bokuto? He knew it was his duty as the second in command for Fukurodani, but facing him about something as delicate as this...

"Come along Sir Kozume. We'll get you back to the castle and alert everyone about the tragedy," Washio helped the sobbing boy up with the help of Yamamoto. 

"I'm so sorry Kenma..." Yamamoto whispered to him, letting the smaller Male hug him. It was like a rug just got pulled out from beneath their feet. 

~

"He-.. he's dead...?" The commander of the Fukurodani guards paled, feeling tears prick at the back of his eyes. Akaashi nodded solemnly, gripping on to the desk trying not to shake.  
His commander wasn't wearing his top suit of armour, just the bottom pants and the under suit, which only reminded the raven-haired Male of the captain's massacre more, wincing as he squeezed his eyes shut.   
He knew that Bokuto was going to try and deny any proof.  
"No..- no-! W-what abou—," 

"Bokuto... We saw everything.. here's the note that was attached to his.." The pretty raven haired man swallowed the lump in his throat. "Remains.."

Shakily reaching forward, he took the note from Akaashi's hands. 

____________________________  
'Greetings Royal Guards, 

I assume you've found your captain after reading this, and it's inevitable that I am unknown to you. 

Do not forget this, for as long as you may live. You will never find me, and I highly doubt that you know when and where I will strike next. 

But I'll be generous and give you a hint: Mage'  
____________________________

There was an unknown word at the bottom that set the Fukurodani commander into near tears as he saw it written in, most likely, his best friend's blood. 

Mage...? Who did he know that... Oh Shit-!

"Akaa—,"

"Sir? The late commanders lover, Kozume, is here and requests your presence in private," Bokuto felt a twang of relief hit him in the chest.. Kenma was physically okay. 

He knew he was mentally dishevelled as soon as the door opened to reveal the tear-stained face of Kozume.

"Please leave us to speak.." Akaashi nodded at the command and gave the mage a supportive pat on the shoulder on the way out, directing all other guards in the room to leave as well. 

As soon as the door shut, Kenma burst into tears again, continuing to sob messily as Bokuto reached out and wrapped his big arms around him. 

"Oh Ken... I-I'm so sorry..." the taller finally began letting the big tears seep down his own cheeks, rubbing them harshly with one hand. 

"M-me t..-oo... I-I shouldn't have let him g-..o this morning.." they looked at each other for a moment, before yet again letting tears flow down their cheeks. "I-it's all my fault-!"

"N-no... this blame doesn't... a-and will never, rest o-..n your shoulders, okay-? We'll...- We'll find who did this... a-and I'll kill them," The Fukurodani commanders voice turned to ice as he mentioned the murderer, and Kenma sniffed, burying his head in Bokuto's un-armoured chest. 

Seeking comfort in each other was their only way to help ease the stinging pain left in their hearts by the late bedheaded man.

~

The royal conference room was rather crowded today. Bokuto has called all sectors to meet them, Nekoma, Karasuno, Seijoh and Dateko. 

Kenma was also there, Hinata and Moniwa, two other mages, were in charge of his comfort and not allowed to leave his side when Bokuto wasn't with him. 

"All other missions are being put aside, this is our top priority," Bokuto's voice was stiff, as well as the rest of his movements. 

The Nekoma quadrant took everything in to heart, mainly because it was their captain. Fukurodani was also focused without their usual joke-y energy, so that set Karasuno into a serious mood too. Dateko didn't change much, they were always stone cold serious. 

This wasn't a time to fool around. This was a war, and Bokuto was certain that they were going to win it. 

After a painfully long description of what had happened, Kenma felt himself get emotional, tears backing up against his eyes, as he recalled the previous sight... he couldn't shut his eyes, because every time he did, Kuroo's image would come into his vision.. it was horrifying. 

Bokuto was constantly looking over to Kenma, so he noticed the tears starting to run down his cheeks. People continued to listen to what he was saying as he began explaining everyone's roles, while he simultaneously walked across the room and put his arms around Kenma. 

This of course, surprised the small Male, but nevertheless, he leaned into Bokuto's touch and let himself be hugged as he tried to stop himself from breaking down.

~

"These were the only people, save the guards that were with me, in the downstream area when the murder was committed. None of them had or have since left the area for the last twenty-four hours," Konoha set down several slips of paper on Bokuto's table, spreading them out so they could all be visible. 

Everyone had gotten used to Kenma being around at that point, he was practically joined at the hip with Bokuto. He was currently at the commander's side now, scanning faces until landed on a description that looked oddly familiar. 

"Kou..." Kenma whispered, tugging on his arm gently. "Him,"

The two royal guards looked at Kenma in an expression of surprise before it turned to one of intrigue.

"Which one?" Kenma stepped forward slightly, rearranging the cards. 

Now, about 7 slips of paper we're stacked up while one sat there alone. Bokuto observed them quietly.

Rikuto Horuko rung a bell in the commanders head, he couldn't remember where he had heard that before...

"Alright we'll go check out his house," he nodded to Konoha, signalling him to go round up their guards. As soon as he left the room, Bokuto felt arms wrap around him. 

Smiling softly, he hugged Kenma back and started to rub his head. 

"I can't lose you too Koutarou," the use of his full first name surprised him. The bi-haired man lifted up the smaller's head to see tears dribbling down his face, close to sobbing. 

"Oh Ken.." he pushed their heads together. "You won't lose me. I promise... Ill protect you, myself and everyone else. The killer may think they're strong, but I will fight entire wars alone if it means I can protect you," 

Kenma knew he had fallen for the commander a while ago, but he only just realised how deep he was in love. And Bokuto felt exactly the same way. Their lips were aching to touch each other, begging for love and contact. 

"Koutarou... I feel strange when I'm around you.. I feel the same way I felt around Kuroo," the owl man's heart started beating faster. Did Kenma really feel the same way? The shorter ducked his head down, willing himself not to sob.

"Kenma..-,"

"I know, it's unfair on Kuroo, but the feeling I get when your with me... you're always beside me, a-and the pain sort of fades a little better every time I see you," this set the commander to tears. 

"Kenma; Kuroo would want you to be happy. He loved you... and his love has passed on to me," The smaller's head shot up, only to be met with the Fukurodani commander's lips. 

The kiss made them feel safe.. in ways that Kenma never thought he could feel again. This same warmth, it was the same with Kuroo.

The small boy smiled on to Koutarou's lips. 

'My love really has passed on to him... thank you Kuroo. Thank you for giving me someone else to cherish'

They parted gently, pressing their heads together afterwards. They basked in that comfort for a minute, lidded eyes watching each other with fond expressions. 

"Take care of yourself out there,"

"Promise I will Kenma,"

~

Rikaū Horuko was guilty.. but he was never going to go down without a fight. And it turns out, more people, to be precise around 80, were involved in this. 

Most had been caught off guard by the knife attack, taking their time to heal themselves as the others fought desperately in an attempt to keep them from killing anyone.

The killer had a mental disorder, he was raised in violent settings and therefore only knew of the violence that sat within him. He had started targeting the royal's 5 years ago, starting off with the near assasination of Queen Yui, which made the training and general job a lot tougher and less considerate to breaks in the system. 

Kuroo was quite obviously his last victim, who he had quite a personal grudge against. This grudge, it was more so that Kuroo was in the way.. and it involved something other then just his job.

It was the sweet little Mage that stood loyally by his side. He wanted Kenma gone, killed as soon as he could get his hands on him.

"Just give me the mage of Nekoma's Commander-! Then I won't kill any of you so violently," he held his knife against Bokuto's sword. 

The commander had blood pumping through his veins as the words were spoken, anger lacing his eyes like a deadly poison from the fangs of a viper, ready to go in for the kill.

"I won't let you touch him for as long as I live,"

"Then you have made the choice to sacrifice your life. How foolish.. though he will join you down in the pits of hell when we finish him off," 

Konoha caught Bokuto's eye, immediately knowing what to do. The man finished off his opponent with a blow to the side, sending the man to the ground before running past the rest of them, none of them quick enough to react the the knights reflexes. 

Swiftly unsheathing his sword once more, the guard slashed Horuko quickly, distracting all the opposition fighters momentarily. That was just enough time for the royal guards to get an immediate upper hand. 

~

Ten minutes was all it took, some sat in handcuffs while the others that refused to surrender were on the ground, dead. 

Bokuto marched over to Horuko, who was in cuffs and barely breathing as it was. 

"Why did you want to kill K-.. Nekoma's Mage?" He didn't like the response. Not at all.

"You'll be too late. I've already sent Daikoshi to finish the job," his heart stopped for a moment, everyone paralysed by the answer. Everyone expect Bokuto and Akaashi.

"Sir take my horse, I'll deal with everything else," said second-in-Commander shouted, turning to his leader who was already running desperately. 

"Got it!" Koutarou practically jumped on the horse and started to ride it back to the castle, the quickest way possible. 

The woods he went through would have normally got in him way, but he simply cut the branches that threatened him. 

He took of his top chest plate as well, it was weighting him down immensely. 

He had no time to sacrifice.

~

"You've got no where to run, little one," the man brandished a knife at Kenma threateningly.

The smalller man whimpered, Keelung him distance. He hadn't brought his staff with him, it was in the far corner of the room. He would need it to survive but he knew if he moved now, it would be game over. 

"You are very cute... you know that don't you?" Daikoshi got closer, skimming the blade around Kenma's jawline and not actually doing any damage. 

"P-please don't..." that made the attacker frown. He whipped the blade across Kenma's arm, making him cry out a little.

"Don't talk unless I want you to, Bastard," tears began to dribble down the mage's face, willing for this to end. 

Daikoshi cackled before taking Kenma's chin in his own hand, drawing small cute over his face. "Your big, scary Commander can't save you! He'll probably die on the battle field anyway," 

This just made Kenma cry more violently. 

Koutarou.. he couldn't lose him as well..

"Think again," a new voice came from behind them, making Daikoshi turn around to face the intruder. 

"Wha—," Bokuto's blade stabbed straight in to his stomach, causing the man to choke on his own blood. Kenma quickly rolled out of the way, running to grab his staff. 

"Y..-ou-!" He screamed, before stabbing the blade of his own into the commander's shoulder. 

"SHIT-!" Bokuto winced in pain before forcing his blade all the way through until he was skewered. Only then did the intruder breathe his last breath. 

The commander let go of the sword and held his shoulder, pulling the knife out immediately. Said man made an attempt to get up, before a soft hand held him in place. Slowly, the wound was being covered in herbal-soaked bandages, making him wince a little. They had a lot of healing properties though. 

The Fukurodani knight sat there, watching as the bandages wrapped around him slowly. Then, he smiled up at the mage who had done it. 

"Kenma," the smaller man was teary eyed, watching the commander's eyes widen and sparkle. 

"K-Koutarou.." the taller got up, letting the smaller hug him desperately before he broke down as well, the collapsing into each other's arms. They leaned against a wall, cradling each other. 

Small giggles and chuckles erupted as Kenma nuzzled his head into Kou's neck. 

~

"They're happy again," Kuroo smiled as he saw them nuzzle together. 

"I'm glad I passed my feelings on to you Koutarou. Take care of Kenma for me... Take care of yourself for me, my dear old friend,"


	34. TeruYama - So 𝙁𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - sorry this took so long, it was my birthday a few days ago and it's been hectic ever since  
> {Requested by @JazminHernandez698}  
> Warnings: soft lemon, adult au, bottom!Teru bc yes

"Heyyyy~ babe!" Terushima put his arms on his boyfriends shoulders, grinning playfully. Yamaguchi himself giggled, rubbing the blonde's chin with a finger like he was a cat.

They were currently getting ready for a date night, the green haired boy was checking his face in the mirror. He himself was wearing a white top with a red flannel jacket as well as black jeans. His hair was tied up into a small ponytail. 

Terushima however, was wearing a black sweater with 'BTS' on it in white letters on top of a white T-shirt, black leggings and finally white trainers. 

The two hadn't been able to go on a date in a while, but since it was Terushima's graduation just around the corner, the two had decided that it wasn't a crime to miss out on a bit of homework and just have some fun. 

"Alright, I think I'm ready," Tadashi turned around and smiled, shooting an love arrow through his boyfriend's already-pounding heart. 

"Aww-! My babe is so cute!" Yamaguchi giggled as the other boy picked him up by the waist, swinging him around their room gently.   
They laughed and joked around for a while, eventually quieting down until they were face to face, pressing their foreheads together sweetly.

"You're pretty too baby,"

Their eyes focused on each other and lips met in a gentle kiss. 

"Come on~ We're gonna be late for our reservation," Yamaguchi grinned, taking Terushima's hand and twirling him around before dragging him out of their bedroom.

~

"Hehe!" The blonde giggled at the cutie under his arm. Tadashi had his eyes crossed, with a hard focus on the blob of cream on his nose, trying to lick it off. 

The other kept laughing until he finally gave in and used his finger to scrape it off, placing it on his boyfriend's lips. The green haired boy giggled as he licked his lips, nuzzling gently into his side.

They were the only ones on the street, the cold night air surrounding them like mist. It wasn't surprising though, the two were on the outskirts of Miyagi, after going out to a small cafe for dinner. Tadashi had a takeaway coffee with whipped cream, which explained how the cream had gotten on his nose.

"My babe is so cute," the blonde grinned, taking the empty cup from Tadashi and throwing it in the nearest bin. 

"Baby, I can do that mysel—," he was cut off by a kiss, landing softly on his lips. He smiled into it gently, moving his hands to hold his lover's hips as arms went around his neck. Their lips fooled around for a while before Tadashi slyly slipped his tongue in.

He loved the feel of cold metal when Yūji's tongue ring tangled with his. And that wasn't the only part of him that was pierced.   
He had a belly-button piercing, ear piercings and previously a nose ring.   
(Just had this thought but— bellydancing!Terushima... Someone please draw this and I'll write a oneshot, suggestions?)

"A-ah-!" The blonde yelped seductively, Yamaguchi surprising him with a small spank. He moved forward on impact and his head swayed back a little. He looked back at him from the side, one eye closed as he tried his hardest not to moan when the taller slapped his ass again. 

"T-Tadashi!" Immediately, said boy began to pull him in the direction of a small hill. He couldn't take that and not give his gorgeous boyfriend what he deserved, now could he?  
"U-uhm.. Tadashi.."

"I need you to suck on your fingers darling," a seductive, yet caring flint took place in his eye as Terushima hesitantly started covering his fingers in saliva. "I don't want to hurt you when I go in~.. so cover them real good"

"M-mhm, oh-okay.." The two eventually got up to the small tree at the top of the hill, the town 20 minutes behind them and the moonlight highlighting their features. 

"I'm-.. I'm not sure how much longer I can wait until I'm inside you," Yamaguchi sat against the tree, positioning the shorter boy on his lap. "Fuck yourself good, okay?"

"O-okay Tadashi," in almost a moment, Teru's jumper was thrown to the side and his leggings were down to his knees. Instead of the expected boxers, Tadashi grinned seductively when he saw the shorter boy wearing the lace panties he had bought him as a tease.

"Such a good boy.." Yamaguchi teased as he watched Terushima slide his fingers in. After two were in, he started bouncing his lap gently to help him get ready as he took off his flannel jacket and shirt. 

"Mmh- a-ah~!" The slightly shorter threw his head back, messing with his own nipple a little as he rode his fingers. The moans were quiet, but his partner loved them. 

"Put in three baby," Yamaguchi whispered huskily, going in for his neck. He began to lick up and down his throat, occasionally latching onto a patch for a good second before moving on.

"Ah~!" Terushima let out a loud moan, assuming he had hit the right spot. "Tadashi~! C-can I have you inside now?"

"Of course baby, you've been so good," the blonde whined quietly as he took his fingers out, watching as Tadashi unzipped his jeans and took his hard cock out of his boxers. 

He got in close to his boyfriend's ear, licking it before whispering. "Ride me please darling?"

"M-mhm.." looking away from Yamaguchi's painstakingly beautiful eyes for a second, Terushima averted his gaze down to help line himself up. He lowered himself down immediately, moaning out as he the member sunk deeper into his ass. 

"Ah~!" The blonde pressed himself against Tadashi's chest for strength, gripping on to the bark of the tree behind his lover. Tears clouded in his eyes gently, a few spilling down his cheeks.

"Oh Yūji, your ass feels so nice around me.." Tadashi hugged him gently, pulling him to fully sit down on his lap again. 

"M-mhm-!" Said boy panted, bringing a hand up to his hair. "T-Tadashi, can you give me a-a hand.. with starting off..?"

Said boy guided his boyfriend's lips to meet his, kissing him gently while he rised his ass up gently, pushing him down when he was almost at the top. All the while thrusting. 

"Ah-!" The bottom let out multiple whines, pressing his head against Tadashi's gently. "Babe-!"

"Still sensitive from the vibrator I see.." Yamaguchi began to mess with his nipples slightly, making the blonde Yelp.  
"I did wreck you last time I guess,"

Last time they had sex, Yamaguchi had used the slightly-shorter as a cumdump and he couldn't walk for two days. The neighbours had also filed 2 complaints in the last hour of their love-making, so that was a lot of fun. 

Terushima began to grind back on the green haired boy's thrusts, rolling his hips back and forth. Tadashi dragged his hand up his lover's chest and up to his chin as he stopped thrusting, groaning quietly as the heat around his cock massaged him well.

His hand caressed his chin gently, moving it to hold his face as the bouncing got rougher. 

"Good... so good for me baby~" 

"Ah~! I'm-I'm gonna-!" The shorter looked down at him, and that's when Tadashi finally caught a true sight of his boyfriend's beauty.

His hair was messily spread across his face, some parts sticking to his forehead as his tongue dangled carelessly out of his mouth and flushed red cheeks. The moonlight highlighted every beautiful feature, shining on his eyes as they both came together. 

"Hah..~!" Heavy panting was all that filled their ears for a few seconds, before Tadashi joined their lips in a sweet kiss. 

Perfection... that's all he could see.


	35. BoKuroo + AkaKen - Never Thought I’d See𝙔𝙤𝙪 Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - have I ever told you guys how much I love reading your comments, you make my day!   
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: This is when they're   
> ADULTS! Kenma + Kuroo are on the  
> ^^^^^^^ same college volleyball team   
> smut, fucking in front of each other(not a gangbang), top Akaashi to Kenma, Top Bokuto to Kuroo  
> Idk if those places are an actual thing but eh, whatever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I wanna turn this into a BoKuroo + AkaKen series of them just fucking in front of each other 😂 should I do it?

Bokuto and Kuroo were both open about their sex lives, but not everyone wanted to hear it. Especially when it was with each other. 

One day, they got really bored and decided to do something stupid. So, the usual.

Bokuto knew this place... it's where people would go, and just fuck if they couldn't do it anywhere else. There weren't any rooms or anything, practically just three halls, one for gays, one for lesbians and the other for straight couples, where they would.. do it.   
Nothing more, nothing less.

Sometimes other couples would watch and fuck on the same mattress, sometimes they would mind their own business. 

Of course, many people found this idea weird and disgusting, but there was always around 4-5 couples in the room at least.

Only this time, there was about 1 or 2 couples registered into the hall when Bokuto and Kuroo arrived. When the two men went into the room, they got the surprise of their ever-loving lives, and Kuroo almost had a heart attack.

"Never thought I'd see you here, of all places," Akaashi's monotone voice stayed as it always was, although what he was doing now was anything but normal.

Kenma was kneeling in front of them with his legs spread, ball-gag and all, while the dominant of the two was behind him, shoving the vibrating dildo in and out of his hole. The muffled moans could be heard as Kenma opened his eyes, red-faced and slightly teary, moaning around his ball gag.

"I-..Uhm..." Kuroo didn't quite know what to say, his childhood best friend was in front of him getting dildo-fucked by his boyfriend's best friend... quite a coincidence.

"We'll just go over here," Bokuto grabbed Kuroo by the butt, making him yelp in surprise, and turned them in the direction of another bed. 

"What-?! How can you be so relaxed about this-!?," Kuroo felt himself flush a deeper red as Bokuto laid him down on to the bed next to a wall, a few places away from their friends. 

"How do you think I know about this place darling?" Bokuto laughed lowly, knowing that it made his boyfriends hair stand on end. He knew just how to rile him up. And, he had a sneaking suspicion. 

"Akaashi told you-?! Like, willingly?" He began to get more tense, his cock perking up in his pants from the realisation that they were visible to others in the room. Kuroo was quite the exhibitionist.

"Nah, game of truth or dare... wild ride for sure," Bokuto grinned into his neck, biting down on his collar bone. He felt the man underneath him stifle a moan. 

No, no. He wasn't having that.

"Come on.. baby..." he claimed lowly, sliding his hands into his trousers and then underneath his underwear. He grasped hold of his partner's ass, rubbing circles around his cheeks gently. 

"Mhngh~! K-Kou—," he grinned, he was getting somewhere.

"Don't you like the idea of me.. tying you up~?Fucking you in front of everybody~? Kenma and Keiji would be able to see you as a moaning mess... wouldn't you like that baby?" Kuroo let our heavy breaths as he felt himself miss the feeling of Bokuto's cock inside him more than usual. He wanted it badly.

"G-god yes Kou... Koutarou, please..." he whispered it, but it was confirmation enough. 

~

"M-Mngh-ah~!" Akaashi had taken out the ball gag a while ago, now actually fucking his boyfriend. He loved Kenma's moans, he was always so vocal. "Oh my god Keiji-!" 

The smaller boy gripped on to his shoulders, now watching in ecstasy as his boyfriend remained stone-faced, with a hint of red on his cheeks from the heat. His back was pressed against the sheets, soon wrapping his arms completely around his neck.

"Mhmn.. you know Koutarou and Tetsurō can see us, right?" Kenma froze, before moaning out in surprise as the darker haired man rocked him hard. 

"They can see you moaning... they can see you as an absolute mess~" His voice became.. ravenous. Kenma let out a whine as the taller bit down softly on his neck. 

A sudden yelp came from the left, making Akaashi grin. "Looks like Kuroo's enjoying himself~" 

Turning Kenma's chin, the smaller boy's eyes widened at the sight. Kuroo... was.. a bottom-?!

Neither were completely naked, but the bedheaded Male was the closest to it, his shirt being unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders. Bokuto however, was bare chested but had his jeans on kinda. They slouched to just below his ass and we're continuing to wiggle looser due to his movements.

His best friend was currently kneeling, head down against the sheets with his hands tied behind his back. Hot, wet tears ran down his face as he moaned out repeatedly.  
It was obviously out of pleasure though, as anyone could hear him begging his dominant to hit and fuck him harder. 

Occasionally, the top would spank him and make him jump, but otherwise he'd just thrust hard.  
The bi-haired boy above him seemed to be going at a really fast pace, if Akaashi did that to Kenma, he'd probably break. 

"H-heh, didn't expect him to be so loud either huh?" Bokuto's voice made Kenma jump, before Akaashi suddenly started slamming back into him.

"I expected him to top you," Akaashi's voice came quietly, reaching down to jerk Kenma off. 

"H-how are you so casual..-!" Kuroo spoke before getting spanked. 

"Nah, he just loves my dick.. he'll take it anywhere, and I mean anywhere. Mouth, against his own cock, even at his parents house one time," 

"Hnngh~!" The darker haired bottom let out a whimper, trying to conceal his moans. 

"Kenma's been awfully quiet today, I have to admit. Maybe they're trying to hold out in front of each other~" The shorter dominants voice had a teasing tone as Bokuto grinned, taking the hint. 

The two tops smiled at each other, before glancing at their bottoms. This would be fun.

~

"K-Keiji..- what.. what are you doing—..!" The smaller groaned as his asshole was entered once again, feeling his dominant grope his thigh. He was on his knees with Akaashi standing behind him as he was facing the left. 

"You're too quiet today, as is Kuroo from what I heard.. Bokuto-san and I thought this would get something out of you both," Kenma flushed a brighter pink as his best friend was in the same position as him but on the opposite bed, trying to look away. 

"K-Koutarou are you sure?" Kuroo murmured, feeling his dominant's teeth skim his neck before latching on to a patch of skin. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long without drowning in euphoria...

"Hngh~!" Bokuto once again entered his submissive, grunting quietly as he and Akaashi made eye contact. Almost too in sync, they began to thrust really...really deep.   
It was a slower pace, because the two had wanted to hit their lover's prostate head on and hard. Keiji beat Koutarou to it. 

"Haah~!" The shortest of them all let out a loud moan, arching his back forwards. 

"Beat you Bokuto-San," Akaashi whispered cockily, bending Kenma over and pressing him on to the sheets, gripping his arms back, fucking him harder. But he didn't forget to make sure that his pretty little lover was looking up at the other couple in front of them.

"Aw man... guess I just got to make Tetsu cum first~.." the monochrome haired man grinned, licking said bottom's neck. 

"Mngh~.. please make me cum.." Kuroo was panting out desperately, leaning into Bokuto's wet muscle as much as he could as it glides across the side of his throat.   
"FUCK-!"

The bedheaded man let out a loud yet erotic scream as his lover bit down on his neck while giving a hard thrust. 

Kenma's tears welled up in his eyes as the thrusting got faster, blanking out for a minute as he let out an especially loud moan, hot tears streaming down his face.

Kuroo was almost exactly the same, though his eyes were wide open, his hands were gripping the bed sheets hard as his hole was hammered. 

"Fuck-!" The two tops widened their eyes as their respective submissives broke, cumming at almost the same time and pace. 

They looked up at each other while panting and thrusting still. They were getting sloppy and rougher. They shrugged before looking down, pounding them hard one last time before cumming hard inside their holes. 

Each bottom let out a loud moan, feeling the cum inside their ass finish flowing. 

The four of them sat there, riding out their highs and kissing their boyfriends.

~

"What the hell guys? You two okay-?" Yaku put his hands on his hips, watching as about Kuroo and Kenma slacked again.

"W-we're both fine," Kuroo claimed, crossing his arms. 

Yaku sighed, raising an eyebrow at them. They both shone him a toothy smile, before he gave up and turned away.

The two looked at each other before nodding.

'Same time next week?'

'Yep'


	36. AsaNoya - Not-So Mr Nice Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - Guess who finally got their Bokuto-San hoodie~? Iz me ◕◡◕!  
> {Not requested}  
> Warnings: Blood, fighting, babie Noya got hurt, college au

The taller boy tilted his boyfriend's head up softly to get a look at the wounds beneath his chin, as well as to see his face in the light of his dimmed room. 

——————

Asahi Azumane. The calmest, nicest guy you could ever meet. 

Everyone on college campus knew this, and the majority were friendly right back at him, returning his smiles and gentle waves on his way to classes, grinning fondly as he always tipped the waitress or waiter that brought him his daily coffee and all around loving his calming, kind aura. It was impossible for most to dislike him. 

No one had ever seen him in a bad mood, not to mention angry in any way, shape or form.  
But as they say, Demons go running when a good man gets angry.

——————

Noya began to shift around uncomfortably, knowing that Asahi would ask about the fight... who it was with... why they started it... when, where. All that stuff.

——————

Yuu Nishinoya. A little wildfire and someone who could light up the room around him.

His friends and acquaintances spent their time around him joking and having fun, and getting set straight by his volleyball club.   
Though, he was anything but straight really. He was always seen around Asahi, both of them making the cutest couple around and nobody dared to compete. 

Of course, being a little sunshine attracted a lot of negative people, the every negative they had on campus anyway.  
He would usually ignore them, but when it came to someone insulting Asahi... things changed.

——————

The silent atmosphere became scary as the streak of blood running from the cut under Noya's lip was rubbed off by Asahi's thumb, the taller's eyebrows arching when he heard his boyfriend wince in pain. 

——————

"Hey." Asahi's voice seemed on edge today. 

Kimi looked up curiously from her pile of books that she was currently taking out of her locker to see the tall boy confronting Horiko Majami, that bulky 2nd year student. 

"Oh... you're probably here because of that little twerp, right?" This ticked Asahi off to his first point. 

"Watch what you call Nishinoya. What was yesterday about?" This started to attract a crowd. 

'I should go and get Sawamura... probably Sugawara and Shimizu too,' Kimi thought to herself as people started to surround the two, trying to figure out what was going on. 

——————

Still saying nothing, Asahi continued to examine the shorter boy, scanning his face for bruises and cuts, unfortunately finding more. It made Noya's heart skip beats nervously.

——————

"Sawamura-Kun, Sugawara-Kun, Shimizu-Chan!" The three turned around in time to see their lowerclassman, Kimi, our of breath and running towards them. 

"Kimi-Chan, are you okay?" Kiyoko walked towards her, gently helping her catch her breath. 

"A-Asahi-san and Majami-san are a-arguing.. but I think they're gonna fight because of something Majami-san said to Nishinoya!" 

The three looked at each other with wide eyes. "Shit," Daichi muttered before he and Suga broke into a sprint, dumping their bags next to Kimi and Kiyoko.

——————

When Asahi finally spoke, his voice was strained with anger, as well as quiet and tense. Noya had never heard him this way.  
"Who did this to you?"

——————

"Asahi calm down!" 

When Nishinoya turned the corner that morning after Hinata and Kageyama ran up to him yelling gibberish about Asahi, he was met with a surprise. 

His tall boyfriend was barely being held back by the captain and vice of their volleyball team, while Majami was being held back by some of the thugs that he was with the other night.   
A panicked crowd was surrounding them, some taking videos as well as pictures, while other desperately tried to get between the two fighting, attempting to find out what started this mess. 

Suddenly, when caught off guard, Majami's fist managed to land a strike on Asahi's arm and all hell broke loose. 

Teachers and students panicked left right and centre as Kiyoko and Kimi arrived, as well as the rest of the volleyball team from different ways in. 

"We have to do something now!" Tanaka interjected, with a lace of panic running through his tone. 

Noya's world started to crumble as his kind, gentle boyfriend got hurt for him. This was his own fault...

~~

Things weren't back to normal for a long time after that. Both boys were punished, but that didn't effect either in the slightest.

Things were, admittedly, a little quieter around campus, but slim to none people were avoiding Asahi. Only Majami and his little gang had continued to stay away from him, vice versa.

"Yuu, are you okay?" He had asked when he got back to their dorm that night. Noya was sitting on the couch silently, lying down. 

"O-oh.. hi Asahi," the taller only replied with a small smile before moving forward, sitting on the couch next to him. Said boy faced him as Noya looked away, unsure of what to say.

Nishinoya was about to open his mouth again when he felt the oh-so familiar feeling of the big, strong arms of his boyfriend being wrapped around him, pulling him into reassurance. 

"I'm sorry I scared you," tears welled up in Noya's eyes as he immediately clenched hold of the taller boy's sweater, burying his head into his chest. 

"I-Idiot," The smaller claimed, hitting the older's chest softly.  
"Idiot... idiot, idiot, idiot-!" 

Asahi smiled down at him softly yet wearily. He hauled his lover up a bit, bringing him into his lap and more into his general comfort. 

"I know Yuu. I know," not expecting that answer, the shorter looked up in surprise. His eyes widened again when he saw tears twinkling inside his eyes. Slowly yet surely, he sat up a little more in his lap, tugging him down, causing their lips to meet softly in the middle. 

'You're an idiot. My idiot though. Always my idiot'


	37. UshiTen + More - 𝗟𝗼𝘀𝘁 and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - been a hot minute since I've given some angst so... I'm sorry ~^~  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: Kyouhaba, AoFuta, Missing persons (kidnapping), rape mentions, PTSD, anxiety + more trauma related issues, guns/weapons, police, emotional reunions
> 
> MAY BE VERY TRIGGERING FOR SOME PEOPLE!!!

Tendou slammed his head on the table, digging his nails into the wood. He could have snapped the end off if Reon hadn't been there to take his hand off it.

5 weeks. It had been 5 weeks since his boyfriend, planned to be fiancé that night, had disappeared into thin air, 5 weeks since Tendou's mental stress levels had raised through the roof and 5 weeks longer than he could take without Ushijima. 

"D-dammnit Wakatoshi!" He screamed out, not taking his head off the table. His friends, with sorrowful faces, sat around him at the table, some of them not even able to move. 

You couldn't blame them though.

They had just been informed by their police that the only suspect they had managed to make any connection to had been proven innocent with a clear and supported alibi. Of course, it wasn't a bad thing it wasn't him, it was horrifying to discover that they had no leads going on from there.

Satori was broken in to pieces. 

"Listen, Tendou-Kun, this isn't the end of our search. None of us are going to give up," Semi rubbed his back gently, hugging him when his friend began to sob. 

He was a mess of emotions.

"I-I'm not the best with words— you know that. But I promise, we'll do everything we can to help you find him," Shirabu looked down at his hands on the table, the red head digging his head further in to Semi's neck while he whispered general condolences to him in attempt to calm him.

"Please, Satori. You need to try harder to calm down after your panic attacks or you'll get yourself hurt," Reon picked up his hand, showing it to the rest of the group. His fingers were a bright red from when he had been gripping hold of the table. 

"I-it hurts... because..-," The redhead sniffed, wiping his nose. "Because part of me.. part of me has an overwhelming feeling th-that.."

"Don't." Semi put a hand on his head, patting it gently. "Don't finish that sentence." 

\- - - - - 

Ushijima winced as the chain on his wrist dug into the side of his arm. The two kidnappers were extremely brutal on his arms with their solid grips, they were aching pretty badly. 

Not to mention the rest of his body was covered in bruises and cuts too. He wasn't alone in his suffering either... and that made it scarier.

There were two other people there, but they were just as bad off.  
One had white hair, practically the same build as himself but shorter while the other was a lot shorter than both of them, and a smaller build too.   
He always felt sorry for him because he seemed to be their kidnappers favourite, and had been there for the longest.  
Wakatoshi had been there for the shortest time out of the three of them.

"Hey," he stiffened up at the sound of the guy's voice. It was only him today... but that was enough to scare him.

This... monster, he was seemingly 6"5 at least and with a good-sized build. He constantly intimidated them into silence, and Ushijima always watched in horror and empathy at what he would do to the other two. 

His heart rate sped up by a landslide as the man walked towards him and raised his hand to his cheek. He felt himself pale as the other two men, like always, were taken out of them room by the other guy. 

They looked sorrowfully at him, making terrified eye contact.

He held his breath and clenched his eyes shut as the door slammed shut, starting shake when he heard the belt drop to the floor... it was happening again.

\- - - - -

"I've invited you all to the station because we think we have news on where your partners are," the three men in front of the police commander immediately perked up, staring intently. 

Shigeru Yahaba felt his boyfriend's closest friend, Hajime Iwaizumi, rub his back in circles, calming him down so he wouldn't break into tears. He had been waiting a year.

Kenji Futakuchi gripped onto his jean leg, pinching the material hard as he waiting for information about Aone... he was terrified that something had happened within the 7 months he had been missing for. Moniwa was holding on to his shoulder gently, as not to set him off into an episode. He was scared almost twenty-four/seven now. 

Satori Tendou attempted to breathe as normal as Semi put an arm around his shoulder. He had been waiting the shortest out of all of them, but was still in a lot of pain. 

"We suspect, after Ushijima-Kun went missing," Satori clenched his jaw as the words were spoken, painfully looking away.   
The other men in the room gazed on him with sympathy. They knew it was hard. "That the culprits are most likely collecting certain types of men," 

"What.." Futakuchi swallowed the lump in his throat, willing his voice to stay strong. "What type do you mean?" 

"Men of pretty muscular builds, attracted to males in some sort of way, around their 20s as far as we can tell, and considering they all went missing in the same general area, ones that are close by. We can't make any assumptions on where they may be, but we've searched through the top section of the town, moving fast as we can," 

Satori swallowed hard, looking around at the others who were seated in the room. 

"Okay.." he couldn't say anything else...

~

"How have you been holding up Kenji?" Yahaba rubbed his hand gently, stirring his coffee with the other hand. 

The three men met up on a weekly basis after the meeting 2 weeks ago, discussing what they've been doing and sharing news that they've heard separately from the police. 

All three of them knew, considering Kenji and Takanobu had been together for the longest, that the brown-haired man wasn't used to living alone in such terrifying times. 

"I-... I think I'm doing okay.." he laughed dryly, putting a hand on the side of his own head. "Then again, I don't think I'd realise... I think I've forgotten what 'okay' feels like."

"I think we all have, but we need to keep clear heads... remember?" Yahaba tried a smile but his lips pressed down repeatedly.

"Yeah.. yeah, we'll find them," Satori looked down, fiddling with the tea cup in his hands.   
"We just need to be patient..."

\- - - - -

"Does it still hurt?" Kyoutani's hoarse voice asked Ushijima, who winced suddenly as he moved. 

"Yes... I think I will be okay.." he managed, ignoring the stinging pain coming from inside him. 

"Do..." the two looked over at the white haired Male in surprise. This was the second time he had ever said anything, and they couldn't hear what he said the first time.   
His voice seemed soft, and a little nervous.  
"Do you think we'll get out of here anytime soon..." 

The bleach blonde looked down, chewing on his lip. 

"I don't know.. but.." a tear welled up in his eye before it slid down his face.   
"I-I miss Shigeru.. he was my boyfriend. I love him so much, a-and I just want to see his dumb smile again, and hear his stupid laugh,"

Ushijima's eyes widened as the two nodded at each other.

"I miss Kenji too. I'm afraid of.. of what he may do without me.. if he'll stop looking for me. I just want to hear his voice one more time," Aone mumbled, staring down at his lap.

"I have someone back home as well," Ushijima looked away, already feeling the other's eyes on him.  
"His name is Satori. I think... I think I miss his humour and general attitude most of all... he always knew how to make me feel better,"

The shortest of the three let out a small but joyful exhale.   
"I think we all need to get back to our loved ones.. right?"

"Mhm... I—,"

BANG!

The three froze stiff. It was a gunshot. 

One of the two men were yelling upstairs while an unknown voice argued back. They looked around at each other with fear before the three pairs of eyes settled on the door. 

Someone was probably going to come through in a minute.. but who..?

~

"This is the police! Put your hands up!" Daichi yelled out, pointing his gun at one man. The other seemed to panic as he put his hands up, Kuroo handling him. 

"Sir don't move!" The bedhead shouted, but he was already running for the knife rack in the kitchen. He took one out, brandishing it threateningly. 

"I'm not going to jail again-! You can't make me-!" 

"Sir please, we don't want to—," the man with the knife raced forward, swinging it aimlessly. He was very clearly unstable.

Kuroo and Daichi made eye contact before he nodded, giving Tetsurou permission to shoot. He got him straight in the arm, making him drop the knife and fall to the ground with a scream.

Another officer immediately moved forward, kicking the knife past either of the criminal's reach and pressing his stomach to the floor. 

The other man began to shout profanities at the officers, swinging a punch at Taketora who barely just managed to catch his fist and push him into restraint. 

"Kuroo, Tanaka, come with me and we'll investigate the premises to find the victims," The two nodded as they and Daichi began to search the first floor. 

You may be wondering, how did they find out where the three victims were? 

Well, the chief of police had multiple undercover agents and social media profiles set up for that area, setting the bait. 

The same user reached out to multiple of the officers, asking them to meet up on dates if the account stated they were single, or asking about random questions leading to a meet-up. 

And even if they refused a meeting, the guy would keep pressing on and on about where they lived and what they liked to do until he found out enough information to discover their living place and follow them. Online stalking brought to a new level. 

They discovered this due to an officer under the name of Bokuto, who 'lived alone on Greenland drive'. A van was continuously following him slowly no matter which turn he took, making him suspicious. He managed to get a snapshot of the number plate before walking in to the nearest shop, calling Daichi and having the police come around. 

They almost chased him down but he managed to speed off...

~

Wakatoshi felt his heart drop to his feet as the door broke down, all three kidnapped men letting out a yelp of surprise. 

A police officer emerged and suddenly things made sense. They were found... they were found-!

"Tanaka-! Daichi-! I found them!" The tall officer looked around the room before putting his gun back in his holster, walking toward them. 

Two other men rushed to the door, looking inside before hurrying towards the other men.

Daichi walked toward Ushijima who had the chains clearly visible.   
"We're gonna need a metal cutter for these—,"

"Got one from the car before," Tanaka said as he cut through Kyoutani's chains. Said victim let out a shaky sigh of relief as the tears started to well up. Tanaka rubbed his back gently before taking hold on his arms and helping him up. Kentarou whimpered loudly as he put pressure on his wrist, Tanaka's face melting into a look of concern as he offered himself as a crutch.

The buzz-cut officer managed to hand the metal cutter over to Kuroo, who quickly managed to get through Aone's.

"T-Thank you.." the white haired man murmured as Kuroo smiled at him supportively. He too, shakily managed to get in to his feet. That's when the bedheaded officer noticed something. 

Something they were hoping wasn't so.

"Daichi," Kuroo murmured in shock. "Daichi, this man has red marks and... a-and hickies on his neck..."

Tanaka immediately looked back at the victim he was helping up, only to see the same. He held his arms out gently, examining them with care.   
"They have red hand prints on their arms as well,"

"Could you state your names please?" Daichi asked calmly, taking the metal cutter and fiddling with it as it cut through. 

"Ken..-Kentarou Kyoutani.." the shortest managed, sniffing as the tears ran down his face. He couldn't stop crying. After a whole year...

"Takanobu Aone," the other said quietly, still seeming stunned at the fact he was free. He kept staring at his wrists where the chains used to be.

"And you're Wakatoshi Ushijima,"Daichi smiled softly, making the latter raise his eyebrows in sudden surprise.

"H-how did you know my na..." the answer hit him like a brick and tears began to well up and run down his cheeks.  
"S...-,"

"Satori Tendou... and Shigeru Yahaba and Kenji Futakuchi have been coming to us ever since you three had disappeared.. they come in weekly for the report. They've missed you," Kyoutani let out a choked cry as Tanaka rubbed his back softly. Aone too, began to get emotional, covering his mouth so he wouldn't cry. 

"Come on," Daichi smiled sympathetic as he finally cut through the chain, sliding them off Wakatoshi's wrists.  
"Let's get you boys home,"

~

Tendou, Yahaba and Futakuchi looked up at each other in panic. They were out in a cafe with Semi and Watari when their phones went off. 

"The police..!" Shigeru muttered, his nerves setting in. Satori swallowed the lump in his throat, pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" 

"Tendou? Are you with the other two? Please put me on speaker," it was Daichi. Doing as he was told, the redhead out it on speaker for the rest of them to hear. 

"You're on speaker... please continue,"

"Good. We found your spouses, but they're currently at Tokyo hospital,"

Tendou felt his heart jump right in to his throat as Kenji started to cry, Shigeru shaking. Semi's tears also started to well up, Watari standing up and called a waiter over to pay for their bill. 

"We'll be there soon, h-hold on,"

~

Wakatoshi watched as the nurses linked him up to an IV, the other two having the same done to them. 

Kyoutani's wrist had been fractured in 2 places due to their captors grip, and had been put in a cast. Their kidnappers had also minorly injured Wakatoshi's leg, so he had a few bandages wrapped around his injury. Speaking of, neither had died but both were in holding cells. The gunshot wound had been tended to. 

"I-...I can't believe we're free.." Aone mumbled under his breath, nervously rubbing his arm. Kyoutani let out a sigh, chuckling quietly. 

"Never thought I'd see the day," he fiddled with his fingers "I'm glad we're all okay.."

"Seconded," Ushijima let out a small smile as he spoke, his eyes still focused on his hands.

Voices from the hallway made the tallest of the three look up, their gazes following to the door. The voices were so similar. 

A brown haired man ran into the room, panting with tears streaming down his face.   
"T-Taka-!" 

Aone covered his mouth immediately, tears starting to stream down his face.   
"K-Kenji,"   
He ran forward to the side of his lover's bed, collapsing into hysterical crying as soon as they wrapped their arms around each other. 

The taller hand buried his head into his boyfriend's shoulder, pulling him forward. The other two observed happily, tears really starting to flow now. 

"I-I was so scared t-that.. you..-," he didn't finish his sentence before the white haired Male kissed his nape.

"I love you..." said man whispered, smiling shakily. This just made Futakuchi sob harder, his whole body shaking.

"KENTAROU-!" Shigeru shrieked, rushing into the room and looking around frantically before spotting him. Said man had whipped his head around the moment his name was called, tears dropping.

"Shigeru.. Shigeru!" His voice cracked and emotions just exploded. They joined in a tight hug, Kyoutani wrapping one arm around his neck as Yahaba's hands curled around his waist immediately. 

"M-..My baby...- My Ken.." the taller's voice shook, holding him tightly. The two pressed their heads together as they sobbed. 

"I -I missed you..! So, so much-!" Wakatoshi was already staring at the door, knowing who would come through next. And he did. 

"Wakatoshi-!" Satori burst through, sobbing violently already. His eyes were surrounded by red skin, where he had obviously been rubbing. 

Ushijima himself had started sobbing into his hands as Tendou rushed over, wrapping his arms around him as tight as he could. The taller slid his arms around his boyfriend's body, hands joining at the back of his neck.

"You're home... you're home, you're home, you're home..-!" Futakuchi kept pressed kisses to Aone's cheek as he let out a slight giggle, beaming from ear to ear. 

"S-..Satori.." he let out a small hiccup as the other began planting various kisses on his face, kissing away the tears.

"Wakatoshi... oh my g-god.. I..-I missed you so..-so much!" He claimed, pressing their heads together as the tears just kept rushing down their cheeks. 

Everyone was crying, but they were the most emotional, happy tears they had all ever shed. Until...

"Gentlemen.." a doctor stood at the door dutifully, holding a stack of papers.   
"I have your tests back,"

"Tests..? what..-what tests-?" Yahaba muttered, sitting down by Kentarou now, still holding him protectively by the waist. 

"The tests for various STD's. We had to be careful just in ca—,"

"Doctor." The head of the police squadron that saved the three men that day, Daichi Sawamura, stepped into the room.  
"Let me explain. They haven't been told yet," 

"I see, you're all clear anyways... I'll come in again to check up on you later," the doctor seemed to make a quiet, hasty exit, leaving the room in silence. 

The victims were uncomfortably shifting around in their beds, looking down or avoiding herbal eye contact.

"The three of you that we found earlier today, would you like us to take this conversation outside so you won't have to be a part of it?" Daichi tried to stay as professional as possible, but the look on their faces seemed... heartbroken.

"I think it would be better if you told them and us outright. It's hard to accept... b-but gearing it may be a little easier for me..- y-you two..?" Aone's tears started to run a little again as Ushijima nodded along. 

Kyoutani however, seemed stiff and with a sense of fear in his eyes. Daichi focused on him for a few seconds before standing up and walking to the door, opening it slightly and talking to a nurse. 

"Kyoutani, we're going to get you out of here while we discuss this certain issue because it's clearly delicate for you to speak about, okay?" The blonde barely responded, but a small nod came out of it with a quick peck to the cheek from Shigeru. 

He was wheeled out of the room as quick as possible, and Daichi closed the door and sat down again quietly. 

"This is... an extremely difficult thing to tell you. Especially with the victims in the room.."  
Satori was already piecing together what might have happened and was shaking his head to himself, not wanting to believe it.

Not wanting... to see the reality.

"When your spouses were... under capture.. a lot of mentally scarring things happened, including.. including sexual abuse. As much as the three have told us, it was rape.."

Kenji felt like he was hit by a moving bus as the words came out of Daichi's mouth, opening his own to say something... anything... but he couldn't talk. 

The man he loved. The man he cared for. Treated like that-.. no

"I...I'll kill them.. I'll rip their fucking skulls out," the claim from Shigeru was bone-chillingly calm.. no screaming or crying.. just anger. 

"They're dead as soon as I get my hands on them.." Tendou seemed more of a stress wreck, pulling Wakatoshi closer.

"Next time... next time I see them..- oh there won't be a next time.." rage emitted from Kenji's voice, the same rage from Shigeru and Satori.

The type of rage that infects.

"Officer.. I..-," Wakatoshi's looked at Aone before they both nodded solemnly at each other.   
"We have some.. what we would think anyway - valuable information about.. about Kentarou's treatment,"

Shigeru's neck swung around so quickly you could have heard a snap. 

"Please tell us. It'll help in the long run, though I know it hurts now," Ushijima nodded quietly before looking down to fiddle with his fingers.

"The captors, um, they never told us their names, but they seemed to.. favour Kentarou and would.. use him on almost a weekly basis.." his hands clenched together, tears running down his cheeks relentlessly.

Aone was also stifling cries, his hand clapped tightly over his mouth. Kenji rubbed his back softly, before looking over to Yahaba.

The man got up and out of his seat, walking towards the door. They all knew where he was going.

In the next room over, the shortest victim was sitting silently.

Kyoutani nervously fiddled with his hands, pinching the skin. Though that wasn't the reason he was crying. 

The feeling... the hands gripping his neck... they would haunt him. He just wanted to feel normal again.

This thoughts continued, growing deeper by the second and swallowing him into a pit of fear until a voice reached out to him.

"Ken.." he looked up in surprise to see his Shigeru at the door, tears still gliding down his face.

There were no words, just tears and tight hugs as they collapsed into each other's arms. 

~

Wakatoshi breathed in the fresh air of the farm as he and Tendou arrived home. Home... 

He had spent almost a month in hospital before he was discharged, as well as the other two. 

"How does it feel to be back baby?" Satori asked happily, taking in a breath of fresh air as he nuzzled his head in the crook of his boyfriends neck. His hair was tied back into a small ponytail, bristling last Ushijima's ear.

"Amazing... just being back with you is enough," he pushed their heads together and they enjoyed the quiet for a second or so.

"Wakatoshi, I was supposed to do this a long time ago..." Tendou muttered, smiling gently.

He reached into his pocket.

"What do you mean love?" His boyfriends voice came in a slightly surprised tone as Satori got up.

He bent down on one knee.

Ushijima— Wakatoshi's eyes widened in shock as his lover opened up the small box inside his hand, a jewel-encrusted ring embedded inside. 

"I never really liked your last name, that's why I always called you Wakatoshi, or Ushiwaka or some sort..." Tendou took the taller's hand gently and kissed it.  
"I always wanted to be the one that changed it... so... marry me?"

"Yes.. of course, yes..-," lips crashed on to one another as tears drew from the green-haired man's eyes.

He was free... home... and about to marry the love of his life...

Things had changed... things were better.


	38. ANNOUNCEMENT POST: Why I Don’t Write KuroTsukki

Okay, so I've seen a lot of KuroTsukki shippers on my page pretty recently, and I have no problem whatsoever with you guys! I love whatever supporters come to my page, so please don't feel bad for asking about the ship.  
You guys have all been so respectful and I couldn't ask for better followers/readers.

The reason I dislike it, or more so genuinely don't like talking about it is because the general dynamic and character combo reminds me of a past relationship. That person I had this relationship with has since moved away.

I was dumb back then, and I have to admit I still like the person a lot... but he cut me off. I am a lot like Tsukishima in many ways, I'm sarcastic and pretty salty but kind of nice when you get to know me. But my personality prevents a lot of people from getting to know me better. 

He definitely resembled Kuroo in his personality, they don't look anything alike but their almost the same person when it comes to internal similarities. This by no means says that I don't like Kuroo as a character, I can't dislike him really. He was actually my first Haikyuu comfort character. But I tend to block out certain bits of his personality that remind me too much of my ex.

We had a certain dynamic which displays KuroTsuki almost exactly, which was why I first really liked the ship. People also compared us to them, and those who did also soured away from mentioning the ship after our relationship ended.

But then my friend, who had dated him before, gave me some valuable information that more likely than not saved my skin...

Literally.

I tried to talk to him about it but he ignored me, then proceeded to block me on everything. He didn't talk to me for a month, and then contacted me through the same friend to tell me that he 'wanted to get better'. I was so distraught and upset by that point, most of my friends having messaged him at least once to try and get him to respond, and I couldn't respond honestly. 

I told him it was fine. We haven't spoken since.

I was in a lot of pain for a really long time, and writing helped me heal a lot! It's all thanks to you guys really, so again, thank you so much for being respectful!

~

I'm also currently writing an angst-songfic week chain, and I’ll get it out as soon as I can!


	39. TsukkiYama - Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - I've decided to do a Q&A, so please leave your questions here and I'll do my best to answer them! I'll have a full chapter dedicated to answering the questions  
> This is only a short but I really liked this concept!  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: slight lemon at the end

Tsukishima flopped down on his bed, sighing gently. Though he didn't show it, he felt kinda bad that the girl he rejected today started to cry. 

That was probably cause she had medium length green hair.. Kiyori Yamaguchi, Tadashi's older twin sister. 

She had no idea about his relationship with her brother, and would've most likely not have confessed to him if she did. Which meant one thing.

Tadashi wasn't out yet. Or if he was, he hadn't told anyone about their relationship, which he highly doubted.

The taller boy wasn't mad, but rather upset that Tadashi was that scared to tell his mother anything. She wasn't a harsh woman, no, Mrs Yamaguchi was always supportive of her son. But the younger twin had trust issues, and wasn't ready yet.

A knock was heard at the bedroom door.

"Kei, Tadashi's here," His mother called sweetly. The woman adored the younger Yamaguchi twin, obviously favouring him of Kiyori. It's not like the Tsukishima's didn't like her... it's just that they always knew she had eyes for Kei.   
The Tsukishima family also knew about their relationship and was extremely supportive. Akiteru cried. 

"Hey Tsukki... I-I'm sorry about Kiyori, I tried to tell her you already had a partner," Tadashi mumbled, walking in to his lover's bedroom. 

"That's okay, come here," Tsukishima gave him a small smile, opening his arms up. The shorter grinned, dropping his bag on the floor and getting on top Kei's legs. He had his back facing his boyfriend's chest as he snuggled down comfortably. 

"Are you staying the night?" Kei whispered in to his ear gently, kissing his nape. 

"Mhm, I asked my mom before," he leaned into the kiss, softly twirling a strand of hair between his fingers. 

"Good. I missed hugging you," Tsukishima admitted, a red tint growing on his face. The shorter laughed for a few seconds before moving a hand up to Tsukishima's hair, holding his head in place next to his. 

"I missed you too," he kept kissing his neck softly, getting sensitive places too.   
"Mmn, Kei..- we-we shouldn't.. not while your Mom and Akiteru are home,"

Tsukki sighed, irritated, before smirking.  
"They're not home tomorrow morning... that means you'll be all mine..." 

Tadashi flushed before Kei laughed, pulling him in closer to his chest.   
"You're adorable, you know that?"

"No-No I'm not-!" Yamaguchi went red immediately, burying his face into his hands. His boyfriend laughed, kissing his face before turning him around in his lap, so they were facing each other.

"Tadashi, look at me," The younger Yamaguchi twin looked up shyly from his hands, eyes meeting Tsukki's.   
"Your face reminds me of something... I can't remember exactly..." 

Tadashi rested his hands on Tsukishima's chest, tilting his head like a confused kitten.   
There it was.

"That's it," Tsukishima snapped his fingers in realisation, reaching over to the side table on his bed. He opened the draw and took out a small ball point pen.   
"Hold still,"

Tadashi tried to sit still, confused why his boyfriend was drawing on his face. 

"Kei... what are you doing?"

"You have a constellation in your freckles," Yamaguchi's eyes widened a little as Tsukishima finished. He turned to the wall-sized closet door mirror by the side of his bed.  
"See? Cygnus, the swan constellation,"

He followed the drawn lines on his face with his finger, grinning a little.

"That's really cool-! Thanks Kei!" he looked up at his boyfriend with stare in his eyes before leaning up and planting a kiss on his lips. 

"Of course... there's probably more," 

"Why don't we find them then~?" Tadashi asked joyfully, taking Kei's hand in his.

The taller smiled down at him.  
"Sure thing,"

~

'This is gonna be so awkward...' Kiyori sighed as she opened the door to the Tsukishima's apartment.

She had come to pick up her brother because they had a family meal due later on that day, and Akiteru had told her the place they had hidden the spare key outside. 

"Tadashi? C'mon we've got to—,"

"Ah~! K-..Kei-!" The sound idea skin slapping and her brother's moans filled Kiyori's ears. Her jaw dropped to the floor as she realised what was happening. 

'Oh shit, they're fucking' she immediately turned around but not before hearing:

"Fuck..- how are you still so fucking tight-?"

"S-sorry K- Ah~.. fuck-!"

The older Yamaguchi twin made a hasty exit, closing the door and locking it as fast as she could, re-hiding the key in their plant pot before leaving with a bright red face.

She felt like her ears had been cursed, so she made a quick run to the park. Kiyori gave herself a minute for her face to cool down and try to calm down as well

She took out her phone silently before pressing the call button on her mothers contact.

"Hey mom... I don't think Tadashi's coming to Aunt Horuko's baby shower,"


	40. BokuAka - Love of My Life and Death...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - this dumb bitch got a crush that's actually human :> Make sure to add some questions for my Q&A because that will be the next chapter I'm publishing!  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: Angst, Mentions of lemon, Spoilers for the timeskip!

Koutarou huffed as he closed the door. He had just gotten home from training with the rest of the MSBY Black Jackals, with a full day of Sakusa's clean freak to the max, Atsumu's blabber about engagement TO the clean freak, Hinata limping after whoever in hell almost broke his leg while doing the dirty and that was only the tip of the iceberg. 

He wasn't tired... but he just couldn't hear their voices anymore. There was one voice he was aching to hear though. 

"Koutarou~.. I'm in the kitchen," Keiji's angelic voice hovered through the air, catching the original Bokuto in a loving gaze towards his direction. 

The sound of their old song on the radio filled the air with the soft sound of nostalgia, running all the way back to the days they first met, when this song had first come out.

"Heya baby," he sang softly as he dropped his bag on to the floor, moving it with his foot to its normal position. He then kicked off his shoes to the beat Keiji was humming, before trotting through the hallway to the kitchen. 

Pictures of the two decorated the walls of their house, like when they went out into the snow for the first time together, or when they baked cookies and the batter exploded.

He poked his head through the door, the smell of his husband's famous teriyaki chicken instantly hitting his nose. 

"Keiji, the chicken smells amazing-!" He clapped excitedly, before waltzing in and taking hold of his waist, twirling him around. The sound of his husband's giggles filled him with love. 

"Kou~ calm down," they ended up face to face, Keiji inside the taller's arms. He let out a chuckle again, before moving his hands up to hold his face. 

"Dance with me?" 

Koutarou took the former Akaashi's hands from his face and into his hold, and began to ballroom dance across the kitchen. 

He had only just been taught last Autumn, when he and Keiji had gone to visit some close friends. They were at a party and the slow music had come on, and poor Koutarou took at least half an hour to learn the basic steps. 

He was still a little wobbly every now and again but Keiji soon lead him in the right direction.

Occasional quiet laughs came from the two as the pan holding the chicken sizzled a little, adding to the sound affects in their song. The radio crackled a bit too, but that was okay. 

Koutarou tended time twirl Keiji around a lot, because he knew he liked it, and picked him up to swing him around. The lovesick couple danced and danced in circles around their kitchen before both started to get dizzy. 

They ended up bumping into the counter, breaking down into fits of giggles. The former Akaashi hooked his arm around Koutarou's neck, pressing their heads together in gorgeous serenity. 

"I love you Keiji," The taller man smiled, looking down at him with a happy glint dancing through his eyes. 

Keiji smiled back at him, moving to connect their lips—

'Beep!'

Akaashi's eyes flew open as his alarm went off. 

He woke up again. In his one person bed... his one person life... and the realisation hit him again, like it did almost every morning.

"I dreamed of him again..." he murmured, body starting to shake. He was so close... so close to kissing him, loving him. 

A stray tear slid down his cheek. Then another, and another. He couldn't take the pain he woke up to every day, it was just repeated pain that ripped his heart into smaller shreds. 

So he did what he always did. 

'You're beautiful' he read it over and over, knowing that was one of the last things he would expect for Bokuto to put. But he was thankful it was. 

He kissed the screen lightly, a tear getting onto the glass. 

"I'll see you again.. please wait for me,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short I had 8 hours of work yesterday and I'm so tired T-T


	41. Q&A!

(Questions from Wattpad)

What is your favourite ship?  
IwaOi and BoKuroo!

Do you like SemiShira?  
Yep

What is your most hated rareship?  
Except KuroTsuki, I think the one I hate the most is probably AtsuHina. I have no idea why but I just get bad vibes. If that's not what you meant, the ship I like that most people hate is KyouTeru (Kyoutani x Terushima).

Who is your favourite character(from all the teams)?  
My favourite character... I'm probably gonna have to go with Iwaizumi. Bokuto is second Kuroo comes in close third and first as a comfort character though!

What’s your favourite team?  
a hard tie between Johzenji and Fukurodani

What’s your favourite rare ship?  
Definitely KageIwa!

When did you start Haikyuu?  
I started Haikyuu at the beginning of quarantine and finished it in about 2 and 1/2 days

What’s your favourite animal?  
For some reason, I really like woodland creatures, mainly because I’ve always lived near woods but I really like birds too

What music do you like/listen to when you’re writing?  
It’s a mix, I’m very into P!ATD and MCR one minute, and the next I’m listening to showtunes and hits from year 2000 onwards 😂


	42. Main Ships - Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - okay I've been sitting on this idea for a while and I wanted to make it happen. The bottoms as tops and the tops as bottoms -^- ENJOY!  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: lemon/smut, kinky, what has my life become— T_T

KAGEHINA:

"Mhm-Mhm-Mhm-!" Kageyama tried stifling his moans slightly by biting down on the collar of his unbuttoned shirt before it fell out of his mouth. The ginger was below him, slamming in and out at a fast pace and occasionally rubbing his thigh. 

They were in Kageyama's room during summer break, after going on a date. The Kageyama family were out for the day so they had taken the chance and decided to get a little freaky.

"Fuck Tobio, you feel so god damn good around me!" Said top continued to fuck him, the sound of skin slapping together becoming louder.

"Dumbass, c-calm down-FUCK-!" Kageyama moaned out louder, knowing that the other had just exploited his favourite kink. 

Hinata has spanked the taller's ass hard, leaning over to kiss the side of his neck.

"Don't call me Dumbass Tobio, or I'll stop fucking you and you'll have to get off on a dildo," this threat seemed to make said bottom frustrated, tightening up immediately. 

"Please don't.. I-I'll be good, I promise you Shōyou," he moaned out as his boyfriend's tongue rolled over his neck and his voice quieted. 

"You sure?" The skin slapping had faded into the background at this point, the only thing he could hear was the soft yet challenging voice of his boyfriend. 

"I-I want you to fuck me until I can't walk... please, please don't stop..—!" Their lips joined together as Hinata's thrusting started getting rougher again, causing stray tears to stream down his face.

"If you say so... don't forget that you asked for this,"

<< N E X T >>

TSUKKIYAMA:

Tsukishima's orbs clouded with tears as small waves of pleasure surged through him. He gripped onto the pillow behind him with one hand while rubbing his eyes with the other, panting gently. 

A hand grabbed a hold of his wrist of the hand that was covering his eyes, pulling it away gently. His eyes travelled back down to his own lower regions, where Yamaguchi was tonguing his ass gently. The green haired boy was also holding his cock out of the way, stroking it gently from time to time. 

"Y-..Yama ... don't tease me.." he let out another soft moan as a finger slid in to his hole. The green haired boy leaned forward, kissing the taller's neck gently. 

"Sorry Kei.. you're so cute when I tease you," he started to add a second finger, thrusting gently as the taller moaned.   
"After all, you always get what you want after,"

"Mhm~.. ah-!" Tadashi's fingers hit a certain spot inside him, making him jump and moan.  
"R-right there T.."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow, a small smirk growing on his face. 

"Right there what?" He asked innocently, suddenly adding a third finger and starting to abuse his sensitive area. 

"Right there Tadashi..." Tsukishima covered his eyes again, embarrassed by what he had just said. Yet again, Yamaguchi pulled the arm away from his eyes, kissing him gently. 

A hard thrust of his fingers made Kei moan into the kiss, a little precum shooting out of his slit. 

"Now.." Tadashi whispered as he seperated, pulling his fingers out of Kei.  
"The real fun can begin,"

"Ah~!"

<< N E X T >>

ENNOTANA:

Tanaka waited nervously as he held his hole open with two fingers, presenting himself to the boy in front of him.  
"L-like this?" 

"Perfect Ryuu, just like always.." Ennoshita's voice during sexytime always had an edge to it, making the bottom shiver every time. 

"C'mon Chikaaaaa... I-I wanna feel you inside again..." The boy flushed at the words that came out of his mouth. Every word got quieter before he covered his mouth with his other hand out of embarrassment. 

Ennoshita himself pulled his hand away,   
"No no baby, I want to hear you loud and clear,"  
"Tell me what you want Ryuu.."

"M-mnf—!" Tanaka let out a loud moan as the other slid a few lubed fingers in between the two of his that were currently holding his hole wide open. 

"Still tight as always Ryuu..~" he muttered gently while moving his boyfriend's hand away from his hole, relocating it to his back.   
It was slow fingering, just the way Tanaka seemed to like it. His moans... they were so erotic, making them seem heavenly.

You wouldn't expect it from someone so wild, but Ryuunosuke was actually pretty quiet in bed if they weren't being rough. Maybe cause he was embarrassed, maybe not.

"Fuck me Chikaaa, please~.." he whined, not getting him deep enough. The top chuckled before kissing his rather-demanding bottom to distract him. It definitely worked.

"Ah-..Fuck~.." 

<< N E X T >>

DAISUGA:

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck~.." the dark haired captain whimpered as Suga entered him, grunting a little. It was his first time bottoming, and the feeling was really new to him.   
"K-Koushi—," 

"I know baby, I know.." he managed to slide in balls deep, letting Daichi rest for a minute. He held his hand quietly, waiting for the traffic light code. 

"Green," The silver haired setter looked up, surprised at how quickly his lover had adjusted. He looked alright, so he trusted what he had said and began moving.   
"A-ah~.. i-it feels strange.. but it's starting feel good..-!"

The top began to gently speed up the pace, fucking him a little faster with each thrust. 

"Shit..- who knew you were gonna be this nice and tight babe~..?" The shorter flirted shamelessly, making the bottom flush pink, covering his face. 

"K-Koushi—," 

"Ah, ah, ah~ what's your rule babe~?" Daichi moves his hands away from his face and slowly reached up to wrap his arms around his top's neck. 

"Don't... don't ever look away from you while you're fucking me," this made the taller even more excited just repeating the words. 

"Yeah.. that's right, that's good babe," he began to speed up, making sure his eyes remained locked with Daichi's. And in doing so, Daichi just got louder and louder. 

"Fuck~! Koushi~!" He trembled a little, feeling his thighs shake as the bed rocked, the sound of the headboard hitting the wall was almost as loud as the skin slapping.   
"Koushi, yes-!" 

"Ngh~! I-I'm gonna cum—.. I-I'm gonna have to pull out in a second-!" Daichi could only nod as he moaned repeatedly, before panting as Sugawara pulled out of him, cumming immediately on to his chest. Daichi himself did it at the same time, the white liquid spitting out for a good 5 seconds before finishing, leaving them both in shambles.

Their eyes met again, and lips joined together.

~

"I love you.."

"I love you too baby",

——

KinKuni

"A-ah, shit.." Kindaichi cursed under his breath as he felt the vibrator melt his insides. His hair wasn't in its normal shape, tied back into a ponytail with bangs that framed his face nicely. He was wearing a white shirt but nothing else. 

Kunimi was watching him off to the side, the shorter messing with the vibrator remote in one hand, stroking himself with the other. He was also wearing something on his top half, a sweater, but nothing below.

"Akira, c-can you..- ah~!" Every time the taller tried to speak, he felt a sudden surge of pleasure swerve through him, making him groan louder. 

"Hold on Yūtarou, I'll give you what you want in a minute," Kunimi stood up, forcing himself to stop pleasuring himself. Though it was very difficult with the sight in front of him. 

He turned the vibrator setting down to 0 before pulling it out of his boyfriend's hole. Said bottom let out a mix of a gasp and a whine, knowing what would come next.

Another thing entered him, but this time it wasn't a vibrator or dildo. It was the real thing. And he started to thrust right away. 

"A-ah~! Fuck, Akira!" He grasped on to the sheets as Kunimi pressed their aching bodies together, leaning an arm next to his submissive's head and the two looked lips, tongues gliding together. 

"Mhmm~..!"

<< N E X T >>

KyouHaba

Kentarou bit down on his jumper as he felt his boyfriend enter him. He let out a little wince and clenched his eyes shut, but then Yahaba slid a hand on his cheek.

"Hey, hey... I know it hurts right now, but if you want to stop anytime, just say," slowly, the bottom stopped biting the fabric and looked at him with slightly teary eyes.

"Thank you Shigeru.. I-I think you can start to move now..- s-slowly though-!" Said top nodded carefully, giving the shorter an encouraging smile, as if to say 'You got this'.  
Shigeru began to move in and out slowly, kissing his lover's neck in encouragement. The heat surrounding him felt like it was going to swallow him whole... 

"N-ngh~!" A small moan came from the shorter, who had arched his back ever so slightly. A singular tear slid down his face on each cheek as he began to feel something strange. A certain spot... was feeling too good for him to manage.

"Shigeru... go faster," The dominant widened his eyes at the request, looking down at his lover.

"Are you sure Baby?" Kentarou himself was almost unresponsive due to the pleasure and frustration surging through him.

"Please... please-!" Yahaba smiles at him before taking his hips, readying him slightly.   
"Okay babe,"

<< N E X T >>

MattsuHana

"Ngh~!" Hanamaki watched gleefully as Issei's eyes crossed as he bit down on the bottom his shirt. Said bottom was currently riding the pink-haired spiker, who was leaning against the headboard of their bed, his hands all over him.  
"Takahiro..- ah~!" 

He moaned out loudly as his boyfriend pinched one of his nipples between his fingers, toying with the buds. 

"Jeez baby, didn't realise how much you loved me touching there. If I had known..." the top leaned over and licked the bud gently.  
"I would have done so many things to you already~"

He latched on, sucking down on his lover's nipple, biting it teasingly a few times. 

"Ah~! Fuck- H-Hiro..." Mattsun let out a low moan as he slammed himself back down on his boyfriend's lap, his thighs beginning to shake violently. 

Everything made him shake and moan in ways he had never before... it was all so new and exciting.

Hanamaki had started to meet his bounces now, setting him off into a new state of pleasure. Everything was going hazy in his mind, except one thing. 

"Takahiro~!"

<< N E X T >>

IwaOi  
BASED OFF THE SHOWER PIC (on rule 34):

Hajime let out a moan as the water pattered onto his back, feeling the thrusting get rougher behind him. 

"Iwa~Chan..." normally, that voice would have been playful. But this time... this time it was dangerous.   
"Such a good boy Iwa~Chan," 

"Hhngh-! T-Tooru..-!" The sound of his skin slapping against Oikawa's messily just turned him on more. He gripped the shower tiles in front of him as his waist was pulled back, pressing his head against the wall.

The top pressed his head against Hajime's back, closing his eyes and grunting as he thrusted deeper. Then he hit a certain spot. 

"Ah Fuck~!" The moan that came from the submissive's mouth was loud, extremely loud, and erotic. The kind of moan Oikawa had dreamed about hearing from the shorter.

A small smirk took place on his lips, as he ran his hands around down to Iwaizumi's hips and steadied him.

"I finally found your weak spot baby... and I'm never letting you get away with it again," 

He immediately began slamming into him at a faster pace, trying his best to get deep. He targeted the right place, hitting it every single time. 

"Fuck~! Tooru, f-fuck me harder-!" He let out a loud scream, tears streaming down his face as his vision blurred. He saw white as he reached his peak, cumming all over the tiled wall. 

Said top let out a loud grunt, cumming into his lover's now sensitive ass. Panting filled the air as the soft pattering of the water hit the ground. 

Tooru shakily reached over to rub his boyfriends knee, kissing his neck sweetly.

~

"I hope I didn't hurt you love,"

"Never,"

——

YakuLev

Lev was definitely not used to this. The noises he made were making that perfectly clear to the smaller libero. They were loud... but gorgeous noises. He much preferred this to whenever Lev was actually talking. 

Yaku was leaning over the half-Russian, thrusting at a rather fast pace while Lev himself held his legs up to his chest, leaned against a small pile of pillows. 

As rough as Yaku could get, he would never make Lev do such things in an uncomfortable position.

"Y-Yaku-San~! Ah-Ah!" The grey haired boy himself felt his insides get hotter and hotter every time there was a thrust. He was gripping so tightly on to his legs he might have bruised them. 

"Mhm..." Morisuke grinned against his skin before reaching up to the bottom his neck and running his fingers gently over his collarbone. 

'Let's see if I can make him just a little bit louder...'

The bites from earlier were still there, and the hickies were just starting to show up in a light coral looking shade, so he was very sensitive. That just made Yaku want to toy around with him more and more. 

It was fun to watch him moan and whimper as he basked in the pleasure like it was the sun. His face was a real sight, red flushed cheeks, a little bit of drool on his lip..

"Ah~!" Yaku didn't even realise he was going faster, it was just the pure need to see Lev's face become more and more desperate. He ached to see that side of him. 

That's when he found his sensitive area.

"Ah-.. Fuck~!"

<< N E X T >>

KuroKen

The bedhead bit down on the sheet as he was about to moan. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, face flushed and eyes clamped shut. The mix of pain and pleasure was too strong.

Kenma kissed his back slowly, kisses lingering long after he had moved his lips. This was the first time Kuroo had ever bottomed, and he knew it was difficult for him. He had felt the same that first time, and wanted to make sure there was no discomfort, just like Kuroo had done for him.

"K-enm..a.." the taller slowly opened his mouth to speak but all that came out were broken moans. He couldn't help but upturn his lips when he felt a small kiss on his neck... 

Kenma was a real softy.

"Let... let me know if at any time-! Any time at all, you want me to pull out, okay?" Those his eyes were watering, Tetsurou couldn't help but smile at the shorter's worry. He simply adored how much Kenma cared for him. 

"I Promise.. I-I think you can start moving now.. just..- just go slowly. Okay?" Kenma nodded, gently and whispered a soft 'okay' before starting to rock his hips back and forth. 

A small noise came out of Kuroo every time, a little whimper of pleasure and pain. But over time, the pleasurable sounds dominated.

By the time Kenma was moving at his fastest, a loud moan was being repeated. 

"Fuck-! Kenma~!" The shorter was loosing his energy a little but was determined to help his lover finish. 

He wanted... no... he needed to satisfy Kuroo anyway he could. Every way he could.

"Ngh~!"

<< N E X T >>

BokuAka

The owl-haired boy made desperate humming from behind his gag as if they were moans while the shorter boy played with him almost everywhere, fingers plunging deep into him, other hand stroking his aching dick.

"Mnh-!" The small noise that managed to escape recieved a small punishment of Keiji stopping his hand working on the taller's cock, and moving it to spank his thigh.

"Be quieter Bokuto-San, I can't have my parents hearing you~," it was true, the Akaashi parents were downstairs watching a rather loud television show. 

Though... Keiji still felt bad. Bokuto looked aching for proper pleasure, shaking quite a lot. He sighed, worrying he wouldn't be able to quiet himself but gave in. 

"Mmn-!" Koutarou let out a muffled yell as Akaashi entered him, moving his body onto his lap before the shorter bent him over. 

His sounds continued to get louder as Keiji thrusted harder, getting faster every time. 

"Fuck.." he cursed quietly under his breath, as he got more and more frustrated after hearing the muffled noises. He wanted to hear them properly...   
"Screw it," 

"Ah~!" Bokuto moaned loudly as Akaashi ripped the gag out. 

.  
.  
.

His parents would have something to hear...

——

KoganeGoshi  
(Goshiki x Kogenagawa - from Team Dateko)

The setter bit his lip gently, looking off to the side in embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he was bottoming, he had never done that before...

"Tsutomu... please, don't be too rough," Goshiki felt his heart thump hard, the look in his boyfriend's face setting him off into a little state. 

"I promise, I'll be gentle," he whispered nervously, kissing the other's neck. He continued to leave a trail of kisses up to his jawline, listening to the taller whimper as small shocks of pleasure.

A hand slowly trailed down his body as he did so, two fingers covered in lube slowly sliding into Kanji's hole. 

"Ah~!" A small moan came from said bottom's mouth before he covered it with his hand, blushing furiously. The dark haired spiker reached over with his other hand and gripped on to the one he held over his mouth, guiding it towards his chest. 

The setter flushed a little at his boyfriend's muscles, but then moaned again when a third finger was added to the mix. 

"Tsutomu.. Tsutomu, it-it feels really good-!" Koganegawa was practically begging at this point, Goshiki's fingers deep almost to the bottom of his fingers moving inside of him. 

They joined in a sweet lip-lock, letting Kanji moan into the kiss. His legs were shaking desperately and any fool would be able to see that he needed to be fucked. Badly.

<< N E X T >>

SemiShira 

Eita's face was something that Shirabu wished he could frame in a picture. 

He was flushed red all over with his eyes crossed in bliss, and the hickies on his neck and around his nipples were just adding to his desperate need for more affection. He was gripping on to the pillows behind his head, biting his lip erotically 

"Kenjirou...-! Kenjirou-!" He just kept moaning his boyfriend's name, like a record stuck on repeat. Said second year continued to move backwards and forwards, holding on to Semi's legs. 

The top himself was also flushed, a few scratches on his back from last weeks 'activities'. Sweat was becoming a second layer to both boys, panting filling the room. 

It was almost like a fantasy for the shorter. 

"Fuck- fuck fuck fuck-! Jirou- I'm gonna..-," The older stopped talking when he saw his lover nod, signalling he was close as well. 

"Cum with me, Eita. Let's do it together.." All he could do is nod at this point, the overstimulation being too much for his sensitive insides. 

He was being wrecked at least three times every single week at this rate, so he had become extremely sensitive in his lower regions. He couldn't say he minded though.

The taller let out a scream as Shirabu but down on his shoulder, both of them cumming. 

"Fuck~!"

<< N E X T >>

UshiTen

Ushijima was never the type to make a big deal out of sex before, but this was different. This was sex with Satori Tendou.

"Hmn~!" His moans were currently being sealed away by his lover's lips as an unfamiliar feeling overtook his lower half, he felt... full.   
The feeling dominated his senses, his head feelings little fuzzy. 

"Aw, am I making the big, bad Ushiwaka blank out? I must be blessed," The redhead's teasing voice echoed through Wakatoshi's mind. 

Tendou's eyes widened as he felt Ushijima pull him closer, simultaneously making him go deeper inside him. 

"Please... please Satori.." he just kept mumbling that over and over, slightly confusing the other until he looked down. 

Ushijima's tip was leaking precum already, and his thighs were shaking. He figured it out almost immediately after seeing that. 

His pretty lover wanted to be wrecked and fucked till he couldn't walk. 

"Ah-ah-! Satori!" The taller let out loud moans of euphoria, the feeling of Tendou's cock penetrating him hard.

"Such a good bitch Wakatoshi... taking it so well," the redhead leaned down, pressing their bodies together as his bit down gently on his bottom's collarbone and neck. 

The feelings were so overwhelming, he felt close to the brink of insanity every time Tendou wasn't as deep as he possibly could be inside him.

... he had no idea that bottoming could be this pleasurable.

— BONUS:RAREPAIRS —

SugaIwa  
BoKuroo  
IwaYama  
and OiBoku!

SugaIwa

Hajime felt his body tremble as he delved in the pleasure, moans muffled by the ball gag and eyes blinded by the blindfold. His arms were tied up in a butterfly knot, presenting him and all his beauty to his boyfriend like a meal. A vibrator was currently preparing his hole as Sugawara fiddled with his more sensitive parts.

"Mhngh~!" A small whine escaped the gag as he felt a spank on his thigh. 

'Fuck... Koushi really knows how to rile me up...'

"Mhm, you're a good boy aren't you, Hajime-Chan~" Suga's teasing voice smashed his senses to pieces like they were helpless shards of glass against a rock. It always did. 

He tried to make sounds of verification, but it just sounded like desperate whimpers. 

"Baby.." an electric-like strike made its way up Iwaizumi's spine. Damn, this guy was good. "Use your words for me..."

A gush of fresh air made its way into the bottom's mouth, causing him to gasp slightly. 

"Please~! Please Koushi, I-I need you-!" Hajime could practically hear the smirk he knew had taken place on his boyfriends face. 

"Of course my darling.." the strap keeping the ball gag in place loosened considerably before it was pulled off, then the blindfold was taken off too. Koushi wanted to see his baby boy in all his glory. 

The red on Iwaizumi's face had grown from a slight tint to a full face of flushed red with tears occasionally rolling down his cheeks, a few marks whee he had been spanked on various parts of his body too. He was decorated from his neck down to his thigh's in hickies, love bites and anything else Suga could do with that wonderful mouth of his.

The grey haired Male was... inhanced, by this gorgeous sight in front of him. 

"K-Koushi-!" Iwa whined as the vibrator was pulled out of him quick-sharp, leaving him frustrated. Before he got something a lot bigger. 

<< N E X T >>

BoKuroo

The room felt like a sauna to them both... steam could almost be forming in the air just from their body temperatures.

A sharp clapping sound was made every so often as Tetsurou's body came in contact with Koutarou's, getting faster and faster each time.

He could tell Bokuto wasn't used to bottoming, because of all the sounds that came out of his mouth, the way he kept gripping on to the bathroom counter. 

So naturally, he bedhead decided to tease him a little. 

"My my, baby owl, you're doing so well... I wonder if I could see your face..." Currently they were in a doggy-style position, but Kuroo had always had quick movements.

The submissive let out a loud whimper as his top quickly pulled out, flipping him over to face him and then re-entering his gaping hole. 

Now his lover could see him clearly, and god was it worth it. 

"Ngh~! Kuroo~!" Kuroo opened his eyes slightly, about to look at him teasingly.

"Aw, c'mon baby, that's not my na-.." he stopped mid-sentence, the breath being almost knocked out of his lungs at the sight before him.

Bokuto was almost a picture he could frame. His hair was down, the sweat making it stick to his forehead, his face twisted into a look of pure pleasure, and a sweet aroma of sex was floating through the air as he looked at him. 

"Fuck... you're gonna make me cum just looking at that gorgeous face of yours..." Kou whimpered at that claim, already feeling his walls tighten. 

"Fuck me harder..-!" He didn't even manage to finish a few words without the bedhead speeding up his pace immediately, looking to pleasure him in anyway possible.   
"Ah~! Tetsurou!"

<< N E X T >>

IwaYama

"Are you sure about this Hajime?" The taller asked, raising an eyebrow. He was currently looking over his boyfriend, who was currently naked, his hands tied to the bedpost and a slightly red face. 

"Of course.. I want to.. to do this with you," he closed his eyes in embarrassment, but opened them again after he felt a soft hand slip under his chin. 

"Then I guess I better start preparing you," the look on Tadashi's face was almost as enticing as his own smirk. Suddenly, a cold finger traced it's way around Iwaizumi's hole, obviously covered in lube. 

The two joined in a kiss as the first finger was entered, making the shorter jump a little. 

He was usually top, and wasn't used to this at all. But... he wanted to try it for a while.

Said bottom let out a small whimper as the finger started to move in and out of him slowly, causing the heat to spread through out his body.

"T-adashi-!" He let out a broken moan when the second finger was added, stretching him a slight bit more.   
"Mm-!" 

"Wow... you're pretty stretched already," Hajime flushed a dark pink when he noticed his boyfriend staring at his own fingers. 

"He-Hey, stop staring.. it's embarrassing," a small though popped into the top's head, making him grin a little. 

He did move his gaze, but only to meet the other's eyes. The shorter moaned a little as he added another finger, almost starting to shake. 

"Well Hajime, I'm not staring at your tight little hole anymore, am I?" The edge to his voice sharpened as the taller pulled his fingers dangerously close to the entrance. 

"Tadashi~!" The shorter yelled out in frustration, gripping the ropes holding his hands to the bedpost. 

"I think you're prepped enough... you ready?" The ace of the two took a deep breath, gripping hard on to the ropes before looking at his boyfriend in determination.

"Yes," Tadashi gave him a smile, kissing his cheek before taking the lube from the side table. 

"If you say so love,"

OiBoku:

"Mhmn~!" The sound of Bokuto's desperate yet muffled moans against the taller's lips was like a harmony. Music to Oikawa's ears.

Said Fukurodani player gasped out for air as soon as they parted, tears welling up in his eyes as the thrusting got faster. 

His leggings were ripped open, exposing his ass while the taller was fully nude on his bottom half. They were both still wearing their tops, Tooru in a light blue T-shirt and Koutarou in a grey tank top. 

And where were they? The bathroom. In the gym. They were fucking against the bathroom stall door, Bokuto's legs pulled over Oikawa's shoulders.

"You're such a cockslut, huh? Never imagined the Fukurodani ace would ever like dick this much. How do you walk on court?" The euphoric look on the volleyball player's face was enough to tell the other captain that there was no way in hell he could answer that question. 

"Ha~ah-!" Bokuto cried out, feeling a certain spot inside him made him want Oikawa to split him in two. He gripped said top's T-shirt, pulling him in closer.   
"Oi-Oikawa-!" 

"Wow... your prostate is easy to find huh?" The shorter whimpered as Tooru bit down on his neck, suddenly getting a lot closer as he fucked into and abused the area more and more. 

"Hngh~!" Koutarou's clamped his eyes shut, pressing his chest against the seijoh captain's as he arched his back. 

"Now now," Oikawa's teasing voice made him open his eyes again, only to see a devious smirk.  
"You mustn't look away from me when I'm helping you, right baby?"

Which teams reverse did you'll like the best?


	43. DaiTeru - Just Someone, Just You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - I haven't been getting as many views lately, is there something I'm doing wrong? I hope you guys aren't getting bored of me ^^;  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: public HighSchool au

"Hey Yūji," The darker haired boy waved, passing by with Asahi and Oikawa. They were on their way to their shared choices class. Daichi was older than the blonde by a year, so he had already chosen to go into his A-Level studies, yet Terushima had to wait another year.

"Hey Daichi~" Terushima waved back with a chilled grin on his face, like normal. When the three turned the corner, it changed. 

The younger flushed a deep pink after hearing one of his friends making a kissy noise. 

"Keiji-!" His hissed, batting the other with his hand. His boyfriend, Oikawa, had confessed a year before so now that Terushima's teasing oil had been snatched away, he could make fun of him all he wanted. 

"Ow-! C'mon Yūji, it's obvious he likes you~!" The blonde's face calmed down as he looked off to the side, clenching the books in his hands tightly.

"No. No, he likes that Mikamiya girl, or whatever her name is," Akaashi tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. 

"Michimiya?" Terushima nodded, a look of slight dislike passing over his face. It's not like he didn't like the older girl... it was more like he hated her macho crush on Daichi.

(Aight but who else hates that fact that they only introduced Yui as a love interest for Daichi and then they played it off with a crappy speech? I wish she had more time to develop (;༎ຶ^༎ຶ;) )

"Yeah... but anyway, he doesn't like guys. He only pities me cause I was outed," 

Yes, Yūji was outed as gay to the school last year, by some douchebag that had graduated. People still made fun of him for it, and he tended to get changed in the bathrooms when it came to Physical Ed. Many of his friends got pissed of at this and, lead by Keiji, collectively kicked the shit out of anyone that tried to pick on him.

Terushima wouldn't have particularly been upset by it if it was an accidental one. If people asked, he would usually tell them. But the way he said it, and the faces everyone made... they were horrible. 

Keiji rubbed the back of his head, reaching a hand out to console his friend but then the bell rang. He watched as Terushima started to run off to his next class. 

~

The dark haired A-Level student twirled the pencil around in his fingers repeatedly, barely focusing on the work. 

He and a few others were in the library after hours, after being told to lock up by the librarian. It was dark, and the only light was coming from a little lamp by the side, as the main one had been turned off.

"Thinking' about you-know-who again?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Oikawa's question. Said boy was currently chewing on the end of his pencil, grinning with his teeth as he looked up at Daichi. Koushi, who was sitting on Hajime's lap, stifled a giggle as Tetsurou let out a choked laugh. 

Sugawara laughed as Daichi threw a scrunched up paper ball at him. Bokuto swirled the lollipop around in his mouth before taking it out with a large smile.

"He's right though~" the monochrome haired boy sang before letting out a chuckle. Tetsurou laughed as well, before whining after Iwaizumi hit him in the head. 

"Don't be dumbasses. He's allowed to have a crush, don't make me remind you of liking both of the short guys Kuroo," said bedhead out his hands up in defence, with an honest face. 

"I admit to that," the 'innocent' face turned into a dirty smirk. "I also admit to fucking both of them last weekend and then getting together. Shōyou and Kenma,"

"Aw dude, nice-!" The two bro's chest bumped as Hajime groaned, Oikawa giggled and Daichi threw his hands into his face.

"Dude, Shōyou is like my son-!" He complained, throwing a pencil at him. 

"You might be his father, but I'm his daddy," Hajime slapped him yet again as Tooru and Suga burst into fits of giggles. 

"But anyway, as much as he'd like it to be, this isn't about Kuroo. This is about Daichi's obvious crush on Terushima," Suga grinned as Sawamura's face flushed again. Iwaizumi had the same shit-eating smile as he pulled his boyfriend in closer, letting him hang off his neck. 

"He's right though. You should tell him," the dark brown haired guy admitted, everyone nodding. 

"He... He's just perfect-! But there's this girl that's always hanging around him.." his friends suddenly got serious, smiles dropping and sitting up a bit.   
"I think her name's Hana? She's gorgeous, and has more time with him so.. they'd be better together.."

Silence fell over the group for a minute.

"Nu-uh. No. Not today," Kuroo stood up, cracking his knuckles. Bokuto followed, closing his text book and sliding his stuff into his bag. 

"Tetsu, Kou, We'll take Dai. Hajime and Koushi, you tidy up the library and lock up, we'll be done by the time you finish," Oikawa said confidently, already cleaning up Daichi's textbook and putting them back on the shelves. 

"Uh... what?" The five of them turned to him with determined eyes. 

"We're taking you to go confess to Terushima. Come on, let's go," Daichi's face flushed pink but before he could refuse he was already being dragged by his arms out of the library but Bokuto and Kuroo, Oikawa following behind. 

Iwaizumi giggled and was about to ask Suga to get off his lap before said grey haired boy pushed their lips together. 

"We have a while to spare yet Hajime~"

~

"Yūji, come on, you've got to confess to himmmmm-!" Jiri complained. He was on a group chat with him, Hana and Akaashi. 

"Yeah Teru, why wouldn't Daichi like you-! He always gives you lovey-dovey eyes when you pass him by!" Hana agreed. Akaashi gave him the look, so he didn't really have to say anything.

"Thanks guys but..- I-I just don't think he likes me like that.." a sad smile overtook his face. He was wearing Daichi's hoodie,the one he had left over at his a few weeks ago, and a pair of pyjama shorts. The hoodie was pretty big on him because Daichi's build was so much broader.

"Yūji, I'm gonna be straightforward. If Daichi doesn't like you, he's a moron. He's already an idiot for not taking the hint, but if he doesn't get it soon enough, he'll be upgraded to moron," Jiri and Hana began to wheeze as Akaashi spoke, with a light smirk on his face. Terushima flushed yet again, before he heard a knock on his door.

He poked his head outside to glance at who was at the door and immediately blushed.

Daichi.

"I-uh, I gotta go guys. I'll call you back later maybe?" Before any of them could reply, he turned off his phone, shoving it in his pocket before racing down the stairs. His hair wasn't in its usual style, but more of a ruffled up version. He didn't have time to fix that though. 

He got to the door just in time for a second knock. The blonde took a deep breath, before opening the door, only then remembering he was wearing Daichi's hoodie. 

The two both flushed for a second before Daichi cleared his throat, looking down at the second year. 

"Hey Yūji, I wanted to.. I wanted to talk. Uhm, can I come in?" He sort of stuttered it out, making the shorter raise an eyebrow. Anyways, he nodded with a smile before stepping aside and gesturing him to come inside. 

He stepped in with a smile, before walking into the hallway and watching as his crush closed the door. Terushima turned around with a grin, though his face was still pink form slight embarrassment. 

"You wanna go into the kitchen or talk in my room—," he was cut off by Daichi taking hold of his hands and holding them with a flustered look on his face. 

"Yūji I really like you-! Not as a friend, but for something more than just friendship-!Um, I know this is weird but..-," he was cut off by a small giggle. 

"Daichi, this isn't weird.. I was kinda hoping that you'd confess cause I know I would never of had the balls to," Terushima smiled at him, giggling a little. He couldn't help it.

The other flushed a deep red before chuckling along with him. 

"I guess I was a bit stupid huh? I just thought you and Hana..-," 

"Hana is literally the biggest lesbian you will ever meet," Yūji deadpanned, giving a small smirk.   
"She's got it bad for Michimiya and Misaki. It's hilarious to watch her fluster between them," 

Daichi couldn't help but laugh, covering his mouth. The blonde loved his laugh... so, so much. A small smile slipped on to his face before he decided to do something drastic. 

He reached forwards to cup his crushes face, rubbing his cheek a little.   
"You're so gorgeous... criminally beautiful, even," 

Daichi immediately turned pink before pulling the younger in, burying his head in his neck and hiding his face. 

"Yūji-!" 

~

"Oh my god, GET IT YŪJI!" Jiri cackled from the other side of the phone. All three of them had muted their voices for Yūji, so he couldn't hear a thing. 

"I cannot BELIEVE he exposed my simp ass!" Hana cried, fake pouting before breaking into giggles. 

Akaashi had been cry-laughing the whole way through it, texting his boyfriend what had happened the entire time. 

... 

They were never gonna live this down.


	44. Short Shockers : 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - What kinda vibes do I give off??  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warning: lime

Karasuno had one hell of a practise match with Nekoma today, their thighs and arms were burning up. 

Nekoma helped clear away the nets and balls, and then took their leave as the Karasuno team started to mop the floors. 

Everything was normal, talking and the usual Kageyama-Hinata playful argument. 

Tanaka, Noya and Ennoshita were all chatting while they moved the benches, and that's when things got a little weird. 

Tanaka yelped quietly, his legs starting to shake a little. 

"Uh..? Ryu, Bro, are you okay-?" Nishinoya asked worriedly, attracting some attention from the rest of the team. 

"Yeah, I'm fine-! I've, Uh, I've hurt my leg during the game, that's all, and I put too much pressure on it!" He gave them all a fake smile, trying not to shake.   
"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom... be right back!" 

He managed to get away without anyone asking questions, running out of the gym. 

"What's up with him...?" Ennoshita and Noya looked at each other before it clicked, eyes falling flat and smirks on their faces. 

"Again?"

"Probably,"

—

As soon as Tanaka got to the bathroom, he shut the door, letting out a shaky breath. A vibrator was currently working at 9 / 10 in the settings, and it felt so good... 

A small grin took place on his face as he weakly held on to the end of his shorts. 

"Damn you Taketora..." he mumbled fondly as he walked into the stall, taking his phone out.

—

Yamamoto's phone dinged in his pocket, gaining a little attention from Inuoka, who was seated next to him. 

Tanaka had sent a photo of himself playing with the vibrator inside him, biting on his practise shirt.

"Who's textin' ya?" He smiled, unaware of the picture that was just sent. Barely managing to keep in a smirk, Taketora replied.

"It's a game notification," 

And this game sure is hell of a lot of fun.


	45. NishiHina - Soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - Judge me based on my simps:  
> Kirishima  
> Sero  
> Bokuto  
> Kuroo (kinda)  
> Kenma  
> Ennoshita  
> Tanaka  
> Shorter Wong   
> Togami (TriggerHappyHavoc)  
> {Ship Requested}  
> Warning: Youtuber AU

"Alright-! Next question people," Shōyou has barely finished wheezing by the time Yuu had picked out another card.

They had given their many fans the task of giving them questions for them to use for their Q&A to celebrate their 1 year anniversary of marriage. They were currently live-streaming the whole ordeal, laughing at themselves.

The two had met 7 years ago when they were still in HighSchool on the volleyball team, been in a relationship for 5 years and had been married for one, after Yuu proposed on a livestream (Bonus at the end). 

They were working on adoption papers for a new addition to the family, an actual child. They also have a little chocolate lab puppy named Chika, as well as taking in a stray kitten they called Daisuke. 

They were definitely an interesting family.

The reason the redhead had been laughing so much was because one request was for them to show previous pictures of dates... and Shōyou brought up their first ever date.

That particular day, the original Nishinoya had pancakes, with syrup, cream, the whole sha-bang, thrown on his head by a starting waitress. He could guarantee that his husband had never laughed harder in his life. 

Yuu playfully ran his finger around the rim of the hat before dipping his hand in quickly, plucking a small bit of folded paper from the bunch.

"Babe, you wanna read this one?" The libero asked, twirling the paper in between two fingers. 

"Sure~" The orange haired man purred playfully, pinching it from Yuu but not before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He opened it, read the question for a second and grinned.   
"To both of you: How would you describe your relationship in a word, then call a friend and ask how they describe your relationship?"

Yuu seemed to perk up at this, crossing his legs and leaning on his cheek.   
"Hmm... good question!"

"I think I would describe us as energetic... or something like that-!" Shouyō grinned, pointing at his husband.  
"Have you seen how cute he is when he has too much sugar? Unacceptably cute! Criminally cute!"   
The older flushed a bit, he loved it when his baby flattered him. Then he had a sudden realisation, snapping his fingers together. 

"Like soda?" The previous Hinata nodded vigorously, grin getting wider. 

"Exactly like soda! Considering we're both energetic!" They had a little laugh before Yuu pulled out his phone. 

"We should call Ryu!" This set the orange haired man in to more laughter, as the two had lived with the original tanaka for over a year. That was before he and Chikara got married, but still. They were sure he'd want a say in this. 

"Heyyy Ryu! I have a question!" The original Nishinoya teased a little, putting him on speaker. 

"Sure, what's up?" Shōyou sat patiently, wondering what he was gonna say. 

"If you could describe my relationship with Shouyō in one word, what would that be?" 

The line went quiet for a second, before an answer came. "Fizz, or something like that anyway. You're both equally as annoying and energetic when you're with each other," 

Yuu gasped in fake offence, draping his wrists over his head.

"Ryu, you've wounded my poor soul!"

"Me? I've wounded your soul? Don't forget I had to live with you small-sized morons for almost two years," Ryuunosuke laughed jokingly. Yuu laughed along with him for a second, before saying their goodbyes and hanging up, before Shouyō burst into fits of giggles. 

"Well, that's the end of the questions for today folks! We'll see you next video!" The ginger kissed his husband gently, before giving the camera a peace sign and ending the live stream. 

"I love you," Shōyou murmured quietly as Yuu kissed him once more. 

Suddenly, a notification popped up on the original nishinoya's phone. From Ryu.

'YOU TINY IDIOTS WERE LIVE STREAMING-?!'

—BONUS ROUND—

"So! We've finally reached the end, oh my god..." Hinata slumped dejectedly in his seat as Nishinoya laughed. Sugawara and Daichi sat on either side of the two, always just finishing their laughter. They had just finished reacting to their haters, and by the end of it all their ribs were aching from the laughter. 

"That's was hell of a wild ride," The shorter giggled, leaning on his mother-figure's shoulder. The whole internet had made it seem like they were parents already, so the two older men had just accepted their fate.

"Half of them were just complaining that we were gay," Shōyou laughed, making a joke out of every petty person that jumped to their keyboards to type ridiculously homophobic insults.

"Well, they're obviously not gonna like what I do next," The ginger chuckled again, turning to his side and expecting a kiss. 

But that's not what he got.

Yuu was on one knee, presenting in his hands a small black box holding a silver band with an orange gem in the centre. 

Shōyou's face was a picture, tears starting to form and sliding down his cheeks, a look of complete awe stuck on his face.

"Shōyou, listen. You're the most important thing in my life, and you have been for years... I've always loved you so much," The ginger began to tremble, covering mouth.   
"You've always been there for me to fall back on... so, I want to be there for you to fall back on me too. Forever.

Shōyou Hinata, will you marry me?"

"Yes," his voice was shaky but it was there, a huge grin spread across his face as he jumped on to his boyfriend, Daichi grinning and holding his thumbs up while Koushi almost shrieked in the background. 

The two joined in a kiss, their lips locking sweetly as the two older cheered. 

This was probably their favourite video.


	46. BoKuroo - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - welcome to the domestic adventure of BoKuroo~!  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: omega verse (no lemon tho), mentions of abortion, parental disowning

Koutarou grinned widely as he picked up his little girl, swinging her around in his arms. It was an early Saturday evening as the sky was just starting to dim as they waited for Tetsurou to get back.

Lei had turned six yesterday and received multiple gifts, including a colouring set from Kenma and Tobio. She and the owl-like man were colouring in their living room until they got bored. 

Said omega spun around with her in his arms before wondering over to the speaker. In a quick movement, he connected it to his phone and started playing music. 

"Dance with me bubs?" The black-haired girl giggled at her nickname.

"Of course daddy!" Lei wrapped her arms around her father's neck, laughing at the little 'hup' noise Koutarou made as he hauled her up a bit better, starting to sway to the tune. 

He was wearing his 'royal advisor' costume, just a regular shirt and pair of trousers, because he and his little princess had been sorting out her kingdom today. 

He helped her fend off dragons, save her people and make the rest of her ruler-like decisions. It was a long day of 'saving' everyone, and the little girl couldn't wait for her Papi to get back so she could show off all she had done. 

Neither do them heard the click on the door as it opened, the original Kuroo stepping through it and dropping his briefcase on the ground.

He turned to look at the living room before smiling at the two he loved the most, both singing a long to his husband's favourite song. He still remembered how ecstatic the previous Bokuto was to listen to it with him for the first time. 

Grinning now, the alpha loosened his tie gently, taking off his blazer too as he snuck up behind them, grabbing his lover's waist. Koutarou jumped before turning around and smiling at him, daughter still in his arms. 

"Babe, you scared me~" He sang teasingly, kissing his husband's nose. Lei jumped across from one father to another. 

"Papa!" Tetsurou kissed her head happily, keeping one of his hands on his lover's waist but holding up his daughter with the other arm. 

"Heya Babygirl, how was your day with daddy?" He patted her back a bit, bringing them all into a family hug. 

"Oh! I saved the kingdom today papa! Would you like to see?" The child had sparkles in her eyes and at this point it would have been criminal to not say yes immediately.

"Sure thing princess, go get things ready upstairs then!" Obliging to her father, the black haired girl hopped down from her father's arms and raced up the stairs, sliding on the hardwood of their upstairs landing on her socks. 

Tetsurou sighed contently before turning to his husband, taking his waist into his hands. Koutarou returned a lazy smirk as he draped his arms around his alpha's neck. Their lips met in harmony, and remained conjoined for about 4 seconds. 

"Welcome home babe..." he whispered, noses gently touching. The other exhaled a small chuckle before pressing their lips together again for a second, coming off with a 'mwah' sound. 

Koutarou kept giggling everytime the bedhead pressed a kiss to his face, before Tetsurou eventually stopped, pressing a hand to his head.

"Loving the outfit Kou," he teased gently, messing with the collar. This may have seemed playful, but it showed off their bonding mark, reminding the taller how much Koutarou loved to show it off. 

"Thanks love, now come on, you've got to see our kingdom~!" The omega took his hand as the two raced up the stairs, giggling and laughing like children themselves. 

"Daddy! Papa! Come seeeee!" Their daughters voice whined from her bedroom. The two adults walked into a mass of toys and building blocks set up in different areas, each pretty much colour coded. 

"Aw baby, this looks amazing!" The taller father cooed, both making their way around the toys so they could kneel next to Lei. 

"Will you play with me?" Her eyes twinkled with a cute tone in her voice. 

"Of course babygirl," The shorter answered, the bedhead nodding along with him. 

"Yay!"

~

Koutarou sat on the bathroom floor, trying to take in what he had just discovered. 

A pregnancy test lay in his hands, clenched you into a fist. He couldn't believe he was so reckless..

He and Kuroo were just 18.. they both lived with their parents-! He couldn't just burden his boyfriend with that...

"Koutarou! Darling, we're home!" Bokuto had never been more scared to hear his mother's voice in his entire life. His cries intensified, already knowing what his parents reaction would end up being. 

"Koutarou?" His body shook as he heard his father's voice outside the door. He took a deep breath, before getting up shakily and turning around to face the door. 

He was about to ruin his own life. 

"Mom.. Dad... I-I have something to tell you,"

-

Kuroo had never ran faster in his life. He and his father had just turned up at the Bokuto household, where the police had to manhandle Koutarou's father into a squad car. 

His mother was also shrieking, being held back by some officers. 

His boyfriend caught his eye immediately, seeing Akaashi and Komi next to him with panicked looks on their faces.

"Kou!" The bedhead's voice caught his boyfriend's attention, his head whipping up. As soon as he saw his face, he burst into tears.

Kuroo ran forward, wrapping his arms around Bokuto and pulling him in immediately, almost cradling him. 

"Kou.. Koutarou, oh my god. I-I got so scared when I heard the police were here," Tetsurou's rushed voice made the shorter cry even more, sobbing into his shoulder.

'He'll just leave me too'

"What happened Bokuto-san..." Akaashi's voice came from behind them, startling the two a little. Komi followed, looking teary eyed as he clung onto 'kaashi's shoulder. 

"I-I ruined my life.. and Tetsurou's too... I just fucked up everything-!" Kuroo pulled him in closer, a hand going to his waist. 

"No, no, no baby, you can't ruin my life.. you would never," he tried to smile but Bokuto just sobbed more. 

"I-I didn't mean to! I sw-swear-! But- but I had been really sick lately a-nd my heat was finished a-a few months ago—,"

Suddenly, it clicked to all three of the teenagers. 

"Koutarou, are you pregnant..?" The taller could feel his boyfriend tense up and start trembling a lot more. 

"I-I'm so sorry— I-I'll abort th-them and you won't have to deal with me anymore—," he was surprised when he found a kiss being placed on his lips. 

Kuroo was kissing him... was he not mad..? And those tears on his boyfriend's cheeks. They weren't Bokuto's...

"Baby. Don't abort them. Please.. I-I wanted a family with you. I do want a family with you, so-so please don't abort them," Koutarou opened his mouth in shock, tears still streaming down his face. Akaashi rubbed his shoulder gently as Komi held his arm supportively.

"None of us will leave you Bokuto," 

"R-really?"

"Never.."

~

Looking back on it now, looking at Lei and Tetsurou playing on their little girls bedroom floor, Koutarou was so happy he had gotten pregnant. So happy that the Kuroo parents were so accepting and helpful. So happy they now had a married family life of their own. 

"Daddy! Can we have meat buns for dinner? Pleaseeeeee?" The dark-haired little girl begged, looking at her omega father.

"Yeah Kou, pleaseeeee?" The original Kuroo made a fake pout and shone the shorter his puppy eyes before laughing, pulling him in close.

"Alright you two... let's go,"


	47. KuroAka - Chocolate and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - I'm sad, can someone just adopt me and feed me chocolate too? No? Okay, I'll just go over here and sit in this corner-  
> {Requested by @-shoyoyo- }  
> Warnings: stress, fluff overload

Kuroo's mumbles could be heard throughout the Nekoma gym, even Kenma was staring at him slightly. His receives, blocks and general game had been off all day, morning, break and after-school practise.

Nekomata has obviously taken note as well, calling a quick time out. 

"Kuroo! Come over to the bench!" The bedheaded snapped out of his mind for a second, hearing his coach shouting him over.

"Uh— yes!" He ran over, slowing to a stop in front of his coach.

"I think it's best if you take some time off. You're mumbling and I have a feeling this has to do with the exams," the captain tensed up at the word 'exams', noting how the team had started listening in on their conversation. 

The older man sighed. 

"Thought so. That's why Kai and Yaku have stopped coming to practise as well, so I think you should take some time off to study too,"

"Uh- Thank you coach!" Kuroo bowed stiffly before jogging off to the changing rooms to get back into his uniform.

The second year setter watched him before going towards his bag. 

"Kenma?"

"Hold on," he got his phone out, scrolling through his contacts. He pressed the ring button on a particular pretty setters number and walked to towards the door.  
"There's someone I need to talk to,"

~

Kuroo's mumbling had returned, his father watching him in disbelief at how much he could scribble down in a matter of seconds. 

He had just come upstairs to take his sons coffee mug back down as he had been up there for an hour, but he had hardly touched it. Nor the food that was given to him.

"Tetsurou-," he was cut off by the doorbell, yet the bedhead was still taking notes on his classes. 

"You should answer that dad, I'll be up here don't worry," the man looked down at his son and sighed. 

"I'm gonna worry about you anyway..." he left the room, carrying everything downstairs. 

His son had been so stressed out lately, he was so good with school in general.. but there was even a limit to what he could take. 

Kuroo's father walked over to the door and opened it, expecting a member of the Nekoma volleyball team or someone from his own work. Maybe even just a random giving out pamphlets, there had been a lot of those around here lately.

But he got a surprise. 

"Hello Mr Kuroo, good to see you," Akaashi's polite voice came. The setter was carrying a plastic bag, the man assuming he had just been to the shop probably.

"Ah, Keiji. Nice to see you too," he smiled. This kid was a polite young man, he was glad his son had such a good person in his life, especially by his side to support him. 

"Kenma told me about Tetsu.. I just wanted to see if he was okay," the older man rubbed his head slightly, sweat dropping a little.

"Yeah, he's been stressing a lot these past few weeks. He's in his room," the Kuroo father welcomed him in, beige ewavjng him off as he walked upstairs.

'Let's hope you can do something about this'

~

"If that's the chemical symbol for Ytterbium, then—," Kuroo's mumbling was interrupted when his door shut. Assuming it was his father again, he kept working.  
"Dad, who was—,"

"Guess again," the bedhead whipped his head around to see his boyfriend standing at the door with a sweet smile on his face. 

The taller got off his bed, shining the shorter a smile before taking his hips in his hands. Their lips met in a loving kiss, Keiji putting his hands around his neck. 

They parted slowly as Kuroo rested his face in Akaashi's neck, both of them swaying gently. 

"Kenma told me you were feeling stressed baby, you're overworking yourself," Tetsurou made a small 'Mhm' noise before raising his head again to look at his pretty lover. 

"The exams are soon. I need to pass them or I'll dieeee~!" the setter giggled as the Nekoma captain whined. He could tell his boyfriend wasn't quite himself yet.

"I wanted to help, so I brought you some stuff and I'll help you, okay?" The younger boy reached into the plastic bag he had brought with him and pulled out a few things. A pack of new biros, his boyfriend's favourite cold tea and some chocolate.   
"Remember these?"

A face of slight shock turned to one of happiness. 

"How could I forget? You bought me those same biros when we met up in the cafe for our first study date. You also bought me that when Bokuto told you I was sick. And of course, that's your favourite chocolate, the one I bought you after I burnt the ones I tried to make you for Valentine's Day," a big smile crossed Akaashi's face, booping his lover's nose. 

He remembered everything perfectly, just like always 

"Ding ding ding! You got it right," the two laughed for a while, ceasing after they kissed. 

~

"And we've finished the Chemistry, Physics and Biology revision~!" Keiji grinned as Kuroo exhaled a big breath as if he had just finished a marathon.

"Thank god," he murmured as he went to kiss his lover's neck. He latched on to his favourite patch of skin, and sucked down on it for a while. 

"A-ah-! Tetsu, what are you doing?" Akaashi smiled slightly as his boyfriend pulled off his neck, licking the small hickey he had made.

"Thanking you. But that was just part of it, I'm taking you out to get mochi now, then we'll go to the pier," the dark-haired setter smiled contently, kissing Kuroo's cheek.

He was utterly, stupidly in love with his doofus.


	48. 😭(MON) KuroKen/Hamilton Crossover - Burn😭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe guess who's starting angst songfic week: From Monday to Friday people!!
> 
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: cheating, fire, Hamilton crossover, mentions of KuroTsukki AND KuroAka
> 
> Kuroo- Alexander Hamilton  
> Kenma- Elizabeth Schuyler-Hamilton  
> Akaashi- Angelica Schuyler  
> Tsukishima- Maria Reynolds

Tetsurou stared at his door in hesitation. He had rushed here as soon as the pamphlet was released into the public...

**I saved every letter you wrote me**

Inside the house, Kenma was waiting... waiting in pure pain to here the click of a key turning in their lock.

Their son Shōyou was with Keiji... he knew that the two would end up fighting and he didn't want to scare him that badly.

**From the moment I read them I knew you were mine**

He skimmed the letters in his hand once again, from the very first... to the very last of them. Every line was laced with heartfelt words that tugged every string in Kenma's usually stone cold heart.

This was precisely the reason he refused to let anyone in.

**You said you were mine**

In every letter, no matter how he said it, his 'husband' always said 'I love you' .

**I thought you were mine...**

He was an extremely good liar. Even from the day they first met, from the day he first received a letter.

**Do you know what Angelica said, when we saw your first letter arrive?**

Kenma grinned unusually as the post arrived that day, their father watching in amusement as Keiji crosses his arms, chuckling.

"Keiji-! It's from Kuroo-!" He squeaked, just like a kid on Christmas Day. Their father went inside and the older's smile faded slightly.

"Kenma... I..." Said sibling looked up at his older brother, who turned away slightly.

**She said...**

" **Be careful with that one love** ," the shorter looked confused as Keiji rubbed his arm.

" **He will do what it takes to survive** ,"

**You and your words flooded my senses**

The door finally opened, and Kenma balled his hands into fists, still holding the slightly scrunched up letters.

"Kenma.. listen, I need you to hear me out..."

**Your sentences left me defenceless**

"Why... Why Tetsurou-?!" He shrieked, finally letting off the bottled up emotions.

**You built me palaces out of paragraphs, you built cathedrals...**

"Kenma, please be reasonable—,"

"Reasonable-?! Damn it Tetsurou, I'll show you reasonable!" The shorter stormer forward, passing the letters into one hand as he tugged his husband's collar down with the other.

**I'm re-reading they letters you wrote me**

"I'm trying SO HARD NOT TO CRY— OR-..OR SOB ANYMORE, BECAUSE YOU AREN'T WORTH IT-!" He screamed, his eyes clammed shut so he wouldn't have to look at the pitiful face in front of him.

In reality, The original Kuroo's face was anything but pitiful. He had started to gain his own tears now.

**I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line**

"K-Kenma—,"

**For some kind of sign**

"I'M DONE PRETENDING THIS DOESN'T HURT TETSUROU-!" He threw back his husbands collar, making him stumble a little.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT THIS FEELS LIKE!"

**And when you were mine...**

He stormed towards the fireplace, not realising what was happening to his body before it was too late.

He had taken a handful of letters already from the box on the fireplace...

"KENMA WAIT—,"

**The world seemed to burn...**

The letters were engulfed in brilliant orange flames immediately, the paper shrinking away from sight.

**Burn...**

Tetsurou watched in utter shock as genuine tears rushed down his face.

Kenma spun around to face him, before storming over to the side table and picking up a rather thick stack of paper.

**You published the letters she wrote you**

" **YOU TOLD THE WHOLE WORLD HOW YOU BROUGHT THIS GUY INTO OUR BED-**!" Kenma sobbed, throwing it at the man who had just gotten up from the floor, still in shock.

**In clearing your name**

" **YOU HAVE RUINED OUR LIVES-!** " Tetsurou shakily approached the smaller husband, taking his wrists into his hands.

"P-..please... listen to me,"

**Do you know what Angelica said?**

"Kenma. I'm here," Said man's head flew up from his hands, teary eyes turning to the door where his brother stood.

Keiji..

**When she'd read what you'd done?**

The younger got up immediately, running into his brothers arms. He began to sob as Keiji cradled him, hushing him quietly.

**She said..**

" **You have married an Icarus... he has flown too close to the sun** ,"

**You and your words obsessed with you legacy**

Kenma pulled away from him, though his wrists were still interlocked with his husband's hands.

"Kenma please, I wrote it because—,"

**Your sentences border un-senseless!**

" **You were paranoid in every paragraph of how they'd perceive you**..."

Tetsurou's heart stopped for a second in pure surprise. The shorter pulled his hands away, rubbed his tears.

**You, you, You-!**

"... **I'm erasing myself from the narrative. Let future historians wonder how I had reacted when you broke my heart..."**

The original Kuroo watched as the papers he had written... the papers he had loathed to even think about.. were tossed into the fire.

**You have torn it all apart-!**

" **I'm watching it burn...** " Kenma muttered quietly, watching as the pamphlet that destroyed his life burnt down in to nothingness.

**Burn**...

"Kenma please, please just tell them. Tell the public that I didn't mean it, they wouldn't—,"

" **THE WORLD HAS NO RIGHT TO MY HEART-!** " Tetsurou jumped as the smaller burst into his final stage of anger.

" **THE WORLD HAS NO RIGHT TO OUR BED-! They don't get to know what I said-!** "

"K—,"

" **I'M BURNING THE MEMORIES, BURNING THE LETTERS THAT MIGHT HAVE REDEEMED YOU**!"

Both of them were helplessly sobbing at this point, breaking down into their own panics as they argued.

**You forfeit all rights to my heart, you forfeit the place in our bed**

" **You'll sleep in your office instead** ," Kenma's colder voice came out as he pushed past his husband, causing him to stumble easily.

**With only the memories, of when you were mine....**

"K-Kenma, please, please listen.." The taller sobbed, reaching out to him a little. But he stopped when he saw the cold, dead look in Kenma's eyes.

**"I hope that you, burn...** "


	49. 😭(TUES) DaiSuga - Unconditionally😭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - ngl this one kinda hurted doe  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warning: Coma, near death, graphic injury description, you will have a sad

**Oh no, did I get too close?**

Asahi and Tetsurou ran through the corridors, eyeing each door that passed. They were looking for room 708.

'708... 708... 708-!'

**Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside..?**

Koushi and Daichi... their closest friends, they had gotten into a car accident. Daichi's side had taken the brunt of the crash, the car flipping over once.

The emotions were flowing through their bodies and veins like blood.

**All your insecurities**

A doctor was standing outside the door, nervously waiting for them.

"Doctor-! Are- are they okay?!" Asahi's panicked voice was trembling, and Kuroo could hardly speak from all the nerves that were slithering down his spine.

"Mr Koushi Sugawara didn't sustain many injuries, he got lucky with a barely broken left arm... Mr Sawamura however..."

**All the dirty laundry**

Shock travelled through their bodies as they entered the room, eyes landing on Suga on the side of the bed. It was easy to see that the silver haired man was a mess

He saw the two out of the corner of his eye and turned to face them. Tears dribbling down his face.

**Never made me blink one time**

'Mr Sawamura is in a coma. We estimate that he will most likely be in a cfor at very least a month. The glass on his side of the window had shattered, causing some to cut his skin. There are a few scars that will need to be sewn up, and his right leg was broken in 2 places,"

**Unconditional**

Koushi crashed down into Kuroo and Asahi's arms, sobbing messily as he shrieked. The internal pain he was feeling was... unbearable. Horrifyingly unbearable.

**Unconditionally**

"H-..he— I'm-.." Suga couldn't process any of it, he was in too much of a deep state of shock. Asahi gripped onto him tightly, calming him to stop all his squirming and screaming out in emotional pain.

Kuroo was staring between his friend's unconscious self and his boyfriend. The poor man couldn't take everything in, so the bedhead did what Daichi has asked of him..

**I will love you unconditionally**

_"Hey Kuroo?" Said former captain of Nekoma looked up at his friend from his milk box, raising an eyebrow to goad him on._

_"Can I ask a favour?"_

**There is no fear now**

_"If I ever get hurt..."_

Kuroo's eyes filled with tears and pain as he reached to the necklace he kept right around his neck, cracking the locket open.

"S-..Sugawara.."

**Let go and just be free**

" _Make sure to give him this,_ "

Tetsurou handed his friend a small picture of the two together, Koushi grinning as Daichi winked at the camera. It was a small picture.. but it meant the world to him.

It was the day he asked the silver-haired setter to be his lover.

**I will love you unconditionally**

"He.. He wanted me to give you this if something ever happened to him.. a-..and I'm.. not sure what he meant by that, but I feel like he would want me to give you this now,"

Asahi, who still had the weeping man in his arms, stared tearfully at his friend, who had taken the picture with one hand.

**Come just as you are to me**

He just stared at it. Like it had been an eternity without seeing or remembering that moment in his life. The best day of his life...

And now the man who made that possible could be taken away from him

**Don't need apologies**

Akaashi, Suga's best friend, could be heard from the hallway, his voice ringing out in worry.

"We.." Kuroo cleared his throat as his voice cracked a little. "We're in here, Akaashi,"

**Know that you are worthy**

The black haired man immediately came in, sweating and still in his work clothes.

"Koushi..." Suga looked at him, a mortified look starting to form on his face.

"He.."

**I'll take your bad with your good**

"He thought something bad was gonna happen to him..." Asahi let the shorter go, letting Keiji take him into his arms.

**Walk through the storm**

The silver haired setter looked at his lover through the corner of his eye, painful tears welling up and started to mumble something.

His best friend noticed this, rubbing his back.

**I would do it all because I love you**...

"Suga..?" Asahi's voice was only just above a whisper. Kuroo put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently.

" **I LOVE YOU**!" The sudden shriek from the ex-Karasuno player made everyone jump out of their skins a little, but to the shorter's dismay...

Daichi didn't move a single muscle.

**Unconditional**

Tears dripped down his face, just continuously flowing down his cheeks.

" **I love you...**

**Unconditionally...** "

" **I will love you unconditionally** "

**There is no fear now**

When visiting hours were over and everyone had to leave... almost the whole of Karasuno's ex-volleyball club had been, in tears and dismay.

"Asahi... can I.. can I stay at your tonight..?" Suga's voice was small, but the sound of need and fear was evident so much so that Asahi couldn't refuse. He wouldn't have done anyway.

**Let go and just be free**

As Sugawara settled in for the night, he exhaled shakily and gripped the pillow of the guest bed tightly, clamping his eyes shut.

'It'll be okay..'

**I will love you unconditionally**

'He's strong enough to fight through this..'

**So open up your heart and just let it begin**

He continued to visit everyday, opening till closing time for visitors. Suga couldn't keep his eyes off Daichi for a second, right up until he was practically forced out of the hospital by the staff.

Daichi's close family were also there, supporting Suga as much as they could. They all were just praying and wishing for the same thing.

For their beloved Daichi to wake up.

**Open up your heart and just let it begin**

"Mr Sugawara? The doctor wants you to come to him. We can finally remove your cast..." a nurses voice came from the hallway.

Said man was currently sitting by the side of his boyfriend's hospital bed, rubbing his knuckles gently as Kiyoko patted his back.

"R..- right. I'll come over now,"

**Open up your heart and just let it begin**

Kiyoko could have winced at the sound of his friend's voice. It was laced in pain, never like she'd heard it before.

It was mortifying if she wanted to be completely honest.

**Open up your heart...**

The silver haired man got up, before slowly letting go of Daichi's hand and walking towards the door.

Once it shut, silence enveloped Kiyoko. She stared down at the former captain's emotionless face and let a tear slide down her cheek.

"Daichi.. please come back for us,"

**Acceptance is the key to be**

It took a while, but once Koushi could feel his arm again, he felt a lot, physically, better. He walked out of the room to see multiple doctors and nurses rushing about.

**To be truly free**

"Mr Sugawara! Mr Sawamura woke up just a minute ago!" One of them called out, the words hitting the man in the face like a brick.

**Will you do the same for me..?**

"Daichi!" The shorter shrieked, running through into the door with tears gliding down his cheeks. Said man looked up immediately, grinning at his former setter.

"Suga!"

**Unconditional**

Something was off... Daichi had called him by his given name ever since the 3rd month they started dating.

"D-Dai? What happened to Koushi..?" The taller hit the back of his own head playfully, rubbing it gently.

"Ah right-! You told me to start calling you that last week right? I'm sorry, guess I hit my head a little too hard," Koushi's eyes widened as tears dribbled down his face.

**Unconditionally**

A new realisation had just hit him. The doctors hadn't told him if there were any side effects to the coma.

**I will love you unconditionally**

Kiyoko started to sob as she realised too, choking a little. He had no idea.

**And there is no fear now**

"Daichi... c-can you answer a question for me..?"

**Let go and just be free**

"Sure Koushi... are you alright? You look pale,"

**Cause I will love you unconditionally**

The shorter of the two swallowed the lump in his throat as the ex-Karasuno team skidded into view, all of them rushing in.

"Daichi!" Tanaka and Nishinoya cried simultaneously, grinning from ear to ear.

**Oh yeah!**

"Hey guys-! Sorry I was stuck here for so long," the darker haired man turned back to his lover, placing a hand on his cheek. "Carry on babe,"

**I will love you...**

Kiyoko got up silently, walking over to the others. She quietly started to explain what had happened.

Once she had finished, all of them were in tears and staring at the couple they knew as the 'mom and dad' of the group

**I will love you!**

"Which year are we in?"

"Uh, third year. We're graduating in a few months,"

**I will love you, unconditionally**

"Daichi...

We graduated 6 years ago..."


	50. 😭(WEDNES) KageHina - Boys In The Street😭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - when I heard this song my thought process went '... I'm gonna break some hearts'  
> Watching everyone's reaction to the last one was a roller coaster that went from   
> 🥺😭😳☺️🥺😭😭 in that exact order  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: Homophobia, mental/verbal abuse from Kageyama and Hinata's fathers

**When I was younger**

"Dad, Dad!" Shōyou was in HighSchool when he rushed home from volleyball practise that evening. Though his mother wasn't home, he had a big announcement for all of them.

He had finally figured out his feelings towards a certain setter and his own sexuality. And they were in love, together, boyfriends.

**My daddy told me I would never**

"Hm? What's up bud?" The older man ruffled his hair. His father was about 35 now, but still looked as if he was in his prime.

"Dad, I'm gay. A-and I have a boyfriend now! I have a setter and a boyfriend!"

**Never amount to nothing special**

The look on his fathers face was not one he was expecting. His eyebrows had fallen flat and he was in disbelief and what looked to be an angered state.

"What."

**He came at me from every angle**

"Yeah, I—," the poor boy was interrupted by a slap, almost knocking him off his feet. He just managed to hold on to the kitchen counter before he fell.

Mr Hinata grabbed his son's T-shirt, yanking him forward.

**He'd say..**

" **You're the last thing I wanted! The last thing I need!** " Tears began to deep down the ginger haired boy's cheeks as his father shoved him down.

**How am I gonna answer when my friends tell me**

"No son of mine will love another boy!"

**My son...**

The middle blocker backed away from his dad, using his hands to move backwards. Tears gathered in his eyes as he slammed the door of his bedroom.

**Was kissing boy's in the street**

"I'm sorry for disappointing you dad..."

**My son was kissing boys in the street**

Kageyama, however, had always known his feelings for Shōyou and was happy they were finally together. But unfortunately, his father didn't seem to like it either

**He'd try to change me**

"Dad, please..- please stop it.." the setter sobbed. He was just barely able to stand, rubbing his arms.

He had just... he had just had his daily beating.

**Said..**

" **You're embarrassing our country**!" His father screamed at him, shoving him to the ground.

" **How could you do this to our family?** "

Mrs Kageyama cried in the background, not for herself but for the lain her son was going through.

" **Do you wanna grow up being lonely-?!** "

**He'd say...**

" **We have worked for our money-! We've put you in school, is this how you repay us? Do you think this is cool-?!** "

**My son...**

Tobio staggered time his feet once more as his father stormed out of the room. His mother rushed over quickly, panicking over him and rubbing his face slightly.

His sister wasn't home yet, but once she was he knew she would have another screaming match with their father after what he had done to her baby brother.

**Stop kissing boys in the street**

"I-.." his mother looked at him, shocked at his hoarse voice. He had been crying so much though.

**My son, stop kissing boys in the street**

"I just want to love him.."

**Now that I'm older**

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT-?!" Mrs Hinata was screaming at her husband downstairs. The short ginger himself covered his mouth slightly. Natsu was at a friend's house for the night, so at least he didn't have to worry about her..

**My daddy's hearts a little warmer**

"I WAS MAD, OKAY-?! GOD DAMNIT WOMAN, HE NEEDS A GIRL IN HIS LIFE TO LOVE HIM!" The teen curled up in a ball at the top of his bed, eyes watering as he covered his choked cries.

**But he still won't hug my like my brother**

Stomping made its way up the stairs and his heart sank as the door bust open. His angry-looking father appeared,

**And still won't kiss me like my mother**

He grabbed his son again by the neck of his shirt, ignoring Mrs Hinata's screams in the background.

**He said..**

" **You are part of this family, I made you myself! But the way that you act isn't good for your health**!" The Hinata son felt as if... as if his father was trying to push the gay out of him.

**My son...**

"IKO LET HIM GO-!" His mother's screams finally got to him, the ginger biting his father's hand. He dropped him with a yelp as the smaller grabbed his phone off his bed.

**Stop kissing boys in the street**

Mrs Hinata slammed the door shut, letting her son escape while she did her best to hold back the taller man.

**My son, stop kissing boys in the street**

"POLICE-?! H-hello-?!" He was interrupted by his own scream, his fathers shouts echoing through the call.

**My daddy's dying...**

Kageyama slammed the car door shut as his sister parked outside the Hinata household. There were multiple police cars outside as Mr Hinata was almost dragged into one.

**And he's finally realised I'm not lying**

"Shōyou!" The taller setter yelled as soonas he saw the orange puff of hair that belonged to his beloved.

"Tobio-?!" Hinata had heard his voice..

**We sit in silence...**

"Shō, Shō I'm right her—," The younger skidded to a holt in front of the ginger, surprised.

One of his eyes were tightly bandaged.

**...but we're smiling**

He tried to smile up at his boyfriend before tears began to seep down his cheeks. The taller kneeled down in front of him, the paramedic moving out of the way.

**Because for once we are not fighting**

"What did...- what did he do to you..?" The shorter started to shake a little, burying his head in his setters chest.

"Not what he did to me.."

**He said**

"My mom... she's.. shes gone.." Kageyama choked on air, covering his mouth as the shorter began to sob.

"I'm- I'm gonna have to st-stay with him, a-and now not even Natsu is safe,"

**There was no way of knowing, cause all I was taught**

"No. No, that's not what'll happen.." a voice from behind the two spoke up. It was Miwa, the older Kageyama sister.

"I'll take you two away from here,"

**Is men only love women but not I'm not sure...**

"W-What—,"

"I live by myself, but I check on Tobio everyday. I've got room for more at my apartment, I'm not going to let either of them hurt you anymore,"

**My son**

As the police cars and ambulances drove away, the scary atmosphere softened slightly.

**Keep kissing boys in the street**

"W-wait. What about Nat—,"

"I'll make room for her too. Come on love, let me help you to the car," Miwa smiled softly as her brother's boyfriend collapsed into her arms.

**My son, keep kissing boys in the street**

Once she helped him into the car, she turned to her brother.

"We'll come back later to pick some stuff up, but for now—,"

**When I'm gone**

Kageyama has never hugged anyone faster.

"T-Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you.. I love you Miwa,"

**Keep kissing that boy in the street**

The older Kageyama sister smiled at her baby brother, before loosened the hug.

"it's alright Tobio, I love you too. Come on. I'm getting you two out of here,"


	51. 😭(THURS)IwaOi - Little Miss Perfect😭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - 👀 here we go again  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warning: mentions of lemon, blackmail, panic attack, unsupportive community, kinda fluffy cause y'all need it to survive

**Straight hair**

Oikawa brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, in doing so hearing some girl swoon over him.

**Straight A's**

The third year setter grinned as his test got back, another A+.

"Wow~ he's smart too..." another girl..

**Straight forward**

The hallway was crowded with whispers of females. Female voices, females kissing up to him, just girls. Girls girls girls...!

**Straight path**

The seijoh captain sighed as he finally got into the changing rooms, not realising the team were in there as well.

"Uh.. Oikawa? Are you good?"

**I don't cut corners**

The brown haired third year jumped slightly, before regaining his composure and waving it off.

"Yep, totally fine, hehe.." he quickly made his way to the corner of the changing rooms, where he normally changed and stayed quiet.

**I make a point to be on time**

Iwaizumi frowned, sighing slightly. Oikawa may have been an idiot but... the shorter still cared for him.

"Oh!" Yahaba's voice caught everyone's attention. "A girl in my class today wanted to talk to you after school, Oikawa-Senpai,"

**Head of the student council**

"Hm? Well... I guess I could go then," this raised some eyebrows, considering Oikawa usually denied these types of things.

"Come on boys, get out here!" Irihata's voice came from the gym, shifting the attention to him.

"Yes Coach!"

**I don't blackout at parties**

Practise seemed to go so fast... it was weirdly sad when Oikawa finished changing. He wasn't normally nervous about turning people down, but this was especially scary.

But the worst part was he didn't know why.

**I jam to Paul McCartney**

"Oikawa-Senpai!" The girl that had asked to see him was a lot smaller than he expected, chocolate brown hair waving in the wind. Like every other girl almost..

It was just like every other time, so why did he feel so bad about this one?

**If you ask me how I'm doing?**

"Hello, my kouhai said you wanted to talk to me," he was tired but still tried to make a good impression. The girl nodded excitedly.

"How are you?"

**I'll say..**

" **heh, well**... tired, let's say," he let his smile sip for a second but brought it right back, as not to blow his cover. Luckily, the girl seemed to shrug it off.

"I-I have something to say to you Oikawa-Senpai..." there it was.

**I was adopted when I was two**

"I-I like you! Please accept my confession!" The captain prepares himself, sighing.

"Look you seem really nice, but I don't return your feelings. I'm sorry," the girl seemed to get more and more upset with each word.

**My parents spoiled me rotten often**

"W-why-?! Am I not pretty enough for you?! Are you not into girls from our school, oh my god, is there someone else-?!" She began to rush with multiple questions. No one had ever done this before so Oikawa started to panic, unsure of what to do.

**I asked myself what did I do**

"I-I'm sorry—," he was cut off by a tug on his shoulder. The girl's crazed frenzy quietened a little.

"Hey.. both of you calm down," Iwaizumi. Thank god..

**To get as far as I've gotten**

"Iwa-Chan.." though it wasn't normal, Hajime did share a look of concern for his best friend, rubbing his shoulder slightly. The setter's eyes were wide and he looked scared for some reason...

**A pretty guy walks by my locker**

The concerned look of Iwaizumi made Oikawa flush slightly. His eyes were shining with slight worry that he was trying to hide.

He was about to open his mouth but...

**My heart gives a flutter but I don't dare utter a word...**

"You're gay?" Oikawa froze, seeing Iwaizumi's facial expression change to surprise. The girl stared at him with a freaked out look on her face.

"N-No.. why does that seem likely to you?" Tooru asked, playing it cool while Hajime took his hand off his friend's shoulder, also blushing slightly.

... not that Oikawa needed to know that.

" **Cause that would be absurd behaviour for Little Mr Perfect** ," the girl pissed Iwa off; it seemed like she was trying to manipulate his setter's feelings.

The look on Tooru's face changed to one of fear and slight panic.

**Na na na na na na na na no!**

"Hey, come on. We've got to get home Shittykawa. Don't forget I'm staying over tonight," Oikawa yelped slightly, feeling his friend pulling him by the sleeve.

He continued to drag him off, the second year girl staring at him.

**'I can't risk falling off my throne** '

Their way home was pretty silent..

**La la la la la la la la- Love!**

Both boys couldn't stop thinking about what the girl had said.. especially Oikawa. Though there were too many pretty girls to count in school.

**Is something I don't even know...**

But he was never attracted to them. But boys.. he liked masculine boys. Shorter, masculine, powerful... boys.

He was gay..? No. No, no, no, he was just overthinking again-!

**Straight hair! Straight A's! Straight forward!**

"'Kawa," that caught the setter's attention. Iwaizumi only ever once called him 'Kawa since elementary, and even then he didn't realise the taller was conscious. It was when he had injured his knee, and he was in hospital.

**Straight guy...**

"'Kawa, please don't hurt yourself anymore... you worry us all idiot,"

He could still remember the warmth and sadness in the ace's voice.

**Little Miss Perfect...**

"Yeah 'Zumi?" Iwaizumi stared at him for using his old nickname, before turning back and smiling at the ground.

"Nothing, let's just go inside,"

**That's me!**

Over time that night, they got back to normal. Joking, playfully being hit on the head. This was almost how Oikawa liked it to be between them.

**One night, my friend stayed over**

Tooru burst into a fit of giggles as he watched Iwaizumi hiccup over and over. They had gone into the Oikawa parent's wine rack, and had gotten more then just a little tipsy. His parents were away for a month on a business trip, so that gave them all the time in the world.

"ZuZu-Chan, you're so funny when you're drunk~!" Iwaizumi playfully glared at him.

**We laughed and drank and ordered**

"Don't ZuZu-Chan me, you fucker,"

He pounced on the taller, both of them rolling over in a ball before the spiker ended up pinning the setter to the floor.

He was sitting on his crotch, pinning his wrists to the floor.

**Something about him drew me in...**

"Awh, Hajime, if you wanted something from me you could have just asked~" the drunken Oikawa laughed jokingly, making his best friend flush.

Iwaizumi lay his head on his friend's chest, giving a small hum of content.

"Maybe I do want something from you,"

**What? It's totally platonic~**

The two laughed again, Iwa sitting up again. He took one of the wine bottles from the bedside table, taking a swig before passing it down to Oikawa, who was starting to sit up.

**That night was so exciting!**

As not to shake his friend off his lap, he took hold of Hajime's waist and pulled his forward as he sat up.

The spiker inwardly screamed a little, flicking his setter on the forehead in reality.

**His smirks were so enticing**

"Owww~ ZuZu, so mean!" Iwa smirked, crossing his arms. Oikawa's pout always had to be so damn cute didn't it.

**Hours speed by like seconds.. then!**

"Well maybe you shouldn't touch my ass, Kawa," he teased. Tooru smirked, moving his hands to cup the place Iwaizumi just told him not to touch.

"Tooru!"

**What happens is iconic...**

Said setter stopped being an asshole for a second, raising a playful eyebrow.

"We on first name base now Hajime~?" He teased slyly, making the spiker flush. So he decided to tease him right back.

**He takes a sip, I bite my lip...**

The vice captain took another sip of the wine, swirling it around in his mouth a little before draining it down his throat, licking the rim of the bottle before offering it to his best friend.

**He tells a joke, I nearly choke!**

"You want some~?" Oikawa coughed slightly and turned cherry red, before returning his posture.

"I'd rather taste where it's been,"

**He braids my hair, I sit there blacking out for the first time-?!**

It was Iwaizumi's turn to flush again, hiding his face in his chest.

"You always know how to do this, don't you dumbass..."

**Next thing I know, I lose control**

A small smile took place gently on the captain's lips as he lifted the vice's head up by his chin. His eyes widened as the setter went in for the kiss they both wanted

**I finally kiss him...**

'I'm glad I do too'

**But Oh No-!**

The kiss begins to get heated, Tooru grinding against his spiker's ass. He loved the muffled moans that came from him.

"Mhm-!"

**I see a face in my window**

When Oikawa woke the next morning, he was still nude.. he smiled at the thought of what happened last night.

That's when it went down south.

**Then my brain starts to go..**

"Tooru.." Iwaizumi called out from the end of the bed. Said boy turned to see the wing-spiker in his boxers, staring down at his phone.

"Mhm..?"

"That girl.. she... she saw us last night."

**Na na na na na na na na NO-!**

The setter froze, staring at him.

No... no.

**You can't risk falling off your throne!**

"W-what..." Hajime turned to him, tears in his eyes.

"It's all over Instagram. She- she posted pictures of us kissing- and the caption,"

Oikawa leaned forward, scanning the post. There were multiple pictures of the two kissing and just before it got extreme the pictures cut off. The caption read:

' _DM me for the more explicit pics, I got loads. Wonder how little Iwa-Chan's CHRISTIAN family is gonna handle this one~❤️ Didn’t I see them @ that anti-gay rally a few weeks ago? Oops~!_ '

**La la la la la la la**

As the shorter boy began to cry, all Oikawa could think about was his rage towards her. How fucking dare she ruin Hajime's life like that-?!

The comments were worse.. except one or two:

**Lisa-chaaaaan** ❤️✨: ew...

✨ **KoroKoro** ✨: Now Oikawa-san will never reciprocate my feelings-! 😭

**Makk-IIIIIIIIII👀:** Leave them the fuck alone

**Ma-tsundere:** I stg you stupid bitch im gonna kill you on Monday

**Love is something you don't even know-?!**

"My-My Mom- she-she'll kill me-! And- and-!" Oikawa slipped some boxers on quickly as he rushed to his friend's side.

**Na na na na na na na na**

"Hey, Hey Hajime, calm down... stay calm..." he put a hand on the side of his face, in an attempt to calm him down.

"No, -No-! It'll ruin your life too! I've-Ive just ruined your life, I—," he was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

**You can't risk falling off your throne...**

"We'll make it through this together.. okay?" His voice was quiet, but there. He never imagined that his precious Iwa-Chan would be the one crying and breaking down in front of him, and he could say honestly he wished he wouldn't have to see it either.

**La la la la la la la la**

So they did. Through everything, they always tried. Even when the two families disowned their sons. They bought a place just a little downstream from their school.

**LOVE, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW-!**

Even when the same girl yet again tried to blackmail them with pictures of the two boys having sex, telling the setter that unless he dated her, she would share them everywhere.

Iwaizumi just glanced at the pictures and said

"Damn, my ass hurt the morning after, I can tell you that,"

**Rewind...**

From that point on, Oikawa forgot all about every girl. Every girl that was once interested, it made his life easier.

No matter what everyone told him.

" **Induce amnesia...**

**...Deny the truth, it's easier**

**You're just confused, believe her...**

**...When she says nothing there** ,"

**It's never worth it**

They were happy, their real friends sticking by their side until graduation. Even after that.

Oikawa couldn't have thought his life could have gotten better in the worst ways possible.

**When you're Little Miss Perfect**

He no longer had to fit the stereotype. He was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanna make a non-angst version of the sleepover once angst week is over-  
> I can tell y'all are gonna hate me for this next one ☺️✌️❤️


	52. 😭(FRI) BokuAka - Hold On😭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - We're finishing off strong people and this has been a wild ride! Make sure to comment where you cried if you did! ✌️  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warning: character death mentions, suicides, panic attacks, overdose, hospitals

**Loving and fighting**

A tear slid down Akaashi's cheek as his boyf— his fiancé — put the ring on his finger. This was like a dream..

**Accusing denying**

Tear pooled in Keiji's eyes as they had their first real fight as a married couple, even as a couple at all.

**I can't imagine a world with you gone..**

He cried again when they made up. Their relationship was full of chaos, yet they sacrificed everything they had for each other.

The amount of trust was infinite.

**The joy and the chaos**

The new Bokuto was working late one night, and his thoughts came back to him again.

Koutarou had been getting worse and worse in terms of his usual cheerful attitude... and it worried him. As soon as he finished work, he got into his car and drove home, still thinking about it.

**The demons we're made of**

"Koutarou? I'm home, my love," the silence that enveloped the house was eerie, and almost scary in a way.

"Kou?"

**I'd be so lost if you left me alone**

That's when his nightmare began, hearing a thud from upstairs.

"Koutarou-?!"

**You locked yourself in the bathroom**

Keiji didn't think he'd ever ran faster in his life, busting through the bathroom door to see a horrible sight.

His precious husband was lying on the ground, a little blood on the side of his mouth. Next to him lay... an empty bottle of pills.

The shorter's eyes widened, tearing up.

'No..'

**Lying on the floor when I break through**

The setter pulled his phone out as he crashed to the ground, dialling the emergency services. He was practically screaming down the phone line.

He rolled his husband over on to his back and put him in the recovery position.

**I pull you in and feel your heartbeat**

He checked the original Bokuto's pulse on his neck. It was weak...

He started to feel his whole world crashing down.

**Can you hear me screaming-**

" **Please don't leave me** -!" His scream filled the house with an echo as he sobbed, the emergency services crashing the door down. 

**Hold on, I still want you**

"Please move out of the way sir, we need to check his vitals," one of the ambulance workers helped the poor man out of the way, Keiji still screaming out in anguish.

"N-no! Don't take him away from me!" He sounded almost hysterical, scared for his husband as he shrieked.

**Come back, I still need you**

Some of the paramedics had to hold him back and help him calm down as he screamed. The others helped the taller of the couple on to a stretcher, going downstairs carefully as the raven-haired man rushed behind them.

**Let me take your hand**

They helped him into the ambulance, the shorter sitting next to his husband and immediately starting to panic again.

He shakily reached for his phone as the doors closed.

**I'll make it right**

"K-Kuroo.-!"

"Woah, Keiji are you alright?" His voice echoed with concern, he had no idea how to tell him...

**I swear to love you all my life**

"Kuroo, we're on our way to the hospital— Koutarou swallowed an e-entire bottle of pills. P-please—," he started breaking down before he could finish, sobbing violently.

"Oh my god-?! I'll be there as soon as possible- o-okay-? I'll bring Kenma with me too," Koutarou's best friend's voice began to shake, obvious that he was crying too. 

**Hold on, I still need you...**

Keiji hung up reluctantly so he could put the phone down, reaching over and clenching hold of his lover's hands.

**Long in this highway**

The paramedic next to him was constantly checking the original Bokuto's pulse and vitals.

"I assume you're Keiji Bokuto?"

All he could do was nod at this point, he was utterly and completely broken.

**You're silent beside me**

He couldn't take his eyes off Kou's pale face. He was almost expressionless, which was very out of character for him. The shorter was torn apart just seeing that look on his beloved's face.

**Driving a nightmare I can't escape from**

He squeezed his eyes shut eventually, just hoping and begging that this was a dream... just praying it was all a dream.

**Helplessly praying**

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, it was almost a blur. Things happened so fast.

Kenma and Kuroo were waiting by the entrance with mortified looks on their faces as the Bokuto's were rushed through, immersing going to the desk and letting them know they were emergency contacts.

**The light isn't fading**

The two ran through the halls, the distant sound of rattling reaching their ears. There was general murmur too, but the two men couldn't concentrate on that.

All they cared about was their friends.

**Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones**

As soon as they reached the right hallway, they both saw Keiji staring as Koutarou was pushed away on a table for examination.

He looked at the two, teary eyed and in shock.

**They took you away on a table**

"Keiji.. w-..what happened..?" Kuroo shakily moves forward first, the bedhead barely getting there in time for the previous Akaashi's legs to give way.

"He..- He overdosed on a-a..anti-depressants... they're going to try a stomach pump," the shortest of them all raced to his best friend's side, letting him sob into his shoulder.

**I pace back and forth as you lay still**

Kuroo covered his mouth, paling considerably.

"He.. why-.." the shorter Bokuto was starting to panic again, breathing heavier.

**They pull you in and feel your heartbeat**

He could barely hear Kenma's voice calling a doctor over just to check him. He knew he was going to black out if he kept panicking but he couldn't stop himself.

**Can you hear me screaming—**

Keiji's vision clouded as he shook, opening his mouth eventually.

" **Please don't leave me** -!" His shriek must have filled the hospital as he crashed down, the two others starting to cry too.

"Koutarou, please-! You promised you'd never leave me-!"

**Hold on, I still want you**

That's when everything blacked out for him, falling to the side as his vision went dark.

**Come back, I still need you**

He woke up again, lying on a hospital bed. Kenma heaved a gasp of relief as his friend woke up, tears starting to fall again.

"Keiji-!"

**Let me take your hand, I'll make you right**

"K-Kenma..! What-what happened..?" He choked out. His body was still shaking like a little lamb in winter...

"You passed out.. you had a panic attack in the middle of the corridor," Though his cheeks felt hot, the original Akaashi's face drained of all colour it might have regained.

**I swear to love you all my life**

"It.. wasn't a—,"

"Mr Bokuto?" A doctor, the one that had rushed in after Koutarou, had poked his head through the door. Keiji struggled to sit up, his anxiety beginning to overflow again.

**Hold on I still need you**

"Y-yes-?! Is there any news in my husband-?!" The doctor lowered his head slightly.

"I'm sorry sir.. but there's a need low chance he'll make it,"

**I don't wanna let go**

Keiji felt his eyes sting as Kenma put a hand over his mouth. His husband.. his love.. his Koutarou.

**I know I'm not that strong**

Might never open his eyes again.

Might never make another spike.

Might never wake him up for something stupid at 3am in the morning.

Might never... might never say the words

'I Love You' ever again.

Ever... ever again.

**I just wanna hear you say baby let's go home**

A desperate, horror-stricken scream filled the room as the man buried his head in his hands. The doctor looked down, as if to honour him as Kenma took hold of Keiji's arm.

He struggled in his friend's grip, sobbing uncontrollably.

"No-!! No, he's not going-! He can't leave me-! I LOVE HIM-!" The smaller hushed him gently as he denied the truth, pushing his pain away.

**Let's go home**

Kuroo sat outside the room, listening to Keiji's desperate shrieks and prayers for things to change.

A tear slid down his face. Then another, and another.

**Yeah, I just wanna take you home**

"Damnit Kou. Damnit all," he whispered to himself, burying his head in his hands as he rubbed his eyes.

**Hold on, I still want you**

There was sobbing galore, everyone in the surrounding hospitals rooms hearing the anguish.

"Wake up you idiot... we still need you.."

**Come back, I still need you**

"Wake up. For us. For him. For you,"


	53. KoganeGoshi - Bakery Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - I, Uh, wanted to apologise for angst songfic week 👉👈💛 please dont hate me ^^ I made this long and fluffy! I also want to explains a few things that are happening with me soon. Don't worry, I'll try not to let it interrupt the uploading schedule!  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: first date, SemiTen (+Goshiki) family moment

"What was wrong with you today?" Shirabu scrunched up his nose at Goshiki, who had been silent all day with a worried look.

Said spiker jumped a little, before breathing out. 

"It's-its nothing," everyone could tell he was lying through his teeth. The shorter setter on the team walked over to him, glaring at him. They stood at a staring contest for almost a whole minute before the future ace cracked under pressure.  
"OKAY I HAVE A DATE!"

Both Semi and Tendou's mouths fell open, Shirabu's expression changing from annoyed to surprise. Ushijima remained almost neutral with a slight eyebrow raise, while everyone else freaked the fuck out. 

"A date-?! Holy shit Tsutomu!" The red headed middle blocker pounced on his Kouhai, ruffling his hair.   
"Our kid's finally growing up!"

"So, who are you taking out~" Taichi teased in the corner, putting on his normal school shirt.

"W-well, he's kinda taking me out because I was too scared to ask first," the poor boy flushed hard, slight laughter erupting from everyone. 

"So, what's he like?" The third year spiker out his hand on the first year's shoulder. Said boy hid his head in his hands.

"Perfect..." he mumbled, just thinking of him.

"What?" Semi raised a playful eyebrow, with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. 

"Ooh, can we guess who it is~?" Yamagata asked excitedly, sitting down on the bench next to his changing area. 

Nods and shouts of agreement sounded out, even Shirabu confessing his curiosity.

"O-Okay," Goshiki leaned against his locker. "You guys can ask questions and I'll answer with yes or no," 

"Does he go to Shiritorizawa?" Came from Ushijima, which was no surprise. 

The shorter shook his head no. Taichi waved his hand, thinking of something suddenly.

"Did we meet him at that one training camp-?"  
Tsutomu nodded slowly, blushing just remembering it.

"Is he a first year?" Tendou piped up, beginning to form an idea of who it was in his head. 

"Yes..."

"Is he... a setter?" The smirk on his face was easy to see now. The Outside hitter nodded again, after realising the redhead had figured him out completely.   
"Is he a part of a certain Iron Wall from a certain team?" 

The rest of the team got it after that.

"Dude-! Koganegawa from Dateko-?! Woah!"

"Their Big-boned setter?"

The spiker flushed massively, turning into a cherry red colour and started spouting gibberish.

"I think we killed Goshiki,"

~

Kogane was sitting in the changing rooms after practise, sweat dropping a little. The rest of the team found out he had a date because they had heard him talking about it. 

"Who is it?" Futakuchi poked him in the shoulder.

"I told you, I'm not telling," 

The captain just repeated his sentence and action repeatedly as Aone watched, silently judging them. 

Fukiage slapped Kenji's hand away from the setter, earning a whine from the second year.

"Leave him be Futakuchi. He'll just stress out, break it to us soon and ask for advice," Irk marks appeared on Koganegawa's face as he crossed his arms, pouting.

"Will not!" Aone deadpanned them all.

"I can't believe you guys. It's Goshiki, from Shiritorizawa," the whole team turned ghost white. 

"What!"

"How did your figure that out-?!" The setter whined, immediately realising he had admitted it and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Yooo- for real-?!" Sakunami laughed at his embarrassment. The setter groaned as his team giggled about his date. 

"Alright. Let's get this doofus some help," Futakuchi wipes the tear away from his eye before he grabbing Kogane by the collar.   
"He'll need it and we all know it,"

~

Goshiki stared at him himself in the mirror as Semi stood behind him, tying his hair back into a small ponytail. The mother-like teammate had picked out his clothes for him, as he was too nervous he would fuck it up. 

He was wearing a plain white tee with a black long-sleeved undertop. He was also fashioned with his favourite pair of sneakers and a pair of his best jeans.

The spiker was also decked out with a small hoop earring at the top of his ear. He had gone through a rebellion phase in middle school, okay? He also had a nose and bellybutton piercing but he decided he wouldn't go that far for the first date.

"You okay Tsutomu?" Though the setter may have been harsh on the courts, he really did care that his kouhai was happy. Tendou was sitting on the bed, watching the two interact happily. 

"M-mhm," came the seemingly anxious reply from the darker haired boy. He was twirling a free strand of hair around his finger, which everyone knew meant he was nervous. 

Semi and Tendou looked at each ither before the red head hopped off the bed, walking towards the two. He wrapped an arm around Semi's waist and put a hand on Goshiki's shoulder. 

"You know, he was the one that asked you right?" The future ace nodded, looking down at the floor.Until Satori's hand lifted up his chin so his eyes met his reflection. 

"What kind of guy would pass up an opportunity to go on a date with this beautiful boy right here?" The two third years grinned at him, seeing confidence sparkle in his eye for the first time. 

When he saw himself in the mirror... he saw beauty. And that was surprising enough.

"Y-You really think so?" The outside hitter looked up at his parent-like figures with a twinkle of happiness dancing through his eyes and spreading across his face in the form of a grin.

"I know so. Now go on, you've got to be there in 20 minutes and the walk is a 10 minute one," Tsutomu laughed, jumping up and grabbing everything he needed, waving to the two of them as he shut the door. 

As he got outside his house, he began to walk towards the meeting place. It was just a small park with a beautiful garden, but it was close to both of them. 

He let the positive energy the two third years had given him take over his mind. 

'I can do this... I can do this!'

When he finally arrived at the garden, he saw the black floof of hair round the corner. He grinned as he formed a plan inside his head.

~

'Okay, stay calm Kanji. You can do this, just remember to not stutter too much in front of him, and not to tell him anything embarrassing—,' Koganegawa yelped as he felt hands tie around his waist. 

He blushed as he turned to see the figure of what he thought to be an angel. Tsutomu grinned excitedly, blushing a little. 

"Did I scare ya?" The Dateko player felt his heart thump loudly. 

'How is he so cute-?!'

The setter took a look at his date nervously, flushing at how cute he looked. 

"Do I look okay?" The future ace of Shiritorizawa smiled, letting the other turn around to face him fully. 

The taller looked down at his feet, putting a hand across his mouth which slightly muffled his words. Yet Goshiki still heard them.

"You're gorgeous..." both of them flushed a brighter red, the Shiritorizawa first year hiding his face in his hands. 

"I-I think you look good too," Kogane giggled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. 

He was decked out in a simple yet stylish fashion of black jeans and a 'Levi's' t-shirt, topped off with a denim jacket. His white sneakers were slightly scuffed at the front, but that just added to his aesthetic. 

It gave the shorter a red face.

"Thank you," he took his hand from his neck and reached forward, taking Goshiki's hands in his. "The bakery we're going to is just around the corner," 

Tsutomu's eyes lit up at the mention of baked pastries. 

"I love bakeries! They've always got something so nice after practise," the taller grinned, nodding his head.

"I know right!" The two laughed before they started to walk, small talk forming between them. It was a short walk, however. 

A sweet smell filled the air around them as the two inhaled together, taking in the scent. 

"It smells so nice Kogane!" The outside hitter exclaimed, looking at the window display. The setter coughed gently to get his attention back. 

"You can call me Kanji, if-if you're comfortable with it," the ace flushed hard. 

"Of-Of course!" Goshiki bowed, surprising the other.

"H-hey, it's okay if you don't want to—," the setter hurried, worrying he had caused the other first year discomfort. But Tsutomu shut that down very quickly. 

"No, No, I want to-! I'm just.. very awkward," he gazed away from the Dateko student.   
"And I'm not used to dates... I just didn't mean to mess up, that's all," 

Koganegawa smiles at the shorter before putting a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it gently.   
"It's okay. I'm awkward a lot too, so if it does feel awkward, then it's probably me too. Don't sweat it," 

This caused the spiker's heart to thump a little quicker.

"How about this then?" Kanji raised an eyebrow.  
"I'll call you Kanji if you call me Tsutomu!"

Now it was the setter's turn to flush. 

"Yep." Was all he could say to that adorable smile. Said cute boy grinned wider as he took him by the hand, both going into the bakery. 

"Just so you know, I do have an overwhelming sweet tooth, so what I buy will definitely be very sugary," Goshiki grinned at the taller as he agreed, both of them turning to the display board. 

There were all different kinds of sweet treats from cookies and cakes to savoury things like breads. The two happily looked upon them until Goshiki's eyes landed on a certain dessert. 

Kogane drew his attention back to his date as he pulled out his wallet. It surprised the shorter when he put his hand down on the wallet before he could open it.

"This is on me, don't worry," Tsutomu raised an eyebrow as his face slightly heated. As soon as he would cool down and stop being red, the taller always managed to make him blush again. 

"You sure?" Kanji nodded happily. 

"Tell me which one you want and then you can go pick out a table," Goshiki smiled before turning back to the display case, pointing on a chocolate cookie, with little decorative swirls in different chocolate. It was plain and simple but looked delicious.  
"Okay, that's a good choice!" 

The shorter flushed again.

"Thanks Kanji," he gave his cheek a quick rub with his thumb before walking off to find a table. He gently touched his cheek where he had been touched and smiled.

Tsutomu began to slightly freak out. 

'Was that too much..?' 

He sighed as he sat down at a small table, messing with his hair again and staring at the flat surface in front of him. Why did Kanji have to be so nice and pretty and kind and—

"Tsutomu? Hey~?" He snapped out of his daydream as his name was called, looking up again. The taller boy sat down across from him, smiling.   
"Lost you there for a second," 

That's what always drew him in about the Dateko player. He never seemed to cease his cheerful attitude and was sweetly awkward. Just perfect.

"Sorry, I was just in a world of my own," Goshiki put his elbow on the table, leaning on his fist as he smiled at the boy.  
"So, what did you order?" 

"Its these cute things they do with the mochi in this place. There's of course the mochi, and then they add a little fruit crown to the top, which normally has all these different berries on. It's adorable and really nice," the grin on his face told the shorter of the two that head familiar with this place. 

"You've been here before?" He questioned. Maybe they could go back here if everything went well today. 

"Yeah, it's my aunt's place. She's had this bakery for at least 12 years," a twinkle in his eye started as he talked about the bakery. That cute little spark that ignited from just a simple topic... the outside hitter wanted to be the reason for that someday. 

"Well, I would be proud of a place like this too. The whole place is gorgeous," the taller watched as Goshiki marvelled the displays and decor, admiring him from across the table. 

'He doesn't have the right to be this perfect' 

Both of them noticed the waitress holding their mini plates with their little sweet treats on. 

"Thanks," Goshiki grinned at her. She smiled back at him and replied with a natural 'no problem' before leaving again.  
"Woah, that's actually really pretty," 

Koganegawa nodded happily before taking his phone out, tilting it to the side slightly. 

"Do you mind if I take a picture?" Goshiki shook his head, moving his hands out of the frame. 

The taller giggled a little.   
"I meant of us too," 

Tsutomu flushed slightly before putting his hands back on the table, grinning at the camera. He found it cute how his date made a peace sign. He found it cute how his date did anything though. 

He took the picture before sliding his phone back into his pocket. Turning back to the shorter boy, he smiled again. 

The two continued to eat their snacks and leave, chatting closely. Once they reached the park, the two felt a pang in their hearts. Unfortunately, it was bearing the end of their time together. 

"I really enjoyed myself today Kanji. So, thank you. And if you want... next time can be my treat?" The taller smiled down at Goshiki, sliding a hand on to his cheek to make sure he looked up at him.

"That sounds good to me," they smiled at each other again, the smaller leaning into his touch. They both had a clear idea of what would happen next. 

Their lips joined for a soft kiss, Goshiki's hand sliding to hold Kogane's shoulder. He felt the hand that wasn't on his face on his back, holding his close softly. They stayed like that for a few seconds before reluctantly separating. 

"Same time next week?" Kanji breathed out.

"Sounds good to me," Tsutomu replied happily, kissing his nose. 

~

Semi was hauling Tendou back by hooking his arms underneath his armpits and stopping him from moving forward.  
"Satori no!"

"He kissed my son-!"

"He's not your son!"

"He kissed our son!"


	54. Our Favourite Volleyboys - Spin The Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - not gon’ lie, this one is VERY explicit  
> {Requested by the lovely Kp423954 }  
> Warnings: get-together fuck, sex in front of everyone, fuckin' kinky, 18+ characters, extreme sexual actions, floor sex

These are the characters that will be included! SOME TEAM MEMBERS HAVE BEEN REMOVED:

Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi

Kuroo, Kai, Yaku, Yamamoto, Kenma, Inuoka, Lev, Shibayama

Oikawa, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, Yahaba, Watari, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Kyoutani

Bokuto, Akaashi, Konoha, Washio, Komi

Ushijima, Semi, Reon, Tendou, Goshiki, Shirabu, Kawanishi, Yamagata

Kita, Osamu, Atsumu, Ojiro and Suna

————————————

High school get togethers were one thing, but when the old volleyball teams of Karasuno, Seijoh, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shiritorizawa and Inarizaki got together for some 'special' boy's night, spicy stuff was gonna happen. Especially when all everyone was wearing was boxers and briefs.

"This is gonna be an exciting night, I have to say," Ushijima spoke, watching as the tipsy Nishinoya finished downing an entire wine bottle.

"Aight!" Said libero giggled, throwing it to Yamaguchi who put it on the floor in the middle of the giant circle. 

"Here are the rules! When someone spins the bottle, and it lands on one or more people, they have to have sex through the entire game until everyone is either fucking and/or being fucked, even if they cum multiple times, and no switching! We got that?" 

There were ranged mumbles to shouts of agreements, and the team's general chatter died down as the first volunteer put his hand up. 

Daichi. 

"I'll do this first... otherwise we'll spend an hour arguing over it," a few people opened their mouths to argue, but ended up shutting them after a few moments of silence. They all knew it was true anyways. 

The previous Karasuno captain reached towards the bottle, about to spin before Oikawa coughed, catching everyone's attention.   
Said man smirked, holding up a little glass bowl with a few slips of paper in it.

"This has got to be drawn first. You pick one, and it either says foursome, 2 people, etc," Daichi rolled his eyes as the bowl was passed around to him, reaching in before pulling a little slip out. 

"2 people," he looked up at Oikawa, who nodded before putting it back in to the bowl and setting it down beside him.   
Surprisingly enough, there wasn't any tension between anybody, just the soft smell of need tingling through the air and filling everyone's bodies with slow, agonising desperation.

The bottle whisked around for a few moments, until it slowed to a stop in front of a member of Nekoma. Morisuke Yaku. 

Almost without missing a beat, said libero looked Daichi up and down while biting his lip.   
"Damn, I got lucky. I'm gonna be one hell of a bottom tonight.." 

There were teasing 'Ooh's' and 'Damn's' spread through the audience as Yaku walked around the circle, before plopping down into Daichi's lap. The two started with a messy make out session, some people started to yell 'Get into it!' Or other abbreviations. 

While their tongues worked together, Sugawara sneaked Daichi one of the many bottles of lube that had been supplied that night to put on his fingers. Their erections rubbed together continuously until the dominant pulled Yaku's boxers off from the back and bringing them down to his knees. 

He began to tease his audience as well as his temporary bottom as he twisted Morisuke's nipples gently.

"Ah~!" The smaller boy let out a whimper, flushing red as everyone watched Daichi's finger move in and out of him repeatedly for a while, before adding a second finger.

The chants of support had begun as the horny atmosphere in the room grew by a landslide, at the very least.

"Fuck... you're pretty tight," cheers had sounded out as Yaku watched the top's cock slide into his hole, letting out a load moan. 

"D-Daichi-!" 

"The games have begun. Let's move on to the next one you horny bitches," Kuroo grinned. "Who was sitting to Yaku's left? It's their turn next,"

The room turned to see Kenma, who was flushed a light pink. The fact that Yaku's moans and slapping skin could be heard didn't make it better.  
"Okay... just as long as it's not Kuroo or Lev it'll be fine,"

The small sounds of fake(?) offence came from the two as he rolled his eyes, picking a paper: 2 people.   
Multiple people gestured towards the bottle, grinning. He sighed, before swiping at it gently.   
Surprisingly, it spun about 3 times before landing on Tanaka. 

"So.. Taketora's double?"

"Wha-?! Hey—,"

"I can deal with that," teasing sounds were made as the obvious bottom got up, walking a small distance and then kneeling in front of the taller teasingly. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the way he was built, or how he let his hair grow out a little. 

"Can I suck?" He asked boldly, gesturing towards his clothed crotch. This surprised most, but Kenma wasn't really as nervous as he was around people normally as he was around them sexually. 

Fuck em and Chuck em, that's what he always went by. 

"Sure, just make sure you get it nice and wet, okay~?" Tanaka, a little less surprisingly, was also very dirty.

"M-mhm," he mumbled before leaning forward and taking his underwear off. His eyes followed the top's cock as it immediately sprang up. It was bigger than he though... 

Flushed a light red, he took a silent, but deep breath before swallowing it all, going to almost   
the base. Various shouts of amazement were rumbling through the crowd as Ryuu looked down with an impressed face. 

As soon as Kenma began to suck him off, his tongue came into play. He began to run his tongue over whatever he couldn't suck. 

"Ah.. he's good.." loud cheers were heard as Nishinoya chucked another bottle of lube to Tanaka, who threw a wink back at him.

Once he smothered it over his fingers, he slyly slid his hand towards Kenma's behind. The two-toned boy jolted slightly as a finger slid inside, a moan vibrating against his dick. 

"While those two hit it off, let's continue with..." Nishinoya's eyes scanned the crowd before landing on someone. He dragged his finger out to point at him. "You,"

Iwaizumi grinned a little, before reaching into the selection bowl. 

"I get a threesome~" various cheers sounded out, the first threesome they were seeing this evening. 

"Aw man, Iwa-Chan's so lucky~..!" Oikawa whined playfully, watching as his best friend spun the bottle. It went round a few times before landing.. on Noya. 

The shorter flushed as he look at Iwaizumi, before the two shared a grin. The libero sat down on one of Iwaizumi's thighs, grinding down on it a little. Hajime held on to his waist, keeping him on one of his legs while he spun the bottle again. 

It landed on Yamagata, the libero from Shiritorizawa. The taller raised an eyebrow at the ace of seijoh, making his smile larger. 

"I'm topping you tonight, that ass was hard to keep my eyes off during games," The other members of Aoba Johsai and Shiritorizawa sighed, but egged then on when Iwaizumi joined lips with him as the shortest of the three slid his hand into the ace's boxers. 

Soon enough, they were all in position. Iwaizumi was riding the tallest of the three, while simultaneously having his dick deep inside Noya, who had his back to Yamagata's chest. Said taller libero had his hands rubbing all up against the shortest libero, massaging his body all over.

Cheers were non-stop at this point, There were only a few people in but the games had already set off to a great start.  
The games continued, with Bokuto up next. 

He had gotten a '2 people' card, and spun the bottle around till it landed on Kageyama. This made the setter flush as he covered his mouth. 

Multiple groans came from the audience, hoping they would be the one that could fuck Tobio, making the man blush harder. There were still the other Karasuno previous first years at least. All four of them were heavy favourites to fuck, so there was no way they'd top anyone. Not even Tsukishima would be able to keep people off him tonight.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Guess who got lucky!" Koutarou licked his lips as he took hold of Kageyama's waist, sitting him down on his lap. They started to make out sloppily as the former Karasuno player wrapped his arms around the other's neck, and Bokuto's hand going down into his boxers.

Said bottom let out a small whine as the ace took advantage of his precum, sliding it all over him fingers and slipping a finger into his ass.  
"Fuck..."

People were starting to get rowdy now, hoping for their turn was sooner. Kenma and Yaku were especially loud when being fucked so it was hard not to get all hot and bothered. And now Kageyama and Bokuto, two of the hottest people there, were fucking with each other, things were beginning to get steamy.

Kuroo high-fived his friend as Kageyama let out a way-too erotic moan as the former captain's tip slid into him, taking his well down to his base. The bottom sat there panting in euphoria as his lidded eyes drooped and went a little cross eyed. 

The games continued, Komi, Reon and Atsumu getting it on next. Of course, the former Fukurodani player was smaller than both of them by quite a bit, so everyone had fun watching him be completely destroyed between the two and turning into a moaning mess.

He let out sobbed moans of ecstasy as the both of them decided on double penetration. Somehow they managed to fit in the same hole.

Next up, Kyoutani had ended up completely wrecking Nekoma's other previous libero, Shibayama. He was begging and moaning from the very beginning, so naturally, the atmosphere thickened incredibly.

And considering his rough Kentarou was, it was sure to be a while other wild ride for the smaller. 

There were a bunch of other treats on the way, Inuoka and Asahi,   
Goshiki, Ojiro, Washio and Matsukawa as their first foursome of the evening   
and of course, the one that got everyone to their last stage of frustration, Ushijima and Sugawara.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah— U-Ushiwaka~!" The setter dragged the 'a' out in the previous captain's nickname, gripping on to the edges around the floorboards tightly. 

Occasionally, Wakatoshi would let out a grunt when he slammed into him, which did surprise everyone quite a bit.

"Okay~ now I think it's time for the one we've all been waiting for-!" Oikawa teased, grinning. He struck his finger at Tsukishima.  
"Kei~" 

The middle blocker let a little heat rise to his cheeks as the remaining 'players' licked their lips in temptation. He was their ultimate reward, their pray so to speak. 

He reluctantly reached forward, picking out a piece of paper. 

"2 people," he read out. Ripples of reactions scattered through the remaining circle, not really being distinguished between them and those who were already having their pleasure. 

Tsukishima's fingers went to the top of the bottle, pushing the neck around. It spun a few times before landing on... 

"Damn, sorry boys. Guess I got the lucky prize tonight," Tendou cracked his knuckles gently as the bottle landed on him. Within seconds, Kei was holding his legs spread open for him as he prepped him.   
"Let's see if you're a Mr Vanilla in this situation too, huh~?" 

Cheers rang out as the younger of the two flushed a deep red, making a small sound of momentary pleasure as Satori entered him.

The redhead was never one to show mercy in bed... and now everyone could see that clearly. 

"Hah-.. fuck..." breathless pants emitted from the former karasuno player, his legs flung over the other man's shoulders. 

"Damn... I'm taking my turn next, I'm hungry for some ass..." (cause he don't have any) Oikawa murmured, the paper jar being pushed in his direction. He dunked his hand in quickly and pulled it back out, a small paper between two fingers. 

A smirk took place on his lips.   
"Foursome~" 

The footsteps time he spun the bottle, it landed between Hinata and Yamaguchi, a small empty space. 

"T-that means the bottle wants you to go fuck yourself-.." Even while being fucked, Iwaizumi still managed to insult him. 

The previous Aoba Johsai captain turned his nose up at the insult, smirking like a devil.

"I'll take both of them," 

There were immediate complaints but they were shut down almost on sight by a glare. He spun the second time, landing on a member of his one former team. 

The meme queen himself, Takahiro. The two grinned at each other before turning to the two others, who were nervously getting up and walking towards them. 

Oikawa pulled Hinata close to his chest as Yamaguchi flushed at Hanamaki grabbing his hips. 

"I'll take him, you can have small fry,"

"Hell yeah," in almost a split second, the two younger men were on their knees in a hot make out session while the others worked on their behinds. It was definitely a hot scene. 

"Mmh~ Shortie has a nice ass.." 

"This fifty shades of grey or something?" Kuroo joked, taking his turn. Two people. The bottle spinning on the floor became a sound of temptation to everyone, wondering who would get him.

It landed on Shirabu.

"Ah~ the brat from Shiritorizawa huh?" The shorter rolled his eyes as he sat down in front of him, spreading his legs as he moved his underwear out of the way.   
"Thanks for the meal tiny..~"

"Don't be a prick," soon enough, lubed up fingers were pumping in and out of Shirabu's hole, his underwear long gone. He had done pretty well with keeping in the moans, and Kuroo had connected the dots to why.

This guy was no amateur when it came to fun activities in the sheets. That was what he thought until the setter saw his dick. Kuroo was... bigger than most, let's say. 

"Holy.. holy shit-.." the shorter claimed breathlessly, feeling it a little too much. He let out a whimper everytime their skin slapped together, Shirabu lying on his left side with one leg hooked on the middle blockers shoulder as Kuroo pounded into him. 

"Fuck..- tight as hell..."

The next few were just perfect, Yamamoto matching up with Seijoh's former libero, Watari. Said libero's best friend, Yahaba, got lucky with Semi from Shiritorizawa and Kindaichi from his own team. Lev, Suna and Kunimi also ended in a pair, the shorter two immediately learning that tall people also had tall dicks. 

There were four left, Akaashi, Osamu, Kita and Konoha. Everyone was starting to watch them, knowing that there wasn't much time before they got dirty. 

Akaashi decided on instead of taking a paper, he would just spin the bottle. It landed on the grey-haired Miya twin.

He got up, walking over to the other and picked Keiji up, pinning him against the wall.

"This way I won't have to see my brother," we're his only words before he began to shove his tongue in the submissive's mouth, teasing him in anyway he could find. 

His hands fondled his way down to the other's underwear waistband, slipping one in and immediately earning a whimper.

The remaining two looked at each other, Konoha smirking.

"You and I then hm?" Kita flushed a dark red as the previous Fukurodani player pinned him to the floor.   
"This'll be fun.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which was your favourite?


	55. Short Shockers:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - question of the SS: favourite character?  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: lemon

Skin slapped against skin in a fiery hot way, panting filled the private bathroom. 

The CEO pulled his fucktoy closer, gripping his hips and watching as his hands left imprints on the steamy mirrors. They were at work and yet... they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"A-Ah-! Sir!" Said bottom moaned out in ecstasy. He was always treated like a princess by the other, yet he lived for the times when he was bent over the counter and fucked like a whore. 

The two were used to this hot, quick sex like it was an everyday chore. Well, everyday sure, but chore? Maybe not. They both enjoyed it endlessly.

"Fuck... I'm gonna cum in you..." the top hissed harshly, spanking his submissive's thigh. The other whimpered, spreading his legs slightly more to ready himself. 

His boss always had a lot of cum to fill him with, and he secretly adored it. 

He gripped the sides of the mirrors as he screamed, the CEO cumming inside. White ropes shot out of the top of his own cock too, dropping on to the floor.

"S-sorry.." the bottom panted, a few meaningless tears running down his cheeks. The pleasure had gotten to his head.. again.

"It's alright," a smile took place on his lips as the more dominant kissed his neck gently, holding his chin.   
"I'll clean it later," 

He backed away, starting to do up his shirt and put his clothes back on. After he helped the other out his back on too, he took his hand and led him to his office. 

Kuroo took his place on Ushijima's lap once more, leaning back on him as the first visitor came in. The taller rubbed his leg slightly, pulling his closer. 

He felt lucky to be in such a precious place.


	56. KageIwa - Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - My serotonin levels have just fucking collapsed in on me, please give me Sero/Kuroo/Daichi comfort headcanons and I'll repay you guys with whatever— (╥_╥)  
> {Requested by @FluffyLemonsOnly}  
> Warnings: Angst, abusive relationship, Panic attack mentions, Mama Oikawa, Kageyama is 18 while Seijoh are 21-19, MakkiOi

Kageyama breathed out into the cold winter air, squinting the small tears out of his eyes. 

His boss had been yelling at him all day at work and when he got home he was met with one of the worst surprises of his life. 

It wasn't a good day at all. His anxiety was kicking in and all he needed was something to relax him, so he went to the only person he could think of at the moment. 

Tooru Oikawa-Hanamaki.

"Tobio-chan, what brings you her—," Tooru stopped dead in his tracks and his smiley attitude disappeared. 

His coworker, Matsukawa, looked at him with a confused face before following his gaze. There was a young man standing in the doorway of the coffee shop, tears streaming down his face.

The brown haired male advanced forward immediately, taking him into his arms and letting him breakdown.   
"Tobio.. what happened to you? Who did this?" 

Takahiro walked out of the storage room with another random coworker and looked up to see the two embracing in the entry. It was closing hours so no one was here, just everyone clearing up. 

"Babe, what's..- Tobio, are you okay?!" The original Makki hurried over, dropping everything to make sure the two were okay. 

"He.. he just came in crying but I don't know what's happening," Takahiro lifted Kageyama's head from his husbands shoulder carefully, eyes widening.

"Why are there bruises on your face-?!" 

"There are what-?!" Oikawa shrieked with panic, turning his face back. It made the shorter wince slightly, but Tooru finally understood what had happened and snapped.

"This was Hitatchi wasn't it," his voice sounded dead, and his face looked like thunder. 

"I-I'm sorry.. I caught him with some guy.. a-and I didn't... I didn't fight back in time," the husbands looked at each other with violent eyes that screamed blood. 

"Come on... I'll get some one to clean you up,"  
Takahiro took his hand softly, and started leading him to the back room. 

Tooru nodded on their way out and took a deep breath. He knew this one wasn't gonna be easy to explain. He took out his phone, scrolling through the contacts nervously before hovering his thumb over the number.

He sighed and pressed call. He would never forgive him if Tooru didn't tell him about this.

"Hey Iwa-chan? We've got a problem... um...with Tobio..."

~

"My god Kageyama..." Shigeru murmured with his eyes widened, looking at the countless bruises that also decorated his arms. 

Said boy looked down to the side, digging his nail into his leg. The older looked at him concerned, about to open his mouth before the door flung open. 

Hajime stood there, bag already discarded to the floor and panting like he had just run a mile. He looked like he wanted blood, ready to murder. Somehow his expression switched in a split second to one that radiated with concern for the younger.

"Hajime.." Kageyama muttered, looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

Shigeru stood up and nodded to his senior before leaving, shutting them door behind him.

Silence enveloped the room before the two moved at once, closing in on a tight and secure hug. Kageyama let out a hiccup, following a shaky sigh. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore, it was too much for his heart to keep inside. 

He lay his head on Iwaizumi's should, half digging his face into his neck. 

Iwaizumi stood there holding him closely and   
rubbing his back, and whispering small 'shh, it's okay, it's okay's and little 'I'm here Tobio, it's all gonna be alright..'s.

"I-I'm sorry I'm such a mess Hajime, I'm just not... I'm not doing so well—,"

"Don't apologise for anyone or anything," he tightening the hug immediately, whispering in his ear. The younger was still taller than him, but at least now he was only about an inch or so taller.  
"This isn't your fault,"

That just made him break down more.

Hajime wrapped an arm around Kageyama's waist, pulling him in closer as they talked about it. He knew that the asshole wouldn't have let it go yet...

Takahiro and Tooru were in the back of the cafe now too, ready to call the police when they thought it was necessary. The place had shut around half an hour ago.

"Hey.. um.. I'm sorry for dragging you into this guys. I didn't want to go to the cafe but I got scared and it was the only place I could go," Iwaizumi frowned at him, rubbing his arm supportively. 

"I've said it before and I'll say it again; this wasn't your fault Tobio. Never your fault," the taller smiled slightly, rubbing his red eyes again.

"Has he tried calling you yet?" Takahiro asked, concerned. The setter's eyes widened, all colour draining from his face. 

"My phone's been off this entire time. He-he's gonna be so mad at me..." the other three in the room sat up tensely.

Kageyama reached into his pocket, turning his phone on shakily. As soon as it turned on, a mass of messages and missed calls flooded him home screen notifications. Then of course, his phone rang. 

The ace and his previous kouhai looked at each other before nodding slightly, Tobio pressing the 'answer' button. 

"Where the fuck are you-?!" Was the immediate question. The phone started shaking in Kageyama's grip, he felt uneasy.   
Tooru leaned forward, taking the phone away from Tobio's ear and putting it on speaker.  
"Why the hell haven't you been picking up, you stupid bitch-!"

That almost set the previous 3rd years off and the call had barely started.

"M-My phone was off.." the other replied quietly, leaning against Iwaizumi as he heard crashing in the apartment. 

"We'll get the hell home now! If you're useless for everything else the best you can do is help me relax-!" A tear slid down his cheek before he wiped it away.

"Okay.. I'll.- I'll be back at the apartment soon, I pro—," 

"I SAID NOW TOBIO-! I'M COMING TO PICK YOU UP. I KNOW YOU'RE AT THAT DAMNED CAFÉ AGAIN-!" The phone line went silent for a second before Hitatchi spoke again.  
"If I find out you've been talking to that Hajime guy I'm going to kill you,"  
Kageyama choked nervously, a sob emitting from his throat. 

Tooru was so close to murder he couldn't care less if he went to jail, Takahiro glaring at the phone like he wanted to pierce it with his eyes and Hajime. 

Hajime looked like he wanted the man dead. 

"Are you seriously crying about this-? I warned you Tobio, one word to anyone about any of it and I'll have to get rid of you myself," at this point the darker haired setter couldn't take it anymore. He hung up, dropping his phone in the table before covering his mouth. 

Of course, his phone rang again and again, but all four of them ignored it. Hajime wrapped his arms around him as Tobio sobbed... 

'This isn't how you treat someone you love...'

Tooru got up, rubbing Kageyama's arm before walking towards the door.   
"I'm going to call the police about the threat and lock all the doors, okay?"

The youngest couldn't even nod, he was shaking too badly. Takahiro followed his husband to help lock everything up double time while Iwaizumi stayed with him. 

"Hey, hey... we won't let him touch you. I promise Tobio," the taller was sobbing into his neck, arms wrapped around him. The pure fear was so painful to watch, he couldn't imagine what it was like to feel that way. 

The phone stopped ringing momentarily, confusing the shorter man. Kageyama whimpered in Hajime's arms.

"He..-He's coming..." immediately, the older made a jump to comfort him again, whispering comforts as he caught a glimpse of the conversation between Tooru and the police officers. 

He was giving them Hitatchi's information, where he lived and such. He also mentioned Tobio's current state before continuing. 

The former Hanamaki poked his head through the door to them.   
"The police are coming now, and they're gonna wait for him to show. He can't hurt yo—,"

A loud banging interrupted them, Tooru letting out a little shriek. He was already here. 

"TOBIO!" His voice was like thunder while he banged on the doors, staring at the married couple with a glare as cold as ice. Takahiro returned while the previous Oikawa's was much more hateful than anyone thought he could manage. 

"Get away from here-!" Kageyama could hear the shouting and it began to get to his head, thoughts rushing backwards and forwards like he was having some sort of malfunction.

"No... no... Hajime he'll- he'll hurt all of you... I-I can't..." Iwaizumi put a hand on his cheek, rubbing it gently. 

"Breathe.. take deep breaths. I won't let him hurt you or anyone else, okay?" The taller began to sob again when he heard a crack. The older of the two felt his eyes widen. 

'Has he broken the glass-?!' 

"Hey, listen. Go hide in the cleaning closet and don't come out until you hear the police," Tobio's head shot up, only for Hajime's lips to come in contact with his cheek.   
"I'm going to keep you safe.." 

"I don't want him to hurt you..." he whispered hoarsely, his throat sore from all the crying. 

"It takes a lot more than him to actually hurt me. Go, quickly," the taller reluctantly did as he was told, taking his phone with him. He switched it on silent as soon as he shut the closet door, hearing the other door open and the shouting immediately start again. 

He felt a build up of negative emotions explode inside him again, regretting ever bringing the other three into it. 

'I-I should've just dealt with it... I shouldn't have told...'

He heard himself whimper as an especially loud yell came from the main area, and it sounded like...

"HAJIME-!" Takahiro and Tooru's shriek made him worry even more. Suddenly, a mass of other voices joined in. The police were finally here... thank god. 

Kageyama waited until the shouting dimmed a little before he staggered to his feet, almost tripping over he was shaking so hard, and ran out of the closet and into the main area. 

Hitatchi immediately shifted his attention to his now ex. He struggled in his handcuffs but the officer wouldn't let him budge.  
"YOU BITCH!" 

The dark haired boy winced for a second before ignoring him and scanning the room before his eyes landed on Iwaizumi.

The shorter was sitting on the chair with the other two by his side, another officer checking his injury. But as soon as he saw the younger boy again, with the Bastard behind him shouting at him, he stood up and ran over. 

They joined in an emotional hug, wrapping their arms tightly around each other. Hajime yet again felt tears on his shoulder, but he couldn't help but smile at that fact everyone was safe. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry..." Tobio mumbled over and over, occasionally rubbing the older's back. 

"Don't apologise, this wasn't your fault," as they slightly parted from their hug, arms still wrapped around each other. That's when Kageyama noticed something horrifying.

Iwaizumi's cheek was cut, not deeply but still, and a bruise was forming around his eye. He choked back a sob as the one who was clearly in pain smiled at him. 

"Y-your eye... you..." the shorter pulled the younger's head back down into his neck, letting him sob.

"Shh, it'll be okay. It'll all be okay from now on. I've got you and I won't let go again..."


	57. TsukiKage - Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - I wanted to do a tsukikage but I didn't know what to do for it, so thanks for the request!  
> {Requested by @Butter_Txehyung}  
> Warning: Femboy!Kage, lemon

"Hey baby.." Kageyama flushed a bright red as his boyfriend, Tsukishima, growled in his ear. His hand had slipped down the waistband of his skirt and was already palming his half-hard member. 

Tobio was wearing a light pink mini skirt with a pastel blue crop top, white and blue stripped knee socks adding to the aesthetic. 

"Mhm..- h-hi Kei," he replied quietly, moaning as said dominant licked his neck.  
"Hungry this morning?"

"Starving," the blonde hissed before harshly biting down on a patch of skin. The shorter let out a scream of painful pleasure, arching his back.   
"Are you going to be okay serving my needs?"

"A-ah... yes, I-I want to help you with your problem," Tobio whimpered gently as he felt a prodding at his back door.   
"Y-your pretty big problem..."

The setter flushed a darker red as his dominant smirked against his skin, biting down again in different places. The taller pushed Kageyama forward, pining one wrist to the bed.

"You're always so good for me. I'll have to give you a reward," the voice Tsukishima used in bed was almost the same as his usual voice, but it had a dangerous undertone to it, and the younger loved it.

Whenever they were being intimate, Kei's voice always got deeper and more demanding, which the bottom absolutely craved. It could get him in the mood just by saying one single word.

It was crazy how this guy had so much power over him, yet was still so weak for him too.

The taller man lifted his lover's skirt up, the lace underwear being revealed. Any idiot could see that the setter was painfully hard and he even looked kind of desperate. It was cute.

"M-Mhm-! Kei..." Kageyama's voice kept changing pitch, whenever Tsukki teased his clothed erection his voice would go a little higher and a bit more needy. 

"Shh... or do I need to make you, baby?" The smirk on his face was simultaneously annoying and arousing for the younger, both of which made him hornier by a million times more.

Tsukishima slyly slipped a wet finger in to the shorter when he wasn't expecting it, Tobio gasping before the other yet again took another golden opportunity to slid his tongue in to his mouth. 

Their wet muscles worked together in sync as the finger inside the setter's hole became two fingers, thrusting fast. 

Very few noises escaped the lip lock, yet Kei still lived for the tiny sounds of pleasure coming from his submissive.

The fingers plunged in and out of Kageyama quickly, making small clapping sounds that were barely heard over the moans. They way Tsukishima was moving them was always heavenly. 

"You're such a good boy, baby," Tsukki teased again, he loved how it made the shorter react. Said submissive's thighs were starting to shake as well, which meant he was always close to his finish. 

And when that happened, he knew he had to do it now.

A whine escaped the bottom's lips as said fingers were pulled out quickly. He whimpered small complaints as he was brought up and pressed against Tsukishima's chest, 

"N-No-! Put them back in... please.." the younger cried out. Kei smirked at his distress, before quickly preparing himself.   
"K—Ah~!" 

The fingers of the hand that was just pulled out of him slid to up to his chest and up his crop top, toying with one nipple as his cock entered Tobio. 

The look on Kageyama's face was an absolute gem, one that the older wished he could take a picture of. His eyes were widened and a little teary but at an mercy to the pleasure, his back arched that was barely held back by the grasp on his chest. 

This when he got an idea. 

"Baby, I need you to put you leg up on the bed," The bottom's brain hardly gave a second thought, propping his leg up before Tsukki picked it up by the back of his knee cap, and then swiftly hauling the other up as well. 

Kageyama was now being held up, Tsukishima's elbows holding his legs in place in front of his chest. In a split second, the taller started thrusting. 

"Fuck-!" It was almost a scream, but who could blame him? Every single bit of pleasure was going straight to his head, making his body ache in need.

The submissive cried out erotically and repeatedly, meaningless tears streaming down his face from all the impact. The skirt was already stained with his pre-cum...

"Fuck-! Fuck me harder-!" Kei was grinning slyly as he sucked another hickey on to his lover's neck, moving faster as the tension built up.   
"Ha-..~aah! Kei!" 

"Say my name again," said man whispered lowly into Tobio's ear. The skin slapping got faster and louder, so he knew there wasn't much time left to make him scream.

"Kei!"

"Again,"

"Kei~! Kei, oh my god!" 

He couldn't hold it anymore, Tsukishima could tell. His walls had clenched around him.

"Do it. Cum, now,"

Immediately, the shorter man came with a scream filled with ecstasy. The top followed in pursuit, taking a few more seconds before he released the thick, white fluid deep inside him.

He let out another small cry when that happened, being more sensitive to movement inside of his now. The two panted a little, both shaking. Kageyama shaking a lot more the Tsukki, of course. 

As soon as he pulled out, the taller flopped down on the bed, releasing Tobio's legs and letting his lie on top of him. They both hugged and puffed for a while before Kei slid his hand on to the younger's cheek, caressing took gently.

"Let's clean you up. I can order some food after and we can just watch a movie," the darker haired nodded gently, snuggling his head into the crook of the beanpole's neck. 

After-sex treatment was the best.


	58. OsaAka - When The Kids Are Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - ask and ye shall receive, so here it is! I'm also running low on my angst fuel, so if you have any ideas, lemme know~!  
> {Requested by multiple users}  
> Warnings: fluffy smut, top Osamu, adults, abo au, Keiji preggers 👁👄👁

Soft moans and kisses echoed through the empty house, the bedroom door slightly creeking open. 

"O-Osamu~! Wait, we-we have to go pick up the kids in half an hour-!" Keiji clenched on to the pillows behind his head as his husband fingered him, his slick becoming more and more frequent. 

"We have the time babe," said man kissed the omega's neck, careful not to leave any hickies where their kids would be able to see. 

The taller had already stripped off his shirt and trousers, so he was just in his briefs while the setter of the two had only a white button up shirt on, half the buttons undone while it messily hung off his body. 

"You say that now, but a few hours aren't enough for you... I know we would go on for days if we wanted to," the smirk against his skin sent a shiver up the former Fukurodani student's spine. His husband was hungry for more.   
"You're very needy today... I wonder if it has something to do with your brother teasing you~?"

Earlier on that day, Atsumu and his husband had stopped by, and if the brothers ever competed about anything as adults, it would be about sex. 

"Not just that... I wanna make you scream for me again. Over and over, right until you break,"The top smirked against his husband's skin. "maybe their Grandma should pick them up from school~.. give us some well deserved time alone..." 

Keiji bit his lip teasingly, running his hands through his own hair. 

"Now that's a good idea..." he reached to the bedside table, putting on his innocent voice as he called his mother, though he was biting his finger gently as not to moan out because of the fingers still in his hole.

"Hey mom? Do you mind picking the kids up from school? Osamu and I have to finish doing some renovations... thank you~! Love you too,"

As soon as he hung up and out the phone down, his face dropped from the expression of an innocent angel to a dirty whore, beckoning the other with his finger as he sat up, displaying himself.

The alpha couldn't hold it in anymore, reaching down and pulling his own underwear off. 

"Now you've done it Keiji. You're not walking for a week," said man giggled, spreading his legs and holding them up. 

"Mhm, it's been a while since you've gone batshit crazy on me," the taller bit down on their bonding mark roughly, sucking down as his pretty lover moaned out.   
"Ah~! Fuck~..!"

Keiji was the type of guy that wanted to be treated like royalty, but fucked like a little bitch. And of course, his husband was all in for it.

Though he wanted to whine when the dominant one pulled his fingers out of his hole, he knew that if he would it would go to Osamu's head and the teasing would go on forever. And he wanted all the pleasure he could get.

Of course, he couldn't keep in his noises when the other entered him. No matter how many times they did it together, the former Akaashi could never get completely used to the feeling right away. He knew it sounded cliché but..

He always felt like he would tear in two because his husband was so big. 

Tears began to pool in his eyes as the pleasure and pain swirled together, engulfing him. All he could feel was Osamu, and he adored it. 

"Fuck baby... so nice and tight," the taller's voice could barely be heard over the bottom's moans and their skin slapping together. 

The dominant watched, smirking as Keiji gripped the sheets so hard, he wouldn't be surprised if he tore through them. 

"A-ah... fuck... m-mhm-!" It always started off like this, it's the way it was. But it usually only stayed like that for a while, taking Osamu about a quarter of their sexytime to make his husband scream. 

"Fuck... I'm gonna fuck you until all you can remember is me.." he started off pretty slowly, but the submissive knew better than to get comfortable yet. It was going to be a wild ride.

The top always gave him a wild ride. He loved the fact he could do so much to make his man cry and scream in pleasure. 

"'Samu-! Fuck, Yes!" The thrusts he gave always ended up being fast and hard, but these ones were focusing more on speed. 

The taller seperated the setter's legs again, watching as he was fucking him into the sheets. He always had this beautiful look on his face when he was getting completely railed.

Breathless and hot, his face was tinted red with a few tears running down his face. Bite marks decorated his chest and barely under his collar bone.

"So.. fucking pretty, baby," it was a murmur but the bottom definitely heard it. It made him want to feel all this forever.

Osamu had a thing for calling him that.

~

"You look so pretty, baby," was what he said the night he asked Keiji to marry him.

"So..-so pretty, baby..." was on the night the former Akaashi got pregnant with their first child.

"Isn't Papa pretty, right?" The taller asked the kids, which of course they responded with yes.

~

He said it so much... you'd think it was just idle habit but he meant it ever single time. He really thought that his husband was the prettiest, most gorgeous man alive. 

Shakily, the submissive reached up and pressed a hand to his cheek.

"Fill me with your pups.. I-I want them," the younger of the two Miya twins almost stopped in surprise for a moment before processing the words, and smirking.

"You want my pups?" 

"Y-yeah-!" Keiji began to shake as the thrusting got rougher and deeper.

"You want my pups again?" The taller teased, licking his neck gently over their bonding mark. 

"A-Ah~! yes~! Please, please give them to me!" Osamu smirked as he felt his lover's thighs begin to shake. 

"Guess it's time for pup number 4 then~" 

The shorter man let out a loud scream as he saw white, feeling the cum flow into his hole. This triggered his own orgasm, cumming over his chest. 

The two sat there panting for a while, before the former Akaashi leaned forward and gave the bonding mark on his husband's neck a little kitten lick.

"T-Thank you..." the submissive was obviously out of breath. 

"Anytime baby,"

.  
.  
.

"Keiji? Osamu? I've brought the kids home!"

'SHIT!'


	59. TeruYama - Don’t Touch Him! (+ Tagged)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - Can I have more Asahi ships? Can I PLEASE have more Asahi ships?   
> {Requested by @Oikawasmilkbread01 }  
> Warnings: angst, near rape, injuries, fighting

"Hey baby, where are you?" Terushima was sitting on his bed, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive at his house.

His yellow LEDs lit up the room nicely, Dynamite now playing on his computer from BTS playlist on his desk. He was just wearing grey sweatpants and a hoodie

His car had broke down and since Tadashi couldn't drive, he had to walk there. The shorter had gotten an injury a few weeks before while playing a match. 

Shiritorizawa had completely beat their asses, and while meaning to receive one of Ushiwaka's killer spikes, the ball had slammed right down on to Yūji's shin. 

It had gotten a lot better, and he could walk again, but he had a limp and his parents were too reluctant to let him go out alone. 

"I still don't like the idea of you walking alone at night..." over the phone, he could hear his lover chuckle. 

"I'll be alright. I walk home in the dark all the time, plus I'm on the phone with you, aren't I?" The older shook his head, sighing with a little giggle. 

"I can't punch someone through the phone, darling. I want to make sure nothing happens to you," 

The cute laughs coming from the end of the phone kept throwing his off his protective mood and made him want to squeal over how this adorable, precious bean was his.

"Hey baby? I think I'm gonna marry you after you graduate," the surprise on the other end of the phone was evident, a small choke. 

"R-really? But, why... why would you want to marry me?" The greenette always had insecurities about not being enough, but Terushima was always quick to reassure him. 

"Because you're perfect in every way. When you're laughing or smiling, everyone stops to stare at how beautiful you are. Your freckles and eyes are some of the most adorable blessings this earth has ever received and most important of all... you've got such a big heart. Bigger than anyone I know," a small cry came from the other end of the phone.

"Y-Yūji... you're so sappy. I love you so much," the shorter grinned as he imagined his lover walking down the isle and saying those exact words again.

"Good. I love you too," they continued to talk about their future marriage and other things.

"Babe, I've just crossed on to sakura avenue, ri—," Yamaguchi's voice cut off with a yell. Terushima sat up straight and held the phone close to his ear. 

"Tadashi?"

There were more voices on the other end. 

"Tadashi-?!" 

There were faint shouts on the other end of the phone, making him panic even more. He staggered up from his bed, pulling himself over to his computer and shut off the music, silence enveloping the room. 

"Let go of me-!" His boyfriend was scared. Someone was touching his baby.

~

"L-let go!" There were three guys surrounding him, the pinch server struggling in the grasp of the one pinning him to the alley. 

His phone had been knocked out of his hand, unnoticed by the thugs as the two that seemed empty handed began to pull at his clothing, trying to get it off him. 

"Shut up, it'll make it better," one of them smirked, ripping off his jacket. 

"Yeah, I'll have you screaming my name in no time, pretty baby," (Ayo, who else wanted to kill Marvin when he called Ash that?) 

Tadashi whimpered again, crying as a hand slammed over his mouth. Most of his clothes were disguarded to the floor, save his shirt and undergarments.

His skin exposed to the cold night air was giving him goosebumps, scaring him to a fair extent more.

It was only a matter of time before his nightmare began...

~

"YŪJI-! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING-?!" Mrs Terushima yelled as her son raced out of the house, leg buckling every once in a while under the pressure he was putting on it. 

He had his phone in his hand, attempting to listen to what was happening on the other end. There was definitely more than one of them...

He winced slightly as he sprinted as fast as his legs could manage with the injury, the weather deciding to go against him too. 

It started hammering down with rain as he ran towards where his boyfriend had told him he was. Sakura Street. It was only a few minutes away, but every second felt like an hour passing as his heart thumped in his chest, brain swelling from all the thoughts and possibilities of what could happen. 

As he heard voices that sounded familiar to those on the phone, he saw it. 

His boyfriend. His future. Was being violated in no ways any human should ever be.

He screamed at the thugs, lunging at the one going for Tadashi's entrance. He slammed his head against the floor twice, knocking him out cold, before one of the others intervened, making the shouting louder. 

One of the guy was holding on to the greenette by the neck, watching as the two others fought. People started coming out of their houses, shocked at the scene in front of them. 

A man ran forward, tearing the other guy off Yamaguchi as some others pulled the last thug off Yūji. 

The younger volleyball player was now in the arms of a woman who was frantically covering him up. His bottom half was still almost exposed, making his hairs stand on end in the cold night. 

"Hey, kid, are you okay? Don't worry, the cops are comin'" one of the men helping the artificial blond up mentioned. 

But that's not what he cared about now. 

He ran forward, knee buckling slightly but keeping his composure, and rushed to Tadashi's side. 

"Tadashi, are you okay-?! I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner, I-I-," Yamaguchi cut him off with a hug, gripping his back tightly as he sobbed. 

Terushima let him, letting a few tears of his own flow out.

As the crowds increased and police arrived, the two felt two emotions, two very contradicting emotions;

Fear, for what came next.

But...

Safety, for the one next to him was there. And neither were letting go anytime soon. 

____________________________

I was tagged!

1\. Random Fact?  
I am actually Welsh and speak it almost fluently ^^ (Not really weird but there's either 0-100 with my weird factors and idk if you guys really wanna hear the weird ones 👀-)

2\. Favourite food?  
A tie between burritos and enchiladas, I really like any kind of Mexican food

3\. First Fandom?  
Voltron, and I still have scars :')

4\. Best Friends?  
(They're not on any fanfic sites ^^;)

5\. Current Lock Screen?  
[UNAVAILABLE]

6\. Favourite OTP?  
BoKuroo all the way my dudes! 

7\. Birthday?  
20th August

8\. Five Fears?  
Being forgotten, perverts, lifts/elevators, clowns and needles

9\. What you look like?  
I have strawberry blonde hair, smol™️ and I have central heterochromia (my eyes change from turquoise-yellow as they go inwards). Any other questions about my appearance you can ask in the comments ^^

10\. Current Favourite Song?  
Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco

11\. Why you made your account?  
I don't know really, got bored and started wondering what I could do so I started this in hopes to make some people's days a little less crappy than they might be without it  
And now Wattpad is having books deleted so :p

12\. Favourite Character?  
IWA-CHANN (*▔＾▔*)


	60. IwaOi - I’m So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - I've finally figured out my pattern. I need to write angst a few times before I can go back into smut with motivation, so I'm sorry for those who requested, but they'll be out soon!  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: angst, arguing, blood mention, car accident

"Oikawa, get back here!" Tooru felt the anger build up inside him as he stormed out of the school building. 

He and Iwaizumi had finally cut the last straw and were arguing badly. It started in front of the volleyball team during practise, when the captain had yet again put too much pressure on himself and hurt his knee again.

The action was followed by a lecture from the shorter third year, pissing him off.

"I know my own limits, I'm not an idiot!"

Of course, neither of them had the best reaction to that. Matsukawa and Hanamaki tried to separate them as the rest of the team watched in horror as they screamed at each other. 

By the time Oikawa had had enough, practise was long over and he had raged out. 

"Why the hell should I-?! You don't control me, Iwaizumi!" He held back at the other. Hajime was pissed off, running right after Tooru as he shut the gate and slamming it open again. 

"I'm looking out for you, because your dumbass doesn't know when to quit!" The captain clenched his fists as he continued to stomp away from him, both yelling out things they would always regret. 

"I hate you for this!"

"Stop being so fucking selfish!"

"Can't you just piss off-?! I don't need you!"

The last one hit Iwaizumi like a brick, his face falling. Oikawa slammed a hand over his mouth in horror as a tear glided down his best friend's cheek. 

"... how could you say that after everything I've done for you?... us, even?" Tooru stammered, waving his hands about in panic. 

"I-Iwa, I didn't mean it—," the shorter had already started walking away. He wasn't paying attention.

Until a car rounded the corner. It was like it was all happening slowly but too fast to save at the same time. 

They were going way too fast, over the speed limit by at least 10 miles and the driver wasn't looking at the road. 

The vice captain reached about the centre of the crosswalk, exactly at the wrong time. Tooru's eyes widened as he saw the car.

"HAJIME-! WATCH OUT, THERE'S A—," 

He turned slightly, the surprise in his eyes evident as another tear dribbled down his face. He saw the taller's panic and fear in his eyes and on his face.

Just in time.

The car slammed in to his body at almost full force, breaking just before. It knocked him sideways, as the poor boy dropped to the ground with a scream, hitting his head on the road.

Time slowed for Oikawa, and all he could see was Iwaizumi.

He didn't even realise it, but he was already racing forwards and wrapping his arms around him, the people in the car getting out immediately. Tears were dripping down his face like they had always been there. 

"H-hey, is he—," one of the men from the car reached forward, only to receive a shriek. 

"DON'T TOUCH HIM-! CALL AN AMBULANCE, SOMEONE PLEASE-!" 

The screams had attracted everyone as some of the members of the volleyball club that were still there rushed out to see the commotion. 

"I-Iwaizumi—?! Wait..- n-NO-!" Makki's voice cracked as he saw his captain cradling the boy, the faint sound of sirens starting to get closer. He and Mattsun rushed to their side, immediately panicking over their friend while Yahaba began to scream down his phone to the emergency services.

"H-Hajime- please, please wake up..- c-c'mon-," the heartbreak and fear in Tooru's voice was evident, clinging to his unconscious friend until the ambulance pulled up at the scene.

~

"His limbs on the left side, the one that came in contact with the car, are almost all broken. His arm in two places and his leg is almost completely shattered. His right leg is also fractured, and there may be some further trauma in bodily functions," the doctor went over the list as Hajime's mother, Aoi, Mattsun, Hanamaki, Yahaba and Oikawa sat there, horrified. 

They were in the Iwaizumi son's hospital room, next to his bed. Said captain had his head lying on the side of the bed, next to the other's broken arm, which was currently in a cast. His mother was on the other side of the bed, holding his other hand shakily.  
"Also..."

What came out of his mouth next terrified all of them to the brink of insanity. 

"He may never walk again," Aoi sobbed out in a broken voice as Tooru sat there, eyes dead and scared. 

The three other members cried silently. How were they going to explain this to any of them...? 

Their friends... family... the volleyball club...

The doctor had left silently and it took two seconds. Exactly. Until the taller boy broke down into hysterics.

He slipped a hand over his mouth and gripped it tightly to muffle his desperate sobs. Oikawa's eyes were a bright red, biting his cheek from the inside as not to make any sound, his body shaking violently.

"Please Hajime..." his voice was choked and muffled but heard clearly by everyone in the room.   
"Please come back..." 

~

A soft beeping was all the third year could hear. He tried opening his eyes but they wouldn't budge, and his body felt weirdly stiff and hard to move.

Iwaizumi tried to move but to no avail. He began to panic, attempting to open his mouth but, yet again, that function didn't work either. 

He was conscious in his mind but not his body...

He thought back to what happened... everything came back on him in a millisecond almost, remembering the fight...

And then Tooru's face... then the car. 

His best friend... even though they were having one of the worst fights they've ever had, still cared and cried for him. 

A door couldn't be heard opening, and yet again, he tried moving. But it still didn't work. 

"It's been two weeks.. Hajime..." that voice. Oikawa. "Hajime, I'm so sorry,"

He lay there helplessly, listening to his friends cry. 

'Tooru I can hear you! Tooru, please-!' He wanted to cry, scream out, even just whisper. Just as long as his best friend could hear him.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you... you have no idea how much I need you. S-so please," he could hear him choking on sobs.  
"Please come back to me,"

'Tooru... I need you too,'

"I promise I'll keep bringing you those sunflowers. Every once a week, okay? A-and I'll come after practise everyday. Just.. come back soon, alright?" 

Hajime wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to tell his best friend how much he loved him. He wanted to tell him he regretted everything he said badly about him.

But he couldn't. 

"Tooru, thank you for coming daily. I-I know Hajime would appreciate it,"

'Mom-?! Mom, I'm awake! Please, please I'm right here!' 

"I-it's fine... I miss him so much," Iwaizumi wanted to tell them he was okay, so, so badly. But as he sat there, lying helplessly in that hospital bed, he realised there was no point. 

He would have to wait...

~

A few weeks passed, and true to his word, Oikawa came daily, 4/7 time accompanied by Matsukawa and Hanamaki. 

Iwaizumi felt so much pain... not just physical but mentally too. He was terrfied that one day, his best friend would abandon him and leave him lying in the hospital bed.

It was at supposedly night, when everything was dead silent and after the taller boy had left when he slipped into these dark thoughts.

'Tooru... Tooru, I love you. I miss you so much. Please, whatever god is out there... b-but please-! Let me wake u—,' 

A gush of air flew into Hajime's eyes. He had opened his eyes. The pure shock took him a few seconds to process before he started to try moving. He couldn't move his left side because of the pain, but his right side, he could move his leg slightly. 

Then, the final test. 

"H-hello..?" He could speak. He was awake...

"Hello-?! N-nurse, anyone-?!" 

~

Mrs Oikawa pulled up in the car park, her son almost flinging the door open before the vet had stopped. It was four in the morning on a Sunday, yes, but that didn't matter. 

The two of them barley looked presentable, Tooru dressed in some random jeans and a white tee he found lying around. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess, but he couldn't care less.

The captain of seijoh raced to the front desk, startling the woman working there. His mother ran up behind him, out of breath. 

"I-Iwaizumi Hajime, I'm here to see Iwaizumi Hajime!" He rushed, panicking. As soon as they gave him the okay to go, he was running down the halls, dodging people left right and centre. 

As soon as he reached the room, huffing and puffing, the shorter turned his attention to the door.

"Tooru..." he murmured, tears rubbing down his cheeks. 

"H-Hajime... oh my god, Hajime-!" He raced into his vice captain's embrace, both of them immediately breaking down in each other's arms. 

In the background, Aoi and Horuka Oikawa hugged tearily. 

Iwaizumi continued to sob as they reluctantly parted, the taller sliding a hand on to his face. 

"I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said those things and made you mad at me, I shouldn't ha-," the younger shut him up when he gently rested his head on Oikawa's shoulder. 

"I-I heard you," 

"H-huh?" He whispered, moving Hajime's head to look him in the eye.

"I-I could hear everything. You were scared, and-and you blamed yourself... I could hear you talking to me, b-but I..." he let out a sob as he rubbed his eyes with his good arm.  
"I couldn't move. I couldn't tell you how much I was sorry too. I-I was so scared, a-and I... I thought I would never get to see your face again," 

Tooru sunk back into his arms as they cried together, happy and sad tears. 

"You have... nothing to be sorry for... I-I should've listened..." Iwaizumi laughed as tears ran down his cheeks again. 

"Y-yeah. You should've, you big Dummie," the two mother's laughed as their son's got back to their usual antics. They shortly left after the doctors called to see Aoi.

"Aww, mean Iwa-channnn-," he yelped gently as his best friend slapped his cheeks together, squishing his face and making him look at him.

"What happened to Hajime..." were the last words before their lips joined together, the shorter loosening his grip on Oikawa's face as said captain wrapped his arms around his waist.

~

Hajime shot up from his nightmare, puffing a little. The crash was constantly taking form in a reoccurring nightmare...

We brushed the sweat off his head, looking down at himself. He was only wearing some grey sweatpants, so his chest was exposed. He could see some of the scars that decorated his arms from the incident.

He hated them with a passion, but everytime he stared at them, his husband would hold on to his arm and kiss them, telling him he was strong. 

"Hhmn..." Tooru's mumbles came from the blanket as he shifted around in his sleep. The shorter man smiled gently at his light snores.

The original Iwaizumi pulled his husband close, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Hmngh... Hajime..?" The older man whispered gently, squinting at him. Said man giggled quietly at his groggy cuteness, before kissing his head softly. 

"Shh, don't worry, let's go back to sleep,"

"Mhmm... love you,"

"I love you too baby,"


	61. KuroKen - So... How Do We Do This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (THANK YOU @foreverziya FOR TELLING ME THIS EXISTED! PICTURE THAT INSPIRED THIS ONESHOT WAS MADE BY ARTIST IS 'knsihq' ON TWITTER!)
> 
> 1/1- *claps my hands together* so, how does everyone feel about me starting a lovechild x lovechild series?  
> {Requested by @yuii72 }  
> Warnings: lemon, abo au, omega Kuroo, alpha Kenma

"I want kids," Kenma choked on his ramen. 

He and Kuroo were out for the day getting food and overall just chilling out.   
"Oh my god, are you okay-?!"

His fiancé rubbed his back as the shorter coughed a bit, breathing back to normal.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sprung that on you..." the alpha was quick to reassure him.

"No-No, it's fine! I just wasn't expecting it," he rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
"...you really want kids with me?" 

"Of course Kenma, who else would I have them with?" The smaller man blushed a little. 

Over a little bit of time, they strayed away from the subject to talk about something completely different.

"Tetsurou?" The taller smiled at the use of his first name.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kuroo, though trying to be a cheesy little shit, was not prepared for what came next. 

"When's your next heat?" He sat up right, staring down at his lover. 

"Y-you mean-,"

"I've always wanted kids with you too... so I'm ready when you are," 

~

It was heat season for the omega of the two, and he was nervous as hell. His heat was starting today and the urges had already kicked in.

Although when he walked down the street with Kenma, no alpha's bothered to pursue him because of the ice-cold glare they received from the shorter, no matter what, it was this time of year he was dastardly afraid to be alone.

And this week, he was especially nervous because he was going to be impregnated. He went to doctors before and they all proved he was perfectly capable of having children. 

He sat down on their shared bed, head in his hands

'What if I'm a bad father? Oh god, what if they hate me-?! W-what if after I get pregnant, Kenma finds a better omega, a-and he leaves me—,'

He snapped out of his daydream when he felt a kiss over his bonding mark. Kenma was sitting beside him, kissing his neck gently. The taller whimpered gently as he started to give his neck little kitten licks.

"M-mhm.. Kenma.." said alpha pushed him down into the sheets, continuing to get at his neck, one knee either side of Kuroo's left leg.  
"Fuck.."

"The pheromones you were giving out... I know what you're thinking," the shorter took his face away from the crook of his lover's neck, looking into his eyes as his hands slipped to hold the older's cheeks.   
"You'll be an amazing father, I promise they'll love you as much as I do and I will never leave you, no matter who I ever meet or see,"

A shaky smile took over his lips as tear slid down Tetsurou's face.   
"Thank you... I love you..." 

They kissed gently.   
"I love you too,"

Their lip lock continued to get rougher as the bedhead's secnt grew stronger, his omega like tendencies took over. Normally he was sore get than Kenma, but right now, he was being pushed down in to the bedsheets with ease. 

The alpha took his lips away from Kuroo's, wrapping a hand around his throat as he began to pull his button up off. 

"Are you gonna be a good boy, Tetsurou~?" He increased the pressure on him slightly, knowing that he was addicted to the feeling of being handled roughly.

"M-mhm...- y-yes," he stammered out, barely. He whimpered in subtle pleasure as the grip tightened. 

"Good..." he sang in a hushed tone, starting to bite and suck down on different places he knew his lover was vulnerable to. 

"A-alpha-," The taller choked out. 

"Hold on, honey," a seductive grin took place on Kenma's usually stoic face.   
"I'll make sure you feel it soon enough,"

~

"A-ah-! Fuck, Alpha!" The shorter watched in amusement and growing frustration as his fiancé moaned his name over and over. The vibrators were doing a good job.

There was currently a dildo, not quite the size of Kenma but close, stuck inside his lover as he bounced on it, arms tied behind him in a butterfly knot. A vibe was attached to his cock, making him ache every time it slowed down.

"Alpha.. alpha, p-please~!" He whined, tearing up. He was bouncing pretty hard, his skin making a clapping sound as he fucked himself on the dildo.

'Fuck... I'm running out of patience. He needs me'

In a swift decision, Kenma turned of the vibrator. Kuroo's eyes shot open in disbelief and frustration as he watched his alpha unbuckle his trousers slowly to tease him, dropping his belt as he became almost nude, except his boxers.

He walked over to the bed silently, sliding on and running his hands up and down his lover's chest, teasing his nipples as a little test to see how sensitive he was.

In doing so, he let out a loud moan. The smaller man smirked.

"Tetsurou... you're too precious," he whispered before pulling the dildo out. The taller immediately cried out in impatience as he felt a lingering feeling in his hole. 

Kenma set himself up, on his knees as he pulled his future husband just above his cock. He teased the tip in gently, making his omega whine in embarrassment.

"K-Kenma... please, please fill me..." tears ran down his face in pure frustration, jaw clenched and a red face. These were the times that Kozume loved being top. 

Suddenly, in one quick movement, he slammed into him, letting Kuroo scream out in pleasure. 

"K-Kenma! Alpha! Fuck..~!" He started panting pretty early on, just when the younger had started moving him back and forth on his dick. He clenched his hands together as the sex ropes stayed tightly tied. 

He wanted to burst through them and pull Kenma down so he could let said alpha fuck him into the sheets of their bed, but of course he didn't have to do that.

"Good omega..- so good," the shorter pressed his head to the other's chest as their skin slapped together roughly, Tetsurou already close to his release due to all the teasing.   
"You're going to look so pretty filled with all my pups,"

Kuroo cried out once more, leaning forward to rest his head on his dominant's head.   
"Please, g-give me your pups, give me your kn-..knot..! Fuck-!" He let out an erotic scream before his lover pulled him down once more, both of them coming at the same time.

Huffs filled the room as the taller gasped for air. They finally did it, they were going to have a children. 

"Tetsurou," Kenma hummed gently, kissing the others collarbone as he pushed him down on the bed, undoing the ropes as he spoke.   
"I can't wait to see you with our kids,"

The taller rested up as he wrapped his arms around Kenma, the two of them getting into the bedsheets.He could feel his fiancé rubbing his stomach protectively as his knot started to subside. 

"Me too..."


	62. SunaAtsu - Unbearable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - the sexual tension is real in this one folks  
> {Requested by @longleglev }  
> Warnings: lemon, rough, top Suna, college au, public / bathroom sex

Osamu looked between his brother and friend as the two others at the table flirted with each other unknowingly. 

'They're both so fucking oblivious, it's hilarious and painful at the same time' 

They were out at a restaurant to celebrate them starting their final year of college, and the sexual tension was way too obvious between the two.

They always looked at each other in a different way they would look at anyone else and it was painfully obvious to literally everyone else. 

"I've gotta go..." The younger twin claimed, standing up. He had already finished his food, but the two still raised their eyebrows.

"But we're yer ride home—,"

"I've called Ojiro to come pick me up," he waved them off before leaving. Rin and Atsumu looked at each other before laughing. 

"Poor 'Samu. He must be tired of us," the older Miya twin pouted, before breaking into laughter again. 

"Come on, let's finish our food," Suna rolled his eyes in fondness, picking up his fork. He was about to start eating again before the other put his hand on his. 

"Can I eat something else?" He fake asked politely. The taller knew what he was gonna do. 

"Bet you would love that," the taller shot back at him, grinning.

"Maybe I should beg for it then, Rin~.." the fake blond smirked, biting his lip. The other college student choked at the use of his given name.

"A-Atsumu-!," he flushed slightly, putting his hands on his face. The smirk on the setter's face was evident and obvious. 

"Please..? I wanna eattttt..." he whined, looking up at the other college student with puppy eyes. The darker haired sighed before standing up, surprise the shorter.

"Bathroom. Now,"

~

Rintarou bit his lip gently as he guided Atsumu's head back and forth his cock, occasionally speeding up the pace. The shorter was still bobbing his head as much as he could, a few tears running down his face.   
"Fuck..."

They were lucky enough to find the bathrooms were located outside the building, in a separate area. 

They had checked all the stalls and made sure no one else was in the bathroom before locking the door, previously putting the 'No Entry' sign on. The two of them could still very faintly hear people in the restaurant dining together, not having a single clue what they were doing with each other. 

The oldest Miya twin had always dreamed of this moment, a thousand different ways. Their tension was always high, wether they hadn't seen each other in weeks or it was after spending hours upon hours with each other. 

The two always wanted more of each other and they were finally getting it. 

Suna's pace hurried up considerably in the last minute, feeling Atsumu smirk around his cock... was probably the best feeling in the world. At this point, he was basically throat-fucking him.

He let out a small grunt as he released, the cum flowing down the other's throat and some dripping down his chin. As Rintarou pulled his cock away from the Miya's mouth, he grinned as he saw his own cum on the artificial blonde's tongue and decorating his mouth which was hanging open with his tongue on display. 

"H-haah..- Rin... tastes good..." he whimpered, swallowing the last bit of his cum.

All control was lost and suddenly the setter found himself pinned against the bathroom stall's door, ass pushed up against his roommates crotch. 

"I want to fuck your brain out... please, let me fuck you until you break, Tsumu," said Miya blushed, grinding back on the taller's hard-on. He pulled the top forward, so his head was over his shoulder. 

And whispered three words that made the other college student lose his patience.   
"Make me scream,"

In almost a split second, Atsumu found himself sitting on Rintarou's lap, bouncing on his own wet fingers. The dominant watched as he did so, hands playing with his submissive's body, occasionally bouncing his thigh to make the other's fingers go deeper. 

"Rin... a-ah~.." he moaned out quietly, his other hand gripping Suna's hair. The darker haired smirked sadistically before biting the artificial blond's neck, sucking down on it.   
"Ah~!"

"Fuck yourself good and deep, alright..? I want to see that pretty little hole of yours stretch," the older Miya twin bit his lip as they looked each other in the eyes, both of them becoming more and more needy by the second.

"Rin... p-please, I'm begging you," he pushed their chests together as he spoke, plummeting his fingers in and out faster.  
"Fuck me till the only thing I...-the only thing I'll remember is your name,"

"That's all you had to say, sweetheart," Rintarou claimed lowly before reaching over and grabbing Atsumu's wrist, teasingly pulling it away from his hole. 

The setter let out a cry of frustration, resting his head on the other's shoulder.  
"Rin-!" 

"Shh, Shh. I know baby," Rin teased, wetting his cock slightly more to make sure he didn't hurt the other college student when he went inside him.  
"You sure you want me to put it in~?" He teased again.

"Please, yes-! Oh my god!" The taller did as requested. Atsumu almost felt his entire world stop at the heavenly feeling. He began to pant a little, Suna's size filling him up. 

The shorter adjusted pretty fast, probably just die to his pure desperation to be fucked stupid. He began to grind down when he was ready, whining a little. 

Rintarou caught his lips in a kiss as he began to bounce the artificial blond on his cock, loving the feeling of his walls tightening and his hands clawing at his body, basically begging for more physical contact.

At first, they were mainly hard thrusts, making the submissive almost lose his mind. He could've cum every time his dom pounded that hard in to him.

Said top bit Atsumu's bottom lip, dragging it out for a second before they separated. This gave the older Miya twin full ability to throw his head back, sweat flying as he did, and let out a sweet string of moans. 

The sound of their skin clapping together was probably going to be louder than the bottom's moans, but oh well. It's not like anyone could come in.

"I wanna hear you... I wanna hear you scream for me. Do it 'Tsumu," Suna chuckled lowly, sucking hickies on to the other's neck. 

"Fuck, Rin-! Please, do me harder-!" He yelped as the taller manhandled him, shoving him backwards and forwards roughly. This only made him more and more horny.   
"Rin..- gonna-..!"

He let out a erotic scream as a tear slipped down his face, the pleasure a little too intense for his body to handle as white ropes of liquid shot out of the top of his aching cock.

Rintarou grunted before biting down harshly on a clean patch of his submissive's skin, cumming deep inside of the shorter.

Atsumu panted gently, feeling some of Suna's cum spill on to the inside of his thighs after he pulled out, wrapping his arms around the dominant's neck. 

Rin gladly excepted the hug, putting his hands on the artificial blond's back. 

'That was... amazing'


	63. (Some) Haikyuu Ships - Be Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - SEND ME YOUR ANGST PLOTS! I WANT TO WRITE THE PAIN-   
> {Requested by multiple users}  
> Warnings: lemon, possessive kink, rough, 18+, bottom Hinata, Iwaizumi, Yamaguchi And Akaashi

LevYaku:

"Yaku-San~" the shorter man couldn't help but squirm as the younger teased him, trying his best to keep in his sounds of pleasure.   
"C'mon... you're being shy. You told me you wanted me to be a bit more rough,"

Lev smiled against his skin as he marked his lover's neck, giving it little kitten licks occasionally. He was playing with his boyfriend's dick, as well as teasing the rest of his body.Said half-Russian teased a bit of skin between his teeth before sucking down again, leaving a bigger hickey.

This actually received a moan from Morisuke, a small, quiet one, but it was a moan. 

'Come on Lev, get your game up~! Yaku-San said he wanted me to be rough with him... but I don't want to hurt him. Maybe I should just do this for now'

The middle blocker bit down a little on the other's neck again, before hovering just above him throat. 

"You know... I've always wanted to be rougher with you. I just feel like if I do, I'll break you completely... and I'm sure you wouldn't want that, right?" The taller asked lowly, pressing kisses against his boyfriend's jaw. 

'I think I did pretty well! Now it's time to bring out something better...'

"I want to show everyone that you belong to someone," he whispered huskily, before sinking his teeth into Yaku's skin again, earning something way better than just his small moans. 

An erotic cry came from the shorter, arching his back a little as he did. He continued to moan louder as Lev did the same thing over and over, trailing down his body now.  
"Morisuke-Kun..~" 

The smaller boy gave in, cumming to the tease. The taller felt a smirk take place on his face, kissing his boyfriend's neck. 

"Now I'm gonna make you cum again. And again, and again. You'll be screaming my name by the end of it.."

'I sound SO badass!'

(You can't tell me that wouldn't be Lev's inner dialogue)

AsaNoya:

Nishinoya giggled as he was slammed down on the bed. He had spent about 20 minutes to half an hour explaining to Asahi that he absolutely adored rough, possessive sex, but it took a while to convince the poor guy he wouldn't split in two.

You see, Asahi is... bigger than average. A lot bigger than average. 

And the fact that Asahi cared so much for him made him want him even more.

The two of them began to make out messily, tongue intertwining and slipping together as the taller man slid his big hands up his lover's shirt, resting them on his waist. 

As soon as they pulled away, Yuu instantly got three fingers pushed against his lips. He panted for a second before taking them into his mouth and bobbing his head, moaning against them when he felt the older suck down on parts of his body that made go crazy. 

"A-ah~.. Asahi, t-that feels good..." the smaller whimpered around the fingers as his lover left small love bites and hickies in his path. 

"Just wanted to make sure that you know who you belong to," that sent shivers down his spine. 

The fingers were pulled out of his mouth rather hastily after that, being prepared a lot quicker than he expected. One minute he was sucking and the next he was being finger fucked. 

Noya bit his lip as a large hand pinned one of his arms down to the sheets, the other obviously somewhere else. 

"Fuuuuuck... t-that feels a little too goo..- Ah~!" The younger accidentally let out a whine, feeling his lover's fingers brush against his prostate. 

Asahi felt his cheeks heat up, quickly pulling his fingers out and readying himself to go in.

If he had known his tiny lover was so into this sooner...

He'd have wrecked him a long time ago.

UshiTen:

"Wakkun~!" Satori grinned as he grinded their crotches together. They had both just gotten back from work, and the former captain of Shiritorizawa had been especially clingy. 

As soon as they had gotten home, he had ordered the former middle blocker to sit on his lap and that's where they were now.

The redhead was on top of his boyfriend, addicted to the feeling of the top grasping his hips and rubbing their two erections together. 

"M-mhm~! What's gotten into you~.. oh!" Ushijima had sat down, slithering his hands around the shorter's waist and grabbing at his ass. Their clothed members were starting to ache as they were pushed together more. 

Said Bottom clenched his eyes shut and threw his head back slightly.

"I wanted to make sure you knew you belong to me. All today, people were flirting with you," the latter opened one eye gently, holding in a whine.

"B-but, people flirt with you all the time Wakatoshi.." 

"I don't care if they flirt with me, but you always make an effort to be nice. That's what pisses me off. Watching someone that belongs to me get taken by others," the darker haired man pulled him forward, kissing and biting his neck down to his collarbone.

"A-ah..~ Wakatoshi.. more.." he groaned, beginning the get impatient.   
"You- You're too good at this.."

"Then maybe I should fuck you until all you remember is my name," the tea let slid his hand into Satori's jeans, and then under the waistband of his underwear.

He began to fondle with him, rubbing his lover's own precum around his cock. He knew it was strange, but he loved how his boyfriend was so choked up and desperate for his touch.

It was like the desperate arousal had fuelled his sexual drive.

"Please.. Wakatoshi~..!"

"Don't blame me when you can't walk tomorrow Satori.."

TanaEnno:

"S-stop teasing me..." Chikara cried, more than needy at this point. His lover had been nipping at him all day, his entire body covered in bites and hickies, especially now they were at home.

His brain couldn't comprehend every bit of pleasure that was sent his way, so he already felt overloaded. But not quite enough..

Tanaka continued to tease him though.

"R-Ryuu... t-these are going to-ah~! ...These are going to show—," he felt the taller grab his face, holding it gently. 

"That's the point, Chika. I like showing off that I got the gorgeous man, no one else," that was the first time he had spoken in a while, and even then he went right back to sucking hickies on to his body.   
"You'll get what you want soon enough,"

The last two hours had been filled with constant teasing, and though he was dangerously close to the edge of cumming, he just wasn't being pushed over the edge the way he wanted. So the darker haired man had to beg.

"Please-!" The former wing spiker froze a little, looking up at the submissive. He had love-making eyes, and a few tears straying down his cheeks. He couldn't take it, and it was clear.  
"Please just fuck me-! I-I want to be fucked senseless until all I can say is your name!"

The taller grinned, a sly shine sliding into his eyes.   
"Heh. Alright then," 

Ennoshita's eyes snapped open wide as his legs were lifted above Tanaka's shoulders, resting there. Prep was part of the teasing from before... so he must've known that the shorter man would've broken by now.

He slid his hand down to his ass, holding his hole open for the other.   
"Fuck me..." 

A quick snap of the hips was all it took for the buzz-cut man to push in, causing an erotic scream to go bouncing off the walls.

Ryuu massaged the shorter's hips, gripping them after. Chikara barely managed to open his eyes before seeing his lover's sharp eyes and hungry expression.

"Tell the world who you belong to,"

IwaOi:

"You're..- ah~!... Dumbass, you're being rough," Iwaizumi could hardly get a word in edgeways as the taller of the two marked his skin, biting down in all his most sensitive spots.

"I don't think you're in a good position to talk, Iwa-Chan..." Oikawa growled, looking up at him. It was dark, and considering they were in a tiny stall in a conveniently 'out of order' bathroom. He was almost never like this, unless he...

"Are you jealous..?" Iwa whispered, a hint of happiness in his voice. Tooru's eyes seemed to light up in the darkness, like a predator eyeing it's prey. They look like they were glowing... it made him excited.

"You're mine, Hajime," the taller claimed as their lips pressed together in a sloppy make out as Oikawa dominated his mouth with his tongue.  
"All fucking mine. Not Ushijima's. Fuck, if he ever comes near you again... I swear I'll fuck you right then and there in front of him if I have to,"

"M-mhm.." the shorter whimpered quietly, starting to love the feeling of being dominated. Though he wasn't used to it... it felt amazing.. he should let his boyfriend do this more often.

"I want to show you off.. make sure everybody knows not to even try and touch you the ways I'm allowed to. Can I, Hajime?" Tooru teased as he ran his hands all over his precious Iwa-Chan's body. 

"Fuck... the way you say my name.. please, please touch me.." he could feel a smirk against his skin. 

The brunet's hands travelled up to his mouth, pressing his finger's to Iwaizumi's lips, knowing he was about to take away his walking privileges for at least a week.   
"As you wish~ Now suck," 

KageHina:

"A-ah~! Kageyama~.." the ginger's voice echoed through the empty gym. They had been left to clean up after a practise match with Johzenji, and Kageyama's hands were being especially adventurous today after Terushima's seemingly relentless flirting. 

His body was pressed against the gym wall, the other behind him, putting his fingers to use. Tobio himself loved to see Hinata become undone, admiring his adorable face as his hole was stretched.

Hinata shuddered, his vision blurring as he whimpered in pleasure. The fingers inside him worked with no holding back, making him shake as he leaned against the wall. 

"Tobio.. m-mhm..." his panting only motivated his boyfriend to go faster. 

"H-ngh~.. Tobio, it-it feels too good-! I-I don't want to come from your fingers...!" Shouyou cried, arching gently before whimpering. 

"Alright then, don't come from my fingers. Spread your legs," he shuddered again at his boyfriend's deep voice, doing as he was told. 

He could feel the younger teasing his hole, tracing his tip around the edge before sliding himself in. 

Hinata cried out again, panting as Kageyama massaged his thigh. 

'I can't wait to completely destroy him..'

TsukkiYama:

Yamaguchi flushed bright pink as he continued to shyly grind against his boyfriend, their hard members rubbing together, letting out erotic whimpers every now and again.

They were both still in their boxers, the shorter still in his shirt too, because Tsukishima had been a little... impatient. He was being especially aggressive today too, a little tougher than usual, pressing their bodies together fast and hard.

"Ts-Tsukki... are you mad at me?" Tadashi asked reluctantly, moaning quietly as Tsukki immediately bit his neck.

"I'm not angry with you, baby. I'm mad at Kuroo-san," Yama's memory immediately flashed back to today, when Kuroo had wrapped an arm around his shoulder while he was talking to him. He had noticed he had a smug look on his face, but was only just realising he was teasing Kei.   
"You're mine, Tadashi. Never forget that," 

Yamaguchi felt his body tingle at the words, his heart pumping faster. He felt so hot and bothered... he knew what he needed.

"Kei... please, hurry.. now I want you insideee~," it was a surprising request, but who was Tsukishima to say no? A smile stretched onto his lips as his hand slid into Tadashi's boxers, a finger circling his hole. 

"Your wish is my command~"

BokuAka:

Akaashi could feel himself stretching as Bokuto slammed in and out of him, shaking his body. His hands... they were so big and warm as one of them grasped his thigh, pulling his leg up to rest on his shoulder. 

The ace usually wasn't like this, he liked it gentle most of the time, and showed his love. Very rarely was sex ever like this. Not that Keiji planned on complaining about it... it felt amazing.

"Fuck..." he grunted under his breath as he rocked the bottom's body back and forth vigorously.  
"Say my name, baby,"

"Koutarou!" Akaashi cried out, only just managing to keep his brain from turning to mush. Bokuto rammed into him again, their skin slapping loudly.

"Who do you belong to-?!"

"KOUTAROU!" 

"Fuck... yes, that's right baby," Bokuto thrusted again, fucking into him harder.

That is, if Keiji could take it before breaking.

KuroKen:

"Kuro.. m-mhm, Kuro I'm about to start the stream.." Kenma bit his lip, knowing his face was a bright red. 

Kuroo was currently underneath his kitten's desk, holding his shaking thighs. He had decided to make his mark on him. 

"Carry on with your stream kitten, let me have my treat," He knew Tetsurou was pissed because he had to watch Kozume handle this really annoying dude that wouldn't stop flirting with him in the bar. 

He did intervene, but this guy looked him up and down and claimed he could do a better job railing the little gamer kitten than Kuroo could.

And that was what pissed him off most. 

Tetsu leaned forward, licking Kenma's hole right up to the top of his dick. The smaller whined, bucking his hips up.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you, kitty~" the taller teased, gripping his thighs. His smirk only grew larger as he heard the little ding, notifying that the stream had started.

As he listened to Kenma do his usual hello, he took the tip of his cock in between his lips and began to tease him. 

Kenma was lucky he had a good poker face.


	64. TanaTeru - I’ll Be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - I didn't even get to enjoy writing this one, I had a mental breakdown last night because of something and I just need a hug and had a panic attack and started writing a request to help calm me down but I'm not sure if it's working, please point out any typos, I'm really really sorry  
> {Requested by @MountainDewFuckYou }  
> Warnings: nightmares, abusive home, fluffy ending

Tanaka never really slept at training camps, it was too difficult to. It's not like he couldn't, he just didn't want to. 

He would normally be the only one awake, so that's why the buzz cut boy was surprised when he heard heavy breathing and slightly panicked voices from nearby.

Karasuno and Johzenji boys were situated in the same hallway, and the walls were pretty thin, so after investigating everyone from his team's room, Ryuunosuke decided that he would go see if the other guys were okay. 

Slowly but steadily, he walked out of his room and opened the door to the Johzenji one a bit. Two of the other members were awake, surrounding another persons bed.

"Is something going on..?" The other people jumped when they heard the wing-spiker's voice.  
"Is everyone okay?"

"Y-yeah... well, kinda," a guy Tanaka recognised as their libero looked up at him, and then back down to the person on the bed.  
"Terushima's breathing really heavily, and he's really prone to scares at night. He might be having another one of those bad nightmares,"

'Another...? Hate to say it, but poor guy'

Said captain really was freaking out in his sleep, slightly tossing and turning while he murmured inconceivable words. 

Ryuu frowned, walking in and shutting the door.   
"Have you tr—,"

He was interrupted by a short yelp, a few tears gathering under the artificial blond's eyelids. The three began to panic, the Karasuno boy going forward and kneeling beside his futon. 

He may not have entirely liked the dude, but he was a good person and if those nightmares were anything like the ones in his past, they must have been awful.

He put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. When that didn't work, he shook him a little harder and gave him another pat on the arm. 

"Terushima... c'mon dude, wake up!"

His eyes flung open and he sat up panting.   
"H-huh..?"   
He felt his cheeks gently as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, taking his hands back after feeling the tears. 

"Thank god," Tanaka sighed, taking his hand of the captain's shoulder. The shorter look around him at his team members and then turned to the other. 

"W-what..-," he cleared his throat and tried to stop himself from shaking.   
"What happened...?"

"You were having a nightmare," Ryuunosuke frowned gently.   
"And it looked like a bad one as well,"

Though he tried to keep them in, a few tears escaped his eyes again, and he smiled with no happiness behind it.  
"It's was all a dream.. h-heh.."

The taller of the two looked over at his friend's before looking back at the Johzenji captain. 

The Karasuno second year gently put his hands on his face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He then stood up, offering a hand. 

"Here, I'll take you to get some water," Terushima stared at his hand for a split second before shakily reaching up and taking it. 

'He's still shaking... that nightmare must have been fucking horrible' 

"I-I'll be back soon, so you two can just go to sleep," the captain smiled tiredly, though his eyes seemed to tell a different story. 

After a few short 'ok's, the two boys made their way downstairs and into the supplementary kitchen. 

Quietly, Yūji sat there fiddling with his fingers, occasionally looking up. Tanaka filled a glass with some water before putting it beside the shorter boy.

"Are you sure you're okay? That nightmare must've been... pretty scary," the artificial blond nodded gently, taking a small sip of water. 

It tasted strange because his mouth was so dry. 

"It-It was only about.. about something that happened before. I'm okay..." Ryuu looked at him wearily, turning to face him head on.

"No, you're not. Listen, I've had all different kinds of nightmares before, and even the littlest ones are terrifying. So..." he put his hands on his shoulder's again.   
"If you feel comfortable with it, you can tell me anything you need to get off your chest, and I won't tell anyone unless you want me to," 

A small smile slid on to the shorter's face as he looked at him tearily. His eyes glistened slightly.   
"Thank you..."

The wing spiker flushed slightly. 

"It... It was about some things that happen at home," Terushima started, gripping the countertop.   
"My dad has anger issues, a-and he refuses to go to a therapist.. so-so sometimes he takes it out on me and my mom... that's why I always have nightmares, especially...- especially at training camps. It's..- it's always worse a-fter..."

Ryuunosuke felt a wave of fresh aggravation hit him. 

"You're telling me... he hits you," 

The shorter winced but nodded, afraid of the other's reaction. He scrunched his eyes closed and expected the worse, maybe even shouting. What he wasn't expecting was a hug. 

"I'm so sorry..." that was the trigger, the gun had gone off and the Johzenji captain collapsed in on himself. He began to sob violently, wrapping his arms back around the other boy. 

Tanaka whispered condolences as Yūji cried, and cried, and cried. He was the first person he had told, and earlier on they hadn't even liked each other that much. 

How things changed when they experienced the other's kindness and struggles. 

"What's going on in here...-?" Takeda asked tiredly, wondering in with Coach Ukai trailing not far behind him.   
"T-Tanaka-? What are you.."

He snapped out of his tired state as he saw the Johzenji player hugging the taller boy desperately, still trying to stifle his sobs.

"Hey, hey. What's happened?" The Karasuno coach asked. Ryuu slowly parted from his new found friend, giving him a look that could only be read as 'do you want to tell them'.

The shorter nodded, turning to the two concerned adults.

"I-I need to ask for some help.."

~

It had been five months since that night.

Terushima had never remembered crying so much in his entire life, and yet it was one of his biggest blessings. He could still remember the horrified looks on the staff and Tanaka's face when he showed them some of the bruises. 

Even though he might not have seen it right... the other second year looked like he was about to go feral. 

The police were called and... after 16 long, painful years... he was finally safe. His mom cried and so did he, they were both okay. 

Eventually, his team found out and bawled their eyes out in apology to not noticing what had happened. People eventually got wind of it too, and of course it was a little awkward. But his friends were there.

Including the infamous crow himself, Ryuunosuke Tanaka. 

He had started to feel warmer whenever he was with him, and it was times like this when he felt the most Pansexual he had ever felt.

And then, the time finally came that he couldn't hold it in anymore. 

He and Ryuu were hanging out at his house one night during summer, and that's when the taller had asked the question. 

"Yo, Yūj, who d'ya like?" The fake blond choked on his coffee as he coughed a little. The buzz-cut boy rubbed his back, continuously asking if he was okay.

"yeahimgood," Terushima rushed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. 

"You sure? I'm guessing I have the answer to my question," there was no point in lying, the taller had caught on to his nervous energy. 

"Heh.. guess you caught me..." he sweat dripped as the Karasuno student laughed heartily, clenching his fists together in a seemingly excited way.

But that's not how he really felt.

He was quietly upset that his friend had found a person that he liked... he knew that the shorter would never reciprocate his feelings... but now all hope was lost. 

"Can I guess what they're like~?" They turned to sit across from each other, Yūji pinching the duvet cover in between two fingers.

“O-okay,”

“Okay... non-binary, gender fluid, boy or girl?” 

“Boy,” Tanaka nodded... thinking about all the possible outcomes.

“Is he from Johzenji?” Instead of tripping up on his words, Terushima decided he would just nod instead. This was nerve wracking.

“Does he play volleyball?” The shorter boy nodded his head again, he knew that the truth would come out soon. He didn’t think he was ready for this.

“Hm... Nekoma” Nope

“Fukurodani players are pretty cute,” No again.

“Don’t tell me it’s Shiritorizawa?” Absolutely not. Terushima must have shook his head so much that the taller boy had to stop his head. He was dizzy, but the hands on his face were comforting.

“Kara..-suno?” They looked each other’s in the eyes as Yūji nodded slowly, reaching up and putting his hands over Tanaka’s.

“What’s he like?” The artificial blond smiled a little, averting his eyes and turning his head slightly. 

“Somehow he’s everything. Cute, but so so hot, caring and compassionate yet intimidating and competitive. He was there for me when I needed him more than anything,”  
He felt Ryuunosuke turn his head back, smiling at him.   
“You were there for me when I needed you more than anything,”

It was silent, but sweet as their lips joined together. Both of them laughed in relief into the kiss, Terushima’s hands sliding around the taller’s neck and said wing spiker’s wrapping his arms around his waist.

They separated for a brief moment, before Tanaka laughed again, pulling him forwards so the blond could lay on his chest. They let their heads rest together gently, enjoying each other’s company. 

“Guess you found out about my crush too,”


	65. KiyoYui - Lucky Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - FR tho, I can't tell you how much I enjoyed making this one  
> {Ship Requested by @depressive_weeb — congrats on your wattpad marriage my dude 😌💛}  
> Warnings: mafia!Karasuno, assault/harassment, blood, gore, mentions of TsukkiYamaYachi

"Kiyoko, it's not safe down there!" The older woman rolled her eyes gently at the two bodyguards, continuing to walk down the alleyway.

"These are my streets, aren't they? Anyone who isn't allowed here should answer to me," Tanaka paused for a second before nodding, he and Nishinoya walking either side of her.

"H-hey, let down of m-!" A struggling voice was heard shouting. Shimizu's eyes widened a little, the voice sounding like a young woman's, about her age. 

"Boys, come on. We're going to check this out," despite the two other's best efforts to make sure she didn't, the Karasuno ringleader made her way into the alley.

That is where they first met. 

A young woman with short hair, who couldn't have been older than 22 at a push, was being shoved against the wall by a man that Kiyoko recognised well. One of her informants. 

"Shut up-! Let me have my fun, and I'll let you go! Be a good girl, and stay fucking quiet," he pressed Yui's head against the wall roughly as he reached forward to touch her bare skin.

He had managed to get the poor woman's shirt off and lost somewhere, with her chest slightly exposed a little too much. Michimiya clenched her eyes shut waiting for the hand that was reaching forward to come in contact with her cold skin, but it never came.

Instead a loud bang, and a gust of wind blow past her. Though she didn't want to... She opened her watery eyes reluctantly to see the man that harassed her had fallen to the ground, a bullet in the neck. 

The strong smell of blood began to waft through the air, making her panic.

The short haired woman looked down at the body for a spilt second, before turning to see who had shot him.

There, a woman was standing. She had gorgeous raven hair that sat comfortably on her shoulders, wearing a black shawl and a visibly blood-stained white dress. 

The shorter woman flinched as she heard the other's heels clacking against the tarmac. Holding her arms close to her chest, she looked up at her.

"Here, come with me," Shimizu extended a hand to her. Shakily, she took it.

~

"I'm Yui Michimiya.." the brunette introduced herself shyly, covering herself with Tanaka's jacket he had generously loaned to her.

She was with the three back at Karasuno Manor, still barely dressed and freezing cold. Both boys had averted their eyes, but the Karasuno recruiter didn't seem to have any problem letting her eyes look directly at her face and features.

The shorter woman even found herself liking the fact that she was staring at her with such interest, considering how beautiful she was.

"Hitoka?" Kiyoko's soft voice put the shorter woman at slight ease, though still tense from the shock. A young blonde appeared, a green haired man holding her hand.

"Yes, Kiyoko?"

"Could you please take Ms Michimiya up to my room and lend her some of my clothes. Warm one too, if you don't mind," Hitoka smiled at the older women, before extending a hand.

"Come with me, I'm sure you must be cold," for seemingly-dangerous people, they were all very kind. The three of them walked down the halls in silence for a while, before Yui decided to try and make an effort to get to know them both.

"The woman that saved me said your name was Hitoka... right?" The shorter blonde gave her another soft grin.

"Yes, I'm Hitoka Yachi, and this is my boyfriend Tadashi," she told her, nodding towards the greenet.   
"Our other boyfriend, Kei, is out on a.. trip. Right now, but I'm sure you'll meet him later,"

"Nice to meet you both," Michimiya replied politely. "And... the woman downstairs... what's her name?"

"Kiyoko Shimizu, our resident beauty, best recruiter and agent. She must have taken a liking to you to protect you without a second thought," the taller girl blushed gently, nibbling on her finger a little.

"You think so..?"

The blonde nodded with a small smile, all of them finally arriving at the room Kiyoko asked for.

"I'll get some clothes out for you, Shimizu said warm ones right?" Yamaguchi asked, looking back at his girlfriend. Yachi nodded her head happily, turning back to Yui.

"Anyways, Kiyoko must have liked you. She doesn't act out like that for just anyone, and though she seems cold sometimes, she can be really kindhearted when you get to know her," The brunette smiled at the thought. The taller girl wasn't rude or cold to her at all. 

"I think she's pretty amazing," the raven tried to ignore the heat rising to her cheeks as she heard what the cute girl had said about her through an earpiece attached to Hitoka.

Said woman and her bodyguards, as well as a few others, were in the conference room, just sitting out documents under the next deal. 

"I want to keep Yui safe," Chikara stared at her after those words came out of her mouth.

"Kiyoko... do you know how dangerous that would be to a normal person to get involved with a gang? She could get seriously hurt," 

"If she's willing..." Shimizu claimed slowly, imagining the shorter woman staying and what it would be like.  
"I would want to offer her protection, or at least teach her some self-defence,"

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you see this woman as way more than just a work opportunity~" Nishinoya teased, his feet kicked up against the table. 

He and Tanaka snickered to each other as Ennoshita shook his head, sighing. Narita sighed as Kinoshita let out a soft chuckle at the two dorks.

"If you want honesty, then yes. She seems like she needs protection after all," they all looked at her, surprised at the sudden express of emotions. 

"Hey guys, are you all alright in here?" The boss, Sugawara walked in, followed by his husband and police informat Daichi.

"Yeah... just going over a new member," Noya claimed. Kiyoko looked slightly surprised.

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to it either then," Ryuu said slowly, thinking about it for the first time properly.

"I-,"

"Knock knock~!" Yachi sang, poking her head through the door.   
"She's out here, can I bring her in?"

"Who?" The boss asked, raising an eyebrow when he saw a light smile on Shimizu's lips. The woman stood up, moving over to a better angle so she could see the door. 

"Yui, come on in," as soon as she stepped through the door, all eyes were fixated on her.

Michimiya was wearing a pair of black leggings, and a black top with frilly sleeves and a frilly V-line. She also donned a fluffy white jacket. She was nervously shifting from one foot to another. 

"Um, hi again," she shone them all a small smile, which everyone was sure almost killed them. 

"You look gorgeous," Kiyoko complimented, walking forward and smiling at her. 

"Thank you... for-..for everything. Saving me back there too..." Tanaka and Noya grinned at each other, wiggling their eyebrows at Suga, who immediately got the message and smirked.

"Ms Yui? Come and sit down, you're probably tired. Kiyoko, do you mind coming with me to help with sorting out some food and water," 

"Thank you all again..." Michimiya whispered gratefully, just as the two of them left. There were various discussions between everyone, but Suga's and Shimizu's was probably the most interesting.

~

"You think she's cute, don't you?"

"Yeah,"

It was a simple question-answer conversation yet a difficult topic. The mafia was a dangerous world...

"Y'know she's probably not suited to this life... she doesn't look like she belongs on the streets Kiyo," the boss sighed, opening the cupboards and getting out a few things for Michimiya to eat.

"I don't want to take away her purity with this world. It's too dangerous for such a delicate flower like her, but at the same time... I've never felt like I've wanted to protect someone more than I have now," Kiyoko basically poured her heart out, fiddling with her fingers.  
"Seeing her vulnerable like that was enough to drive anyone to murder," 

"I see... well, I'll let you use your title to help protect her. But if it leads to anyone else getting hurt, I'll have to intervene..." Shimizu's agreed to the terms with hardly a second thought. 

Why did she want to protect Yui so much? Because she reminded her of her previous girlfriend. But that time... she couldn't protect her. She lost her the same way she could have lost Michimiya before killing the man. 

She refused to be too late again.

Michimiya beamed again as the taller woman walked back into the room, sitting down next to her. 

"Yui, after you finish eating I'll escort you home myself. I want to make sure you'll be okay on the way back," the shorter woman gave her a small smile, closing her eyes as her head tilted to the side gently.

"Thank you, I really owe you one," the raven hushed her gently, smiling down at her. The others in the room were amazed, this was the most Kiyoko had smiled in a long time.

"Not at all,"

~

The apartment Yui resided in was small yet clean, she lived alone but that's not to say the building wasn't crowded.

Tanaka raised an eyebrow at the foul look a middle-aged looking woman gave the short haired woman as she walked past, blowing her cigarette in her face. 

"Where's yer rent money Ms Michimiya?" She grumbled. She looked like a nasty woman, her lips set in a grin line as she side eyed her. 

"I gave it to your son yesterday Mrs Kimichika," the small female replied, fiddling with her hands. Shimizu frowned at the woman as she turned, yelling into her own, stinky apartment space.

"Iko-! Where's Ms Yui's money-?!" 

"Where'd ya think I got the money to buy all this mam," came the rough reply. That was definitely a grown ass man, at least 25. At least it sounded that way. 

Kimichika turned back around grouchily.   
"Next time give it to me!" She barked before slamming the door. The younger woman winced at the sound, Kiyoko taking a small mental note that the brunette didn't like loud noises.

"W-well, thank you for taking me home..." she murmured, mustering a smile. She was shocked however, when the taller female brought her into a hug.  
"Kiyoko?"

"I'm glad I met you, Yui. Let's keep in touch," she slid a small note into her old jacket pocket.   
"Keep the clothes,"

As Michimiya watched them walk away, she almost felt her heart burst. She didn't believe in love at first sight...

... but this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. 

~

Days of visits turned into months as Kiyoko continued to come to Yui's apartment, whether she had to drag Noya and tanaka there by their crow-themed undies or not.

Of course, they all enjoyed visiting the younger woman, she was nice and easy to talk to. For the brunette too, she was glad she had someone to talk to after she got back from work.

Everything was going fine, until the next payday. This time, she had done as told and not given it to Kimichika's son, but the landlady herself. 

So when her son came to collect later.

"I told ya to give it to me, ya dumb bitch!" He yelled, pushing his way into her apartment. 

"Bu-But your mother-," she was cut off as she was shoved to the ground, her shoulder getting the brunt of her fall. The small female felt tears gather at her eyes, but ignored them.

Michimiya sat up wearily, her eyes widening as the man punched her walls, her furniture, breaking almost everything in her small living room.

He pulled the cabinets down to the floor; broke the picture frames... everything in his wake.

"N-no-!" She sobbed, covering her ears.

~

He went on for two hours, the living room almost in tatters. Yui's sofa was shredded, anything remotely breakable was done for and her most prized possession, a picture frame of her mother before she died, had been smashed to pieces.

Before leaving, he looked down his nose at her and jeered. The Kimichika son found her cries funny.

The poor brunette was left in the middle of the room, weakly trying to cover her cries with one hand. Her legs felt too weak to stand and her entire body felt too heavy to carry.

Of course, the three guests had the worst timing.

"Yui, are you—," Shimizu's eyes widened as she saw Michimiya on her knees, sobbing in the middle of her apartment's broken state.

The buzz-cut man raced forward, helping her up while Nishinoya gaped at what had happened to her living area. 

Kiyoko also ran forward after snapping out of her trance, grasping the smaller woman's shoulders.

"Yui-! Yui, are you injured-?!" She didn't say a word, only wrapping her arms around the taller female's neck, crying. 

The raven accepted the hug immediately, calming her down bit by bit. The two men did their best to get things back to normal, barely being able to get the cabinet back up. 

Ryuu looked down at the mess on the floor, his eyes catching the photos.

'Poor Yui... She lost everything...'

Shimizu rubbed circles into her back, letting the shaking woman regain her composure. 

"I-I'm sorry, I just.." 

"No, no, it's alright. Here, we'll help you clean up," the taller woman claimed quickly, taking her hand. 

Michimiya stared at her for a second before breaking into a shaky smile. She let her head sink into the raven's neck again, still holding her hand.

"I don't know what I did to deserve angels like you three, I really don't," the other woman exhaled a small chuckle before bringing a hand to the bottom of Yui's neck, looking down at her. 

'You're adorable...'

~

Tanaka scanned the streets carefully, his hand sin his pockets. He and Kiyoko were out after dark, Nishinoya taking on the job of escorting some other members that evening.

The three of them had quickly helped Michimiya sort out everything she wanted to keep that was at the very least fixable, and brought her back to the manor. 

Like hell they were going to let her stay there after that, she needed to be safer.

They knew from an insider that the Kimichika son loved going to one bar in particular, and it had just closed.

He seemed like an alcoholic enough, so he'd definitely be there until closing time. 

Shimizu walked with a confident stride, knowing what she was about to do was going to make sure that Michimiya was especially safe. 

Suddenly, his voice came loud and clear. He was in the alleyway nearby. 

He and another guy were talking crap about something, until the man he was walking with went into his house. 

The two Karasuno members have each other a side eye, nodding. Ryuunosuke passed the raven his gun. 

"Are you Kasuiki Kimichika?" Her voice came stern, with a hint of annoyance. 

This drew his immediate attention, considering the only female attention he had ever gotten before was his mother's, and not even that was good.

And, of course, Shimizu was gorgeous.

"Scored me a lucky one, eh?" He had no shame in speaking so vulgarly to Kiyoko, even raising a hand to touch her before she quickly pressed the gun to his head.

He turned pale as he slowly put both of his hands up.

"Earlier today, you went into Yui Michimiya's apartment, trashed it completely and then left because she gave the landlady her money, and not you?" His face transformed from fear to anger.

"That little bitch... she ratted me out..." blood boiling, this made it harder for the Karasuno recruiter to keep her composure and not blow his head off right then and there.

"I wouldn't call her a bitch with a gun to your head if I were you," there was a quiet sense of danger drifting through the air as Shimizu stated at him dead in the eye.  
"I'll make sure you never hurt her again,"

And that was it. The gun went off, and by the time people had reached the scene, all that was left was a body. 

~

"Kiyoko...?" A tired, cute voice came from the room. Yui was staying in the raven's room, considering they didn't have time to set up anything for her especially. 

A soft smile reached the taller woman's lips as she saw the girl wearing her shorts and an comfy white T-shirt a little too big for her body.

"I'm back, are you alright?" The shorter female walked over tiredly, wrapping her arms around Shimizu's waist.

"Mhm... are you okay? Why did you leave for so long?" 

Kiyoko copied Michimiya's motion, also hugged the smaller woman, resting a hand on her head. 

"It was nothing important. Now let's go to bed,"


	66. DaiSuga - Vogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - doing a favour for a friend 😁  
> {Requested to do a sample shot of a plot Leyo_The_Prophet created }  
> Warnings: homophobia

Daichi's eyes wondered around his dorm. It was different to the one he used to be placed in, by a little downgrade, but he couldn't complain considering he got back into the school.

He and every other openly LGBTQIA+ student had been expelled due to the headmasters... dislike. 

That's how every straight, cis, uneffected student had phrased it, though everyone knew it was just blantant homophobia. He didn't want his school to be 'tainted', as he phrased it, by the 'sick' and stated that 'they needed to be fixed before they returned'.

The reason of the school's change of heart? Because the school's main sponsor had come into play as soon as the rule had been placed.

Surprisingly due to the closed-minded person that was in charge, the school itself was esteemed and had a large number of successful pupils. They only accepted the best. And their private sponsor to help them run the right education was Vogue.

Yes, the famous magazine that produced only the best clothing lines. The woman in charge of the Japanese sector, Miss Minako Sugawara, wanted to set up a school lining. 

So she agreed to fund the school, as long as their uniform and entire appearance was promoting the company. One big cycle really.

What the headmaster didn't know was that the same woman who had all this power at her fingertips, was also a mother who thoroughly supported her son's feelings towards the same sex. 

So when she heard of the decision, the boss was dead-set on changing it. And though it took a month of behind-the-back cursing, internal screaming and passive-aggressive conversations with the school, Minako got the school to agree to let their LGBTQIA+ students back in.

"Guess I better start unpacking, huh?" The dark haired boy mumbled to himself with a grin, knowing that the headmaster must be entirely pissed off by all of this. 

He began to empty his clothes into the drawers first, putting them away nicely, continuing to let his thoughts run wild.

Who would he be roommates with this time? Would other students behave different towards him? Will there be any difference in grades just because the school knows his sexuality now? 

I mean, seriously, is liking guys that much of a crime?

The headmaster and every other anti-gay teacher could clutch their pears and cry a sea of tears all they wanted, it wouldn't stop Daichi from laughing at their pathetic behaviour any less. He found the whole ordeal, now over, funny. 

His train of thought screeched to an end as the boy heard a light tap on the door. He noticed himself that he had almost finished unpacking, unconsciously finishing packing up his own wardrobe and setting things in his side of the room.

Still, the dark haired boy walked towards the door, taking a silent yet deep breath before opening it.

And he was not expecting what was on the other side. 

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Koushi Sugawara," 

The boy in front of him was slightly shorter than himself, with a smile that could fuel the entire school's lighting supply for at the very least a year. He had a small beauty mark under his right eye, and a silvery-platinum hair colour, and he had a dark blue pendant around his neck. He was wearing the same uniform as every other male in school, but somehow he pulled it off better.

In other words, damn perfection. 

Though Daichi managed to keep his composure just barely, on the other side of the two meeting, the son of Minako was definitely not calm.

'This dude is WAY too hot for his own good, I swear to god! I knew Mom would do this when she saw me blushed at his picture in the magazine!'

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Daichi Sawamura. Oh- you can just call me Daichi, everyone does," he smiled at the shorter, making said boy's heart jump slightly.

They shook hands gently, which lasted longer than either of them wanted to admit. As soon as Suga walked in, he sensed a small sense of the cosy comfort of home.

Though his roommate had just moved back in too, his room seemed almost like home already. By the window, there was a small air refresher with a distinct smell of the ocean flowers, a brand Koushi quickly recognised that his Mother tended to use in his home. 

Sawamura's little vanity items really made the place seem like a delicate and soft place to be, like the little dream catcher he had attached to the window, or the mini plants he had placed in threes on his dresser. It gave a sense of comfort to the place.

He smiled to himself as he unpacked his clothes into his own drawers, noticing the other boy stealing glances at him.

He took this opportunity to see if he was really looking at him, 'accidentally' dropping a shirt. 

"Crap... " the shorter of the two muttered to himself to make it seem authentic, bending down and picking it up. He waited a few minutes to glance back, and sure enough, Daichi's face had tinted a light pink. 

'That's adorable...' 

"Hey, Uh, Daichi? I was wondering if I could ask a favour?" He didn't realise the words were coming out of his mouth until he couldn't stop them. The darker haired student turned to Sugawara, smiling.

"Sure, what d'ya need Sugawara?" Suga flushed, shifting his weight from one foot to another while he fiddled with his hands.

"Koushi's fine, if you'd like... but I was wondering if you could show me around?" He gave a hopeful smile that the taller just couldn't resist. 

"Sure, after you finish unpacking, I'll give you the full tour," he grinned, turning back to put his bags under his bed and to hang up the rest in his closet.

The shorter smiled to himself, turning to his bag and picking out something his mother had given him. A little picture frame of the two, the son pulling a surprise-selfie attack on his mom.  
Somehow she still looked good, so she framed it and gave it to her son. 

It wasn't uncommon for the Sugawara son to try and catch her off guard with a photo, he even had a gallery of himself trying to surprise his mom with selfies. They all were failed attempts, and in one, Minako had even managed to sneak in a peace sign.

This was the first time he had lived in a dorm, and he had a sneaking suspicion that his mother had taken it harder than he had. All they had was each other, right from the beginning, so it was understandable. He still promised to call her every night though.

"Hey, Koushi? You ready to go?" Daichi's voice made him jump slightly, setting the photo down on his dresser and spinning around immediately.

"Yep!" Sawamura looked at him in slight surprise for a second, before chuckling a little. The two left, and so began a tour of the three-story, massive school.

~

"And finally, we're back at the dorms," the taller boy's voice was slightly dejected, both of them were tired. They had run into some of Daichi's friends, Nishinoya and Tanaka. And that had started a whole, exhausting conversation. 

Though they were back at their dorms now. The two simultaneously crashed onto their separate beds, Sugawara groaning in sleepiness. Daichi broke out in to quiet laughter before Koushi threw a pillow at his head.

"Sorry Koushi," the other grinned awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. The grey haired boy giggled too, propping himself up properly on his bed. 

"Nah, it's fine. Thanks for showing me around today, it was probably tiring," to his surprise, Sawamura laughed. 

"No need to thank me, it was fun. Refreshed my own memory too," the two boys chatted for a while, letting time pass.   
"Damn, it's almost 6 already?"

The shorter's eyebrows raised, clicking the on button to his phone — and it really was 5:52.   
"Can we order take out here, or at least leave the building?" 

Daichi nodded, taking out his own phone. 

"We don't have a set time to be in, but they prefer it that we get back before 2 in the morning if we're going anywhere. There's a place in central downtown that does the best Yakitori around. I'm hoping you like chicken?" Koushi rocked his head back and forth repeatedly to show his obvious interest, the other boy laughing gently.  
"It is pretty cold out, so make sure you wrap up warm, okay?"

The taller boy pushed himself off his bed, walking towards his wardrobe and started to root through it, Suga following his actions to go through his own closet.

~

The dark haired boy ended up picking out a dark blue coat he had bought just prior to coming back to school, and a red scarf. As he was sliding his shoes on, Suga came back from  
the bathroom.

He wanted to change into a warmer set of clothes, his shirt was originally too short for the cold night's air. When Daichi turned to look at him, he smiled gently. 

The other boy was decked out in a light yellow coat, with a light grey beanie and matching scarf. It... suited him. Very well.

"You ready to go?" He asked, with a small smile on his face. Sawamura grinned back, taking the wallet, phone and pair of keys he had left on his bed. 

As they left their own dormitory, they could hear faint conversations. Normally people would be tired from moving back in, but their plan was probably to spite the headmaster.

The two of them walked out into the cold night air, a comfortable atmosphere surrounded them as they talked quietly and made their way to this famous yakitori place. 

As Daichi laughed at one of Koushi's jokes, his grin seemed to set off a fire inside said shorter boy. He could feel best ride to his cheeks, yet knowing he could excuse it for the cold he didn't try to prevent it.

But then a shock went down his spine... he promised himself he wouldn't fall in love again.. he had a feeling that the promise wouldn't be kept though.

He already liked him so much just as a friend. So he was excited to see their futures unfold.


	67. EnnoTana - Neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - Tried watching Saiki K dubbed, but I only got to episode 6, I can't finish it because the meat head has the same VA as Keishin Ukai and I CANNOT—   
> {Requested by @Im0Just0Here }  
> Warnings: lemon, Neko virus, bondage kink

______________________________

The Neko Virus:

A Virus that surfaced around 1990, discovered in Fukuyama, the Chugoku region, Japan by a family of two, husband and wife, who woke up one morning with the qualities of a cat.

The source isn't well known, the most known is that if a certain type of cat, an unknown breed, bites an/or licks you.

The victim of said virus develop a set of cat ears, replacing their own human ears. A tail also develops quickly, situating itself on the persons lower back. Other cat-like tendencies have been shown to appear, like heats. 

There's no deadly affect to this virus as far as we know, but so far there has been no antidote, and the switch back to human form has not occurred for anyone affected.

-Article and research written by Dr Rorika Yuimika  
_____________________________

Saeko sighed as she finished reading the article out to her younger brother, who was currently sitting in the Tanaka house's kitchen area, staring at the mirror in his hand.

He had a pair of dark grey ears, as well as a matching tail, and he was not happy with how he looked.

"Ryuu, I guess your stuck with it," his head snapped up, frowning immediately.

"I'm not going to school like this. What's Chikara gonna think? That's the club gonna think— what's the ENTIRE SCHOOL gonna think-?!" As her brother was stressing, the older sister shook her head sighing. 

"Aren't there already people at school effected with that thing?" Ryuunosuke stopped his panic and frowned again, letting his head drop to the table.

"I guess... there's one or two girls in their third year, and a guy from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's class that has it too, but..." the blonde woman sat down next to her brother, patting his head gently.

It felt... nice. He began to purr softly, calming down. Saeko felt her heart explode with pride, grinning. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, the older sister planning out what to do next. 

"Listen.. if you really don't want to go to school today, then I won't make you. But... I bet Chikara gives better hear pats than I do," her plan had worked brilliantly, the younger Tanaka's head shooting up. 

He stared at her with wide, shining eyes, a small tint of blush taking place on his face. 

"You... you think so?" His voice was laced with hopefulness as the older tanaka sibling nodded, bursting with pride in herself. 

"But, you don't want to go to school, so I guess—," she got cut off when she noticed her brother at the door, uniform and all his school things ready to go, wearing a beanie.

"Okay, love you, got to go, bye!" The door slammed as he raced out of the house. Saeko laughed to herself before sliding the phone out of her pocket, sliding down her list of contacts before her brother's boyfriend's name appeared. 

"Hey Chikara? You're not gonna believe this— wha—... He's already there-?!"

~

It had been a week since the Neko virus had overtaken Tanaka's life, and he couldn't say he minded. 

During class he received random ear pats from classmates, mainly because they loved how cute he had become, and even when they were practising, if the buzz cut boy had done well that day, or improved on his goal, then he would receive a rewarding head Pat from his favourite person.

It had also become a daily ritual for the two boyfriends to go to one of their houses after school, and Ennoshita would watch fondly as his lover sat either in between his legs or in his lap, or sometimes it would be the other way round, with him in Tanaka's lap.

His terms of displaying affection had also changed, another side affect from the virus only recently discovered. He became more touchy-feely. Ryuunosuke would continuously lean against Chikara when he had the chance, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder, just showing small signs of affection. 

Now... this time of year was the time Ryuu dreaded the most. He didn't realise it at first, but he had started getting really hot and bothered, and felt strangely aroused all the time. Not enough to get a boner luckily, but still weirdly turned on. 

Especially when he was with Ennoshita, so he would aim for more physical contact too. 

He was at his lover's house one night when he started feeling it again. The human boy was currently sitting at his desk, trying to find something in his drawers, and the feeling was starting to annoy Tanaka now, so he decided to search it up. 

He slid his finger across the identification scanner and quickly scrolled to google. It was getting worse, and he actually felt... really horny. 

When he finally found out why he was feeling so aggitated... he wasn't sure show to feel about the results.

'I remember Saeko talking about this heat thing, but I didn't realise how bad it was...' 

Ryuunosuke fiddled with his fingers as he slid his phone back into his bag, dropping it gently in the ground. 

Should he tell the darker haired boy... or should he leave it and sort it out himself..?

'What if he doesn't want to top? I... I know I normally want to dom but now I can't help it. When was the last time he railed me? Probably... a few months ago, 3 at most. Damn-! I just really want him to fuck me!'

The taller looked back up, seeing his boyfriend turn around, smiling.

"Hey babe, I can't find the bracelet—," his expression shifted to a tinted pink as he saw his lover.

Though Tanaka didn't mean to arouse him, the way his tail wrapped around his own arm, the way he bit his lip lightly, looking off to the side... his ears pointed down. 

It made him crazy. 

"Ryuu, this might be awkward, but... do you think I could top sometime soon?" The neko's head shot up in anticipation.

"Definitely! I-I mean, uh-.. sorry that came out way too fast," he rubbed the back of his head, a light red dusting his cheeks. Chikara, however, smiled and walked over to the bed. 

He placed his hands either side of Ryuu's thighs, leaning forward and connecting their lips. He was still standing to the side of the bed, but Ennoshita almost ended up pining the taller boy to the wall. 

Meanwhile Tanaka wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him in closer. The shorter licked his boyfriend's lower lip, gently nudging at him and asking if it was okay to enter. 

Ryuunosuke granted his permission, letting himself be pushed into the mattress as the top crawled onto the bed, now holding on to said wing spiker's wrists. 

"Mhm..—ngh~!" Small sounds escaped the taller boy's mouth, filling the air like music as the two pressed their tongues together. They continued to make out messily, Ennoshita's hands letting go of his boyfriend's wrists.

Instead, they slid up his wrists and enclosed their fingers together sweetly. 

Unfortunately, air was still necessary. So they parted reluctantly, heaving. Their eyes and hands stayed interlocked though. After a few seconds of heavy panting, Chikara parted his left hand from Ryuu's and slid it up to his jawline. 

"Can I have you?" The taller felt a red flush spread across his cheeks, nodding desperately. His tail wrapped around their right wrists, pressing them together even more.

It was a rather desperate blur after that. Clothes were torn off, hickies and love bites were made as the dominant massaged and praised his beautiful boyfriend's body. He knew it flustered the poor boy, but he did the same when he was top, so you could technically call this revenge. 

But his actual revenge came in now. 

Ryuu flushed as he saw Chikara take out the silk ribbon. Last time they had used that, it was been a wild ride. Literally. The taller had gotten his hands tied up to the bedpost while his lover rode him for an entire hour before letting Tanaka fuck him to oblivion.

After he had been tied up, the dominant continued to worship and praise his lover's pretty body.

In a confusing discovery of his lover's wet hole, the shorter put two and two together and realised why Tanaka was so aroused. He was on his heat, which he had read up on and done research about when he found out about the Neko virus infecting Ryuunosuke.

'Well at least we won't need lube'

The submissive let out a quiet moan as his boyfriend slid one finger in. The feeling of sexual need was getting stronger and stronger to the bottom, one hand gripping the shorter boy's shoulder. 

"Fuck... Chika..~" there was an intoxicating smell of sex in the air, manipulating both of them into desperate pleasure-seeking zombies almost. The only thing they both could think of... was the other's body, and their pure cravings for more.

"A-..~Ah!" Tanaka groaned a little louder as his lover rushed, poking another finger in. It didn't hurt as much as if he were still human though. He found that since he was more compelled and needy for sex, he sort of just opened up for anything. Fingers... a dildo... even a dick. 

"Ryuu... Ryuu, I want you so bad.." Chikara whispered lowly, thrusting his digits in and out repeatedly. 

"Do..- Do it..~ please Chika, fuck me..-!" A new flame set off inside the top as he pulled his fingers out. Ryuunosuke watched in anticipation, biting his lip gently, as Enooshia pushed the tip of his cock against his slightly gaping hole.

"Can I go in?" They made eye contact. 

"Please," and that was that. 

"Fuck~! Chika~!" The submissive moaned loudly, crying out as he began to thrust hard in and out, figuring out a fast pace right off the bat. Their skin slapped together in perfect harmony as Tanaka shook slightly. 

Chikara gripped his thighs roughly and slammed into his repeatedly, kissing the side of his leg.   
"You like that~..?"

"Y-yes-!"

"I don't think you're being loud enough baby-!" He claimed as he fucked him, moving his hands down to his hips. He tried his best to angle himself and successfully fucked straight into the bottom's prostate. 

"H-Ah~! Chikara!" Ryuunosuke moaned loudly, arching his back as he was repeatedly pounded into and fucked mercilessly. His ears were pointed down, a look of pleasure taking quick form on his face.

"Tell me... Tell me again. You like it when I fuck you?" Ennoshita teased the boy bellow him, causing him to whimper.

"Yes! I-I want more Chika! Please..—," he didn't have time to finish his sentence, the shorter boy already swiftly dropping on of Tanaka's legs down and turning him to lie on his right side, shifting in between his legs, simultaneously propping the left on up on his shoulder again and then fucking him sideways. 

Pretzel dip was always the current submissive's favourite position, whether top or bottom. It didn't matter to him. 

"Fuck — fuck yes, Chikara!" Screams echoed through the room as the two reached their peaks, Ryuunosuke cumming first. 

He released over their stomachs and hardly second later, his boyfriend's cum painted his inner walls white. They both sat there panting for a few minutes, catching their breaths. 

As he did so, the shorter of the two peppered kisses all down from Ryu's thigh to his kneecap, showing his small gratitude for letting him cum inside. 

"This heat thing was fun... I heard it lasts a week," Chika claimed jokingly, laughing as he manoeuvred himself off the bottom's body, untying his hands.

"Damn Chikara, I already doubt I'll be able to walk for the rest of the week, let alone month. But I'm not opposed to a round two—,"

"Okay, that's it, get your ass ready. This time I'm fucking you doggy style,"


	68. OiKage/Songfic - Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - I love Taylor, I refuse to be sorry—   
> {Ship requested by @coldsoba345 }  
> Warnings: SugaIwa, 18+ characters, angst, self harm, triggering subjects

Everyone knows about the Japanese art of Kintsugi, the repairing of broken pottery with gold. It would work for bowl, cups and even vases...

... but would a love pure as gold help fix a heart in the same way?

**Midnight**

The raven waited reluctantly on the street corner, still thinking about everything that had happened those past two weeks.

As the car pulled up, and he got in to the passenger seat hesitantly. Kageyama was nervous for what's to come.

**you come and pick me up, no headlights**

"It's dangerous driving in the dark like this," the younger whispered, seemingly to himself. The car light faded to darkness as he looked over at the driver's seat.

His boyfriend — well, he wasn't sure if he still was his boyfriend — drew the finishing blow to his cigarette before flicking it out the car window. He was wearing his normal attire, which wasn't really that normal.

A black long-sleeved button up and some black jeans. He was majorly popular with the girls in the area, which of course was fuelled by his dressing habits. While the shorter wore the clothes he very much preferred, hoodies and leggings mostly.

He noted how Oikawa's eyes hadn't fallen down to scan his body with his normal smirk. Which he never thought he would miss.

**Long drive**

Staying silent, Tooru reeved the engine and they began to make their way to their shared apartment.

Tobio had been staying at the Iwaizumi's place for the past week and five days, just to get a little distance. Wondering why?

**could end in burning flames or paradise**

"It's always some excuse to stay home late, Tooru! What, do you not want to be around me anymore-?! Or, something else — Maybe one of your many fan girls caught your eye!"

"You know that's not it, Tobio!"

Their voices overlapped as they argued, they both hated the other's angry voice.

**Fade into view, oh...**

"You know what-?! Why not just go live with someone else if you're that caught up on the fact that people like me!" Though it was in the heat of the moment, Oikawa never thought he could regret saying something more.

His lover's face fell and suddenly the air was stilled with tension.

"Fine. Have fun with your fuck toys,"

**It's been a while since I have even heard from you**

In truth, Tooru had never hooked up with any of them. But in the midst of all the shouting and other mix ups, he didn't have time to deny it before the love of his life had walked out the door.

They knew it couldn't last forever, so Koushi and Hajime came up with a new plan.

**Heard from you...**

It had taken three hours to get through to Tobio, and when they finally did, it may have saved the relationship.

"Tobio, listen, you need to talk to him. He may be a massive ass, and a shitty person in your mind right now, but he's actually really sorry. You're both hurting," Oikawa's best friend claimed, the younger's hands placed in his.

"Hajime's right, dear. Tooru doesn't hook up with people," the older setter added with an encouraging smile.

Kageyama looked down at the table, exhaling silently.

"Okay... I-.. I want to try talk to him again,"

**And I should just tell you to leave 'cause**

Here they were now, an awkward car ride back to the home he hadn't seen in quite a while.

The silence... it held the want to talk, but not the courage. Neither of them were quite sure who was more nervous.

**I Know exactly where it leads**

Oikawa was used to being left to his own thoughts now, so having someone in the car at all, not to mention the one he so desperately loved but fucked over at the same time, was...

A strange feeling.

It was all a little overwhelming.

**but I..**.

He had to confess... it wasn't terrible to have someone else's presence there though. It kept his worse thoughts away.

**Watch it go round and round each time**

After the argument, Tooru stood staring at the door for a solid minute. It was utter shock that triggered the unfelt tears.

He reached up to his cheek to feel the salty drops running down his face, before pulling his hand away and letting it drop back down to his side.

He had fucked up. Badly.

**You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye**

The rest of it was a blur. One second he was at the door, crying and whimpering for Tobio to open it again and tell him that he was forgiven, the next he had given in completely.

He sat, forehead gently pressed to the door on his knees as he sobbed.

"I'm sorry... so sorry... fuck-..! Tobio, I'm sorry-!"

**And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like**

Oikawa picked himself up, drained of any other emotion than sadness, frustration and fear. He dragged himself to the kitchen counter, his hands curled into fists on the cold surface.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, though he knew it would come right back as he reached for the drawer.

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**

⚠️EXTREME CUTTING MENTION⚠️

He dragged the knife shakily across the front of his wrist, just so it wouldn't cut his veins too deeply.

The brunet winced as the skin ripped, a tear slipping down his face. Blood fell from the cut, dripping down his hand.

He had fallen this low, huh? When the only thing that would bring him feeling was pain.

⚠️MENTION ENDED⚠️

**'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style**

The quiet in the car was lightly shaken by the sound of a few cleared throats and small coughs on the way, but that was it.

It may have been awkward.. but neither of them realised this was the best step forward to repairing what has been broken.

**You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt**

As they finally, after what felt like an eternity in an awkward car ride, Tooru parked up outside their apartment complex. They got out of the car just as silently as Tobio had entered.

**And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt**

As the freezing night air once again hit the younger of the two, he breathed it in. It was refreshing in a dangerous sort of way.

Just like his current situation. It could end in two very different ways.

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**

"I'm just gonna take a cig... here," the first words they had spoken to each other for a week. Oikawa held the keys out, looking away.

Time felt like it slowed for both men as Tobio reached forward, their hands brushing together as he took hold of the keys.

"Okay,"

**'Cause we never go out of style**

The shorter watched out of the corner of his eyes as the lighter flickered in the dark car park, going out a few times before the older finally lit it.

Kageyama continued up the stairs with barely any thought. He knew where he was going. As he reached his door, he twisted the key inside the lock and shook it twice.

Still worked like a charm.

**we never go out of style~!**

As Tooru trudged up the stairs reluctantly, reaching his apartment door a lot faster than he thought he would. He let his hand rest on the door knob for a few seconds.

'Now or never,'

The brunet pushed the door open, his eyes immediately landing on Tobio's face. Red was evident around his eyes.. like he had been crying, or at least holding back the tears.

He closed the door silently.

**So it goes**

The silence between them wasn't exactly comfortable, Oikawa crossing his arms and averting his eyes a little.

**he can't keep his wild eyes on the road**

"Are you... doing well..?"

"You know the answer to that. Are you okay? No, wait... I know the answer to that too,"

**Takes me home, lights are off he's taking off his coat**

The younger setter approached his boyfriend, looking up at him. Tooru knew what was coming and braced for it. He wanted to sob, cry out for his lover to forgive him but he had to stay strong.

For now.

**I say**

" **I've heard... that you've been out and about with some other girl**..." Kageyama felt his voice tremble at the end, gripping his Jean leg relentlessly. He let his head drop onto his boyfriend's chest.

"Please tell me I heard wrong... please.."

**Some other girl...**

Tobio didn't have much time to feel surprise when his lover grabbed him by the waist and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a secure hug.

**He says**

" **What you've heard is true, but I can't stop thinking about you** "

Tears raced down the darker haired man's face as he felt his boyfriend shaking, presumably crying. He hugged him back, both of them squeezing each other tightly.

**and I said**

A small smile faded onto the shorter's lips as he choked out a few words, confirming their first step to forgiveness.

" **I've been there too a few times** "

**'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye**

They broke down in the other's arms, collapsing together and crying their hearts out to one another. Apologising for what each said, and trying to dry each other's tears.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you-!" Tobio sobbed, his head in his shoulder.

"N-no, you were right. From now on, I'll put in more effort to spend time with you too," Oikawa gave him a shaky yet supportive smile.

**And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like**

They spent the night like that, only managing to stop crying in the extremely early hours of the morning. Small sniffles escaped them as they giggled at each other's antics.

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**

"We're such crybabies," Tooru laughed, still slightly teary, as he pressed his forehead against Kageyama's softly. Said man exhaled a chuckle as his hand reached down to hold the brunet's.

"Tooru.. can I check your wrists?"

**'Cause we never go out of style**

A streak of panic surged through the taller as he stumbled for a minute, already alerting the other to what had happened.

It made Tobio want to cry, but he took a silent inhale of attempted confidence.

"I won't be mad, I promise, okay?"

**we never go out of style**

The shorter gently rolled up the sleeve to his boyfriend's button up, checking both sides of his wrists.

He felt he should be thanking any and every god out there that he hadn't slit his veins, and it was only on one side. His left wrist had three cuts.

Three didn't seem that many, but Tooru always managed to cut deep into his skin, so they weren't exactly clear yet.

**You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt**

"Baby... you're too beautiful to do this to yourself," Kageyama whispered as his kissed his inner wrist, maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend.

Oikawa was already in tears, rubbing his eyes with his other wrist.

**And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt**

"I'm sorry..-," the taller hiccuped as he spoke, tears running down his face.

"I-I..- sorry — fuck..."

Tobio hushed his lover with a kiss on the forehead, still holding his hand as a tear barely escaped his eyes.

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**

The salty droplet rolled down, and soon another one followed. They were crying again.

**'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style**

"I'm sorry I've been such a fuck-up lately, I-I just want to make you proud to be with me. But I keep messing up..." Kageyama's heart broke with every word that came out of Tooru's mouth.

"No...no, my love,"

**Take me home, just take me home**

"You've always made me proud. I love you, no matter how much you fuck up, okay? Because I know when you do and don't mean things you say," he murmured small comforts to his lover as he cried, letting out all of his pain and hurt.

**Yeah just take me home, oh**

"I adore you with everything I have," the shorter smiled as he rocked his lover gently, letting the two of them finally repair themselves.

"I love you.. Tobio.."

**You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye**

"Here.. let me help clean you up,"

**And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like**

They spent hours on those three cuts, Tobio gently kissing around them after treating them properly. The two of them cuddled together in silence, the shorter setter in between Oikawa's legs.

**And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**

The brunet had his arms wrapped around his lover, Kageyama's back pressed to his chest as they shared occasional kisses and comforting comments.

**'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style**

Their hearts were golden and pure. Just like their love, though sometimes things turned, they always had the gorgeous help of Kintsugi to guide them back to their love.

And that's all they really needed in the end.


	69. OsaSuna - Infectious Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - I know everyone writes their accents but I have no clue what words to change so I'm just gonna go with the flow—  
> {Requested by @SxftAnimeGxrl }  
> Warnings: jealous and top Samu, degrading, lemon, rough sex, choking kink

The grey haired Miya twin growled under his breath, agitated. Atsumu, who was standing beside him, gave him a weird look before following this eyes.

Of course, it was this shit show all over again.

Osamu and Suna has been dating for a long time, but some guys still felt the need to flirt with the taller boy. 

Sure, people flirted with him too, and Rintarou had a terrible reaction each time. 

Once a guy made Osamu cry after he tried to physically get him to bed, sexually harassing him even, which sent the darker haired boy into rage and he almost started a fight. 

Well — okay, he did.

It was pretty vicious, breaking that guy's nose and getting a black eye himself.  
(Story time at the end)

But that was the past, and right now some asswipe was trying to get into Rintarou's pants after practise, again. They couldn't even walk home without being distracted by some moron.

"Hey, 'Samu, don't—," the older twin tried to say something but his brother was already walking towards them. 

He slithered his hands around Suna's waist and joined together, pressing his crotch against his ass. The middle blocker's face heated up when he felt his lover breathe down his neck. 

"Hello baby.." the spiker whispered to his lover, kissing his neck once. The guy immediately look uncomfortable, saying a quick goodbye. But it didn't stop there.

He continued to kiss down his neck, sucking down occasionally and creating a small red mark. 

"O-Osamu! This isn't like you..!" Suna tried to reason, lowering his voice "and.. and your brother's here," 

Irk marks appeared on the younger twin's face, turning to his brother. 

"'M going to Rin's for the night, ya can keep walkin'," 

Atsumu, who was standing there with a flat expression on his face, looked like he was going to disagree but shrugged instead and just started walking off. Not his problem, he wasn't the one who wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

It's not like it was new teasing material anyway, this had happened way too many times. The brother's had made a compromise that if 'Tsumu didn't tell mama Miya about the things that his brother did with Suna, then 'Samu wouldn't tell their mother what the older twin did with Kita and that guy from Itatchiyama. 

Win / win situation, right?

The two continued to walk back to Suna's, hand in hand. When the reached the door, the middle blocker's nervous energy began to shine through. 

He stepped forward to unlock the door, feeling the blood rush somewhere other than his cheeks.

"Gettin' a little excited there~..?" Rintsrou flushed as he opened the door, glaring back at him. 

"Fuck off 'Samu, you're the reason for this-!" The younger Miya twin flashed him a grin before taking the taller by the hips, guiding him inside before he shut the door. 

Instantly, he went for his neck. He left a few hickies on his collarbone before trailing up the right side of his throat, giving him little nips. 

"M-mhm... ah- wait," The younger Miya twin looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. Suna was surprised at his immediate obedience, maybe he could use this to his advantage...  
"Take me to the bedroom first... and then I'll tell you what to do"

As per request, the shorter picked up his surprisingly light boyfriend and carried him through the house without hesitation. But soon that attitude went away, as he ended up throwing him on the bed.

He climbed over his boyfriend's tall frame and sat on top of his crotch, beginning to push their hard-on's together, grinding on him basically. 

"'Samu-! Y-you should know not to do tha-ah~!" Rintarou cut himself off with a surprisingly loud moan after said Miya slid his hand into the taller's trousers.  
"M-mhm...!" 

The darker haired boy was not surprised at all when he felt a smirk against his skin right before multiple kissed began to trail their way down the middle blocker's body, after his short was stripped off. 

"Fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck..." Suna's heavy cursing made it harder for the top to hold back, he wanted to take him then and there. But he barely just calmed himself, said submissive needed to be prepped first. 

"Where's your lube, my darling?" He knew that the other second year adored that nickname, and watching him blush underneath him was a gorgeous sight.

"Drawer... second one down.." he mumbled gently, gripping on to the pillow when he saw the younger Miya twin reach for it.

The fact that he always got teased when Osamu was top was bad enough, but when he was lubing his fingers and his member was the most torture. He'd have the watch as he covered his fingers slowly, making direct eye contact. 

Rintarou ran a hand up his chest, fiddling with his nipples and whimpering gently. This was strike one, but Osamu held out.

He wouldn't let this little tease overwhelm him, or so he thought. The next thing Suna did would be the second string of patience to snap.

The next place his hands travelled was his own throat, wrapping one hand around it daintily and squeezing. It drew out a weak moan, soft and rather sensitive too. 

To at least try and remain dominant in the teasing area, the top began to trace his digits around the taller's hole. The cold, wet feeling drew Suna off his course for a while, enjoying the attention he was gaining from it.

He slipped two of his fingers in, immediately beginning to move his digits back and forth inside his warmth.

That was only momentary though, as he snapped out of his pleasurable trance. 

"Mhm, 'Samu... you make me feel so good..." Rin let out another light whimper, tightening his grip. That was it for Osamu, his patience broke.

He reached forward and tore the hand away from his boyfriend's neck, slamming it down next to his head, huffing gently. 

"I-if you don't stop teasing me.. I'm gonna end up breaking you..." the taller's eyes widened for a second. 

The Miya was looking down at his torso, eyes darkened with a hungry look on his face. He was a wild animal, whatever he would do next wasn't predicted. 

And Rintarou wanted to get high off all the danger.

Said darker haired second year out his hand on the shorter's chin, giving him a soft smile. He raised his head up oh so slightly and whispered in his lover's ear, so quietly he could hardly catch what he said.

"Then break me,"

Osamu's eyes widened, and before either of them had time to react differently, he ripped his fingers out of the submissive's hole and slammed himself inside him. 

"Ah~!" Suna arched upwards, the feeling inside him made him desperate for more. Miya's hands found their way around his boyfriend's lower back, digging his head into Rin's neck before thrusting in and out. Hard. 

As Rintarou screamed out in pure ecstasy, he bit down on his neck, sucking hickies into it.

"Fuck~! 'Samu!" The bottom cried out, relentless clawing at the top's back. 

"Say.. say it louder..." the demanding tone caught the taller off guard, his teary eyes meeting Osamu's dangerous ones. 

The shorter slammed into his prostate, gaining a scream.  
"Say my name louder!"

"Haah~! 'Samu! 'Samu, 'Samu, 'Samu!" Suna moaned out, getting increasingly louder ever time. He felt his legs shaking as they wrapped themselves around the other's back.   
"Fuck me~! Fuck, I-I love your cock!"

"Yeah? You love my cock? You love it when I pound you like this-?!" The sub shook in pleasure as his dominant pushed him further into the bed, basically fucking him into the sheets.

Rintarou felt his climax catch up to him quickly, reaching his peak as he saw white. Spurts of white liquid came shooting out of his slit as he let out a final moan of ecstasy. 

Miya bit down on his lover's neck once more, cumming inside him and painting Rin's walls white. The room filled with helpless pants as Osamu relaxed for a minute, before pulling out. 

The taller boy whimpered with sensitivity, causing the top to look at his beautiful boyfriend in all his post-sex glory.

This delicious mess in front of him...

Suna was covered in his own cum, his nipples still slightly hard. Red makes decorated his neck, as well as the dark purple bruises that had been added there by courtesy of the younger Miya twin. The other gift 'Samu had given him was his cum, as it dripped out of the submissive's hole. Tears fell down his face from the immense pleasure he had felt, and his eyes were clouded. 

In other words, he had been fucked until he was dumb. 

The shorter smiled, before lying down next to him. He felt Rintarou nuzzle into his neck before the two of them drifted off. 

They would clean up in the morning.

______________________________  
BONUS:  
WARNINGS: Non-consensual touching, angry Suna, protective Atsumu 

The two boys were on their way through the school yard and to morning practice when the incident happened. A guy, some third year, started walking beside them and side-eyeing Osamu. 

"Is there something wrong with me...?" The shorter of the couple asked. The third year stopped and turned to him, giving a quick glance to Rintarou before smirking at the younger Miya twin. 

"I was wonderin' if you wanted to ditch school and come with me. I could show you a good time," The three of them stood in silence as Suna tried to hold himself back, He was sure he meant no harm... keep telling yourself that.   
"Take away your innocence..." 

"Bold of you to assume that already hasn't been completely obliterated," the shorter let his face fall into a deadpan look.  
"I'm not interested. I have a boyfriend that I'm perfectly happy with," 

"C'mon princess, let me show you what it's like to be with a real guy," Rin was taking in how this guy had started getting touchy, grabbing his boyfriend's arm and guiding his hands around his waist. 

"Hey. Piss off, everything you're touching is mine," people walking past had started to notice them picking a fight. 

"Really now..? And what if I do this?" The younger Miya twin jolted and yelped as the taller guy grabbed his ass, digging his face into his neck. By the time he had done this, the volleyball club as well as many other students were standing around, gobsmacked.

"Let go of m—," Osamu was about to struggle out of his grip when the third year grabbed his wrists and held them together with one hand, the other holding on to his waist, pressing him against him so the shorter couldn't use his feet or legs to knock him off.

He was actually beginning to freak out now, feeling uncomfortable being watched and touched like this in front of so many people. He tried pulling his wrists out again, but it didn't work. This guy was a lot taller and stronger than both of them, so they were surprised he wasn't on any of the sports team that they knew of.

It was humiliating in so many ways, the whispers from the crowd beginning to get to his head. His inner panic started to rise more and more, the second year trying to stop himself from freaking out.

Ojiro had to hook his arms around the crook of Atsumu's elbows so the boy wouldn't charge forward and knock the guy clean out. He was currently swearing a storm, yelling at the third year to 'get his filthy mits off his brother'.

Suna clenched his fists, dropping his bag as he walked towards him in an attempted calm but instead terrifying manor. 

"I'm going to tell you once. Let. Him. Go," the third year pretended to think about it before replacing his face beside the younger twin's neck and licking it gently. 

Surprising everyone around, Osamu began to show actual panic, his breathing becoming heavier and eyes clouding, and he actually looked scared. Which was far from normal for the usually 'stoic' twin. 

When the darker haired second year saw even just one tear, he snapped and went feral.

Rintarou lunged forward, punching the guy straight in the nose, bringing his face up in doing so. The shorter took this chance to rip his body out of the older's captivity and ran straight to his brother, who Aran let go immediately. 

The grey-haired boy sunk into his twin's hug and buried his head in his shoulder, heavily breathing and gripping his back tightly. He was terrified. 

The blond held him just as tightly as made an attempt to calm him down, rubbing his back softly.

Atsumu was never overly protective or particularly caring of his brother, but when something like this happened, you'd better start running for the hills. 

Because he would hunt you down and kill you if you so much as slightly hurt his younger twin. 

"Oi, Akagi, go get a teacher-!" Kita called out to the libero, who quickly complied to his captain's request. All of them knew getting physically involved would get someone more hurt.

"Bastard-!" The third year choked out, reaching forward to lunch him back. The shorter of the two narrowly dodged it, sliding out of the way barely. Unfortunately, he wasn't as quick on his feet the second time. 

There was a forming crowd with chants of fight as he got punched directly in the eye, a small yelp coming from his mouth. Osamu's attention turned back to his boyfriend and the third year asshole. 

"Rintarou-?!"

His lover's voice seemed to catch him off guard, which got him a punch in the stomach as he got pinned to the floor.  
"FUCK-!"

The coach and a few other teachers had arrived by then, and was currently pushing through the hoards of students to get to the centre of attention. 

There were multiple shouts as the two were separated, the third year with a bleeding, and most likely broken, nose and a bruised cheek while Suna had a forming black eye and multiple other bruises, as well as a cut. 

As the teachers dragged them away, the Miya caught sight of the taller's glance to him.

He was smiling slightly while looking into his eyes, giving a small wave before rounding the corner completely. 

~

"Rin!" He was almost knocked off his feet as the younger Miya twin saw him enter the gym.   
"Rin, are you okay-?! Is your eye okay, what happened, I'm so sorry—," 

The taller wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his cheek gently. 

"I'm fine. I was more worried about you, are you feeling better?" Osamu laughed a little, burying his head in his shoulder he moved his hands to the taller's waist. 

"How could you worry about me, dumbass?" He looked up, holding his face and watching as Suna gingerly reached up to cover his eye. He caught his hand before it covered it, holding on to his wrist gently.   
"Does it.. still hurt, right now?"

"Not unless I touch it, so don't worry," the two hugged again, the lighter haired of the two sighing out in relief.   
"I'll be fine. Now c'mon, let's finish practise so we can leave. I'll buy you an onigiri on the way home,"


	70. KenHina - 365

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - As of this chapter, I'm officially taking down all my books accept this one, I've decided to be a Haikyuu-based account until further notice. Sorry if that affects any of you!  
> {Requested by I don't know — please send requests through dms it's so frustrating when I can't find them}  
> Warnings: lemon, soft sex, top Kenma

"Shōyou... I'm not sure you know what this movie is," the gamer kitten stared at his boyfriend's choice of movie. 

365 days was currently on the selection screen of Netflix, and the little tangerine was excited to watch.

It was late Friday night, and the two were sitting in the Kozume household's living room, lights off and the two were snuggled together and ready to watch a movie. The older's parents were out for the night on a date, and wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning. 

"Tanaka-Senpai said that it was a really popular, new American film, and he was going to watch it with Ennoshita and Asahi-san tonight, so I thought we could watch it too!" That grin of sunshine made it hard to refuse.

Kenma sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He was started to blush, he could feel the heat circulating in his cheeks. 

"What's wrong Kenma? You look kinda red right now,"

"Shōyou, it's about.. doing the dirty. Like... having sex," he braved for how the tangerine would impact. He clamped his eyes shut for a few seconds, but no sounds of astonishment came. 

When he opened one eyes again, he saw something beautiful. 

Hinata's face was tinted pink and he was obviously nervous. 

"I-...um.. I know," they stared at each other for a moment, before the spiker spoke again.   
"I wanted to see you get hot and bothered over it.."

Shōyou began to fiddle with the shirt buttons, unbuttoning them slowly. He knew he had Kenma hooked right now, he could feel the sharp eyes following his movements. 

He undid all of the buttons, lying back on the couch. He looked his lover dead in the eyes. 

"I want you to make love to me.. but I didn't know how to ask..—," the older boy was on top of him in a second, a knee separating the seemingly submissive's legs. One wrist had been pinned to the arm of the sofa. 

A comfortable silence enveloped the two, Kozume leaning in and resting his head on his short boyfriend's shoulders. 

"Let me do the work. I wanna make you feel so good.." Hinata swallowed his immediate urge to let Kenma do what ever he wanted, but soon it came right back up to his throat. 

' I want him... too touch me. And fuck me. And do everything in between all of that... Kenma...'

"Fuck me whatever way you want..." the setter didn't hesitate to lock lips with the shorter guy, hooking his hand around his shirt collar and pulling it down to his elbows. 

Their tongues working together relentlessly, though Shōyou's submissive nature got the best of him, and let the Nekoma student do whatever he wanted to him. 

He let out a small grunt as Kenma took over, pushing their bodies together as they lay on the couch, pressing themselves as close as possible. The sub made desperate grasps at his lover's body, considering they couldn't get closer or was just hopeless clawing. 

'Hot... I think this is my new favourite sight'

The bleach blonde leaned back to admire what a mess he had made of Hinata. And mess he made of the smaller boy.

The ginger was panting gently, body twitching in need and an obvious tent in his pants. His face looked dazed. 

Kozume didn't get to admired the view for too long though, as he got pulled back down on top of his boyfriend.

"Please... touch...- touch me-!" He whimpered, holding Kenma's hands in a clasp to his. Said dominant smiled as he sat up a little again, pulling his lover's lower clothing off.

Now that he was bare, he began to feel the heat surging through his body and down to his cock. He felt stupidly aroused that Kenma could do this to him without even touching him.

The thought made him quiver. Shōyou suddenly gasped, feeling something enter his mouth. 

Three fingers gently sat on his tongue, as his top waited for him to suck on them. He did as expected, and began cover them with his saliva, wetting them as much as possible.

"Let's see how well I can work with this,"

In no time almost, Kozume found himself at the cusp of insatiable hunger. His whimpering boyfriend at the edge of cumming on his fingers was a sight for one, but it was a whole new experience for his tip to be pushed up against his needy hole. 

It was like a black hole, something he knew he would never be able to escape for as long as he lived.

"Ken..." Hinata whispered, looking into the older boy's glowing eyes. He really was cat-like, sharp eyes, gorgeous motions, agile and swift in his movements.   
"I love you,"

"I love you too, my little kitten," Kenma claimed in a hushed voice, before entering. Shōyou made a small sound, that sounded like a strained gasp, wrapping his arms around his top's neck, one arm being caught on the way there.

They maintained eye contact as the setter kissed his hand, before placing it on his own face. The ginger continued to cup his cheek as he let out a small cry, the pleasure building up.

"I adore you so much Shō... you're my perfect little kitten," the smaller boy arched his back in the want for more contact. 

"Ha-... ah! ...Ken~ it-it feels really good.." said Dom wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, bringing him in closer. 

"Look at yourself kitten, look at your pretty hole getting fucked..~" as requested of his boyfriend, Hinata let his eyes fall to their lower regions, seeing how their bodies interacted. 

It was a such a loving gesture, knowing that Kenma treated him with a loving attitude and such gentleness. 

He saw his ass being sensually fucked, and somehow that made it better. The fact he was seeing it happen...

Was mesmerising.

"Now look at me," the taller boy's voice came in a gentle surprise. The decoy looked back up at his boyfriend to be met with a surprising sight.

Kenma's lips were curved up in a loving grin, and his eyes glistened in the darkened room. They were the only light feature that Hinata took any notice to. His cheeks were only a warm pink, almost nothing compared to the heat the shorter could feel rushing up to his face.

Kozume leaned in, brushing their lips together.   
"I love you," 

They joined in a kiss as the final thirst was made, causing the shorter to meet his climax at a startling pace. 

"K-mnph~!" The bottom cried out as he felt himself get filled by his Kenma's cum. Their lips stayed joined as they reached the end of their euphoria.

Well, not quite the end of the overall pleasure. Just for now.


	71. TenSuga - Piss Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - have you ever tried to sleep but your legs are so energetic that you have to keep moving them and they won't sit comfortably anywhere? Yeah, that is my problem right now.  
> {Requested by Leyo_The_Prophet }  
> Warnings: pneumonia mention, bullying, public school au, fluffy

"Hey!" One of Suga's bullies, Ito Horukari, yelled with a smirk as he pushed said boy to the floor. All of them laughed as they surrounded him, looming over him like giant figures.

This was a familiar situation to the poor third year, when his friends weren't around, these huge meatheads would come out to play. 

Once, they poured water all over him and he had to walk home drenched in winter, ending up with one hell of a nasty cold. Another time, they had torn apart his homework and left it in a puddle. 

But nothing would prepare him for what war about to happen today.

"Look how pathetic he is!"

"Damn, maybe we should steal his books! I hear Mr Daika gets so mad, he blames whoever loses their book on a fight, then they get expelled!"

Ito hushed them all when he grabbed Sugawara by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the brick wall. 

"Nah, I think we should just go with the normal routine..~" the shortest's eyes widened as he tried to escape the bully's grasp.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing, pipsqueak-?!" 

The tallest of the bullied slammed a hand on to his victim's mouth and pushed his head against the wall roughly.

"C'mon Sugawara-Chan~! We're only having a bit of fun!" One of them called out. 

The leader of then all snickered with his friend's before he caught sight of something. 

Koushi always wore an orange beaded necklace, suited perfectly around his neck. He was given it as a child, as his grandmother was a believer in the spiritual healing world, and he had been diagnosed with pneumonia at 6. 

No one noticed it, but to him, that necklace was the world. 

"What kind of whimpy boy wears a necklace?" Ito claimed gruffly, reaching out his other hand to grab it. In a fit of nerves and fear, Suga did something he would probably regret.

He bit his hand. 

Of course, the bully yelled out in pain and drew his hand back. Red rose to his cheeks as blood dripping down his hand a little. 

The shorter third year already knew. From the anger in all of their eyes.

He had to run. 

Said boy took off immediately, thanking every time his mother had dragged him to track club. The silver haired male could hear the gang of asshole's stampeding after him, racing around each corner and cussing as much as they breathed. 

His adrenaline was pumping through every part of his body and he was shaking like a lost puppy in mid-December, willing himself to move faster, fast as he possibly could. Even if his legs burnt and if his feet bruised.

He knew if any of those thugs caught up to him, he might as well lay down and die right then and there.

The setter was a lot faster than all of them, but also quite a bit smaller, so Suga was understandably worried that they were going to catch up with him. His 5 steps were probably only 3 of their's so, there was going to be a slight problem if any of them could run quickly. 

Considering this was the first time they had broken off into a game of cat and mouse, literally. If they caught up... they would probably kill him.

In a strain of panic, Koushi turned around to glance at the boys following him. They were a while away from him, but he bumped into a lean something.

Or someone.

"Hey!" A voice yelped as Sugawara crashed in to them on impact, ricocheting off the person immediately and falling backwards. He landed on the ground, hitting his head slightly.  
"Damn, are you okay?"

The seemingly shorter opened his eyes, looking right at a tall figure standing over him. He had tied back red hair and, oh my god, he was actually kinda hot—

Yeah, definitely taller. 

The redhead held a hand out to help him up, and Suga was going to take it before he felt the back of his collar meet his throat quickly, being yanked back by the boys that had caught up to him.

"There you are, you little dumbass," Ito pulled him up, wrapping a hand around the shortest neck and holding him with tight grip.  
"You think you can run the fuck away? Huh? Such a dumb bitch, aren't you?!"

Koushi braced for the first hit as he saw a hand raise high, but he didn't realise who's it was.

"Let him go," the guy from before. He was still here? The setter had assumed he would have sprinted like his life depended on it as soon as he saw the bullies.

The tall boy was surprisingly strong, seeing as he could hold the bully's arm back. Horukari was a well-built guy, with a decent amount of muscle. Not much more than a regular teenage boy, but strong enough to do some damage to someone smaller than him.

Most likely, that person being Suga.

"Ha-ah-?! Who do you—," the guy was cut off by the redhead shoving him to the ground, pulling Koushi away from him.

The silver haired boy felt a hint of happiness strike through him. He thought it was happiness? This felt kinda weird compared to the happiness he had felt in the past. Someone cared enough to stop what was happening. 

"What kind of scumbags are you? Piss off, and off I ever catch you around him again, I'll make sure you regret it," this dude... he was really intimidating in a weird way. 

His eyes could sharpen, presumably on demand, to look like an eagle eyeing its prey. And the way he looked down on you could make a lion shiver in fear. 

He and Ito maintained eye contact for a while, before the bully's view shifted on to the shorter guy by his side. 

"When the beanpole is gone, you'll never see the light of day again," Sugawara shuddered, averting his eyes before a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. They're not gonna hurt you," the tall redhead smiled. He was surprised to say the least. 

As the group of assholes trudged away, murmuring insults, the tall guy got a proper look at Koushi. 

He definitely looked tiny from his point of view, but something about him was very noticeable. He couldn't put his finger on why he stood out. Was it the beauty mark underneath his eye..? Or maybe the soft smile? 

"Um.. what's your name?" The redhead fumbled a little at the question, snapping out of his trance.

"Oh uh— Satori Tendou. I'm a third year," he smiled back at him for a second, before asking.   
"What's yours?"

"I'm Koushi Sugawara, but most people just call me Suga. I'm also a third year," Tendou smiled at the cute little nickname.

"Suga it is! Anyways, how the hell do you run that fast-?!"

~

They spent the school day walking around with each other, getting to know the other boy and generally joking about. They discovered the others queerness and related on a spiritual level to things that shall not be named.

"Y'know, I was surprised o had to help you back there," that caught Suga's attention. He and Satori were underneath a tree in the nearby field, school had ended around half an hour ago. 

The taller of the two had his arms behind his head as he leaned against the tree gently. He opened one eye before he spoke again.   
"You don't seem like the helpless type. Through the day you've seemed more like a fighter," 

Sugawara looked down at his hands. 

"I can fight. Just... not them. There are too many of them, and they've always gotten away with anything they've done," Tendou propped himself up, glancing at the smaller. The atmosphere suddenly got dark. 

"Hey hey! Enough of that talk, Mr Seriouspants!" Koushi squealed as the redhead picked him up, and dragged him into a hug. He was technically sitting in his lap by now.

After the momentary shock faded, the setter chuckled gently before snuggling into the hug slightly. 

"I guess I owe you a hefty thank you after today, huh?" Satori laughed, shaking his head. 

"No, it's fine , I—," it was his turn to be surprised when the smaller turned around in his lap, grinning his winning grin. It sent an arrow through the redhead's heart. 

"Please?" Sugawara whispered gently, getting close to his face. Tendou looked back at him, with a sincere look in his eyes.

"Only if you mean it,"

"I mean it," 

And quietly the gap between them closed. It was a soft, gentle kiss between the two. Wind blew past them, ruffling their hair, but they didn't pay attention. 

Suga slid his hands onto the middle blocker's face, cupping it gently as he felt Satori's hands hold his back in place. He also wrapped his legs around the redhead's back to prevent him from falling when said boy pushed his down into the grass.

Their lips parted gently, in need of air. The silver haired boy smiled up at him, eyes glistening. The taller lay between his legs, hugging his torso as his head rested on Sugawara's stomach.

"Damn Suga-Chan, you're lips are really soft," said setter giggled, letting his head fall back on the grass as he stroked his new-found crush's hair. 

"Yours too.. I felt like I was on cloud nine," Tendou smiled lightly, pressing his head against Suga's body.

"Would you let me take you in a date?" 

"Heck yeah I would,"

Koushi's walks home didn't seem so rainy or miserable after that.


	72. Short Shockers:3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - been a while, huh? 😂 Question time: Guess my favourite anime, NOT including Haikyuu or My Hero academia!  
> Warnings: lime, kinks

The boy closed his eyes gently as his professor droned on and on about business studies, boring him half to death. He reached into his pocket silently, toying with his entertainment. 

The guy in front of him on the lecturing hall jolted, as did another male at the left end of his row.

The two in question snapped their heads to glare at the obvious Dom, but he just stared straight at them aimlessly as he turned the volume up on their vibrators higher and higher. 

Through the lecture, the dominant of the three toyed with his poor babies, making them shudder and hold in their squeals. 

One of the submissive's even tried to cover his mouth at one point, but the one in charge just couldn't have that now, could he?

The economics student smiled to himself, glancing casually up at the ceiling as he turned the remote to it's max setting. 

He could tell the two were close to tears. It worked ever so well each and everytime, he found it amazingly entertaining. 

And of course, his bottoms would beg for pleasure after the school day was done, the two submissive's would cry out and beg for more and more pleasure as the hours passed. 

He knew he loved fucking them both into submission and pure pleasure, but the top wasn't that harsh. 

He turned the setting down after a few seconds, leaving the two on the edge of their seats. 

~

"Dude.. you okay?" Konoha asked Bokuto, who was currently biting his hand. This shocked the tall boy slightly, shivering as he felt the vibrating butt plug get faster.

"U-Uhm, yeah-! Fine.. ju-just fine,"

"Iwa-chan? You too, you've been acting really weird today?" Oikawa pressed, slightly worried about his best friend. 

Said 'Iwa-chan' had his arms recrossed on the desk, looking down slightly as his face flushed. 

"Good.. I'm all good," he lied through his teeth. 

Semi silently smiled as he brought the volume up and down continuously. What fun this was.


	73. KuroKen - Switched-?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - over the course of rewatching Haikyuu a million times, has anyone else developed a big-ass crush on Fukunaga?   
> Cause I know I have —///ω///—  
> {Requested By @-Shoyoyo- }  
> Warnings: Personality swap, fluffy

Yaku stared at Kuroo in what would be best described as complete and utter confusion and a little fear. 

The captain was currently hugged his bag as he played on his phone. He hadn't been to morning practise at all, and everytime someone tried to talk to him, he fumbled a bit in surprise. He was.. relatively monotone today..

"Kuroo?" Just now, even at the sound of Yaku's voice, he jumped. 

"Oh, uh.. Hi Yaku," he mumbled, looking over his shoulder.

He was being so strange.. Kuroo was never the type to stutter over his words unless he was extremely flustered, so even more warning signs popped up in the smaller's head.

"Are you okay..?" The libero asked reluctantly, nervous for some reason. Maybe something happened at home last night? An argument with someone? 

"Yeah," Morisuke turned white at the blank statement.

'Yeah-?! That could mean anything!!'

The shorter third year looked back at him, about to open his mouth again, when Yamamoto burst into the classroom. 

He was out of breath, as was Fukunaga behind him who was leaning on the classroom door frame.

"I don't think Kenma's okay!" The team mother felt his eyes widen, staring at the two, before looking back at Kuroo. 

The bedhead had stood up and started walking towards the direction his childhood best friend's class, still with a plain expression. 

"Today just keeps getting weirder..."

~

"This is a dream. Is this a dream? Or is it a nightmare? I can't tell. Maybe both at the same time," Lev mumbled as he stood at the door, Inuoka hiding behind him as they both peeked into the second year classroom. 

Kenma... he... 

Was chatting-?!

They stared as the setter generally talked about anything and everything to the people around the room, who were also astounded but seemed very pleased.

"E-Excuse me?" The brown haired middle blocker asked someone who was about to enter the second year class.   
"Is Kenma alright? He's not acting himsel—,"

"Oh, Inuoka. Lev. What're you guys doing here?" The setter's voice made the two jump, looking back at him. The bleach blonde was still sitting at his desk, but he got up and walked towards them. 

"We— uh— hmm... we heard you weren't feeling like normal and came to check on you!" Lev rushed out, bowing down slightly to his senpai. 

The other first year did the same, sweat dropping a little. They were both nervously holding their breaths, hoping Kenma would react in a more Kenma-y way, like telling them to go away and that he felt fine.

"I'm actually feeling pretty good today guys, but thanks anyway. How are you two?" The two boys stared at their feet in pure terror. Was this actually the Nekoma setter-?! Or was it an alien -?! 

"Kenma," a quiet voice came from behind them all. Kuroo was standing there, maybe a little slouched and scratching the back of his neck.

"Kuroo~! Aww, did you miss me?" The shorter teased, causing Lev and Inuoka to pale. What was wrong with them today-?!

The third year let his face fall flat as he frowned gently.   
"Yamamoto and Fukunaga told me you weren't doing well... so I came to check on you..." 

A little heat rose to the taller's cheeks as the bleach blonde flirted with him for a while, smirking. 

Luckily, everyone's sanity was saved by the bell. 

"Bye Kuroo~" 

"Bye..."

The day just got weirder from there. Kuroo stammered everytime someone spoke to him, and he had disappeared from sight when crowds appeared. He seemed very focused on his phone games, and got suspiciously nervous anytime someone tried to talk to him at random.

Kenma however, was almost the opposite. He wouldn't start conversations very many times, but he would gladly carry it on. He was way more focused in classes too, and managed to ace chemistry that day. Almost gave his teacher a mini heart attack. 

The real kicker was volleyball practise, knowing that everyone there would automatically freak out if they carried on acting how they both had today. 

The first shock, Kenma pulling Kuroo in by the back of his Nekoma jacket. 

"C'mon Kuroo, can't skip out on practise. We talked about this," the shorter grinned as he dragged his childhood best friend in. 

"I know, I know.." the bedhead mumbled. Kai stared at them in pure shock, leaning on the wall for strength. 

"Yaku... what...- how.." he murmured to himself, rethinking his life choices up until this point. Said team mom sighed dejectedly, leaning against the vice captain, deciding to suffer together.

"We need help,"

"Definitely,"

Practise almost went on as usual, except the fact that Kenma ended up doing Kuroo's speech instead because the taller was too unbothered to say it.

"It's kinda lame if you ask me..." he mumbled slightly. That was strike two for the team, Lev almost fainting. 

Then came the actual practise. The bleach blonde worked himself to a sweat, panting and using while every last bit of energy left inside him. He worked with a gentle smirk on his face and encouraged his teammates. It was, admittedly, nice and scary at the same time.

Tetsurou however, had a different approach. What was known to the team as the Kozume approach. He put in little effort at all, but he still won most of the time. 

He evaluated everything, every calculated risk. Anything that seemed to come his way, he blocked, but with a sense of slight laid back casualness. Things were really jumbled up, huh?

~

By the end of practise, everyone was at the very end of their will to live, hanging on to their sanity by a single thread. 

"I think we did pretty good today," Kenma grinned at his fellow second years, Yamamoto staring at him in exhaustion.   
"Kuroo, you ready to go home?" 

"Yeah..." the captain mumbled gently, on his phone. The setter smiled and waved off to everyone in the gym, the third year dragging himself behind him. 

~

As the two arrived at the Kozume residence, they quietly took their shoes off and went into Kenma's room. They looked at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter. 

Tetsurou wheezed a little as he fell to the floor, the bleach blonde next to him staggering as he held his sides. 

"A-are you okay-?" The shorter said through tears, grinning widely. He could help himself.

"N-no-!" Kuroo coughed out a laugh again, rushing for a bit of air. "Oh my god, Kenma, did you see their faces-?!"

"Lev looked so lost!" The smaller cackled, falling to the floor as well. The two of themselves were a mess of tears and laughter. 

"Oh my god, today was priceless," the melons captain giggled continuously, he couldn't help himself. And neither could Kenma by the sounds of it. 

They lay on the floor laughing and grinning so widely their faces hurt. 

"That was so much fun... oh god, I almost died seeing Yamamoto's face today, he looked so confused!" 

They continued to laugh until their throats were sore, leaning against the side of Kenma's bed. Said second year had his head on Kuroo's shoulder, and a hand on his arm. 

"Kenma, dear?" Ms. Kozume's voice came, sounding rather surprised. 

"Yes, Ma?" He yelled back, then winced after his throat hurt. Tetsurou rubbed his back gently. 

"The rest of the volleyball club is here to see you and Tetsurou. They said you weren't acting yourselves today!"

The two sat there in shock for a while, before shakily turning to look at each other. They burst in to loud laughter all over again.


	74. KonoKuni - Confessions and Confections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - Question time! Do y'all like it when I write rare pairs or do you prefer the more popular normal ships? I enjoy writing the plot and the dynamic of how the characters probably more than this ship itself so let me know what you think!  
> {Requested by @Oinkawa_biscuitSOPE }  
> Warnings: OiBoku, IwaAka, mentions of KuroSuga, Latino!Iwaizumi headcanon for some reason

'Aoba Johsai's first year curtains boy, huh?' Bokuto smirked to himself as said school's volleyball club walked into the Fukurodani gym. 

They were strong opponents, and they wanted to get in a practise match before they left HighSchool. 

Akira Kunimi was the centre of talk a few hours previous in the hosting school's changing rooms. And that was all due to Konoha letting a few words slip out of his mouth unguarded.

~

"That Akira Kunimi from Seijoh is pretty," the opposite hitter had murmured. Though it seemed a nonchalant remark, basically the entire club turned in shock to the third year. 

He didn't seem to think about it before speaking, and was in a bit of a world of his own

Akaashi, who was struggling to hold back a grin, snickered.   
"Konoha. You realise you said that out loud,"

His face drained of colour as he stared down at the shirt he was folding, drooping gently.

"Hey, hey, hey! Nothing to be ashamed about~!" The captain himself pat his friend's back and laughed, as the rest of the team giggled at the other's tragedy. 

"Yeah, it couldn't have been a worse reveal from the time that Bokuto-san and Oikawa-san accidentally confessed to each other," Komi pointed out, sending everyone else in hysterics again. 

The ace flushed a dark pink at the mention of his boyfriend. 

"Yeah, well Akaashi and Iwaizumi's confession was a pretty messy one too. Imagine having to walk in on that," the setter stopped laughing a turned a bright scarlet. 

It was true, Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo walked in on he and Iwaizumi in the middle of a make out session, and what was worse? Said second year moaned quietly into the kiss before they noticed they were there. 

"Bokuto-san! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone that..." the shorter boy murmured, covering his face. 

"Oh please, no one could be worse than Kuroo and Sugawara's confession timing. We were in the middle of a game, an actual match, and they got mad at each other and accidentally told the other he loved him," Sarukui intervened, making everyone burst out laughing after remembering their awkwardness.

Akinori's situation was, unfortunately, brought back into the light as everyone turned to him, smirking. 

"So, this Akira? What do you like about him?" The official setter sat on the bench next to him, leaning on his shoulder. The wing spiker looked down at his hands and intertwined his fingers nervously. 

"Oh god... He just seems... he seems so nice and cute. The type of boy I'm really into. And he's adorable when he's out of breath and playing to his best on court. Oh, his name is really beautiful too. Everything about him is just... perfect to me I guess," The dirty blond blushed at the thought of his obviously massive crush, leaning on his cheek as he smiled softly, and the Fukurodani team felt small arrows of affection shoot through their hearts.

"Please tell me your asking him to marry you! Or at least confessing to him!" Komi begged on his knees dramatically, Washio nodding repeatedly behind him. The owl-like captain grinned as he stuck a thumb up at him.

Konoha looked at them nervously, a little blush still lingering on his cheeks.

"Well... I have this one idea..."

~

There was an echo of collective sighs as they watched the captain's of both teams flirt with each other shamelessly, everyone laughing at their antics.

Kunimi sweat dropped slightly, turning to his best friend. Kindaichi knew all about his plan, and was the only one who knew.

Take note of the was.

~

"Kuni-Chan~! Can we speak to you for a sec?" The wing spiker turned to see almost the entire team at his changing area. 

He was currently half dressed this practise stuff, half in the practise shirt he had and the bottoms from the Seijoh volleyball club sweatpants. 

Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, he turned to face them all. Oikawa, Watari and Yahaba looked excited, Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked like they were about to burst out laughing, and weirdly enough, Kyoutani and Iwaizumi seemed more than just moderately interested.

They were paying full attention to their teams antics.

"Yeah... okay. What do you want?" The team captain grinned animatedly before holding up Kindaichi's phone.

"Sooooo~.. we were going through Kindaichi's phone while he was in the showers and we found something interesting in your conversations," within a second, the spiker's face drained of all colour. They had found out about the one thing he didn't want them to know.

His monster crush on Konoha, from Fukurodani.

"Hey, hey, you're gonna give him a heart attack," The vice captain walked over and put a hand on the dejected Akira's back, all of them jumping when a little ghost floated out of his body. 

Oikawa fumbled to grasp it before pulling it back down to his kouhai's body, said younger covering his face immediately and bursting into blush. 

"Why would you go through Kindaichi's phone-?!" 

"Watari said he could hack passwords and I wanted him to show me!" Yahaba panicked in response, earning a death glare from Kunimi.

"Practise on your own phone!" He exclaimed, snatching his friend's phone from his captain's grasp.

"Hey, let's calm down children~! Don't forget my marvellous boyfriend is the Fukurodani captain, and Iwa-Chan's boyfriend is the setter, so we can set you up easy!" though he rolled his eyes, Hajime nodded at his best friend's antics.

"It'll be fine, Kunimi. I'll ask Keiji if he can put in a good word for you, and see how this Akinori reacts," 

"I never actually caught his last name. You guys just referred to his given name," Watari interjected, making the wing spiker flush a little more. 

He fiddled with his shirt slightly, averting his eyes.

"Uhm.. Konoha.. Y'know, the third year?" 

"Ohhh, I've heard Koutarou talk about him before! He's the dirty blond guy, right?" Tooru out his finger up in question, smiling when his kouhai nodded in embarrassment.   
"Hey, listen, Kuni-Chan. Crushes are normal, so don't beat yourself up about it. Plus, YOU like someone. Who can resist a cute little thing like you~!"

The first year looked down in embarrassment and slight self pity.   
"You're the only one that thinks that, Oikawa-san. You could get anyone you wanted,"

The positive energy faded for a second. Indeed, the setter probably could get anyone he liked enough to fall hopelessly in love with him, but Kunimi didn't realise how much he was really worth.

And it hurt all of them to watch.

"Hey, I have a... stolen idea, kinda. It was how Tadashi asked me out," Kyoutani turned away as his cheeks lightly settled to a pink colour.

"I thought it would've been the other way round," the cream puff made an off handed comment, crossing his arms slightly. 

Kentarou rolled his eyes before walking over to Kunimi.

"This works like a charm.."

~

The whistle blew, and the first practise match began. With Kunimi, unfortunately, on the bench. At least he got to get a good look at his crush playing.

"Nice serve, babe!" Bokuto waved after only just receiving it. 

"Thanks babe!" Oikawa waved back, both of them grinning like idiots. 

The game continued on, set one being a while battle in itself. 

The captains were both star crossed lovers but loved getting drunk on the adrenaline of volleyball. Not to mention, off-handedly of course, that Iwaizumi was spiking extra hard today, and Akaashi's sets were on point.

In other words, these dorks have no idea how to flirt like normal people, and instead showing their love through the game. It was strangely endearing to watch then compete yet encourage each other on. 

Aoba Johsai narrowly scored the first set. 

"Heh, gotta try harder darling~!" Oikawa flirted through the net, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. 

"Say that now, but we'll crush you next set, and the one after that," the shorter shot back, giving his lover a dangerous smirk.

The hopeless team father's began a heated flirting match, almost pressed up against each other.

"Really, then maybe—,"

"Cut that out, you idiots," the two team moms deadpanned, putting a hand in their captain's faces to separate them before they made out through the net.

"Great job out there, hun," Iwa commented, offering Akaashi a smile.

"You too, love. You kicked our asses this time, but we'll win next," the setter grinned back, blowing a kiss before they dragged their complaining captains back to the team. 

Konoha's attention was elsewhere though. He was very good at subtle looks usually, but Komi caught him. 

"You're looking at Kunimi right?" The third year burst into a blush, punching him in the shoulder. 

"Shut up!" Komi's comment didn't reach Akira's ears, unfortunately. However a certain captain and a certain ace heard about it. 

They side eyed each other with shit-eating grins, before Oikawa nodded. The two walked over to their coach, exchanging a few words. This was going to be so much fun. 

~

As the dirty blonde was definitely surprised when he came face to face with the first year he was crushing on, on the other side of the net.

Said Kunimi wasn't looking at him, but rather to the side. His face seemed a little pink...

He snapped out of it as the whistle blew, putting his game face on. Though even that turned a little shaky as the two met eyes across the court, right before the third year spiked.

The second set went on with a merciless winning streak from Fukurodani. Akaashi kept on at irritating his boyfriend with those perfect sets, making it look effortless. 

And Bokuto was annoying Oikawa again with the teasing. 

"Okay! Let's take a break everyone, things are getting way too stressful in here!" Irihata yelled out. By the end of the second set, the owls had reigned supreme and they were tied, one set for each team. 

"Y'know Keiji, you're acting a little too bratty right now..." Iwaizumi hissed through the net at his smug lover.

"I'm sorry honey, you're going to have to show me some discipline when you come over to mine tonight, Hm~?" The ace growled under his breath at his boyfriend.

At least they were discreet about it though. Tooru and Koutarou were definitely eye fucking each other, and it was so obvious.

Konoha sighed, leaving the room to go 'get a snack' and cool down. Kunimi felt his eyes following his crush out, his plan resurfacing in his head.

'All I have to do was give him the mochi'

'All I have to do is give him the drink' 

The dirty blond held the bottle in his hands nervously, twirling it around. It was one of those personalised Coca Cola bottles, that read 

'Akira Kunimi  
You're Cute, Date me?'

It was a bold stroke, and could go wrong.. but if it went right if would be the most amazing thing he ever did. 

At the various matches they had taken part in before this one, he had overheard and seen for himself multiple times how much the taller liked cola, mainly because that was his 'reward' drink per say, after a good match.

Akira himself, however, had a plan as well. He had politely yet reluctantly asked Oikawa for his boyfriend's number, to ask a simple question about Akinori.

________________________________  
Bokuto-san 🦉   
_____________________________

Bokuto-san? This is Kunimi,   
I'm from Aoba Johsai. I wanted   
to ask you a favour 

Oya? Hey, what d'ya need??

Akinori Konoha.. I wanted to ask  
if he liked strawberry mochi

Konoha? Oh yeah, he loves it!   
It's his second favourite flavour,   
second only to grape mochi. 

Why'd you ask?

Curiosity I guess. Thank you   
Bokuto-san

No problemo!

________________________________

Akira took the grape mochi 8 packet out of his bag, they were from the best dessert place in Miyagi. He just hoped he would be right about this.

The small note he had planted in there earlier had not made it any easier to hand it off, it was so embarrassing...

'Akinori Konoha  
I really like you but I didn't know how to  
bring it up, so I thought this was  
the best way to do it.   
I hope that you accept my confession.

Akira Kunimi'

He had to re-write it several times because either his hand was too shaky, he used the wrong words or something or other went wrong. It made him nervous tit junk the guy he liked would be reading it. 

As he walked down the corridor he saw Konoha go through, he quietly scanned his surroundings before starting to get nervous. 

As he went to turn a corner, a voice reached out to him.

"Kunimi?" He almost dropped the mochi as he jumped, turning around to see the guy he was looking for.

Oh god it was happening... he was so nervous...

"Oh, um, hi Konoha-san," he tried to play it off, holding the sweet treats behind his back. He took note of how the dirty blond also had his hands tucked behind his back, out of sight. 

"Oh, you don't have to worry about the 'San' thing. I'm not a fan of honorifics," the slightly shorter smiled, a nervous energy about it.  
"I actually wanted to talk to you," 

Akira's eyes widened in slight surprise, but managed to keep himself from getting too visibly excited. 

"Me too..." the first year murmured gently.

"I wanted to give you something," the two boys said at the same time, looking up in surprise.

"Oh," Kunimi laughed, rubbing his neck with one hand. He had... a really cute laugh.  
"You go first, heh. Mine can wait," 

"Well... I, um, this is kind of awkward but I got you this. It-it's not much, but I.. didn't know what else to do," he was surprised at himself for fumbling over his words, feeling his cheeks burn red. He handed the bottle over to him quietly, looking slightly embarrassed. 

Akira's smiled at the sweet gesture, also feeling his face heat up a little. 

"Here... I got these for you as well," Akinori looked up again, seeing his crush holding the bottle in one hand, his favourite kind of sweet in the other.   
"A birdy told me that you liked these,"

Konoha flustered for a moment while taking them, before giggling a little.

"Does that birdy happen to be an idiot who constantly yells 'hey hey hey' and can never say anyone's name right?" They laughed together, knowing the answer already.

"That's the one," Kunimi smiled softly, pressing the bottle lid to his lips. He hadn't opened it yet, but he still felt really happy they he got it. It probably had something to do more with the giver and than gift itself.

"Thank you... hm, what's this?" The taller's heart rate jumped by a mile as the dirty blond found the note, picking it up. 

Silenve enveloped them both as he read the note, his face getting more and more pink as his did. But he smiled. Just a small one to start but at the end, he was grinning widely. 

"Maybe you should check the bottle," confused at first, Akira pieced together what he meant when he spun the the bottle around to the back, seeing the little note.

"... you like me too?" Kunimi's voice sounded dumbfounded but happy. Akinori laughed and nodded, also not knowing how to convey his happiness. 

"Oh god, you actually like me back, um- I-I wasn't prepared for this— yes? Yes. Yes, I-I'll date you. Sorry, I'm awkward,"

Konoha tried to keep in his giggles as the first year stumbled over his words, finding it endearingly cute. He got on to his toes, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"We're both awkward as fuck. Don't worry about it," that comforted Akira a little, knowing not only that his crush liked him back, but didn't mind his awkwardness.

"Come on everyone! Back to the match!" Their moment was interrupted by Bokuto's enthusiastic voice, excited for the match to continue.

The two turned to each other, smiled shifting on to their faces.

"If Fukurodani win, then we meet up at the new onigiri place downtown," Akinori challenged confidently.

"Alright, but if seijoh win, we go to Kazuhito's sushi diner," Akira's responded with near certainty. 

The two nodded, Kunimi leaning forward and placing another kiss on his new boyfriend's forehead. 

This was going to be a wild last set.


	75. TsukiKage - Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone looking out for my mental health and making sure that I'm okay! It means a lot to me that you guys value me not only as a writer but as a person too. 
> 
> 1/1 - at this point, I'm on a writing high and I'm just gonna keep throwing out chapters until the Christmas special is posted!   
> {Requested by @LazyChibi-chan }  
> Warnings: nightmares, self-conscious Tsukki, thunderstorms, crying, fluffy aftermaths

Murmurs surrounded him as Tsukishima walked on and on, following the plain street that seemed to last for eternity. They were just little hushed voices at first, talking about generally anything.

The weather... girls, guys, whoever anyone liked... or was just chatter. The middle blocker went to grab his headphones from his shoulders and lift them up, only to hear one whisper that stood out. 

"Woah... he's kinda weird..." Kei turned his head to glance at whoever had said it, but not one was there. Then.. the voices became louder and harsher. 

"Look at him... he's a freak,"

"Damn... ain't he the dude who missed   
the final point in that one match against   
——,"

"What a complete, and total weirdo,"

The blond did his best to ignore it all, walking faster. Why could he get to where he was meant to be going-?! Where... where was he going...?

The voices began to get more defined, meaner... and worse...

More familiar.

His family, as well as the team, had chipped in. Akiteru, Daichi and his mother were voicing their disappointment very clearly, telling him to work harder.

Tadashi was whispering about how much of a horrible person he was, as the rest of the team taunted him loudly.

But he kept his eyes on the pavement, still trying to ignore it all. Until a certain voice caught him off guard... oh no...

"Why do I love you again...?" He was used to this speech, he knew it by heart. But Tsukishima still couldn't accept it every time he heard it.  
"You're so useless,"

He stopped walking, but still refused to look up. He couldn't face those cold, blue eyes.

'It's not real. It's not real' Kei through to himself silently, clenching his eyes closed. 

"I mean... You know I could do so much better~... Kuroo-san, your mentor, would be so much better for an upgrade~!"

Tsukki's eyes flew open and widened. This wasn't his usual speech.. was this different..?

Was this... was this real?

He felt his eyes begin to water as Kageyama went on, listing all the possible lovers he could have instead. 

"Or maybe.. Tadashi?"

"Yes, Tobio?" Kei couldn't stand it anymore he flung his head up to be greeted with his best friend and boyfriend entangled in an intimate hugging position, Tobio's leg hitched up and wrapped around Yamaguchi's hips. 

The way they were holding each other..- no-.. no-! 

"Tobio!"

~

Tsukishima shot up from his bed, gasping. His shaky vision was darkening occasionally. 

A nice silence was held in the air, so much better than those dreary, daunting voices... as the blond ran a hand through his hair, he realised he was in his night clothes when he rubbed his bare shoulder. 

Tsukki was only wearing his grey sweatpants, but he felt like he was wearing several layers on a hot summers day. 

Kei continued to breathe a little heavier than normal for a bit, turning to his side. That's what always helped calm him down.

Tobio was lying on his side facing his boyfriend, sleeping silently. He was a heavy sleeper, and they were still trying to work out a system so that he could wake up in time to calm the blond if he woke up having a panic attack, or if he was stuck in a bad bad night-terror, but he always made sure to make him feel extra pampered and special in the morning.

Kageyama knew how to help him through the scares in such calming ways, it was rather strange for the usually hot-headed person. 

He knew he couldn't heal the self-consciousness his boyfriend's mind tortured himself with, that's the type of thing that needs time, medication and a professional helper, and even though he wished he could do more he knew.

The best thing he could do was stick by his side through it all. 

Tsukishima smiled to himself as he watched the boy sleep peacefully. He laid back down and wrapped his arms around the shorter, bringing him in close. He felt a little more secure with the setter close to him, kissing his forehead gently.

"Mm.. Kei...?" The shorter of the two whispered, looking up at him drowsily.

"Shh... it's fine. Go back to sleep,"

"'M sorry for not waking up again.." the raven kissed his forehead, snuggling into his chest. The way he wrapped his arms around Tsukki, it made the blond feel better already. This boy still loved him, no matter what the nightmares told him.  
"Love you..."

"Love you too darling,"

~

Tobio was just rooting around in his shed, trying to find a spare volleyball. His sister had borrowed the one in his room, and he was sure that there was one in here. 

He grumbled gently as the rain started to get a little heavier. There was no use playing volleyball in this kind of shitty weather. He left the shed dejectedly, turning to lock the door—

CRASH!

He yelped, his body jolting in surprise as the sound of lightening rang through the air. 

Without locking the door, he sprinted into his home in a rush of panic-furled adrenaline. Slamming the door closed, his hands shakily pressed against the handle. 

"Calm... stay calm..." he mumbled to himself, letting his head fall against the door. The sky grumbled again, sending a jolt of electric-like fear down his spine. 

His phone rang from the counter, catching his attention. He knew who it was already, rushing to the side to pick it up.

"K-Kei—,"

"I know babe, I'm coming round now. Akiteru's dropping me off, we're just leaving my lane now," Kageyama sniffed, trying to keep in his tears. He hated it when his boyfriend saw him cry.

"Okay... okay, I think I'll be fine until then—," a loud booming noise shattered Tobio's barely-standing bravery, said setter shrieking in a sudden wave of fear. He dropped to the ground, tears overflowing from his eyes.

It was too much for his brain to handle. 

He could faintly hear his boyfriend's voice on his phone, which he had dropped next to him. His hand was shaky as he tried to reach for it, but drew it right back in as soon as another loud sound came from outside.

His hands slid over his ears, too scared to move. He had nothing to help him, nothing to distract himself with...

"—bio-! Tobio!" Tsukishima's voice suddenly sounded a lot clearer. The blueberry reluctantly glanced up to see his lover's worried up close, eyes widening.

Kei grabbed his wrists gently, pulling them away from his ears fast enough to slide on his headphones. Loud, lyricless music blared through them, cancelling out the thunder and lightening that was currently rampaging outside. 

The two locked eyes, keeping eye contact as the blond helped him up gently, guiding him into the Kageyama household's sitting room. 

He sat them both down on the couch, wrapping his arms around the poor boy and pulling him into his lap, hugging him tightly. He gently moved the ear piece to the side a little, turning down the music but by bit too, so he could whisper little things into his ears.

"Shh.. it's okay. I'm here baby, it's all going to be okay. Everything is fine here, you're safe and sound," Tsukki kissed his forehead, cuddling him close. 

"I love you Kei..." Tobio whispered quietly, letting his head fall into the taller of the couple's neck, the music and comfort managing to drown out the loudness off the storm.

"I love you too,"


	76. KoganeGoshi - This Won’t End Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - okay... I can't get ponytail Goshiki out of my head, so everything I wrote about him he'll most likely have one—  
> {Requested by @flowerbunnysan }  
> Warnings: slight bondage kink, lime, protective teams

"You're too good at this..." the future ace of Shiritorizawa academy smiled softly as the first year setter kissed him. The two of them were pressed together in a slightly clamped-up broom closet in the Dateko building.

They were at a conjoined training camp with Karasuno and Aoba Johsai, and the plentiful rivalry gave them enough chance to sneak away and have their own fun. The coaches were away too, which was extremely lucky.

Koganegawa had his back pressed to the floor and his hands tied up above his head with his boyfriend on sitting on his crotch, and the two were making out and just messing about.

Said boyfriend went back in for another kiss, rubbing his ass on the other first year's clothed dick. They both had their practise clothes on, but that would probably change soon.

The shorter of the couple giggled to himself as they parted, teasing the other as he grabbed the ends of his shirt, pulling it up slowly. But when it was at his abdomen—

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it now—," Shirabu yelled, annoyed as he opened the door. Their eyes met and for a split second there was silence. 

And then the Shiritorizawa official setter shrieked, dropping everything in his hands and covering his eyes. 

"WHAT THE FUCK GOSHIKI-?!" He screamed, gaining attention from everyone else in the room. Ushijima ran over quickly to tend to the commotion but dropped dead in his tracks when he saw what was happening.

He sort of just stood there for a moment in uncertainty, taking in everything that happened. He forgot how to function for a while.

A crowd was forming quickly, and everyone could see what was happening. Semi felt his mother instincts kick in and immediately ran in front of everyone, shielding the two who were quickly scrambling to get off each other.

"Go! Go, now, all of you!" Sugawara snapped into reality again after the shock, shoving everyone. 

"You heard him, come on! We'll leave the cleaning up for now!" 

"Stop trying to look!" Iwaizumi yelled at the third years on his own team, the rest of them already long gone.

As everyone was ushered out, the two teams that the boys were a part of stayed behind. 

"What were you thinking-?! You scarred poor Shirabu!" Tendou put a hand on his hip, pointing towards the boy who was currently staring at a white wall, looking slightly depressed.

"Like that's the only thing wrong with fucking in a broom closet-?!" Eita yelled, hitting the redhead in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" The young ace bowed over and over, flushing pink again. He was surprised when Ushijima put a hand on his shoulder, sternly looking over to Koganegawa.

"Our innocent Goshiki wouldn't do such a thing, he's a child," he stared accusingly at the setter, said Dateko player jumping in fright. 

"I-..um, I didn't tell Tsutomu to do anything, it was all his choice. Not to mention we're the same age..." he received another glare from Semi, making him jolt again.

"He wasn't on top of him, was he?" Kenji cut in, placing a hand on the first year's shoulder. Aone nodded, stepping forward to stand beside the two of them.

An intense staring contest took place between the iron wall and two of Shiritorizawa's eagles, the room falling silent. Everyone averted their eyes awkwardly. 

"Y'know, Wakkun, Tsum Tsum was kind of on top of him.. and the poor kid still has his wrists tied together," Tendou pointed out, not fazed at all by the intense atmosphere in the room. The teams jumped at the fact that Koganegawa did in fact still had his hands tied in a... really weird knot, 

"Yeah, these are kinda starting to rub my skin now—," Goshiki was there in a flash, fumbling over him, murmuring constant apologies as he untied the intricate pattern. 

Slight judgement and concern fell over the eyes of those who were watching, silently observing the two idiots.

"It's fine, Tsutomu, really—," the taller of the couple smiled at him sweetly, easing the other's nerves. The future ace of Shiritorizawa calmed himself as well, smiling gently.

"Ahem," Sakunami cleared his throat, receiving the two's attention. He wearily pointed to the staring contest that resumed between the other four, Semi and Aone in an extremely intense eye lock while the two captains gave each other no expression. 

"Captain! I was the one who was on top of him, and I consented to everything! I understand we shouldn't have, but please don't blame him," Goshiki bowed, the apology coming as a surprise. 

"Hey, don't take all the blame. I was irresponsible too, I'm sorry!" As the only team mother there, Eita was chosen to speak. It wasn't a verbal confirmation, but literally everyone turned to him.

"Well.. as long as you never do that again, and always use protection... I guess we can forget it ever happened," Shirabu's head swivelled round as he gave them all a death glare.

"You didn't have to see it, Semi. I don't recall you walking in on them three times over," 

"Shirabu-! You promised you wouldn't tell!" Tsutomu complained, immediately slamming a hand across his mouth. Heads turned back to them with even sterner glares.  
"In my defence, the first time was in my dorm room and he came in without knocking!"

Most people relaxed at that, but Ushijima continued to stare dead at them.

"What about the second time?" The atmosphere became thick again, making the room seem a lot hotter. When neither of the boys answered, he stepped forward and crossed his arms.  
"What about the second time, Goshiki?" 

"I..Uhm..- No comment,"

"Kogane," said boy jumped as his team captain said his name.

"I...I will not say anything without a lawyer present," he whispered quietly, his eyes on his shoes. 

"Tsutomu... Kanji..." Eita's 'mom' voice rang out and they knew it was all over. After a quick understanding through eye contact, they both broke off into a sprint as they exited the gym, running away from the question.

"Hey! Get back here you two!"


	77. KuroKen → BoKuroo - Your Loss, Not Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - this chapter includes a lot of sensitive material, and harmfulness on Kenma's part, so I'd say that Kenma simps/kinnies might not want to read  
> {Requested by @yuii72 }  
> Warnings: stoner!Kenma, abusive!Kenma, verbal and physical abuse, blood, lemon, praise kink
> 
> I also have an extreme urge to turn this into a full fledged book but I've never done that before so— let me know after if y'all want that. Not many of my plots are book material so that's why I have this book but I have a good feeling about this one!

Kuroo coughed as the smoke surrounded him, dropping his bag on the ground as he covered his nose. It was their 4th anniversary and Kenma hadn't even taken a day break.

Said gamer had started to not only smoke both cigarettes and blunts, but also vape shortly before they got together. 

"Ken—," the taller of the two walked inside but stopped to cough a little as he waved the smoke out of his airways, heaving a little.   
"Kenma-!" 

"Mhm," said man turning to his coughing boyfriend in the hallway.   
"Hey,"

He had another long pull, before puffing the smoke out slowly, standing up lazily. He walked over to his boyfriend, slightly assisting my waving the smoke out of his way.

"Don't be dramatic Tetsurou, it's only a little smoke," that's what he always said... but that smoke was seriously harming his body. Reluctantly, the bedhead stood up straight and marched into the living room, opening all the windows and doors.

"This is serious, Kenma. Your body can't handle all of this..- all of this shit you're putting it through!" He hissed, grabbing a kitchen towel from the rack and began waving it in a desperate attempt to fan out the place. 

"Chill, Y'know if you smoked a blunt with me once in a while and stopped being an uptight bitch then maybe you'd—,"

"No, Kenma! No more smoking blunts, no more cigarettes, none of it!" The poor guy had had enough of all this constant smoke, the neighbours whispers about his boyfriend that were way too true to be able to deny... he had enough.

"Stop shouting damnit, why'd you always have to be so fucking dramatic," Kenma grumbled back, taking his vape out of his pocket. Whenever an argument surfaced between the two, it was always the vape he returned to. Not willing to apologise for anything.

That... that thing-! It was one of the most disgusting things Kuroo had in his memories. Sure, it was better than the blunts and cigarettes, but he still couldn't stand his boyfriends chain-smoking, no matter what it was.

He hated the sight of it. So, in the rush of the moment, he felt the rage that had been piling up burst. 

The taller of the two snatched the damned vape and threw it against the wall before Kozume could get a word in edgeways, shattering it into a million pieces. 

"Tetsurou, what the fuck-?!" The bleach blonde screamed, running over to the glass pieces to see what damage it had done. Unfortunately for him, the entire thing was smashed to bits.   
".. Tetsurou-!" 

The shorter of the two roared, turning back to face his boyfriend, who currently looked no less than terrified.

"Fuck- I-I didn't mean to break it, I just got—," he was cut off as Kenma shoved him against the wall.

"You fucking idiot-! As of staying with you wasn't enough, you broke the only thing that could give me joy-?!" He shrieked, slapping him across the face. 

The red mark stung, but the words stung harder. 

"You're so fucking boring and stupid-!" A shard of the vape glass was still in the younger's hand as he 'accidentally' raked it across Kuroo's arm. 

"Ow- fuck, Kenma stop it-!" Tetsurou yelped out as he felt the pain streak its way through his right arm.  
"Kenma!" 

Tears sprung from his eyes as he shoved his boyfriend to the ground, shaking. Kozume continued to glare at him as he made a run for it, grabbing his phone on the way out.

As the door slammed, he didn't let his look soften. Instead he got up and walked towards the drawer, pulling out a blunt. 

"Idiot.."

~

As the blood dripped down his arm, Tetsurou only just started to grasp not only how much the cut hurt, but how serious this situation was too. 

He slowed to a stop, leaning against a bar wall. He grasped his arm as blood ran through his fingers and dripped to the ground. 

It was late evening, slightly dark already and though Kuroo himself didn't realise at the time, he smelt like Kenma's vape. 

He felt the world around him get hazy as his legs shook, almost buckling. 

"Ku...   
uroo..   
KUROO!" 

A voice called out to him, snapping the poor guy out of his near unconscious state. He turned his head to see three very familiar, very mortified faces.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi.. and Bokuto. 

"H...Hi.." he managed to puff out before his legs gave up on him and he crashed forward, the owl barely catching him, losing all consciousness. 

~

The faint ticking of a clock stirred in the background, silence overtaking his other senses. Kuroo quietly took in everything around him as he opened his eyes.

The familiar walls, pictures and when his eyes finally adjusted, colours. Tetsurou didn't even realise that someone was stroking his hair softly until it stopped with a faint gasp.

"Kuroo-!" He winced at the sudden noise, but smiled at his best friend's loud voice. 

"H...H—," Bokuto immediately took note of his raspy voice and frowned, resting a soft hand back on his burning forehead.

"Hush.. have some water before you speak.." Koutarou slowly, reluctantly moved the raven's head off his lap and on to a pillow, rubbing his good arm before hurrying off to the kitchen.

everything felt dizzy... things were slanting left and right every so often as he propped himself up, remembering what happened to his arm as soon as the pain shot through. 

"Ah-!" Kuroo hissed, pulling his hand away from the mattress straight after. He looked down at his injured arm and noted the well-wrapped bandages. He hovered his fingers gently across them, from just before his wrist up to his elbow

A soft smile ghosted past his lips, sighing gently. 

"There's no way Bo did these..." his smile grew wider as he remembered the former fukurodani captain's struggle with first aid when they were still in high school. 

He reached up to his head with his good arm to rub it, slightly shocked when he found that his hair was slightly damp, and he wasn't even in its usual form, and he wasn't in his own clothes. Someone must've washed him..

Then that happiness faded as he remembered how he received the cut. Kenma... how could he do this...

As the whole argument resurfaced in his head, a cold, salty tear ran down his face. It was over... wasn't it?

"Kuroo, I'm back," Bokuto's slightly uplifting energy dropped as he saw the poor man crying again.   
"Kuroo.."

He quietly put the glass of water on the side table and got back on to the bed. Carefully, Koutarou held his best friend's good wrist and the shoulder of his bad arm.

"Kuroo look at me.." a weak sob escaped from said man's lips, shaking his head.

"I-..I don't.." his voice cracked as he cried. "I don't want you to see me like..- like this.." 

He hiccuped gently, letting his head fall onto Bo's shoulder as he sobbed quietly. His arms made his way out of the older's clutches and around him, making sure they stayed close.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa glanced at each other from outside the door, before walking inside. 

"Kuroo... he didn't deserve you," the shortest of the four whispered, standing beside the two in the bed and rubbing Tetsurou's head softly. He knew it calmed him down. 

Oikawa kneeled next to him and whispered calming words as his heavy breathing and cries ceased, the comfort of his friend's words and actions soothing his pain a little. 

Bokuto looked down at him, feeling so many different emotions. 

Anger, at Kenma for amounts he couldn't list with a million words. And at himself, for not realising what had been happening in front of him all along.

Frustration, that Kuroo didn't come to him or anyone else for help sooner, he knew that he was smart, but.. the wool had even pulled over his eyes. 

Sadness, that the person he knew best in the entire world had been reduced to such horrifying agony.

Pain, because he knew Kenma didn't care as much as he should when his boyfriend was broken like this. 

There were so many.. so, so many things he could say, but when he opened his mouth, the only words that came tumbling out were.

"We're here. Don't be scared," and that was enough for now. He felt Tetsu's grip on his back tighten as he dug his head further into his neck. 

They stayed that way for hours, rarely changing positions. When Kuroo calmed down, they ended up with him in Bokuto's lap and his back pressed against said man's chest, in a warm embrace. 

Oikawa was leaning against Bo's left arm, while Iwa was on the right. 

".. thanks guys.. I'm sorry for not telling you," Tetsurou whispered quietly, letting his head rest on the shorter's chest. 

"It'll be okay now, just tell someone if it ever happens again," Iwaizumi smiled at him, but before Kuroo could reply, tight arms wrapped around his stomach securely.

"It won't ever happen again. I won't let it," Koutarou claimed, feeling strangely protective. The two others smiled knowingly, getting up from the bed.

"We'll be back in the morning, okay? Both of you take care of yourselves, and Tetsu! Don't even think about doing anything that could hurt that arm of yours!" Oikawa demanded as he put his hands on his hips. Iwa hit his shoulder lightly and rolled his eyes, but nodded after.

"I know you'll take care of him Bokuto,"

"I-I don't need a babysitter," Tetsurou mumbled, slightly embarrassed. The three others chuckled a little, Tooru and Hajime waving their goodbyes as they were left alone.

"Tetsurou," Kuroo's eyes widened a little at the sound of Kou saying his first name for the very first time... he kind of liked it.  
"Is your arm okay?" 

Koutarou lifted the taller's underarm up a little, still having one arm around his stomach, keeping their two bodies close. 

"I think... it's better than it was before. Was it.. bad?" Bo looked to the side slightly, the bedhead noting his hold on his getting a little tighter.

"It wasn't as deep as I thought, luckily. But the skin was torn pretty bad...and you bled a lot, but Iwaizumi put in a lot of support bandages! All we've got to do is let it breathe every once in a while," 

Kuroo smiled at his enthusiastic best friend, finding warmth in the fact that he cared so much about his injuries. 

He turned around 

"I don't know where I'd be without you, Tooru, and Hajime right now. I'm so lucky," Kou looked down at him with a sad face, drooping a little.

"You shouldn't have to feel lucky that people are there for you though..." he put his head on Tetsu's shoulder, holding him close.   
"I always want to be here so you can talk to me. You mean so much to me, Tetsu, I.. I can't lose you to someone like Kenma,"

Tetsurou was.. shocked, to say the least. His face heated up, and he felt like he was at home. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"I'm happy you feel that way," Bokuto was surprised at Kuroo's strong, unshaking voice. He raised his head, it hadn't been like that before—

His thoughts were cut off as their lips connected, and suddenly all that filled his brain was Kuroo. Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo. 

Tetsurou fucking Kuroo was kissing him. It was like.. an unknown dream. He hadn't known he wanted it until it happened. 

He slid a hand to the back of said man's head, kissing back gently. Tetsurou's good arm found it's way around Bo's neck, his bad arm resting straight forward on his left shoulder.

Their mouths intermingled effortlessly, fitting together like puzzle pieces. Their tongues came in with either of them barely noticing, dancing together. 

As they separated for air, their eyes met. They understood each other and themselves for the first time in a long time. 

"Can... Can you help me.. I want you .. well, I want you instead. I just never knew.." Their faces were still close, and Bokuto could feel his uneven breath, and the shaking tone was more evident than ever. 

He leaned down from their position and began to suck on his neck gently. He could hear the taller's quiet moans as the hand gripped the back of his hair. He took his mouth away for a split second, looking up at Kuroo.

"I'll get rid of everything he marked on you. I'll make you feel safe again,"

Tetsurou's eyes began to water again as Koutarou pressed another kiss to his lips, before trailing his lips down to his neck again. 

The obvious submissive let out a weak cry of pleasure as the shorter continued to mark his neck, leaving dark, little bruises as he trailed down. 

As he came off his neck, Bo's hands travelled down to his hips and began to rub them gently, pulling him on to his crotch more. The bottom began to grind on to him, whimpering at the contact. 

Kuroo's good hand gripped Koutarou's shoulder, pulling at his shirt. 

"Please... can..-can you..." his voice trailed off nervously as their eyes met. A hand slid up his body from his hips to his face, rubbing his cheek. 

"If you want me to, I'll do anything," Tetsurou took a deep breath before nodding.

"I-I want you to fuck me.. mark me in every place you..-you can. Please just- just make me yours," Kou nodded before leaning forward to kiss his collarbone, sliding his hands around the back of the jeans Kuroo had on and tugging at the belt loops gently before undoing the front. 

He helped the man pull them off completely, and then his underwear came off too.

Bokuto refused to risk his new-found lover getting hurt if they tried to pull his shirt off, so he instead pulled off his own clothes, though leaving his boxers on for a minute.

"Tetsurou... let me prep-," 

"It's fine... I-I... always do it every night anyway.. I'm pretty stretched already," he smiled softly, knowing Bo would automatics worry.  
"I'm fine... and I.. really want you in-..inside,"

The top flushed for a moment, realising how long he had waited for Kuroo to say that..

"You.. You're so special to me, Tetsurou," he mumbled, kissing the bottom of his neck again, letting on hand slide to caress his bare thigh.  
"Are you sure I won't hurt you?"

"Positive," the bottom smiled gently before running a hand through his hair. Koutarou shivered, the feeling in his boxers getting not only tighter but hotter too.   
"So.. will you? Do you want to do this with me..?" 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kuroo smiled. He could feel the shorter's grip on his thigh get tighter, and he knew that he was going to be so gentle.

Soon enough, Bo's boxers were off to the side and his lubed tip was pressed against Tetsurou's entrance. 

"H-a-ah~!" The submissive cried out in euphoria as he felt Bokuto slide inside of him, the heat inside him expanding every second. 

Koutarou could feel the warmth of his inside, and just wanted to be immersed in the feeling of his lover around his member. It was addicting in the best kind of way.

He slowly began to thrust in and out gently, loving the small whimpers and moans that came from Kuroo's mouth. He moved his hand from said man's thigh to his face, sliding his thumb across his tongue. 

To his surprise, Tetsu began to grind back on to his thrusts, causing a small groan to slip past his lips. A hand moved over his own as his eyes closed, letting the latter take control a bit.

"K..-Kou.." he whimpered "It feels so good, Kou..."

Why did it feel so much better now...? He was far from virgin, and he had been in every position in the book, whether top or bottom. So why... 

Why did it always feel better when Bokuto did something with him?

There was such a difference. Kenma did things the way he wanted, which was never exactly rough, he just had his way with him... but it never felt affectionate. It felt like it was just a fuck with no strings attached. 

But with Koutarou, oh god, Koutarou. He felt like he was floating, he was in a happy place. Why did his plain, stupid head take so long to figure out the plain, stupid truth?

He loved him. 

A certain spot inside of him interrupted him inner findings, and brought him back to the present. 

Opening one eye, he caught a glimpse of one of the most beautiful sights he had seen in a while. Bo had his eyes shut too, but the way he was hugging his body close like it was his prized possession really made him happy.

He hit the spot dead on a million times over, the feeling getting better every time.. it was so euphoric. The feeling of Bokuto inside him.. it was amazing. 

His climax drew nearer and nearer in what felt like seconds, as he felt the top burrow himself deep inside him before their eyes met.

Lips joined again, and for a few seconds...

Everything seemed in place.

SCREW IT, I'M MAKING THIS A BOOK ASAP—


	78. SakuAtsuKita - You Fucking Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - y'all I've been crying so much lately for absolutely no reason, like wtf is wrong with me—  
> {Requested by Multiple users}  
> Warnings: lemon, teasing, top sakusa, middle Atsumu, bottom kita, spanking,

'Poor Suna, guess he's not coming to practise tomorrow' the oldest Miya twin sighed as he though about it, chuckling a little at his brother's desperation. 

Without someone to bother, he got bored very quickly, plugging in his earphones. Well, he would if they weren't being so fucking difficult.

'Ughhhh, this takes too long! 'Samu's fucking lucky... Maybe Omi-Omi and Kita-san will be up for something..'

As if reading his mind, a message from Sakusa popped up. 

________________________________  
❤️Omi-Daddy❤️  
________________________________

\- Put your earphones in

Y??? -

\- Just out them in!  
\- *put 

Ok..? -

\- [Insert Video]

________________________________  
Type a message here... ⌫ |  
________________________________

Curious enough, he untangled the last knot in his earphone, plugging them in. The video... sparked his interest. 

~

"K-Kiyoomi..." The inarizarki captain's voice was shaky, and you could see why. Sakusa had his phone propped up on a small table in front of them, and anyone could clearly see that he had three digits halfway up his ass.

The fingers that were moving in and out of his tight hole belonged to the hand of the one and only Sakusa, the germaphobe. 

They were both on the bed, Kita sitting in between the second year's legs, his own legs being separated by Omi's.

Said top was currently sucking on his neck, looking content as he eyed the screen dangerously. As he took his lips away from the bottom's skin gently, he gave the camera a small smirk. 

"Look how pretty he is 'Tsumu... doesn't it make you want to come over to mine and see it in person..?" As the submissive whimpered, the taller's attention turned back to him.  
"Shinsuke-Senpai... don't you want to put on a show for Atsumu? I'm sure he'd like to see you get wrecked,"

That was their little thing, calling their poor little submissive 'senpai' while fucking his brain out. A cute little way to show though they thought he was superior, they were the dominant ones.

While he spoke, he pushed his fingers in until they reached the knuckles. Kita let out cries of euphoria, letting his head fall back into Sakusa's shoulder. He grasped a hold of Kiyoomi's arm, a tear running down his face. 

"Please hurry up 'Tsumu... please..." he whimpered as he stared into the camera

~

The fake blond soon found himself running it the train station, texting his mother a quick 'Samu's at Suna's, going to Omi's, won't be back till after sch tomorrow xx'

The train ride, though only a short time, felt like forever with an aching boner that he had to cover. Atsumu just opened himself up a bit in the bathroom while he waited. 

As soon as the train ride was over, he called Sakusa. 

"Omi!"

The sound of moans and skin slapping were heard in the background as the Miya clenched his phone. God, he needed to see this. 

"Hey baby, you almost here~?" His voice.. god as if shinsuke's moans hadn't made his boner worse already. 

"Yeah... yeah, I'm just a block away..." 

"I think you could get here faster... Shinsuke-Senpai, why don't you talk to 'Tsumu while he runs here," oh shit... he wouldn't be able to handle this..

"Tsumu... fuck, Atsumu.. it feels so good..." Kita moaned into the phone, whimpering after a loud smack was heard.  
"Kiyoomi is pounding my insides to almost nothing... a~ah~!" 

"I'm outside. I better see you spread out on the bed like a whole fucking meal when I get to that bedroom,"

"Doors unlocked for you Tsumu, always is," Sakusa's teasing voice whispered as the call ended. The blond could've sworn he ran faster than he did on the court to get to the door, slamming it closed and yet again hurdling himself up the stairs.

As soon as he broke down that bedroom, door he was greeted with an amazing sight. 

Shinsuke was lying on his back, tongue-out mid-orgasm as the taller of all three continued to fuck into him mercilessly.

"Ah~! O-Oh Omi— Kiyoomi-! Fuck, hah~!" He cried, loving how the Dom pulled his ass in every time he thrusted.  
"Kiyoomi-!"

Immediately, The oldest twin loosened then ripped his tie off, unbuttoning his school shirt and letting it drop to the ground. He dropped his trousers too, kicking off his boxers before getting on to the side of the bed.

"You're hasty today, 'Tsumu. Care to explain why?" Kita whimpered as cum flowed through his ass, whining sensitively as Kiyoomi pulled out.

Said Miya gently put a thumb on Shin's tongue, massaging it, while he not-so-gently wrapped his hand around Sakusa's throat as he shoved his tongue inside his mouth. 

The darker haired boy giggled seductively as Atsumu pulled his lip forward a bit with his teeth.  
"You're cute, acting all dominant like that~... it's adorable,"

"Shut up and fuck me Omi, it's my turn with Shinsuke," he whispered back harshly, letting the ace dominate the kiss before they separated. 

Poor Kita was only just recovering from having  
Kiyoomi's load released inside him when he felt slightly smaller, yet still powerful hands grip his hips.

"Tsumu... can I have yours as well?" He pressed his ass, which was still pretty much dripping with cum, against the other's crotch.

"Shinsuke-Senpai, you really do love it when we do this don't you," the setter teased, raising a hand and bringing it down on to his ass. As predicted, the shorter let out a loud moan.  
"Let's see how far I can push ya,"

He heard the pop of a bottle, turning to see Sakusa with the lube. He cocked the bottle gently as they both smirked at each other. 

"I take it you know he doesn't really need prep," Kiyoomi snickered as he poured a little on his fingers. His eyes showed hunger.  
"Turn around,"

That voice always got Atsumu into the mood, but now it just made him more desperate. 

As requested of him, he turned around, pressing himself against Kita as he gently entered his sensitive hole.

Said bottom let out a loud cry of pleasure, arching as the fake blond started to thrust in.

Omi pressed two cold fingers against the older Miya's ass, teasing his digits around the rim before sliding them inside of him. He jolted, but managed to keep his whimpers in. 

That would change soon.

"You know, I find it adorable how the two of you act so dominant, and then melt under my touch," it was true, Sakusa really could do anything, big or small, to either of them that caused them the slightest bit of pleasure, and they would be begging like bitches in a few mere seconds. 

It made him hungrier for more...

"Ah.. Omi-Omi, you're so good at this," Atsumu's sudden cry of praise caught him off guard for a second, watching the blond roll his hips. 

He hadn't realised three digits had slid inside his pretty little Miya. He smirked as he stretched his fingers apart a little, showing off how much he had stretched him. 

"Shinsuke-senpai, Atsumu. Prepare yourselves," there it was. That deep sexy voice he always used before he was about to wreck them. Holy fuck it was amazing...

Kita, barely processing the words, just spread his legs further and wrapping his arms around Atsumu's neck, still moaning as he continued to fuck into him. 

Said switch also did as he was told, knowing that he wouldn't be able to walk for a good long while. 

'I guess neither me, Suna, or Kita will be able to walk tomorrow anyway. Oh well, totally worth it,' 

Kiyoomi always started off strong, it was one of the things the two bottoms loved about sex. It was always amazing. This time was no exception.

Atsumu gasped in shock and euphoria, leaning forward and pressing his chest against Shinsuke's as Sakusa quickly slammed into him, not wasting anytime when it came to thrusting in and out of his seemingly still tight hole. 

Kita himself was in pure ecstasy, not being able to form a coherent sentence. The only words anyone would be able to decipher were 'fuck' 'harder' 'yes' 'Kiyoomi' or 'Tsumu'.

The rest of his 'words' were just desperate moans and cries for more. 

He reached forward, gripping the side of the bed. He could feel the impact of how Omi's thrusts were making 'Tsumu's deeper.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck~!" Atsumu himself was barely conscious, his mind completely shutting down as Kiyoomi continued to hit all the right spots.

"Aw, my poor babies. Let me guess: you're going to cum?" The top used his baby voice to mock them softly as he felt his own climax surfacing.

"Fuck... please... can-..can we..?" The older Miya twin could only just muster his words before getting the nod of approval. 

He arched his back, letting out a loud whimper as he came, causing Kita's chain reaction.

Sakusa let himself cum too, watching as his two previous darlings huffed for air. 

'They're too cute'


	79. IwaOi - Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - gimmie your vulnerable/sad Iwa headcanons/stories!!  
> This story is based off this fanart. It's by 'duskisnigh' on tumblr  
> {Not Requested}  
> Warnings: fire mention, blood, murder intended, character deaths
> 
> I've had this in my drafts since last year and I was so close to finishing it so—

"Iwa-Chan, you're really on point today~!" Tooru grinned, coming up behind him and hugging his waist. Iwaizumi chuckled before ruffling his hair and planting a small kiss on his cheek. 

Everyone had seen a clear difference to their behaviour after they had come out dating in public.

Iwa was allowed to show jealousy, and Oikawa was allowed to smother him with love and affection. And honestly? 

.. everyone found it kind of sweet. Endearing, if you will.

That's how most practises went now, and it kind of made their dynamic on court better in a way, motivating each other with 'good luck' kisses and Oikawa's famous 'good job' ass pat. It's not like they had changed that much though, they still had their petty bickering and nickname calling rounds from time to time.

As practise drew to an end, no one had any idea what would happen. Though they wish they would've.

"Alright guys, practise today was amazing! We're all on point, ready for next wee—," The captain's usual end-of-practise speech was interrupted by a loud crash, scaring everyone. 

Coach stood up immediately, facing the main doors to the gym. They had been almost collapsed, concrete and bricks clashing against the floorboards. Dust flew up, causing people to cough and splutter. 

"Kids, be careful, I think the entrance way might have—," 

"Hey," a familiar voice spoke. Tooru's eyes widened as he saw a taller.. scarier version of himself emerge from the collapsed door. Like a looming nightmare..

He had horns.. bloodied horns at that, and his entire outfit was soaked in blood too, as well as some splattered on his face. The cold, dead look in his eyes sent chills down everyone's spines. 

Iwaizumi shifted around to stand next to Oikawa, putting a hand on his arm as of to ask 'what the hell is happening?'

"Oikawa, this isn't funny. If this is some stupid prank—," Mattsun started, turning to him. He stopped when he saw the emotions in his eyes. The dread, the shock and the fear.. they were all radiating off him like nuclear energy. 

"Issei.." Hanamaki choked out as the Oikawa double approached the group, holding out his hand. It had some sort of blue.. flame. Coming from it. The third years looked at each other, hearts swelling in fright. 

"I-I don't think this is a prank.."

"I'm going to make this quick," the demon like creature closed his eyes, before opening them again. Though this time.. his eyes were a pure black, only with glints of red. 

Panicked gasps and small cries rippled through people, Matsukawa and Makki gripping on to each other for dear life. Hajime held on to Tooru tighter, and the taller returned it by hugging him.

"I've come to kill you," those five words made Iwa's heart jump to his throat, especially when the demon Oikawa pointed a finger at him. 

His boyfriend Oikawa instantly panicked, pulling him closer and away from the demon. 

"What the hell are you-?!"

"I am you," time slowed to a stop for a few measly moments, the two Tooru's staring each other in the eyes.   
"I am you from another world,"

"What..." Kyoutani murmured, everyone else too scared or too shocked to say anything. 

"The Hajime Iwaizumi from my world was also human.. he was a royal knight. He was my world, my closest friend.." the black faded from his eyes, revealing a glowing red pair of orbs glaring at the students in the gymnasium.   
"The other demons killed him, ruthlessly,"

Iwa himself had begun to feel tears run down his cheeks now. He didn't want to die.. not yet. Not now. His life... he cherished it.

"I won't let him kill you.. I-I won't," Tooru whispered to him, letting Hajime hide his face in his neck. 

The other Oikawa became agitated, balling his hands into fists.

"So to put it simply..." his head snapped up, teeth bared and fire starting to glow.   
"If I can't have my best friend, then neither can you,"

With barely a second to process anything, the demon had already flown forward and knocked the two captains off their feet and down to the floor, both hurdling different directions. Hajime was unguarded.

Screams emitted from everyone as they were shoved away, going flying into walls and anything around them. Takahiro was thrown straight into the other doors, breaking through them as he tumbled to the floor. 

"TAKAHIRO-!" Matsukawa yelled, just before he was thrown in the same direction, landing next to the broken doors and ramming into the wall, in horrifying pain.

Kunimi and Yahaba were shoved into the wall, being knocked out by impact and Coach Irihata had been knocked into the pile of concrete.

Oikawa scrambled to his knees just in time to see his double stare him in the eyes, walking towards Iwaizumi. Said ace was still getting up, staggering a bit. 

"This is the end for him, Tooru. Don't try to stop the inevitable,"

There wasn't enough time for him to make it, but he would try anyway. 

"HAJIME-!" The setter screamed, just before the other Oikawa picked him up by the throat and slammed him against the wall. 

"I am sorry Hajime.. but it has to be this way," the demon Oikawa spoke slowly, raising a small dagger. Hajime himself could barely think properly by the time he saw the knife, barely ducking out of the way. 

That saved Tooru just enough time to tackle that bastard creature to the ground, knocking Iwaizumi out of his grasp. 

"Issei, h..-he..-," Hanamaki cried quietly in his boyfriend's arms, who propped him up against a wall. 

"It's-its okay, baby I promise you'll be okay, just hold on a—," 

"Issei, he's got a knife-!" The boy shrieked in fear, Matsukawa's head whipping around to see Iwa's near death. Fuck...

Mattsun got up shakily. His shoulder was probably broken by now, but that didn't matter. He sprinted forward to help Iwa up, who was only just conscious. 

The two Oikawa's on the floor struggled against each other. 

"Hold- hold on—," Kentarou's breathless voice came. He was on the phone to the police, and an ambulance while he was at it. He had somehow managed to get up, and find his phone. Thank god. 

Iwaizumi didn't know how to process anything. He wanted to help his boyfriend restrain the monster, but if he did, he would probably get both of them killed. 

They could hear siren's wailing in the distance, coming closer.

"Hey, breathe, we need too-,"

Issei's words were cut off as Tooru was thrown on to the floor next to them, landing on his back, yelling out in pain. 

"Tooru—," Hajime went to reach for him but it was too late. 

Everyone froze as they heard the ace scream out in pain, turning to see the other Oikawa stab him in the abdomen. 

He had him by the neck, where he had obviously turned him around.

It seemed like a horror movie.. he fell in almost slow motion as the brunet felt tears well in his eyes, and petrified feelings take control of his entire body.

'No... No-! Not him!'

"HAJIME-!" Tooru shrieked, lunging forward and catching him as he fell. Blood gushed out of his wound slowly but surely, and the setter's shaking hands barely managing to turn him on to his back and repress the blood. 

Iwa kept crying out in pain as the demon watched over them. He obviously wasn't dead yet... maybe one more should do it. 

He readied his dagger again before a bunch of men ran through the broken down door. Damnit... police. 

"What the hell os that thing..?" One of the men whispered, pointing his gun at the creature.  
"It's—,"

"Somebody help please-!" The desperate tone in Oikawa's voice caused a few of the officers to turn, and they weren't ready for what they saw.

They were only kids.. just teenagers. Yet one of them was lying down on his back, sobbing in pain from a clear knife wound. There was almost a direct copy of the demon sitting next to him, also crying and yelling at the officers to help.

A few others surrounded the two, panicking. They were clearly injured, almost all of them bleeding. As some policemen secured the room, they saw other people too. Not dead but heavily injured..

"Sir, out the knife down!" The, seemingly, head of the operation yelled over at the demon while his other officers escorted ambulance men in. 

The other Oikawa watched angrily as they took Iwaizumi away on a stretcher, and the amount of people in there thinned. Soon enough, almost every one of those kids had left.

'If I leave now, I can't come back to this world for 100 years...'

"Damnit all," he hissed, before dropping the knife. He put his hands up before looking away from the circle of officers. He snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

Smoke rose from the place he once stood, and all that was left was the dagger...

"What the hell was that.."

~

Iwa's wound was treated immediately, knowing how severe the injuries were. The knife had entered around the bowel area of his abdomen, and luckily the dagger itself wasn't fast enough to penetrate it. He got off lucky so far. 

Matsukawa had a broken right shoulder and a sprained wrist, while Hanamaki pulled several muscles and suffer minor back trauma from being thrown into the door.

Kunimi and Yahaba both hit their heads pretty badly, and would have to deal with headaches for a while, and and the other seijoh team players suffered from minor cuts and bruises, with some sprained bones. 

Coach Irihata ended up having a broken back, as well as an arm broken in two places. 

Tooru himself didn't get hurt very much, only a small cut alongside his arm and a couple of bruises, but he and Iwaizumi would definitely have the most mental trauma out of everyone.

It was obvious everyone would suffer from at least a small amount of mental trauma, but this wouldn't go away for a long time.. for either of them.

The fact that he saw himself so those things... to the person he loved most in the world. How could he be so... so selfish? He was disgusted by himself. He blamed himself for what happened... and the fact that Hajime got hurt really didn't help either. He had gone through pain because of him... all because he could fucking protect him. 

And Iwaizumi, of course, he almost died. If he had stabbed him almost anywhere else, he would be dead by now. And when he looked at that demon Oikawa... that wasn't his Oikawa.  
That was a monster. He knew his boyfriend wouldn't do that for as long as he lived, but it still scared him. That one day... it would come back..

He was in his hospital bed now, fiddling with his thumbs. He knew his parents would be here soon.. but he wanted to see Tooru too.

"..Hajime..?" A small voice asked from the doorway. And there he was, puffy, red eyes from crying, still slightly shaking figure, but his Tooru Oikawa. He shut the door gently after him but continued to stand with his hand on the handle.  
"Can I come in?"

"Get over here, I want a hug and all the kisses I've missed out on these past few hours," Iwaizumi smiled, tears filling his own eyes. That was that, Oikawa burst into tears, running over to him and sinking into his arms. 

"I'm so sorry..-!" He cried, holding his Iwa-chan as close as he could without hurting him. Iwa himself let out a choked sob, before letting his boyfriend's head rest on his shoulder.  
"I'm so so sorry, Hajime-.. I-I should've protected you.."

"H-.." Iwaizumi cleared his thrust before talking, taking Tooru's face into his hands and bringing it up to face him.   
"Hey. It's..-it's not your job to protect me, you know.. I love you, but you don't have to. We look after each other.. and I'm glad you didn't get hurt,"

Tears were falling everywhere, the two of them were so emotional. It was the hardest day of their lives so far, and they were just glad that they made it through together. 

Oikawa sniffled, nodding his head.  
"I love you too. More than anything,"

Tooru pressed kisses against Iwa's face over and over, and repeating things like:

"I love you,"

"My beautiful boyfriend,"

"I'm never letting him or anyone else hurt you again,"

And Iwaizumi, unlike normal, embraced all of it whole heartedly. No flushing red, no 'Shittykawa!', nothing like that. 

He loved his dumbass, and even if in other universes he was an asshole, he would forever be his gorgeous, overly-dramatic, alien-loving dork. Forever.


	80. YamaKageHina - Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - ok so I'm going back and I've noticed that there's a lot of requests that people put in my comments. If you can't DM me, would you like me to set up a request page ?  
> {Requested by anonymous}  
> Warnings: lemon, slight spanking kink, teasing, bottom Yama, switch Hinata, Top kags

Kageyama blushed a bright pink as he saw the sight of a clearly embarrassed duo of boys fingering themselves open.

"I- uh- hm- fuck—," Tobio whispered, he couldn't form his words properly as the tallest of the three let out a small whimper, arching his back gently. He was on his knees at the top of their bed, bouncing sensually on his own digits. Yamaguchi's other hand was on his cheek, trailing up and down his naked body occasionally to feel himself up.

Shouyou however, had no slow or sensitive aura about him. The redhead had a dazed look on his face, roughly slamming four fingers in and out of his hole, ass shaking on impact and making a small clapping noise. He was on a sex high, relentlessly finger fucking himself.

Neither of them had noticed their main top enter the room, so they continued to turn their boyfriend on to the most they could. 

"Fuck.. I can't wait for Tobio to get home.." Hinata whined, dragging out the 'e' in home as he tugged on his own hair.  
"I want him to pound into me again, so hard that he ends up fucking both of us,"

"Ah, fuck yes-! When he does it so hard that you start thrusting deeper feels so good. A-Ah~! I want him so bad..." Tadashi claimed, his other hand skimming up to wrap around his own throat.

Tobio felt heat rise to his cheeks, and he couldn't help but smile. This would be fun. 

"That's adorable," the two on the bed were shocked when they heard Kageyama's voice, looking over to see him shutting the door. 

Yamaguchi bit his lip, slowly moving his fingers in and out his hole. Shouyou pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lube bottle next to him. He shifted over to Yamaguchi, kneeling over him. The two of them looked over at their top, who was already taking him shirt off.

"Tobio, please fuck us~.." that was all the confirmation he needed. 

Tadashi flushed a dark red as the ginger in between his legs began to plaster lube on his erect member. 

Of course, there was never anything wrong with the way Hinata fucked him, he loved it. But he knew they both liked it more when they would lie together and drown in the pleasure as Tobio fucked them both.

His thrusts were always so strong that the two of them would basically let themselves relax completely, and let their boyfriend do what he loved to do the most: Make them moan his name. 

He moaned gently as Shouyou slid inside of him, wrapping his arms around the taller's back. The redhead leaned forward to lay down on his chest, licking and sucking down on Tadashi's soft, pink buds.

"Good boy, Shouyou. Is he making you feel good, Tadashi?" Kageyama teased them, kissing the shortest's head before starting to lube himself up.

"M-..ngh.. Mhm.. Tobio.. we've been waiting all day... please~!" Yamaguchi cried out in euphoria as Hinata grunted, sucking on his chest harder. 

"Mhm, I can tell~ Shouyou seems to be quite a lot looser," he teased said switch's entrance with his tip, circling it around his slightly gaping hole, before entering himself. 

He immediately began their usual routine, thrusting hard so both of them could feel it. But it seemed to be more tame this time, like he was working them up, and then he could pounce.

"Could you tell me why he's so loose, Ta~da~shi~?" Said bottom cried out moans for more and more, unable to speak coherently.

Tobio chuckled, before spanking Tadashi's thigh. He could tell he wanted more just by the look in his eyes as he arched up in ecstasy.

"You're both always so good, so patient for me. I should reward you~!" Kageyama claimed softly with lidded eyes, Hinata finally turning his head to look at him. 

His breathing was heavy, and his moans loud and barely separate. Yamaguchi's, on the other hand, were spacious enough for the other two to get hornier every time they heard them. 

The top kissed his nape gently, bringing up the bottom's hand to kiss it too.   
"You two ready?"

"Please...!"

"Hurry~.."

Tobio bit his lip, looking down at the two boys below him. 

"Itadakimasu~" he teased again, right before slamming into Hinata again, loving how his body jolted forward.

He continued to fuck into his finger boyfriend as his green haired boyfriend cried below both of them. 

Shouyou grabbed Tadashi's shoulder and pressed his head against his chest, panting heavily as a grin danced across his lips. 

"Fuck~..! Fuck, it's so good-!" Yama cried, his words sliding together. He couldn't form his words properly, too focused on the pleasure he was feeling. 

The sounds of skin slapping ricocheted off the walls, moans following in pursuit. Kageyama always felt bad for their neighbours after they had done the deed. 

Yamaguchi really could scream. 

Hinata, surprisingly enough, was rather quiet sometimes, but Tobio knew that was because he downright loved to see how long he could hold them in, and how far he could push him.

The heat of his inside really made it hard not to cum at this point, so he decided to either set off a chain reaction or make them cum first. 

"Ha~ah~!" It didn't take much work. Tadashi was very easy to work up, and after a few hard thrusts, he was ready to burst. 

As soon as Shouyou felt the white liquid splatter on to his chest, he buckled down and tried to hold out until Kageyama came. 

But, naturally, the top couldn't have that now, could he?

The ginger shivered as Tobio's tongue ran up and down his neck, sucking a few hickies on to his occasionally. He glanced over at Yamaguchi, seeing how delicious he looked. 

That's when he knew he could win this little competition between the switch and himself.

His fingers traced over Hinata's chin, directing it towards their gorgeous boyfriend. 

"Look at him, Shouyou.. don't you want to fill him up~" He had won. 

The switch rolled his eyes back, moaning with a tired grin on his face as he came, finally letting himself give in as he heard Tadashi's moan of satisfaction. 

Kageyama smiled to himself.

'They're both so cute,' with his main priorities out of the way, he also came inside Hinata, giving a cheeky thrust to make the two below him jolt in stimulation. 

He couldn't help himself, they were just too cute.


	81. TeruAka - Our Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - not me exposing how my bf and I got together, only he's basically a otaku with no standards or flirting abilities— 🥰  
> {Ship requested by @seqkJiq }  
> Warnings: fucking cheesy

Akaashi lay on his bed, scrolling quietly through his phone. He was just going through Pinterest for a while, thinking. 

He was trying to figure out a way that he could drop more hints. His dumbass had fallen for the one person that he really, probably shouldn't have ever fallen for. 

He and Terushima had started talking a while ago after he was dragged to a captains meet up to supervise. 

The moment he saw this guy, it clicked and he thought.

'Wow. He's literally a flirty, blond Bokuto-San. We stray further from God every day,'

Terushima was a hopeless flirt, and had tried every trick in the book to impress him. And he had to admit, he may or may not have laughed at a few of those.. maybe.

He couldn't help it, this enormous dork just made him laugh at the stupidest things. Like whether or not it was about a new anime, volleyball or anything else. 

He though that the warm feeling he started to get in his chest when he looked at Yūji was just a momentary crush, something that would be over as soon as it began. 

But then Kuroo roped him in further, adding him to a Captain + Vices group chat, and of course, Terushima ended up getting his number. 

They would text occasionally, but talk more when they met up. That was until 2020 decided to fuck the entire universe over, sending them into lock down.

Every one of Keiji's group chats were as active as ever, Bokuto trying to subconsciously break the law when asking the volleyball club to meet up. He meant well, as always, he just didn't quite understand the not being able to see people.

You could tell the big owl was probably touch starved and missing his bedheaded boyfriend.

But then Terushima began to send him good morning and good night texts. Akaashi responded on impulse every time, if he was having a conversation or not. 

Slowly, their conversations spanned through the entire day, they would spend hours texting. 

One thing the setter had learned about Johzenji's captain: he was clingy. If you said you had to go, he would try and talk to stop you from leaving. It was kind of adorable..

'Great, now I'm thinking about him again...' Keiji sighed, digging his head into his pillow. This stupid doofus was always in his stupid brain. 

A buzz interrupted the internal 'Stop Being A Simp' monologue that was currently going through his head. It was a message from Terushima.

He hadn't been since their morning conversation, so Yūji must've thought he wouldn't be online for a while.

_____________________________  
One (1) message from: Y•Teru🤪💛  
{ Hey Keiji, I think I like you}  
_____________________________

Akaashi felt his heart jump to his throat, finger hovering over his home button. Then, more messages popped up.

_____________________________  
Two (2) message from: Y•Teru🤪💛  
{Shit I actually sent it}  
_____________________________  
_____________________________  
Three (3) message from: Y•Teru🤪💛  
{Will you be my boyfriend?? I think this is a good way to tell you? Idek at this point}  
_____________________________

This was happening. This was actually happen— holy FUCK. 

A message from Bokuto popped up, and he immediately opened it. It was on Snapchat, and Terushima couldn't know that he had seen them yet. 

_____________________________

BOKUTO SAN HELP AISNHEKSND

Akaashi?OMG WHATS THE   
MATTER

TERUSHIMA JUST ASKED ME OUT  
WHAT DO I DO?!?!?!

OMG HOE ACTUALLY DID IT   
YOU LIKE HIM BACK!!??  
Damnnnnnn say yessss  
If you like him ~~>_<~~

okayokayokay I can do this? 

You can do thisss 😼🙌

I can do this

I have to tell Tetsu—  
You two are ✨SIMPS FOR EACH  
OTHER✨

BOKUTOSKZHUEKJA  
Oki. I'm gonna go say yes..   
wish me luck

Good luck kaashi!!  
_____________________________

He closed Snapchat and scrolled back to his WhatsApp notifications.. but they weren't there. 

_____________________________  
{this message was deleted}  
{this message was deleted}  
{this message was deleted}

Terushima?

Hi kaashiiii!!  
Don't mind those 

I saw what they said before..  
You're actually really sweet

Omg shit-  
Oh shit shit shit  
Sorry for making you   
uncomfortable, I'll just go

No hold on, I wanna say   
something toooooo  
Bitch you didn't just leave—  
😾✋

Don't be meannnnn, I promise i  
was telling the truth 

I hope so dumbass  
I like you too

Jwiwmdjsksn  
Really?  
You're not shitting with me?

Nope  
I genuinely like you  
So yeah, I wanna be   
your boyfriend

Holy shit— YESSSSSS   
I WANNA SEE YOUR FACE  
STUPID QUARANTINE  
STUPID CORONA

We could accidentally bump   
into each other while   
getting food 👀

Hell yeah!!!!1!!

_____________________________

Akaashi giggled to himself, face flushing red. He rolled of his bed and ran over to get ready.

"Hey Ma, I'm going for a walk! I'll be back soon!"

He couldn't wait to see the smile on this big idiots face.


	82. Seijoh (Iwa-Centric) - Peace Or War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - the Iwa protection squad are pulling up rn and I call the front seat, Oikawa, Makki and Mattsun are fighting over who's driving, who else is on the bus?  
> {Idea by @RiversRandomsYT }  
> Warnings: toxic relationships, angst to fluff, MattsuHanaIwaOi endgame

Iwaizumi... hadn't been acting himself lately. Maybe it was the way he would leave practise early, claiming he had stuff to do. Maybe it was the sudden movements behind him that made him flinch. Or maybe even the fact that he doesn't even make fun of Oikawa that much anymore. 

No one could figure out what was wrong with him for the longest time, and it took Oikawa himself at least three months before he shot up in his bed at 5am on a Friday, with one thought in his mind.

Hajime's boyfriend. 

They had been together for 7 months, and it was about 5 months ago that the differences started. Or, at least got more apparent.

Tooru felt an ache go through his head as he recalled bruises on Iwa's arms, and the desperate... seemingly scared way he'd promised him it was from receiving practises.

He couldn't... he wasn't getting hurt, he's too strong for that, right..?

There was no way he was gonna go through the day keeping this to himself, so he picked up the phone and went right to the people he knew could help. 

~

"That... explains a lot.." Makki choked out in a quiet voice. Oikawa nodded, quietly fiddling with his fingers.

He and the volleyball team were at the cafe they would normally meet up at on a Friday an hour after practise, they had just agreed to get there earlier this time. 

Iwaizumi would be arriving in 20 minutes, tops, so they only had so long to figure out how to confront him about this.

The first years were very obviously nervous, even Kunimi sporting an abnormal worried expression. 

Kyoutani was dead silent, digging his nail into the table. Watari and Yahaba shared looks of constant panic and worry.

But the third years.. they were worse..

Oikawa, Mattsun and Makki looked like an active minefield, ready to explode any minute. Somehow they looked both ready to kill someone, mortified in their own right, and close to tears all at the same time. It was terrifying.

They kept talking, trying to figure out a subtle way to bring it up, or at least a way to let him know that they knew and were ready to help if needed. 

10 minutes passed.. then 20... then half an hour. 

Tooru knew that Iwaizumi was never this late. Everyone started to get tense. 

"Where is he.. now I feel like we should panic.." Matsukawa whispered under his breath, his words getting caught in his throat. 

"God, what were those kids arguing about out there?" A voice caught Hanamaki's attention. 

Two men had just entered the cafe, talking. 

"You alright, Rikato?" A waitress who seemed to know them asked. The third year elbowed his Captain, nudging his head in their direction.

"These two boys were arguing outside. Well, one of them was arguing, the other was just telling him to stop and let him leave. I dunno, it seemed weird so we didn't intervene," Oikawa got to his feet, walking over to the two.

"Uhm.. excuse me?" 

"Hm?"

"What did those two boys look like? The ones that were arguing. Sorry for eavesdropping, but I-.." he looked back to the table, where Issei was telling the first and second years to wait there. The two other third years were deadly serious, and this wasn't a usual occurrence.  
"We think that might be our friend arguing with his boyfriend,"

"Oh.. well. The shorter one had dark, spiky hair.. looked kinda tan. The other guy was taller than him, only a little, but he was a dark blonde," that was him. It couldn't not be Iwaizumi and that jackass.

"Guys, come on. Let's go help Iwa," Tooru turned to face the other two third years. He was trying to hard not to be angry, but he couldn't quite help it. 

His blood was boiling as he clenched his fists, stalking out of the cafe with Takahiro and Issei right behind him. They all looked terrifying from a standbyers point of view. 

But to the people that knew what they were going to do, they looked even scarier.

~

"Keep you voice down for fuck sake Leon, and let go of me!" Iwaizumi hissed, trying to pry his boyfriend's strong grip off his wrist. 

His own strength bested his boyfriend's after a while, finally getting his hand away from him.

"I'm just meeting up with my friends!"

"Bullshit, Hajime! Don't make me smack some sense into you again!" The older boy shouted, this time taking both his wrists in captivity.

"H-hey, cut that out!" The ace internally cursed himself for stammering, now he knew he was getting to him. 

"You're coming with me," his angry voice sent chills down his spine, grunting as he tried to stop himself from being dragged. 

"No.. I'm.. no—!" He was cut off by a loud slap, his cheek stinging. You could tell his guy played baseball...

Iwaizumi stumbled for a second after the first slap, giving the idiot another opportunity to punch him in the stomach.

He felt tears cloud his eyes, but his stubbornness tried to shake those away. He wouldn't cry.. he wouldn't show his weakness-! 

Suddenly, a hand went over Leon's, ripping it off Hajime's wrist. A tug from the back of his shirt pulled him from his supposed boyfriend's harsh hold into someone's warm embrace, shock travelling through his body as the tears began to fall.

Iwaizumi choked on his tears, breaking down into Oikawa's arms. The two were in a tight hug, Tooru occasionally glancing to Makki and Mattsun, but overall keeping his eyes on Iwa. 

Sure he was pissed, but his best friend needed him right now. 

The other two, however, would deal with this fucker.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Issei hissed, holding Leon up by his shirt.

"Hey, calm the fuck down, I was just—,"

"You were just WHAT exactly? Don't play coy with me, fuckin' asshole!" Hanamaki growled, standing right beside Matsukawa. 

"You better keep your filthy hands off our friend, or I'm going to ruin your entire life,"

The chilling tone in Mattsun's voice and the scary one in Makki's seemed to scare this creep enough. 

As soon as the middle blocker put him down, he made a run for it. As the two contemplated running after him, they felt their hearts break.

Hajime... he was crying. 

"I-I'm.. I'm so sorry you had to-.. you had to get involved in this.. I shou- should've thought-!" Tooru immediately opened the hug to the duo, and they went to support their friend. He was shaking so much.. he must have been terrified.

"Don't you dare apologise. We got involved because you needed us. You were hurting, and that jackass never deserved you anyway," Takahiro whispered comforts to the sobbing boy, wrapping their arms around each other. 

"He's right, don't ever feel like you can't talk to us about this. We're going to worry about you, you're one of our best friends," Issei offered him a smile, putting his arms around Oikawa and the two in the hug. 

The world seemed still.. no one was around and the atmosphere was silent, except their voices. It was like the world had given them a little peace of mind after everything that had happened for the past few months.

You could tell they all needed it. Iwaizumi especially.

~

As soon as Hajime walked in the cafe with a red mark on his tear stained face and a painful wince as he knocked his side slightly while sitting down, the panic settled in.

"Iwaizumi-senpai, are you okay?!"

"Do you need a drink or anything?!"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hey dumbasses, calm down on the questions or you're going to overwhelm him. Give him a second to breathe," Kyoutani's voice seemed calmer, and not harsh for once.

"Thanks.. but I'm alright. None of you need to worry about me," as if on cue, the other three third years looked at him with a deadpanned face, Oikawa putting a hand on his leg.

"Iwa-Chan, don't lie to them," 

The oldest of them all chuckled tiredly, resting his arms on the table. His bruised wrists still hurt a little but he ignored them.

"Let's just go about our day as normal. I'll be alright soon,"

~

"Hajime, dear! You've got visitors!" Mrs Iwaizumi yelled up to her son. He perked up at little, knowing if it was more than one person, there was no chance of it being Leon.

"Yahoo, Iwa-Chan~! We bring food and cuddles!" Oikawa laughed, showing off the various snacks he had in his arms. 

Matsukawa followed, holding a huddled-up Makki in a blanket. 

Iwa took a second to process, before bursting into laughter. 

"Morons.. you don't have to treat me to all this just 'cause I had a bad day," Tooru flopped on to his bed, wrapping an arm around his neck. 

"But Iwaaaaaa~! We love you and we want to appreciate your cute little face!" He teased as he played with his face. 

Takahiro giggled, before waddling over to Iwaizumi and wrapping themselves in the blanket. 

"I claim Hajime. He is mine now, he's my cuddle buddy," said boy laughed as the two outside the blanket made faces, and noises, of offence. 

"Uh- RUDE!" Issei fake-complained, before grabbing the bundle and hugging them.   
"How about this then?"

They ended up sitting on the bed, backs to the wall facing Iwa's television. Mattsun had Tooru leaning his head on his shoulder on his left, Hajime in between his legs with his back pressed against his chest and Takahiro cuddling him from the other side. 

They all had pillowed propping them up and making sure they were comfy as the blanket wrapped around all of them, Oikawa and Hanamaki being the edge holders. 

Matsukawa was already a human heater as he was, but this. This was perfect.

Spending time together like this... the third years adored it. And they would cherish it even more now, knowing that Iwa needed them.

Mattsun adored the way Iwaizumi would relax against his touch when he ran his fingers through his hair.

Oikawa loved how no matter how many seemingly mean names the shorter would call him, he would always care in his own way.

Makki longed for the lazy evenings when they would cuddle together, and just relax with one another. 

Hajime was a big part of their world.. and they never wanted to lose him, even if none of them had told him how much they all loved him. 

They all knew they loved each other. There was no escaping it. But...

Tooru glanced over at the other three, all of them getting sleepy and smiling as Matsukawa pulled him closer of instinct. 

'I guess I don't want to escape it'


	83. Short Shockers:4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - had this idea at 2am this morning and I haven't slept since (8am now) so I've got to write it  
> Warnings: lemon/smut, kinks

The street racer wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, snapping his hips up into his hole. 

The two were parked in a deserted area, where the normal street races would take place, fucking in the passenger seat of the dominant's car. The dirt track was isolated, and even if someone did arrive, the bottom was a regular starter for the evening, and no one would question it if they were both here.

He was a regular that drew in crowds of people willing to pay to not only watch the race, but see his body. He was a gorgeous sight to behold, a real masterpiece. Basically like a ring boy for a wrestler, but sponsoring racing instead.

His boyfriend had just decided to treat the audience today, and show them just how pretty he looked with hickies all around his neck.

"Ah~..! Fu-..ck, daddy!" The submissive managed to stammer out, moaning repeatedly. There were barely any words left to say, the top knew they were both gonna cum.

He wanted to hold out for a bit though.

"My fucking baby... keep rolling your hips on to me, yeah... yeah, that's a good fucking boy-! Fuck yourself on my cock, babe,"

Those words made the bottom fall back on to the dash panel above the glove box, reaching the climax of his euphoria. 

The street racer waited for his lover to catch his breath before catching his lips in a kiss, relaxing and cumming inside him. 

"Mmhf~!"

~

"Y'know Yaku, your leg is shaking again," the light haired shortie flushed as Kuroo looked down at him suspiciously from the stands. 

"No it's not, I'm completely fine—,"

"Kenma told me you were going to the dirt track earlier too," the sneaky smirk had already slid on to the other man's face, and it was game over man.   
"You and Osamu Miya were getting freaky again before hours, weren'tcha~"

Morisuke groaned, his eyes drifting to the track where the Inarizaki racers were readying themselves.

"Well?"

"... Maybe he fucked me senseless, maybe he didn't. You don't get to know,"


	84. AkaKen - Sexy, Drunk and Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - Akaashi is 10/10 a sexual-giggly drunk, Kuroo and Bokuto cry like fuck and Kenma only drinks enough to get fully drunk at home because crowds are scary. When he gets tipsy, he's like a mix of BoKuroo and Akaashi. Ya don't wanna know what happens when he gets drunk-  
> {Requested by @-JOKEGGU }  
> Warnings: drinking, lemon, daddy/Prince kink, bondage, biting,

Those idiots are gone already. Fuck. 

Kenma looked around for his idiot best friend and the idiot best friend's boyfriend, but alas, no where to be found. Sure, he may have been a little tipsy so he might of missed them in the crowd, but he doubted that they were ducking in public anyway. 

He sighed dejectedly, already knowing he would kill both of them for three reasons 

1\. They left him alone in a crowd  
2\. They left him alone with Akaashi, his crush   
3\. They left him alone with drunk Akaashi

The said man was leaning against Kozume on the side couch, giggling at absolutely nothing. 

'This was their plan, huh? To get him drunk as hell and then leave to fuck? Those assholes...'

"Uh... Akaashi, are you alright?" The darker haired boy turned to him with a smile that could best the sunshine and put his hands on his cheeks.

"You're beautiful," Kenma's face went from 0-100 heat like that, flushing as Keiji pulled him closer.   
"You're so pretty, Kenmaaaa-!" 

The bleached blonde sighed fondly at his behaviour, before reminding himself to not get too attached. He didn't mean it, he was drunk..

"Hey, you. Blondie~!" The two male's turned their attention to the two girls who had suddenly appeared in front of them. They were both obviously drunk and looking for sex.

The tallest raked her hand through her hair and flashed Kenma a snarky grin.   
"Come with me, and I'll show you a good time," 

Kozume's instincts kicked in, finding himself clinging to Akaashi. And even while drunk, he knew he could still do a better job at helping than Kuroo or Bokuto could. Right?

"Hands off, this one's mine," that wasn't what he was expecting. 

The smaller felt Keiji pull him into his lap, and not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around his neck and sunk his head into his shoulder.

"Keiji.."

"Yeah? Well, we seen you two, you're just friends. Stop trying to cover for him," one of the girls, reached forward to grab Kenma's wrist, but she was too late. 

His immediate reaction, probably out of jealousy, was to take hold of the blond's face and kiss him. Not a soft kiss, but a reckless one. He shoved their tongues together as he choked a little.

Keiji panicked, thinking he had hurt the smaller man, but right after he choked, Kozume pulled him closer. Their mouths fit together as the sub's arms wrapped around his neck. He let out soft moans as the taller pushed their bodies together. 

Akaashi opened one eye and slyly glanced at the pushed off girls standing in front of them.

'Only I get to have him like this' 

He was mocking them as he slid a hand down to his ass, grasping it as to make Kenma gasp and see how far he could push these girls.

As they separated, the two do them panted gently. 

"Tch..." one of the girls sneered, turning her back on them before stomping off, the other woman following in pursuit. 

Kozume put a finger on his lips as he watched them walk away. That was... amazing. Akaashi was the best kisser. 

"Kenma..." said man's voice was strained. The latter turned to him, only to see his hungry expression.   
"Come on, I'm taking you somewhere private~"

'He's drunk... he doesn't mean any of this, right..?' 

He pushed his thoughts away for a while, noticing the two of them walking towards another room. It seemed isolated..

"Keiji, where are we going..?" He asked, looking up at the other man. He seemed focused on the door, but moved him hand over to hold Kenma's.

"You'll see,"

When they entered the room, Kozume immediately felt his face flush pink. There were... toys.. on the tables around the room, and large, dark pink sofa's across the room. There was also a larger 'toy box' in the centre of the room, which was basically overflowing with.. well, adult toys.

"Hey, Kenma," He looked up at Akaashi's words, before noticing how he was looking at him. 

His eyes were roaming up and down the shorter boy's body, before reaching out and doing it with his hands instead.

"Can I do this?" He whispered, suddenly all the background noise fading. He could feel his own heartbeat quicken by the second, his breath warm. 

This was really happening..

Kenma looked down for a second, before ultimately making his choice. He turned to him, before pulling his chin down to meet his lips. He could tell immediately that he had been holding out, waiting for a while, because when Akaashi kissed him back...

It felt like a hot, desperate kiss. 

The two entangled their bodies, hands adoring the other's features as they collapsed on to the nearest couch, the taller's back against the pillows.

Their tongues mingled with a hot passion, the thoughts of each other flooding everything in their heads and washing anything else away completely. It was oh so intoxicating in the most beautiful way possible.

Keiji untangled their bodies a little, propping himself up on to the pillows and pulling Kenma on top of his crotch. Their lips forced themselves apart, gasping for air. 

"Fuck.." Kenma groaned, his hands on Akaashi's legs so he could support himself as their erections rubbed against each other, grinding shamelessly.

"Such a cute little face, my darling Prince. I'm going to treat you like royalty tonight~.." the top's words made him feel more and more pent up the more they made contact, his touch felt like burning hot flames. And he lived for it.

They were at each other's clothes, pulling them off anyway they could, though the setter kept his belt handy. He used it to tie his submissive's wrists together, slowly as to tease him before hastily putting the condom on.

"Daddy, please.." Kozume cried out desperately, not even realising he let the 'daddy' slip from his lips, rutting against his abdomen, moaning softly as said dominant played with his ass, separating his cheeks and sliding his lubed dick between them.  
"Just fuck me already!"

Akaashi could smell the thick scent of arousal floating through the air between them, a grin sliding on to his face.

"Of course, your majesty~!" Kenma perked up as soon as he felt the tip slide inside him, letting out a small cry of euphoria as the taller kept slowly fucking into him.  
"You're doing so well, can you handle more?"

"A-all... gimmie.. give me all of you..!" The kitten managed between pants, gasping when Keiji bottomed out. 

They sat there for a few seconds, the top rubbing circles into his back to soothe him. 

"Prince, do you want me to begin?" The Raven whispered, licking his neck gently. 

"Please... please hurry-," those kitten licks turned into love bites as Akaashi began to thrust up into Kozume's heat.

"Ha-Ah~!" Said man cried as he met the dominant's thrusts, both of them working towards their pleasure. Keiji frowned a little, taking Kenma's tied up wrists and slamming him down beneath him. 

"Now now, Princes shouldn't have to work so hard. Let me make you feel good~.." he teased, tracing his lips down to the blond's nipple. As expected, a loud moan followed. 

Skin slapped together loudly as sounds of pure pleasure bounced for the walls, captivating Kenma is what seemed to be a state of euphoria.

A few tears strayed down his flushed face, his vision shakily focusing on Akaashi's look of tease. 

"Daddy..!" Keiji smiling against the shorter's skin, glancing up at him with hungry eyes.

"Yes, baby?"

"I-I feel like I'm going to explode.. everything's so hot..." he cried out, panting as he nearly reached his peak. 

"Then cum for me darling, show me how much you enjoy this~.." Kenma was finally pushed over the edge, letting out a scream as he reached his climax. 

Akaashi kept teasing him while he rode out his orgasm, and right at the end, he finally let himself loose and came too, filling the condom.

The two of them lay against each other's bodies, catching their breath and cooling down. Kenma's messy, disheveled look was adorable.

Keiji smiled as he peppered kisses all over Kozume's chest. 

'Perfect...'


	85. KoganeGoshi - My Dearest Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/1 - I'm making this one into a book y'all-
> 
> Also I haven't read Romeo and Juliet so please bear with me— it's an interpretation 😂 
> 
> {Requested by @flowerbunnysan }  
> Warnings: Romeo+Juliet au, angst + multiple mentioned deaths, fluffy ending, AoFuta, UshiTen, character illness (cuz pain)

"Romeo, Romeo, where art there thou Romeo-?!" The little boy yelled down to his friend, who was laughing. 

They were near a small lake surrounded by trees, their usual meeting place. Though they were just 10, they had spent their entire lives together since they were both just 6 years old.

"Down here, my Juliet!" The Ushijima son giggled at his best friend's reply, readying himself to jump from the tree.

"Catch me, Romeo!" Just like they had done a million times over, Tsutomu jumped down from the branch, and into Kanji's arms.

He wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist to steady each other, wrapping their arms around each other to keep him up. 

"I told you I would be fine~!" The shorter boy teased, giving the other Eskimo kisses.

"I don't want you to get hurt though!" He pouted, excepting the Eskimo kisses shyly. 

"Awwww, you're so cute~!" 

It had been this way for so long... they were so used to the other's embrace and energy. It felt like home at this point. 

Of course, even when they had to go home, even at school, they were both lingering in the other's mind. Popping up randomly.

For a 10 year old with no clue about romance, both thought it was natural.

Of course.. they could never bring their itwith their... 'families'.

Both were in enemy groups, their families being the same level of class, yet they despised each other. The boys weren't permitted to know why, so neither of them knew if they were really doing anything wrong. They wouldn't even speak of each other, so how were they supposed to know they were meant to be enemies?

The Ushijima son at least knew about Aoba Johsai, because his father would go on about their leader and his husband all the time, talking about some wasted opportunity or something.

He didn't pay attention, he zoned his mind out to think about Kanji when things got boring. It would always put a smile on his face.

And one day, Satori noticed this. 

"TsumTsum, you're daydreaming again~," he nudged his son softly, before picking him up and putting him on his lap. Wakatoshi stopped and turned to his small family, wrapping an arm around his husband, smiling.

"Sorry papa, sorry daddy," he whispered back drowsily, nodding off into sleep.

"I wonder what he daydreams about all the time. Maybe he met a kid that he likes? A friend, perhaps?" The former Tendou giggled as he thought about his son having a crush on someone.   
"No, he's probably just—,"

"It might be a crush, Dear. He does get rather red and starts to stutter when we bring it up," 

"Point taken," the two father's looked back down at their now-sleeping 10 year old.  
"I just Tsutomu likes a good kid,"

~

The boys, now both 15, were in the flower field of their usual hangout.

"Isn't it pretty?" The dark haired boy laughed as he placed the daisy crown gently on to his best friend's head. 

Kanji smiled at his excitement, before putting a flower crown on his head, blushing gently as the flowers rested peacefully in the smaller's hair. 

"Tsutomu? Do you have any other relatives, Y'know, apart from your dads?" Said boy glanced up at the sudden question, smiling.

"Yep! I have a whole bunch of uncles, it's the best! But Uncle Eita is kind of like a Mom..?" The Aone son perked up with a smile.

"Same here! I am taller than most of them now though" the two laughed for while, talking about their families.

"I did have another uncle... Uncle Ohira. My papa said that he went to go see the angels when I was younger... but I know what he means now," Tsutomu drooped a little at the mention of Reon, the other little boy frowning.

"Hey, it's ok. We all go visit the angels one day, and you can see your uncle then!" The two smiled at each other, joining in a comforting hug before Kanji pushed him down into the flowers, the two laughing as they play fought.

~

"Papa!" Kanji smiled as his father wrapped his arms around him, a soft smile across his lips.

"Yes, babe?" The former Futakuchi doted on his child as they walked upstairs together. 

"You notice anything~!" He grinned as he pointed to the crown on his head.

"Oh, it's gorgeous, hon! We should dry press it and put it in a frame, so those flowers always look as beautiful as they do now," the two went on taking about flowers until they got to the Aone parent's bedroom. 

Kanji raced in front of his father, before running into the room.  
"Dad!"

Takanobu propped himself up in his bed, though a few regular pains shot through his body, to greet his son.

He had been extremely ill as of late, due to all of the stress from dealing with enemy groups, specifically Karasuno's empire. 

"Hello, dear," the original Aone smiled, quietly shifting to give his son a hug. The small boy nuzzled into his father's embrace almost immediately, getting on to the bed to sit next to him.  
"Kenji, come here love," 

The other Aone exhaled with a small smile decorating his face. He sat next to his husband on the other side of the bed, wrapping an arm around his neck as his lover pulled him in by the waist. 

Times like these it felt like the family was back to normal.

"I like your flower crown, honey," Takanobu said quietly, his voice still sore. This time, Kanji had a much more toned down reaction.

He just smiled up at his father, hugging his arm gently as he leaned against him, yawning.  
"Thank you dad, my.. friend made it.. I love you,"

"Love you too, dear," he replied, before letting his son fall asleep against him.

~

"My my, just look at you Tsutomu..." Semi smiled proudly as his nephew came down the stairs, the clothes picked out carefully.

His dress shirt was a ghostly white like always, but this time he had a deep purple undercoat on, and a black tie. His hair was tied back into a ponytail, 

It was finally his 18th birthday.

"You look amazing," for once, Satori didn't seem excitable or energetic. He felt so emotional, little droplets streaming down his face.  
"Oh.. oh, you're so grown up now.. my baby.."

"Tsutomu... I-I feel like it was just yesterday and you were a baby... y-you're not a baby anymore... it's scary how fast you grew up," Wakatoshi mumbled under his breath, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Dad, Papa-! Don't cry, or I will too.." Tsutomu laughed a little as tears gathered in his eyes. The Ushijima family walked through to their extended group, seeing the emotional faces of their friends and family.

The entire night was filled with celebrations and tears, everyone had cried at least once or twice, even Kenjirou. 

The youngest finally got to drink... but he hated it anyway. Wine just didn't seem like his thing.

"Alright.. I suppose you should go and see your friends too. Be back by morning, okay darling?" The redhead kissed his son's forehead, the family bidding him goodbye as he left.

Something about his father's eyes.. the redhead was being strange 

The dark haired teen brushed it off lightly and ran through the forest happily, wanting to see his friend as soon as possible. Unfortunately, he was met by not one, but two people.

One was Kanji, sure... but the other seemed around his father's ages, maybe a little younger, and rather angry.

"Uhm... he-hello?" That simple phrase caused the older man's eyes to sharpen. He turned to his son, frowning.

"...He has the Shiritorizawa motif on his jacket. Shiritorizawa," the oldest of the two teens swallowed his nervousness, and nodded.

Nearby, Satori had seen his son run into the forest, and decided to follow him. And now.. the truth really had come out. 

"Yes.. but I don't see the problem with that..." the blonde walked over, slipping his hand into the Ushijima son's.   
"We've been together since we were kids, Papa. I.."

"I-I'm in a relationship with your son!" The words came out as a shock to both Aone's, but Tsutomu's flustered self may have had a red face, but he sounded confident as ever. 

Because he himself knew... he had loved his best friend since they were just preteens, he just needed the time to figure it out. And now he had... he didn't want to lose it.

"You're adorable," the boy looked shocked, but happy as he returned his answer. Sliding a hand up to his face.

Seeing the two of them... Kenji was reminded of his younger self with Takanobu. And now he knew that his husband's time was limited... he felt conflicted.

"Happy Birthday, love..." Kanji smiled before kissing his lover's forehead.

Satori sighed, deciding it was probably about time he confronted his son.

"Tsutomu." Said boy jumped at the sound of his shorter dad's voice.

"Papa-! What... um, what are you doing here?" The redhead frowned as he walked towards the two, crossing his arms. The younger Ushijima braced himself, closing his eyes as he waited for an angry outburst.

"This is where you've been sneaking off to..?" But... the voice didn't sound angry? 

The youngest opened up one eye hesitantly to see.. a strange expression. His father didn't look angry.. but he didn't quite look happy or sad either. It was neutral, mixed in with what seemed like... hurt?

"U-uh.. yes. Yes, when I go out I normally go to see Kanji..." the former Tendou looked down, pinching his arm gently.

"I... I'm just speechless at this point. Why didn't you tell me?" Tsutomu took a deep breath, before facing his father completely.

"He's from Dateko. And I didn't want to stop talking to him so I... I lied. I'm sorry, Papa," at the mention of Dateko, Satori's face paled.

He looked down, hiding his face.  
"Tsutomu, let's go home. Now," 

"Papa, wait—,"

"Now, Tsutomu," the redhead was usually the laidback parent, but now. Now he looked like he was about to burst.

The Ushijima son looked back at his lover, linking their little fingers one last time before the two from Shiritorizawa drifted off into the forest.

'Tsutomu...' 

~

"You... you what?" Wakatoshi clecnhed his teeth, looking down at the table. Satori had his arms crossed, Eita holding on to him. It was just those four in the room, everyone else had been asked to leave.

Their son had gotten over the overwhelming fear on the way back, and now, the only thing he could feel was rage. 

The dark haired boy took a deep breath, glaring up at his father.  
"I'm in a relationship with Kanji Aone, the youngest son of the leader of Dateko,"

"How could you do something like that-?!" His oldest father basically yelled, slamming his fist on to wood.

Tsutomu remained silent, looking down. 

"No, no you can't. I won't allow you to keep seeing him. It's way too dangerous for all of us—,"

"Oh my GOD, are you ACTUALLY going to make my love life about you two?!" Nobody anticipated that he would shout, but the poor boy looked close to tears, angry and upset.   
"Why can't you just let me be HAPPY-?!"

Satori's eyes widened as he saw his son's face. He looked so broken and upset... 

'No, no, we have to be stern... we're doing what's best for him...'

"Don't you yell at me, young man. I am your father, you never talk to me like that—,"

"THEN STOP TAKING AWAY THE ONE THING THAT ACTUALLY MAKE ME HAPPY-!" Tsutomu was... crying...

The two adults remained silent, unsure of what to say about their son's outburst of emotion. Eita put a hand on Satori's shoulder, also not really being able to do anything.

"I love him, okay?! So... so much... a-and I don't want to lose him just because you can't be the bigger person and make up with your enemies-!" The Ushijima son didn't stop there, oh he still had plenty to say.  
"If you aren't going to support me on this, then I may as well just... I may as well just die!"

His parents gasped, the redhead of the two now feeling the tears roll down his face.

"Tsutomu, that's enough-! As far as I'm concerned, you're never seeing him again!" Wakatoshi's thundering demand came, his voice stern and angry. 

The boy clenched his fists together, gritting his teeth.   
"I HATE YOU-!"

That was final blow, what caused Satori to start sobbing. His only child... hated.. him? He wanted to keep him away from danger.. but all he did was fuck it up..

Tsutomu made a run for it, sprinting out of the doors and running into the night.

"TSUTOMU-!"

~

Kanji himself was facing the wrath of his parents, or well, one parent. 

Takanobu was still ill, but he looked shocked enough when they told him. He had no response, he just stared down at the floor.

The two were currently at the kitchen table, son fighting with father.

"Papa, I love you, but I love him.. well... more. He's been my entire world since I was like 6! I love Tsutomu more than anything,"

"That's not the problem! It's the fact that you could end up hurt if Shiritorizawa turns on us again, and it's not something I'm willing to take... I am not losing you... I already might lose your father," 

Kenji took a deep breath. It was hard to do this... he wanted his son to be happy, but he wanted to protect his life too..  
"I know love isn't easy, Kanji. But you need to be safe.."

Said boy clenched his teeth, glaring down at the table.   
"I don't care,"

"W... what? I-," 

"I don't care. I love him, and there is nothing you can do to stop me-!" He was about to continue, but stopped out of pure shock. 

The father looked confused before he glanced towards the door. 

Takanobu... he was standing there with his hand on a crying Tsutomu's shoulder.

"I let him in. Kenji.. they need each other," the taller man said, his voice rough and ragged. Kanji immediately got up and ran over to the two, supporting his weakened old man on one side while comforting the love of his life in his other arm.

The brunette rushed over, taking the original Aone's weight and helping him over to the chair.

"Taka, you're going to hurt yourself!" He warned, his husband chuckling softly before kissing his head.

"Don't look now, but I think that those two are meant for each other," Kenji felt a faint urge to smile, leaning against his lover's shoulder. 

It was true, now that his father had taken his other father, both Kanji's arms were wrapped around the sobbing boy, who was trying to stay quiet as possible.

"It's okay, I've got you.. I've got you and I'm not letting go ever again.." the Aone son sniffed, smiling. He was close to tears himself.

Even if they hadn't figured it all out yet, it was just one small step on the road for them... it would all be okay eventually..


End file.
